Jungle Fury Pink
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Four students from the Pai Zhua temple have been chosen to defend the earth from the evil Dai Shi, Destiny is hiding more then one secret then just fighting against the evil that threatens the earth, but also the darkness within her own heart.
1. Welcome to the Jungle Part 1

_DarkPriestess66: I don't own Power Rangers, I'm remaking Jungle Fury with my own Ranger. Cougar _

"We are the vision in your dreams. We do not exist, yet we have been here since the beginning. We are Pài Zhua- the Order of the Claw._"_

A metal plate hanging from an archway bears the design of three claws. Eight people are sitting cross-legged on the ground, facing the main building. They are all dressed simply, in light blue keikogi uniform jackets with black pants and shoes, a young man with long brown hair, two young women with blonde hair, and another young man with short-cropped black hair. A young woman was the only one with her eyes open. A blonde with red lowlights, was sitting

"_We train only the best, both physically and mentally, swearing them to secrecy, all masters of their skills, never knowing their true purpose… until now."_

Several older men wearing robes of various colors walk past standards made of red cloth, bearing the claw emblem in gold.

The blonde and red hair woman was getting impatient, she wanted to know why they were summoned here last night, but she wouldn't speak. While the dirty blonde woman, turns to her neighbor.

"Theo. What is going on?" asked the woman

Theogives Lily an annoyed look. "Lily, no talking."

"Lighten up. We've been sitting here since last night!" Lilly retorted

"Just try and enjoy the silence." Theo stated

"I hate silence." replied Lily and the red and blonde.

They look over at each another and smile; then an old man wearing red robes and a red hat then stands before the seated students. A man in yellow robes bangs a gong, and all eight stand.

"Stiff… Hey, Theo, did my butt get up with me?" Theo rolls his eyes at Lily "I can't tell. I'm numb." asked Lily.

The blonde and red streaked girl giggled then stopped "I think it did or you wouldn't be standing."

"Good point, by the way what's your name?" asked Lilly.

"Destiny" Destiny answered, She and the others then face forward and bow.

"You are the eight finalists. I'm looking for four." Master Mao explains.

Lily and the long-haired young man both look excited and expectant, Theo tense. Destiny looked nervous, Master Mao claps his hands. The students are then seen facing off against each other, bowing to one another before striking fighting poses. Theo fights an unnamed young woman with reddish-brown hair, Lily fights an unnamed man with brown hair, and the young man with brown hair bows to and faces off against another young man, who has short brown hair and a goatee. Destiny bows to the last young blonde.

"Begin!" Master Mao orders

The eight spar with one another. Lily easily defends herself and fights back against her opponent, using blocks, dodges, roundhouse kicks, swift punches, and flips. Suddenly, Lily is surrounded by yellow energy as she fights- and a ghostly yellow Cheetah flies out of her body and knocks her opponent to the ground.

Meanwhile, Theo is also doing very well against his opponent, including using her attempt to grab him to flip her over. He dispatches her with an elbow to her shoulder/chest area before he is surrounded by swirling blue energy, and a blue Jaguar spirit sends his opponent rolling.

Destiny is dodging her opponents's attacks, while making a few of her own, she using a sweeping kick to knock her oppenent to the ground, She is surrounded by a Pink energy, then a transparent Leopard attacks. She went over and helped her beaten opponent up. She turns to watch the last fight going on.

Jarrod is dodging and blocking all of his opponent's moves, then striking back, sending his opponent to the ground. He gives a very evil-looking smile, and his opponent holds his hands up, signaling surrender; however, Jarrod is not done. Purple energy surrounds his body, and he sends forth a black lion spirit to finish off his rival. As Master Mao calls their names, we see that Lily and Theo have been checking to see if the others are OK, but Jarrod shows no such kindness to the young man whom he defeated.

"Jarrod is a good fighter but he's lacking honnor." Destiny states to herself.

" Jarrod. Lily. Theo. Destiny. Join us in the Great Hall this evening." Master Mao states.

All four bow to him, Lily and Theo looking extremely pleased with themselves, While Destiny stands off to the side watching everyone. The yellow-robed man strikes the gong again. Lily and Theo meet up and clasp hands.

" Yesss!" exclaims Lily

Jarrod, looking smug and adjusting his uniform, approaches another blue-robed student, holding his hands out.

"Where's my towel? Cub! Go get me a towel! _Move it!_" Jarrod orders.

As this happens, Master Mao watches the scene as he walks away, and another student with dirty-blonde hair, Casey, stops what he is doing. Destiny went up to the pillar that was to the side of the frighten cub.

"That's a direct order from a senior student!" Jarrod exclaims.

He scowls before he contemptuously flips the basket of towels over in front of the scared "cub". Casey then runs up behind Jarrod, offering him another.

Destiny couldn't take it anymore, Jarrod was abusing senior status, she walked over to the frighten kid. "It's okay, Run along to your other lessons." the kid ran off.

"Here's a towel!" Casey exclaims as the other kid ran off.

Jarrod turns to him, glaring, and takes it. Casey looks away for a moment before facing him.

"Look… I don't want any problems." Casey states.

"Too bad." Jarrod replies.

He shoves Casey, who falls to the ground, landing on his backside. Theo, who has been shaking hands with his sparring partner, notices, his face falling. Master Mao pauses, worried. Casey, looking a little scared, glares at Jarrod. Destiny went over to Casey and put her arms around his shoulders glaring at Jarrod.

"Oh! Is little cub gonna do something?" Jarrod asks mockingly.

"If he doesn't, I will." Destiny replied about ready to let Jarrod have when Casey grits his teeth and suddenly begins to roar, Destiny saw the image of a tiger's face appears over his several times. Some sort of strange energy emanates from him and sends Jarrod flying backward. Casey, shocked, looks helplessly at his hands.

"Way to go!" exclaims Destiny laughing at Jarrod. But she saw Master Mao and She'd shut up.

"What did I just do?" Casey asks.

"Your Tiger spirit just let him have it." replies Destiny.

Master Mao's eyes dart back and forth between the three as Jarrod picks himself up, furious.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" Casey apologizes.

Master Mao then claps his hands, forestalling any more words or actions from either. Jarrod stands up straight and bows. Destiny helps Casey up.

"You shouldn't apologize to Jarrod, He's just a bully and I know since I've been here almost as long as he has." Destiny states.

"Thanks," replied Casey.

"Your welcome, I think we should go and join the others." suggested Destiny taking Casey by the arm and dragging him to the great hall.

Where Casey, Lily, Theo and Destiny all sit on benches, Casey and Destiny slightly apart from the other two.

"Why are we here? Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?" asked Theo

Lily looks over at Casey, who blankly stares back, smiling a little.

"Why do you always have to know what's going on? You have control issues." replies Lily

Destiny giggles "Really bad control issues."

Master Mao then emerges from a door to Casey's left, and all four stand and respectfully bow to him.

"Follow me." Master Mao orders

They enter rocky underground chamber of some sort. Master Mao pushes open the doors, and the three follow him into the chamber.

"This is so cool!" exclaims Lily. Destiny looks over at her "To you maybe." She shivers in fear.

Many, many candles burn underneath a carving of some sort on the wall. Several more candles surround a box sitting on top of a stone slab.

"Where are we?" asks Destiny, not liking the room one bit, she felt like it held something evil.

"It's called the Forbidden Room." Master Mao answers bowing at the altar.

Caseylooking around nervously "Forbidden? That doesn't sound good…"

"I so totally agree." second Destiny.

"Jarrod has been dismissed." The quartet looks nervous. "In your hearts, you know why. Casey, you have the heart to stand up for others. You also have the potential to be a Tiger master. I have decided to choose you in Jarrod's place." Master Mao explains.

Lily and Theo turn to look at Casey, who looks extremely nervous now. Destiny already knew seeing as she witness the whole thing.

"Listen closely. Over 10,000 years ago, there was a great evil… named Dai Shi." Master Mao starts to explain.

A clearer picture of the carving on the wall is shown. It depicts several anthropomorphic animals, including an elephant, a shark, a gazelle, and others not as easy to identify, in battle with a massive dragon made of smoke.

"He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans were to be erased."

Master Mao continues "Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi…

Yellow energy is then shown being forced into a box. A shot shows another carving depicting this capture, and back in the present, Master Mao approaches the quartet carrying the box.

… in this box." Master Mao finished the story.

The four step back. Master Mao raises his arm, showing that he bears a tattoo of the claw emblem upon it.

"The Pài Zhua, the Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in Kung Fu, and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were ever to escape. You four have been selected to take on that task." Master Mao explains.

"Yeah, well, the evil hasn't escaped, so all's good. And look, I've just been here a week, and there must be someone better-" Casey excuses trying to get out of the role.

Jarrod emerging from the staircase behind them, furious. "I've spent ten years in training! You just can't kick me out for no reason!"

"Agreed. But I have a reason." Master Mao agrees calmly

Jarrod merely glares as Master Mao turns to set the box down, before he suddenly attacks. However, he is no match at all for Master Mao, who is easily able to hold him off one-handed, blocking or dodging out of the way of his blows. Casey, Lily,Theo, and Destiny watch, dumbfounded, as Mao kicks Jarrod in the chest and does a backflip away from him, still holding onto Dai Shi's box. He then strikes a pressure point in Jarrod's chest, sending the younger man flying backward, yelling with pain. Mao glares at him.

"Now, go." Mao orders

"Yes." Jarrod replies angry

He begins to walk away. However, he suddenly turns and unleashes his lion spirit at Master Mao's back, and he is viciously attacked by it before he drops Dai Shi's box and falls back onto the stone table, yelling with pain.

"NO!" shouts Lily and Destiny

Theo and Casey are both too shocked to speak… Dai Shi's box has fallen to the ground opened.

Master Mao looks up from where he lay. There is a moment of silence before smoke yellow energy streams forth from the box.

"At last…" Dai Shi states

Jarrod, Lily, Casey, Theo and Destiny are all thrown across the room in different directions, yelling. The candles all blow out, wax dripping everywhere. Dai Shi forms up in front of Master Mao, taking a human-like spirit form. As he speaks, the others pick themselves up and watch, terrified.

"Mao… my old friend. I've thought about no one else for centuries. But before I destroy you, you will be witness to the destruction of those dear to you!" DaiShi exclaims.

"Who's he talking about?" Theo asks

"That'd be us!" Lily replied

"I'm starting to wish I stayed with my father." Destiny states.

The four all quickly group and take fighting stances as Jarrod quite cowardly runs away. Dai Shi begins to streak toward them. Master Mao starts to run forward.

"NO!" Master Mao shouts.

"Yes, Mao." Dai Shi replies

Yellow energy surrounds Master Mao as Dai Shi lifts him, squeezing his body, then flinging him back onto the stone table, laughing. The quartet watches, aghast, as Mao yells and gasps, his face contorting with pain.

"Mao is defeated. You are not worth my time." Dai Shi announces

He streaks past the quartet and out of the Forbidden Room, sending them falling to the ground again. Casey, Lily and Theo watch him go before leaping up and running to Master Mao's side.

"MASTER!" Theo shouts.

Destiny already has tears coursing down her cheeks, Mao has been like a father to her for the past five years.

Master Mao is still gasping and twitching with pain, lying spread-eagled on the table. The four surrounds him.

"My time in this form has ended. Shed no tears. There are important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured. You must destroy him." Master Mao states

The others nod, Lily fighting back sobs. Master Mao pulls a letter, closed with a wax seal, out of his robes, and hands it to Theo.

Master Mao orders " Go to this address in Ocean Bluff. There you'll meet you new master."

Destiny's eyes widen at the name Ocean bluff, someone she hasn't seen in years lives there.

"We don't want a new master!" Lily shouts.

Master Mao smiling) "… Remember the first rule I told you. Don't be attached to the Master, but to the lesson. Now go."

"Wait… I'm not your guy! I can't destroy evil; I haven't even mastered handing out towels!" Casey pleaded

"I haven't master my own weapon yet and I'd been here five years already." Destiny explained why she couldn't fight.

"_Listen to me!_ All of you! You four are the world's only chance!" MasterMao exclaimed.

And with that, Master Mao's body dissolves into energy, which forms briefly into what looks like a cat's face before disappearing through a hole in the ceiling.

"Master Mao…" Casey groaned, which Destiny lead against his shoulder.

"Damn that Jarrod, Damn him to the most coldest hell." cries Destiny.

Casey rubs her back trying to calm her down then turns to look at the carving depicting Dai Shi's capture before entering an unknown forest with Jarrod, now dressed in normal clothing and wearing a backpack, is trudging through it.

"I've gotta get out of here." Jarrod thought out loud.

Dai Shi is whispering, "Jarrod…"

Jarrod stops and looks around for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?!" Jarrod asked as He begins to run, then stops and turns when the voice calls again.

"Jarrod…"

He then yells and throws up his hands, before we see a shop front with a sign reading "Jungle Karma Pizza". A green Jeep with the same logo sits outside of it, and a few people walk out, carrying a pizza box. Casey, Lily, Theo, and Destiny are approaching the store, Theo reading Master Mao's note.

"A pizza parlor? This can't be the place." Theo stated. Destiny looks over Theo's shoulder since she's taller then him. She can see that his thumb is right over a word.

"Theo, let me see the note." Destiny asks. Theo hands her the not. She read it said "RJ's Jungle Karma Pizza. She knew that the others didn't know. So she kept it to herself as the owner was her older brother and now Master.

They enter to find that the parlor is very busy. People sit at tables, chatting and eating, and a young woman with glasses sits at the counter, absorbed in a book. Casey, Lily and Theo look around dubiously at all of the activity, presumably looking for their new master. Destiny went over to a empty table and sat down to watch the others make fools of themselves.

Theonudging Lily "That must be him."

Destiny rolls her eyes as the three turn to see an older man sitting at a table behind them, who looks up as they approach and bow.

"We're here. I'm Theo, this is Lily, and Destiny and this is… this is someone who is in way over his head." Theo introduces.

"Theo, I really don't think thats him." interrupts Destiny but the other two ignore her, Casey was still looking lost.

"We're from the Pài Zhua school and we're ready to take on evil and defeat it. You have our total obedience. We're eager to learn everything you have to teach us, Master." Lily explained.

"Guys, that isn't our master." Destiny tries once again to get them to listen to her.

"Yes, treat us to your words of wisdom." Theo stated.

The three bow again, but the old man ignores them, looking a bit miffed, Destiny was trying not laugh. She stood up and went over to them and put her arms around Lily's and Theo's shoulders,

"Check!" Old Man exclaimed.

"Would it be a bad time to say I told you so?" Destiny asks.

"Okay, wrong guy." Theo replies.

The four turn and walk further into the pizza parlor. They watch, giggling, as the young woman seen reading a moment ago gets some stringy cheese stuck to her face and glasses.

"Probably not her, either?" Lily asks.

"Not unless my brother had gotten a sex change and glasses in the last four years I seen him." Destiny muttered under her breathe.

The four are then startled as the door to the kitchen opens, smoke billowing out, and a man stumbles out with pizza dough covering his head. He pulls it off. His eyes widen at the sight of the blond and red streaked girl standing behind Theo. She winked at him, glances at the other three signaling him that they didn't know who he was. He got himself back to together.

"Whoa. Tense. So much for my Mount Kilimanjaro Pizza experiment. … Whoa, new customers!" he sweeps forward, scooping up small menu cards. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. The name's R.J."

"No, no. We're not customers." Theo stated

"We're looking for… our master." Lily explains.

"Aren't we all." R.J replies.

"I say we go." Theo turns and walks out the door

"I'm hungry." Casey states

"Me too." Lily agrees.

"me three." Destiny seconds

They sit down at a table, and Theo stands at the door, watching them. Destiny stares at him and sighs.

"You might as well sit down, you'll never going to win." She states.

"Oh, great." Theo sighs.

Casey, Lily, Theo, and Destiny are sitting at their table, eating their pie.

"Well, how was the pizza?" R.J asks

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was amazing." Theo replied

"It was great, the best I ever had RJ." Destiny stated cheerfully, while downing the last slice.

"Ah!" R.J exclaims but secretly wondering why his little sister was being his student.

"But that's not why we came here." Theo reminds them.

"I know why we came here Theo, it doesn't matter but I love this place." Destiny retorted. Theo gave her a look.

"Right, you were looking for your master. Well, if you're supposed to meet him here, I suggest you wait. You can work here until he shows up!" R.J suggests, Destiny was silently laughing because the others didn't know who RJ is. She nodded.

Casey and Lily look excited

"Work here? No, no, we don't work for anyone." The other three look disappointed. "Right, guys?" Theo asks. Lily looks up at R.J uncertainly.

"Okay." R.J replies.

"Look, Theo, we're in the real world now. There are things to get, things to have. We need money to do that. Now, I am not gonna spend another day in these pajamas." Lily stated, Destiny nodded.

"Lily has a point, Theo, I don't want to spend even one minute in this." Destiny added while gesturing to her student uniform

"Okay, FINE. I'll be a manager or something reasonable. But only until our master arrives! Not a day more." Theo relented.

Lily, Casey, and Destiny look happy and satisfied, before the four are startled by crashes and screams outside.

"Come on, we'd better check it out." Lily suggested.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should just stay here until I get my bearings." Casey replies. Destiny rolled her eyes as Theo pulls him up by the neck of his jacket,

"Hey, if you're gonna be part of this team, now's the time." Theo commented while dragging him out the door.

On the streets, where the hopping Rinshi are terrorizing people and destroying property.

"Yes, gather their fear, Rinshi! It makes us stronger! It makes me stronger!" Mantis orders.

Casey, Lily,Theo and Destiny then run up and pause, taking in the scene.

"What are those things?!" Casey asks.

"My guess? Friends of Dai Shi." Lily answers.

"I think you right." agrees Destiny.

"Let's do it." Theo orders.

"Right Behind you." replies Destiny.

The four strike poses, then charge with karate yells. Lily fights off a Rinshi menacing a woman trapped in a car and helps her out.

"Come on!" Lily shouts.

Theo and Casey also fight off some Rinshi, Casey doing remarkably well at first for someone who was only training at the Order of the Claw for a week. However, he is soon flipped back over the hood of a car and lands hard. Lily and Theo are also overwhelmed and tripped/thrown down in spite of their best efforts.

Destiny was holding her own against the Rinshi, only because she had several more years of training before coming to the temple.

"Time for my true form!" Mantis states,The ornament on his forehead glows red, and his head and limbs sink inside his torso before his whole body bursts open to reveal a mantis monster.

"Now for some REAL destruction!" Mantis comments.

Casey and Theo end up standing and fighting back-to-back before Mantis lands near them and poses menacingly.

"That thing looks like it crawled out from under a rock!" Theo exclaims.

Destiny ran over to where Lily was to help her fight off the Rinshi then takes a good look at the monster.

"I think I'm going to be sick, that thing is gross." Destiny stated.

"Pound for pound, humans are no match for a bug!" Mantis exclaims.

He slams one of his arms into the ground, causing an explosion that sends Casey and Theo flying backward in a shower of debris and rocks. The two land facedown.

"Hey!" shouted both Destiny and Lily

the girls charges at Mantis and tries to fight him. However, he manages to grab both around their arms.

Care to join your friends? Mantis asks

He tosses them over toward Casey and Theo, laughing. The boys help lily up, looking scared, Destiny already picked herself off the ground standing a little bit shakey. The Rinshi group behind Mantis.

"Now to finish you little pests!" Mantis states.

Destiny glances at the other three seeing how scared they appear to be. She stated to go out a try to fight again...when all of a sudden, who else but R.J. steps in front of them.

"Whoa. Step back." R.J ordered.

Mantis growls, and the trio look at each other, puzzled, while Destiny had a knowing smile of her face.

"You three; I think it's time for your first lesson… you can't judge a book by its cover." R.J states

He pulls back his sleeve to reveal that his arm bears an Order of the Claw tattoo. Casey gasps, and Lily and Theo smile. R.J. does some fancy fighting moves, flour flying everywhere, before striking a very animalistic battle pose.

"Attack!" orders Mantis

The Rinshi do, but R.J.'s tattoo is apparently well-earned- he is easily able to hold them off and moves swiftly and nimbly.

"What?" Mantis asks

R.J. faces him, channeling colorless energy and sending it flying at Mantis, who yells and blows up, reverting to his red-robed Rinshi form.

"I'll get you!" Mantis vows

He runs off. R.J. turns to face the trio, smiling, and they pick themselves up to approach him, grateful. Destiny stands back away from the others she didn't know how or what RJ was going to do her.

"You're him. You're our master." Casey stated asthe three bow, but R.J. waves it off.

"Oh, just, um, call me R.J. Now, my students, the real journey begins." R.Jreplies then He leads them off, while walking back to the palor, Destiny was walking beside Lily and Theo.

"You knew?" asked Lily.

"Of course, I did." replied Destiny in a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Theo.

"I didn't want too besides you needed to learn that appearances can be deceiving, also I haven't seen him in almost five years." Destiny replied.

Now in Dai Shi's lair; Rinshi can be seen training outside of it. Mantis is cowering before Dai Shi and Camille.

"I give you great power, and you return without a victory. I can take your power as easily as I gave it!" Dai Shi exclaimed

"Yes, take it! Destroy the icky mantis." Camille agreed.

"No!" Mantis exclaimed frighten.

"SILENCE. Camille, go into the city with the Rinshi. Perhaps together, you can manage to succeed." Dai Shi orders

"I will not fail you." Camille stated as her body mutates into an anthropomorphic chameleon-like monster form. Dai Shi cackles as she clenches her fist.

Back at Jungle Karma Pizza, where the quartet and R.J. are re-entering. The young woman with glasses seen earlier is facing them, in a tizzy.

"Yeah…" Casey starts to say something but stops.

"Where WAS everyone? The door was open and people were waiting and so I ended up taking orders and making pizzas and stuff and then I took money and I put it in the register and I cleaned and I turned off the oven and-" Young Woman stated in one long breath.

"Remember to breathe, Fran. Fran, this is Theo, Lily, Destiny, and and Casey." R.J introduces all of them.

"Hey." Casey greets.

"Fran is our best customer, she's here every day." R.J explains while his arm is around Fran.

'Well, it's not like I have nothing else to do, I do, it's… just… I love pizza. All the toppings, and the smell, and the taste, I like spaghetti as well you know, the sauce, and the meatballs, and the-" Fran explains in another long winded breath.

"Breathe! Fran, we'll… see you tomorrow." R.J stated

"Bye!" Fran exclaims then leaves

"Follow me." R.J stated then leads the curious trio and Destiny through the kitchen, up a staircase and through another door, revealing a massive loft in back of the store. There's a basketball court, a huge fan, an armchair set up in front of several TVs, etc. The roof is slanted and covered with windows to allow light in. Pads on the pillars bear the Order of the Claw emblem. Destiny sat on one of the bean bag chairs while the others were going all over the place checking things out.

"Look at the size of this place!" Theo exclaims.

"Wow. This place is great!" Casey dribbling a basketball)

"Check. It. OUT!" Lily exclaims.

She presses a button on a jukebox and dances as music plays. Casey shoots the basketball through a hoop. Theo puts his hand on top of one of the TVs, then dusts his hands.

"It's nice… but it needs a cleaning." Theo stated

"Hey, thanks for volunteering, Theo." R.J replies. Destiny stared at the short Asian teen and her older brother.

"I know what someone else would do if he saw this place." Destiny mumbled.

"Hey, I didn't-" Theo started to say but then stopped

"_Mi casa es su casa._ This is where you'll be living, training, playing and working. Everything is yours, EXCEPT- that chair." R.J explains

Lily, who was about to sit down in the armchair, looks startled and backs off.

"My chair, it's mine, it's off-limits… got it?" R.J stated

"Got it." replied the four students

Destiny rolled her eyes when she agreed to not sit in the green chair. But being the little annoying sister she is, would do it anyway, she stood up when she seen RJ going over to a table and went to stand next to Casey.

"Okay, next order of business is to get you out of those pajamas." R.J.

He reaches down onto a table, where four sets of clothing are sitting, and hands Casey a set with a red jacket.

"Hey, new training gear, gotta love that." Casey said.

Destiny looked at her new Pink uniform and smiled "Sweet Pink, My favorite color"

Lily holding a yellow uniform."Look at all of those TVs. I haven't watched TV in years!"

R.Jhanding Theo a blue uniform "TVs? No, no, these are much much more. It's a state-of-the-art citywide monitoring system. … Plus, 1,253 cable channels. Pretty sweet, huh?"

The quartet looks impressed, until a television set suddenly displays the Rinshi causing mayhem once again.

"Looks like our friends are up to no good again. Let's get 'em." Theo stated

The three start to run off, then hesitate.

"C'mon, R.J." Theo stated. Destiny glanced at the others where she was still standing she had a feeling that RJ planed something.

"Ah, no, no, I have a pizza store to run. Fighting evil is your job. But… I did notice you were a little overpowered last time. So… I've got a gift for you to even out the odds." R.Jreplied

He pulls open a drawer to reveal… four pairs of sunglasses inside, colored red, blue, yellow, and pink.

"What's with the sunglasses?" asks Destiny,

"They're not just sunglasses. They're Solar Morphers. You ever hear of the Power Rangers?" R.J replied

"… Yeah… who hasn't?" Casey replies.

"Well, guess what? You. Be. Them."R.J stated.

"NO WAY. Ever since I was a little kid, I always wanted to be a-" upon Lily, Casey, Destiny giving him strange looks. "… If that's what it takes." Theo replied.

"The Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw, but I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai Shi. So I knew this guy, who knew this other guy, who had an uncle, who had a connection… anyway. He tapped into the Morphing Grid, and voila… your morphers." he begins to hand them out. "Once you activate them, all the knowledge that comes with them will be instantaneously entered into your cellular makeup. Gnarly, huh? Now… go out there and beat down evil. And now you'll look good doing it." R.J explains.

Destiny stared at her pink morpher, she didn't know she brought to the team, she knew about other rangers teams. But was so special about her to be a pink ranger. RJ smiled at his little sister, the youngest member, of this new team.

The three nod and run off, while Destiny wasn't sure about her place but she knew that she had a job to do.

Out in the city, Camille is leading the Rinshi army in causing chaos and destruction.

"Go, Rinshi! Feed on the fear of the people!" Camille ordered

The quartet, now clad in their colored uniforms, run forward to confront her.

" Look… humans!" Camille stated.

"I don't know about you three, but I think it's time to show them what we've got." Theo suggested

He, Lily, and Destiny step forward confidently, but Casey hesitates. The three pulls out their morphers and put them on, pressing the side before striking a pose.

"Ready! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Theo, Lily, and Destiny called

Three morph and strike poses

"Speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" exclaimed Lily

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Theo exclaimed.

"With the agility of a Leopard, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger." Destiny called out.

"Attack!" Camille ordered

The Rinshi obediently hop forward. Casey watches, impressed, before taking out his own morpher.

"Whoa, wow that's awesome. Guess it's my turn now." Casey stated.

He puts the sunglasses on and imitates Theo,Lily, and Destiny.

"Spirit Unleashed!" Casey stated but, nothing happens! Casey punches a few times, puzzled. Meanwhile, Theo, Lily, and Destiny are putting their new powers to the test. Lily is punching, kicking and jumping.

"Come on!" Lily exclaimed

She easily knocks several Rinshi around.

"Too fast for you!"

She knocks back a few more Rinshi, before pressing down on one of the devices attached to her knuckles.

"Call to the beast inside, bring out the Cheetah!" summoned Lily

She projects the yellow energy surrounding her body into the manifestation of her Cheetah spirit, which easily and swiftly rips through a bunch of Rinshi, making them dissolve into clouds of purple smoke and dirt. Meanwhile, Destiny is less then cheerful then Lily. But she was still having fun with her new powers.

She spin-kicked and punched a few rin-shi, and dodged a few more, before she copied Lily pressing a device attached to her knuckles.

"Call to the beast inside, Release the Leopard!" She shouted.

The pink energy surrounds her body and turns into the manifestation of her Leopard Spirit, who pounces and playfully finishes the Rin-shi off.

Theo is more than holding his own, even though the Rinshi he is fighting are armed with staves.

Theo dodging "Whoa, too slow! Missed… and again! Down low… too slow!"

He grips two Rinshi while beating up on a third using kicks, flying back and then forward again, sending the monsters scattering.

"Call to the beast inside, unleash the Jaguar!" Theo called.

Blue energy swirls around him before he projects the image of his Jaguar spirit, which rolls across a bunch of Rinshi, also making them dissolve. The Jaguar roars.

Meanwhile, Casey is still trying to figure out how to work his Solar Morpher. He then hears a scream and turns to see poor Fran being menaced by the Mantis monster.

"Fran!" Casey shouts

Destiny hearing Casey's shout turn to find Fran falling back and into a faint. "Come on Casey morph, i know you can do it."

"Yes… give me your fear!" Mantis exclaims.

Casey grits his teeth as Mantis leans in closer to the terrified Fran, pulling her up.

"Give me all of it!" Mantis ordered

Casey begins to rush to her aid, but is held back by a group of Rinshi. He fights hard to break free of them, and Fran screams with horror.

Darkpriestess66: Yes I following the transpcript for right now. I'll interchange between that and my own chapters.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle part 2

Fran still was being menaced by the Rinshi Beast Mantis, while Casey struggles to free himself from a group of normal Rinshi so that he can save her. Casey then roars, colorless energy flying out of his body and once more, a tiger's face briefly flashes over his before he breaks out of the Rinshi's' grip, elbowing them out of the way before doing the same morphing motions Theo, Lily, and Destiny did in last few minutes. As he does so, the Rinshi surrounding him dissolve into dust and purple smoke.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Casey called out.

He morphed into the Red Ranger and punching out a Rinshi in front of him.

Destiny nearly jumped for joy as Casey morphed and started fighting off the Rinshi.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Casey introduced himself.

Mantis then tosses a screaming Fran into the air, and Casey runs forward, leaps up and catches her.

"Gotcha!" Casey exclaims.

Destiny ran over to him, dodging the Rinshi, once she got there, Casey and Fran landed softly and safely on the ground. Fran seems a little dazed.

"Get out of the way. I'll take it from here." Casey stated. Destiny put her arm around Fran, since she's a little shaken.

"I'll get her out of here." Destiny volunteered.

"… Yeah!" Fran exclaimed. The Pink Ranger lead the way away from the Rinshi, until they were safely way.

"You're safe now, I think you should go home now." Destiny suggested. Fran nodded and then ran off.

Destiny ran off back to the battle just in time to see Mantis charge at Casey, who is surrounded by red energy as he strikes a fighting pose. He delivers a powerful punch that sends Mantis flying backward through a wall. She seen Lily and Theo run forward together and stop to watch.

"He's amazing!" Lily exclaimed.

Destiny watches from her place. "Way to go, Casey!"

"You'll pay for that!" Mantis exclaimed

He sends energy bursts at Casey, which causes huge explosions behind him. Casey leaps forward, yelling

"I'll pay in full!" Casey shouts

He flips forward and engages Mantis in battle again. He pins the monster's arms.

"You're in for a shock!" Casey exclaims

He punches Mantis again, sending the monster spinning back. The two charge at each other. Mantis tries his best, but is no match for Casey, who uses flying kicks and punches, and flying leaps to dodge out of the way.

"Now I'm angry!" Mantis shouts

However, Casey easily blocks his blows, and elbows him in the stomach.

"Backflip." Casey replies.

And flip he does, kicking Mantis back into a pile of rubble. Casey is then surrounded by red energy once more.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" Casey summons

He unleashes his massive Tiger spirit, which runs forward, picks up Mantis in its mouth, and tosses him away. Mantis shakily stands up before falling back, blue lightning flashing across his body, and explodes. Casey poses victoriously.

"Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Casey exclaims.

"Mantor failed…" Camille stated in disbelief

"I did it! I CAN control the power! I did it! Yeah!" As Lily, Theo, and Destiny run up "How'd I do it?" Casey asked.

"That was awesome!" Destiny exclaimed.

"I knew you could do it." Lily stated

"Gotta admit, you're one tough tiger." Theo admitted

"Thanks, guys." Casey replies

Destiny looks back at the battle scene to her horror and surprise sees Mantor as he emerges from underneath rubble.

"Guys, We got a problem!" Destiny shouts. The others turn at stare.

"You think you can destroy me? I'll show you what real power is! I'm gathering peoples' fear and it makes me stronger… it makes me GROW!" Mantor asks

Mantor glows with purple energy as his body swells in size to typical giant monster size, and he poses menacingly.

"RUN!" Lily shouts.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Destiny stated as the new Rangers retreat as one of Mantor's scythes claws into the ground where they were standing moments before.

"No! Casey exclaims

"No!" Lily exclaims

"No!" Theo exclaims

"That was close." Destiny states

Then, all of a sudden, Mantor is attacked by a giant animal spirit of some sort, being knocked back to the ground. The Rangers watch as the spirit, a cat-like creature, kicks some mantis butt.

"Go, Master Mao!" Theo and Destiny cheered

Mantor is sent flying far, far away, splashing into a lake.

"Yeah!" Casey cheers

"Whoa!" Theo exclaims

"Yeah!" Lily cheers

Destiny didn't speak for she was trying to hold back tears.

"It is not safe here." Master Mao stated

His spirit gathers up the three Rangers and takes them away.

"No!" Camille stated in dismay

The Rangers are deposited safely on top of a building, where they demorph. Master Mao forms up into a spiritual version of his human body in front of them.

"Master Mao… I thought you were gone forever." Casey stated

Destiny was looking down at her shoes, she felt her old Master's death was her fault, she could have stopped Jarrod then none of this would have happened.

"The spirit of a Pài Zhuǎ can never be destroyed. My body no longer exists on this Earth, but I will be watching over you." Master Mao replied

Destiny had to smile a little at that and glanced up though her eyelashes.

"OK, that answers my first question. Now can you explain how that mantis grew the size of Dodger Stadium?" Casey

"It's an advanced level of battle technique. Your enemies have mastered it… now, you must fight them on that level." Master Mao

"What?" asked Destiny.

"We'd be happy to… except for one little thing. You never taught us how!" Lily

"You have a new master. He must teach you now." Master Mao replies.

He vanishes, Back in Dai Shi's lair. Rinshi are standing in groups before Dai Shi, striking fighting poses. Camille then walks in and kneels before Dai Shi, her head bowed.

"Dai Shi, I have bad news. Mantor has failed." Camille informs Dai Shi responds with a lion-like snarl. "Didn't think you'd like that." she adds

Back at Jungle Karma. R.J. is meditating, sitting cross-legged on top of a chair. The Casey, Theo and Lily,then run in, all chattering excitedly, Destiny still back at the door just disappears down into the kitchen, and R.J. falls back, holding up his hands to indicate that he wants silence and sitting up.

"Okay. Now, everybody take a deep, cleansing breath, and then tell me what happened. Calmly." R.J

The Rangers do so… then burst into excited chatter once again, talking over one another. R.J. gives an exasperated sigh and indicates that Casey should speak first. Destiny could still hear from where she was sitting on the third step.

"Master Mao came back…" Casey started.

"… and saved us from a massive mantis!" Lily adds.

"Now he wants you to teach us how to fight these ginormous monsters." Theo finished

"Whoa. Heavy. But you're not ready for the growing-ginormous technique." he stands "Sorry Rangers, no way." R.J replies. The trio stares after him then at each other, aghast, as he walks away.

RJ heads down to where Destiny is sitting on the step and plops down beside her.

"What to talk about it?" RJ asked

Destiny stared at him for a while and sighed. "I feel it's my fault that Master Mao isn't here anymore,"

"It wasn't your fault, Master Mao knew something like this was going to happen." RJ replied the wrapped his arm around Destiny's shoulders.

Destiny turns and buries her face in his shirt. "I'm glad you're not being master-ish right now,"

"Yeah, I'm your older brother first and your master second" he replies as he kisses the top of Destiny's head.

"I think we've better get back up there." Destiny stated as she stood up. Rj did too and dropped his arm. They went back upstairs and Casey was the first to spot them.

"Come on, R.J, we don't have a chance if we don't learn growing technique! Casey exclaimed.

Destiny turns look at her brother slash Master and smiles seeing that he is in his Master form now.

"Once you all master your assigned weapon, then we'll talk." R.J replies. He goes over to the closet takes out two stick-like weapons, handing them to Theo

"Theo…" R.J states

Theo states cockily "Tonfa? No sweat. I learned these bad boys my second year."

Destiny rolled her eyes at Theo. She had more weapons training then he had in the years he'd been and the school. She then watches with bored expression as Theo takes a few moments to show that he is indeed very good with the tonfa, expertly twirling them in both offensive and defensive positions.

Casey grins, impressed.

R.J. then hands Lily a longer staff weapon- a bo.

Lily takes it "Sweet. I'm a pro with the bo."

Like Theo, she also takes the opportunity to show off, swirling the bo around in different directions, never missing a beat. R.J. returns to his weapon rack. He takes the smallest of the weapons and hands them to Destiny.

Destiny takes then and grins.

Theo glances over at weapon choice for Destiny was a confused "Twin daggers? Since when does Destiny know how to use Twin daggers?"

"Theo, you'll be shocked at what Destiny can do." RJ replies then goes back to the weapon rack for Casey's weapon.

Destiny skipped to the practice mats and began a dance with the daggers. Theo's jaw dropped.

"I've been using Twin daggers since I was five." Destiny explained as she went over to stand next to Lily.

"And for Casey… the ancient, and if I may say, highly dangerous… nunchuku." R.J stated

Casey takes them "No problem."

Lily and Destiny watches expectantly as Casey tries to show off the same way the others did… but it's obvious that he has no idea how to use the nunchuku, as he quickly smacks himself in the arm and groans. Lily and R.J. look worried, Theo sighs, Destiny smacks herself on the forehead.

Casey clutching his arm, "Okay… I admit it… I've never used these before."

"We can see that Casey." Destiny teased.

"Those are only supposed to be used by trained Kung Fu students." Lily explained

"Sorry, but… until you're all up to speed, you can't get to the next level." R.J replies.

"Man… just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training. It's not fair!" Theo stated

"Hello? I'm standing right here." Casey replied

Theo now sitting on a stool "I don't mean to sound harsh, but that's just the way it is."

"The way it is sinks." muttered Destiny.

R.J ignoring Destiny muttered words turn to the blue ranger "Theo. A team is a lot like… a stool! You four are the legs, all equal. What happens if all the parts aren't equal?"

Theo scoffs impatiently. R.J suddenly kicks out one of the stool legs, sending Theo falling to the ground when the stool collapses. Casey snickers and Destiny giggles.

R.J. "That's right. The team falls on its butt. If the team's not ready, then none of you are ready." He claps his hands together and bows "_Namaste_."

He walks past, and Casey glances nervously at Theo, who's looking very sore and angry, and tries smiling, but fails.

In the forest with Camille and Mantor.

"Now… prepare yourself!" Camille ordered

Camille opens her mouth and… her silvery tongue lashes out, striking Mantor all over his body. Mantor falls to his knees, groaning.

"I've infused you with more power than before. How do you feel?" Camille explained

"Amazing. The evil of Rinshi is pulsing through my blood!" Mantor replies

He laughs as he transforms back into his monster form.

"Let's go. When we're through, Ocean Bluff will be washed back into the ocean." Camille stated.

Back in Jungle Karma Pizza, Destiny was sitting on a stool next to Fran listening as R.J. is speaking to Fran, who is once more seated at the counter, reading.

"Fran, you're here every day. I've got to ask… don't you have a crew? You know… friends you like to hang out with?" R.J asks

"Um… books are my friends, so I guess you could say I have a big crew." Fran answers

R.J laughs "Okay, ah, what about family?"

"Uhm… no brothers or sisters and my parents are always kinda busy." Fran answers

"Huh." R.J states sounding confused

"Thats better then me, I haven't seen my brother or family since I ran away." Destiny stated then caught R.J's look.

Behind them, Casey is having a ball making pizza, expertly tossing dough into the air and catching it, forming it into a crust.

"Check out Casey. When it comes to tossing pizza, the guy's a genius. But he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon." Theo complains. Destiny glances at Casey and smiles softly. She hoped down from the stool and walked over to where Theo and Lily were spying on Casey.

"Give him a break." Destiny stated.

"Yeah, Theo, he's just starting out. Need I remind you that not too long ago, you were a cub, too." Lily finished.

"Yeah, but that's my point-" Theo stated

Lily interrupted him "Yeah, but nothing. Remember when you first started out? You didn't always have mad skills."

Theo considers before He remembers his first time at weapons work.

_A much younger Theo is trying to handle the tonfa, but keeps dropping them or hitting himself in the stomach._

Back in the present, Lily and Destiny is watching her friend.

"Think he will teach Casey?" asked Destiny in a whisper.

"Yeah," replied Lily.

"But hey, but I practiced hard and got good. You gotta give me props for that." Theo argued

"True. But before you could practice, someone had to teach you." Lily agreed

_Flashback again, to Theo, now a little older and more experienced, judging by the three diamonds on his uniform jacket, wielding the tonfa quite well. He grins and turns to look at Master Mao, who is watching him and smiling._

_Theo in flashback Did you see that? I did it!_ flash back to the present) "… I learned from the best."

Destiny nodded in agreement "we all did"

"Too bad Casey doesn't have someone amazing like that to teach him." Lily pointed out.

Lil, Des, do you two ever get tired of being right? Theo

Lily and Destiny glance at each other and in unison replied "Not so fun!"

R.J ringing a bell "Everyone to their stations. The 12:32 lunch rush is about to…"

A big line of chattering people are walking through the shop entrance; however, Theo walks past him and grabs Casey's arm.

"Sorry, boss… Casey and I have some training to do." Theo apologized

"Uhhh, wait… who's gonna help me serve all these people?" R.J replied

"Well you have Lily and I." Destiny stated

Fran standing up, raising her hand "Me!"

"Well thats three, two for out here serving, and one for helping you cook." Destiny suggested

"Okay." R.J. hands her an orange apron "You're hired."

" Excellent!" she puts it on, grabs some menu cards and turns to the crowd "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza! Uhm, table for two? Right this way." Fran

Destiny glances over at Lily "So you want tables or Kitchen?"

"Tables, I think that look on RJ's face means he wants to talk to you." answered Lily.

"Right" Destiny agreed. She walked though the door leading into the kitchen and seen RJ's frown.

"What did you mean by 'ran away'?" asked RJ.

Destiny sighed and went to work on the pizza dough. "I left with I was eleven, I didn't want to trained in _his_ style of Pài Zhuǎ, I wanted my own style and know I have it. I won't let it go for anything."

Suddenly Destiny's morpher goes off and they both look at each other. "Call the guys." She rushes out and grabs Lily on the way.

With Casey and Theo. Their morphers beep, and they put them on. R.J.'s voice can be heard. As he speaks, a shot from Theo's point of view shows that a tiny screen on the inside displays R.J.'s face.

"Things are about to get wet and wild. Meet Lily and Destiny at the city plaza. they'll give you the details." R.J explained

"On our way." Theo replied

The two run off. Back at Jungle Karma, R.J. is watching a news broadcast, where a female reporter is onscreen.

"Repeat: Ocean Bluff dam has burst. The city has been evacuated, but there is a torrent of water headed through the streets." Reporter told the citizens.

"It's gotta be the Rinshi." R.J thought outloud.

In the city streets, the four Rangers are running to try and find the source of the problem. A massive torrent of water is headed their way, sweeping a car along.

"The streets in the whole city are flooding. … WATCH OUT!" Lily explained

She, Theo, Casey and Destiny squat down, then leap up on top of a nearby SUV, and then somehow manage to propel themselves to the top of a tall building as the SUV gets swept away by the flood.

"That was too close." Theo stated

"Way to close" agreed Destiny.

"WHOA. Giant mantis alert!" Casey warned them

The water is now flooding the entire city, and Mantor is prowling through it gleefully.

"How are we gonna stop it?" Lily asked

"No clue." Replied Destiny

"Come on!" Casey ordered

The four run around the building roof, stopping when Camille (now in her human form) and an army of armed Rinshi confront them. Camille lashes at them with her tongue.

"Not this time, Rangers. I'm Camille. And I'm here to make sure you don't get in the way. Special orders from Dai Shi." Camille introduced herself.

The Rangers all stare at her, scared,

"A chameleon. So you can change your appearance at will… and _that's_ the look you're going with?" Lily asks

"Lily, has anyone ever told you that pissing off the badly dressed lizard isn't a good thing?" Destiny asks.

"A HA. _Funny._ But we'll see who gets the last laugh." Camille retorted

The Rangers all draw their morphers out of their pockets and put them on.

"Ready?" Casey asked

"Ready!" Lily, Theo, Destiny replied

"Jungle Beast, spirit unleashed!" all four called.

They all morph

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Casey stated

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Theo stated

"'With the speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Lily stated

"With the agility of a Leopard, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!" Destiny stated.

"Pretty colors. Now keep them busy while Mantor cleans out the city." Camille replied

She snaps her fingers with a sound like a whip cracking. The Rinshi hop forward, and the Rangers charge. Casey uses his strength to dispatch his, while Lily uses some speedy flips, punches and roundhouse kicks, and Theo uses one's weapon to knock it down. Destiny uses a few sweep kicks, and punches and dodged away from another.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo summoned

Silver-colored tonfa, with orange and black markings, suddenly appear in his hands. They also bear the Order of the Claw's emblem. Theo leaps into battle with his new weapons, flipping down onto a lower rooftop. His tonfa charge with energy before he fights, and he uses an electrical charge from one of them to send a Rinshi crashing down. He slams another with one of the others' weapons, before he crouches down, and the remaining Rinshi menace him with their staffs, forming a circle above him.

"Sweet, I'm Next." stated Destiny spin kicked one of the Rinshi. "Jungle Daggers." two pink handled daggers appeared in her hands, she sliced her way to the rest of her share of the Rinshi. "I'm starting to love being a Ranger."

"Now I know why we have to practice so hard!" Theo

Destiny was enjoying herself, sure she wasn't letting the adrenaline getting better of her. She finished her share off and turn to watch as Theo bursts out of them and continues to fight.

"All yours, Lil!" Theo exclaimed

"Jungle Bo!" Lily shouts

Lily presses a hand on her knuckle weapons. Two tonfa appear in her hands, and she links them together end-to-end into a bo staff, which charges up with energy.

"Check out this routine!" Lily exclaims.

She uses her bo staff to devastate the advancing Rinshi.

"That's for you!" Lily stated

More Rinshi-bashing using her charged staff. Lily poses victoriously in the center of her defeated rinshi, Destiny rolled her eyes beneath her helmet.

"Showoff!" she shouted.

"My turn. Junglechuks!" Casey summoned

The nunchaku appear in his hands. He twirls them expertly just as Theo taught him, then poses. The Rinshi advance, but Casey easily holds them off, tangling their staves in his nunchaku and using kicks and punches.

"I've got my flow on!" Casey stated

Destiny cheered "Go Casey!"

He then roundhouse kicks and trips a Rinshi.

"Time to channel my animal spirit!" Casey stated

He holds the nunchaku straight out in front of him, and fiery energy flows through his body. He then twirls the nunchaku rapidly, sending out a devastating energy charge that causes several Rinshi to explode.

"Whoa…" Casey says to Mantor "Hey, bug breath! You're next!"

"He's right!" agreed Destiny

Casey bravely faces down the monster, but Mantor carelessly slams a sickle into a nearby building, scattering dust and debris over Casey, who falls back and rolls.

"Casey!" the two girls shout.

"You OK?" Theo asked. From behind her helmet, Destiny's hazel eyes filled with concern for her Red Ranger.

"We can't beat him from down here!" Casey replied.

"If we could only use that growing technique!" Theo stated.

Their communicators then beep, and the four press the sides of their helmets. Back at Jungle Karma, R.J. is speaking to them through a microphone. A bowl of chips is in his lap.

"Rangers, listen up. It's time to go big." R.J stated

"But we don't know how!" Theo replied

"Sure you do. You just don't know that you know how." R.J explained confusing the team.

"Huh?" Lily sighed

"RJ, for once in your life will you make sense." Destiny snapped

"The stool! I mean, uh, the team is in balance now." R.J. replied

"I think I get it! Lil, you're the heart of the team." Theo stated

"And you bring the brains! And Casey…" Lily replied

Theo grabbing Casey's shoulders "… has the strength!"

Casey pulled his hand on Destiny's shoulder because she was looking down at her pink boots "Destiny's the soul of the team!"

"Excellent. You're ready for the next level. Now combine your animal spirits and see what happens!" R.J exclaimed.

"We can combine them?" Lily asked

"We can do it, guys. I know we can. Animal spirits, unite as one! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" Casey commanded

The animal spirits leave the four Rangers' bodies and run off together into the sky. The Rangers leap up into the center of them.

"Jungle Fury, Beast Spirit Mode!" Rangers ordered in unison

The spirits run along the city's streets before attacking Mantor individually, with the same type of attacks they were seen doing on a smaller scale earlier. Mantor falls back.

"Animal spirits, unite!" Casey shouted

The spirits then solidify into Zord form, and the transformation sequence begins! The Cheetah and Jaguar Zords form the right and left legs, respectively, the Leopard and the tiger becomes the rest of the body. The four become a Megazord. The Rangers all appear standing inside a 'cockpit'.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers stated

The Jungle Pride Megazord lands, splashing down in the water, and strikes a pose. Back at Jungle Karma, R.J watching on his tv, whoops excitedly, his bowl of chips flying out of his lap.

"Yeah! I knew they could do it!" R.J exclaims. For a second he thought he could hear Destiny laughing at him.

In the city, Mantor and the Jungle Pride face off in the center of town, surrounded by swirling water.

"Let's bring on the fury!" Lily growls

Camille watching from atop a nearby building "Big deal. With my added power, Mantor will shred them to bits."

She then suddenly begins to gag and reaches up to hold her throat. She makes a sound as though she is vomiting… and unexpectedly, a fly-like creature, Flit, emerges from her mouth and buzzes forward.

"Are you kidding? They have achieved the level of Jungle Pride Megazord! That won't be easy to beat." Flit stated as commentator

Camille grimacing "FLIT. You little pest… how did you get out?"

Back inside the Megazord's cockpit, we can see that it mimics the Rangers' movements, and they must all work as one. Jungle Pride charges forward through the water to lock in combat with the monster.

"And the fight is on! The Jungle Pride is tough, but look at one mad Mantor." Flit says still giving a play by play

Jungle Pride slams the monster in the chest.

"Ohhh, that's gonna leave a mark. Got him on the ropes… oooh, a backhand!"

The Jungle Pride elbows Mantor back, before delivering a spinning kick.

"He didn't see it coming! Nice. These Rangers have got some moves."

Jungle Pride lands with another huge splash of water.

"It seems your Mantor is taking a beating."

"And so will you if you don't shut your flytrap!" Camille exclaimed

"Oooh, touchy, touchy. Now back to the action. Mantor is going crazy, swinging wildly." Flit replied

Mantor's rampage is destroying buildings in its wake as the Jungle Pride Megazord tries to block its blows.

"The Rangers are on the back foot!"

The Rangers inside the cockpit do a backflip, and the Megazord follows their motion, landing on top of a building and posing.

"Strong move, but the Rangers flip out of danger! Oh ho ho, what a spectacular move! Unbelievable, they flip again!" Flit stated

The Megazord does indeed flip again, over Mantor's head. It does a roundhouse kick to trip up Mantor.

"Landing so gracefully. What a comeback for the Rangers! I can't believe my eyes… and I've got hundreds of them." Flit reported

The Megazord is now wielding a nunchuku-like weapon that has three interlinked staves instead of two. One part is red, one yellow, and one blue, the chains holding them together were pink.

"Jungle Setsukon!" Rangers shouted

"What's this? The Rangers are busting out the kung fu, here!" Flit stated

"Casey… use it just like your Junglechuks!" Theo suggested

"All over it." Casey replied

The Rangers spin as though they are actually wielding the setsukon, and the Megazord walks toward Mantor.

"Oh, the powerful setsukon! That's gotta give them an edge. Watch, watch."

Jungle Pride punishes Mantor with its weapon. The monster tries to dodge out of the way.

"Whoa-hoa. He's about to stick it to him!" Flit exclaimed

Holding the weapon stiff, the Jungle Pride butts one end of it into Mantor's middle. Mantor falls down, sparking.

"Oooh, the Mantor takes one right in the thorax!"

"Savage Spin!" Rangers shouted

All four of them hold their arms out and begin to spin around and around.

"I can't believe it- _these kids know the Savage Spin!_" Flit exclaimed

The Jungle Pride is running forward, its upper body rotating rapidly, arms held out. All the Rangers give battle cries as it streaks past Mantor, stopping and posing, and the monster turns to stone before crumbling.

"Oh, and the Rangers win! What an incredible effort from these young newcomers!" Flit stated

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shouted

"The Power Rangers have defeated the mighty- ugh!" Flit started but Camille sticks her tongue out, wraps it around him, and swallows him.

"I've had enough of you! … Now I have to deal with Dai Shi." Camille replied

In on Jungle Karma Pizza. Fran is busily sweeping the floor, supervised by R.J.

"I've gotta get this place cleaned up before the 5:27 rush!" Fran exclaimed

Casey teaching Theo to make pizza "You gotta twist, then toss."

Theo tries doing so, but the pizza dough lands on his face before falling off onto the counter in front of him. Casey snickers. Destiny giggles from her place next to Lily and RJ

"Man, this is harder than it looks." Theo complained

"Keep at it, you'll get the hang of it." Casey encourage

"I'm glad those guys got it together." Lily whispers to R.J. "You know, Camille and her army aren't gonna let up."

"Well, it's not her I'm worried about. It's Dai Shi." R.J replied.

"Don't worry Big Brother, We'll be really for 'em" Destiny stated.

All four of JKP employees started and stared at Destiny.

Destiny looked around "Well I guess my secret is out of the bag."

Dai Shi's lair, where Camille kneels before the man himself.

"I'm sorry, Dai Shi. Those three are more powerful than we thought." Camille tries to apologized

"They don't know the meaning of power. But soon, they will… when I unleash… my fury…" Dai Shi replies

Dai Shi turns as he speaks, and we see a closeup of his face for the first time… it's Jarrod! He roars like a lion several times

DarkPriestess66: Leave a review please and Thank you, Chapter 3 will be up with the next two weeks.


	3. ch 3 questions and Answers

DarkPriestess66: here are the ages; I don't care how old they are in the show. Lily's 19, Theo is 17, Casey is 16 almost 17

Destiny was in the loft working with her practice daggers. She was so into her moves she didn't notice the others enter the room.

"Wow, she does have the agility of the leopard." Lily marveled

Destiny lost her balance and the daggers went flying. "Agility of the leopard, but with clumsiness when people are talking about their fellow teammate." she went over to were the pink towel was laying and wiped off her face.

"Where's RJ?" she asked

"He's working on a working on a new pizza experiment" replied Theo

"Why didn't you tell us, that you and RJ were related" asked Casey.

"Because you never asked. Besides how did you think I knew the old guy wasn't our Master?" replied Destiny

"Good point." replied Lily.

Destiny went over to the kitchen area and sat down on a stool. "I haven't seen RJ in four years, I ran away from home because of my family life."

"What wrong with your family?" asked Casey.

"I rather not talk about it." Destiny stated looking down.

"I got a question?" asked RJ coming into the loft

Destiny grinned at him. "Yes, no, to get to the other side, 1.77245---"

"Didn't need to know the square root of pie." retorted RJ then laughing.

"Oh, I thought that was the answer to your question." Destiny replied then stood up from the stool "I'm going out for a while." She ran down the stairs then and out of the door, she ran until she came to the park.

Destiny sat down on a picnic, she put her head in her hands.

"I never have seen another pink so unhappy." a soft Australian voice stated. Destiny glanced up and seen a woman who appeared to be in her thirties, with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse and jeans.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Destiny replied

"Please it wasn't that long ago when I was in your place." the woman retorted

"Wait, are you saying you were a ranger?" whispered Destiny.

"Yes, I was your color too." replied the woman. "From one pink to another why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen my brother in four years or my father in five; I just hate to think of what they think of what I did." Destiny explained "My father and I never really got along he wanted me to do something, that wasn't me. So I left and went to the same school he went too years before."

"Give it some time, who knows maybe someday you father will see how you and your brother weren't meant to follow in his footsteps."

"Thanks, but I doubt it would happen." Destiny replied. "Oh, I don't know your name."

"Katharine Hilliard, but my fellow rangers call me Kat." Kat answered.

"I'm Destiny Finn." answered the newest Pink Ranger.

Kat smiled at the young girl and took at napkin and wrote down her cell number on it. "If you ever need to talk or want to meet others that like our color call me."

Destiny took the napkin and smiled "yeah sure will."

A beeping sound interrupted them; Destiny took out her morpher and put it on seeing as no one around, appearing on the screen was RJ.

"What's bro?" she asked.

"Rinshi in the main district, the others need you." replied RJ.

"Got it." Destiny stated then looked at her new friend. "Sorry, but duty calls."

"I understand, call me later so I'll know you're alright." Kat replied. Destiny nodded and took off to where the others were.

"May the Power protect you," Kat whispered as she left the park and went to JKP.

Destiny and the others just came back into the parlor after the fight with the Rinshi and Camille, Destiny glanced over at Fran who was trying to bus tables and take orders. She skipped over to where her apron and hat were; she wouldn't bother changing into the horrid zebra stripped pants.

"Guys, you want to help or are you going upstairs?" she asked

"We'll help just let us change first." answered Lily and the yellow ranger and the others went upstairs to change. Fran looked over and seen Destiny taking orders.

"Oh great, you're back!" exclaimed Fran.

"Yep sorry to leave you." replied Destiny taking the order pad from the brunette.

Destiny went over to the table that had one person sitting. "Welcome to JKP, I'm Destiny,"

"I know who you are." replied Kat.

"Kat, nice to see you again. Anything I can get you?" asked Destiny with a bright smile

"Ice tea, I still haven't found anything that doesn't have bananas." Kat replied.

Destiny laughed "Yeah, I still haven't found out why RJ likes to add bananas to pizza, be right back with that ice tea." She left and went behind the counter, Where Fran was.

"You seem to know that woman." Fran stated.

"Yeah, I do. She's a friend of mine." replied Destiny as she got Kat's Ice tea. She went back to the table where Kat sat. "Here you go, tell ya what. Pick out the toppings and I'll make you a personal pizza."

"Sure, could it be normal one with the works no bananas." Kat replied.

"Yep, it will take a few minutes since we make the pizzas from starch." Destiny stated.

"No, problem. I still have some planning to do." agreed Kat.

Destiny nodded and went into the back where Casey was.

"Hey, oh fearless Leader." greeted Destiny.

"Hey, so what order is cooking?" asked Casey.

"Personal pizza with the works and no banana." replied Destiny as she set to work making the pizza.

"Destiny?" asked Casey

"hmm" replied Destiny busy with the pizza dough.

"I was wondering, How old are you?" asked Casey

"Fifteen, why?" replied Destiny

"No reason, just wanted to know how you could be my elder when you're younger then me." Casey lied.

"I came to the temple when I was eleven, but I had more training from the time I could walk." Destiny replied. She put the finishing touches on the pizza and turn to put it in the oven. She went back out to see how Kat was doing.

"Need a refill?" asked Destiny, sitting down across from the former pink ranger

"Not yet, but I could use some company." replied Kat, She look up from the napkin she was writing on. Destiny glances down and sees arithmetic problems.

"Don't mind me asking but what's with the math?" asked Destiny

"Trying to see how much I should put down on a deposit, I'm planning a reunion with some old friends of mine" answered Kat

"Why don't you have it here, I'm sure when have a few days unbooked, since I seen the plan books we have a birthday party tomorrow but I think we're clear in the next few days." Destiny suggested. "Looks like you lunch is ready I'll get it and be right back."

Destiny got up and went to get Kat's order, when she got back, she set it down and cut it into eighths, "Just call me if you need anything else I have to clear the tables before my boss decides to kick my butt."

Once she finished clearing the tables, she hang up her apron and hat, She only worked part time since she was fifteen. She went back to Kat's table with a glass of tea and a slice of pizza, and the schedule list for parties.

"All done and I'm off work." Destiny answered

"what's the book?" asked Kat

"Oh this, it's the list for parties and reunions, I'm off clock from working in the kitchen and clearing tables." answered Destiny

"Part time?" asked Kat

"yeah, and it helps when your boss is also your brother." grinned Destiny, She opened the schedule book and looked though the dates of the month. "i was right about having a birthday party for tomorrow."

"Do you have anything on a Saturday?" asked Kat

Destiny looked though the book, "We're closed on Saturdays but since I'm guessing this reunion isn't normal I can talk RJ into it."

"Yeah, its something like that." answered Kat.

"Yeah, we can do that. How many are going come?"

"Nine plus me" answered Kat

Destiny wrote down ten, and did the math ten people which she would give a discount since they were former rangers. "I can give a discount seeing as we're the same color. So that will come to forty dollars down."

"Cool, mind if I come by and pay on Friday?" asked Kat.

"Sure, just ask for me or RJ. I'll explain it to him." replied Destiny both of them got up so Lily could finish clearing the tables. Since it was nearly closing time.

"See you on Friday then." Kat stated.

"you too." replied Destiny

Kat left then Destiny walked back behind the counter, to put up the book.

"Later guys." Fran called out as she headed out the door.

"Hey RJ, mind for doing a reunion on Saturday?" asked Destiny coming into the loft.

"But we're closed on Saturdays." replied RJ.

"I know but this is special since its a Ranger reunion." explained Destiny.

"Cool other rangers." Casey stated

"Well former Rangers, I thought it would be cool to hear from some of the others that does this whole Rangering thing before." Destiny suggested.

"Sure, I guess that would be okay." agreed RJ.

"For springing this up on you, I'll go three on one for training later" volunteered Destiny

"Sure." replied RJ.


	4. Chapter 4 Sigh of the Tiger

In an unknown forest. Dai Shi is approaching a group of stationary Rinshi.

"I have to test my growing power. Your challenge, Rinshi… is me. Who dares?" Dai Shi explained.

Camille observes from behind him. Dai Shi stares down his foot soldiers. The Rinshi hold out their arms and began to hop toward him. Dai Shi throws his cape off and proceeds to fight the Rinshi, easily tossing several aside simply using punches and kicks. The whole group is knocked to the ground. Dai Shi releases his Lion Spirit and makes them all explode, cackling, as his cape falls. Camille picks it up and puts it back on his shoulders.

Camille simpering "Dai Shi, you're so strong! And so powerful."

"Make yourself useful, Camille." DaiShi orders thenwalks away

"… and so… not into me. I need a plan." Camille sighed.

Jungle Karma, the loft.

Destiny sat on a bench watching as R.J., blindfolded, is prepared to spar with Lily and Casey, both in Ranger-colored training uniform. They were on a mat with a yellow Pai Zhua emblem on it is on the floor.

"Alright, dude… and dudette. In order to defeat me, you'll have to be in complete harmony with your Animal Spirits." R.J

Destiny smiles "And get very lucky."

Rj turns to where Destiny is sitting, "Don't you have something to do?"

Destiny giggled "Nope, besides I like to see how this turns out."

"Come on, Lily, he's all ours." Casey stated

"Are you sure about this, R.J.? I don't wanna dent your metaphysical zen!" Lily exclaims.

"Oh trust me, you won't. I already tried." Destiny chirps.

"I'm using the Swoop technique. Eyesight is a bonus, not a necessity. Now… hit me with your best shot!" R.J explains.

Casey and Lily both charge without another word. However, R.J. carelessly blocks both of their punches, grabs their arms and spins them away. Casey then tries a punch and Lily a kick, both of which R.J. blocks one-handed. Casey, in pain, waves his smarting arm. Lily takes R.J. on one-on-one, but he easily leaps high into the air, out of the way of her attacks, then dodges and fends her off one-handed again.

Casey gives a yell and charges, but R.J. steps aside and he trips, rolling into a large speaker in the corner. He looks up fearfully as the speaker begins to fall on him, and R.J. runs forward, stopping it and pushing it back into place. Casey and Lily then gang up on him, but are stopped and restrained. Lily begins to yell with pain, but Casey covers her mouth then holds a finger to his lips; Lily nods agreement and does the same- they've realized that R.J. can hear them even if he cannot see him, which is how he's fighting. However, it's no good. R.J. punches Casey clear across the room, and he lands painfully in R.J.'s chair. Lily and Destiny winces; he then grabs Lily and flips her onto her back.

"You were distracted… and defeated." the two nod in agreement "Remember, guys: the enemy is merciless. And just as graceful as-"

Destiny sticks out her foot and He trips and faceplants, then gets up quickly, "Just as graceful as you?"

Lily and Casey smile as he takes the blindfold off, "Alright! That's enough for right now. I want you guys to take some time to internalize your defeat, while I watch _Judge Jamie_." RJ stated.

Destiny laughed she goes over to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

RJ sits in his chair and reclines, grabbing the remote. Lily and Casey pick themselves up; Lily walks off, but Casey seems upset and kneels down to talk to R.J.

"R.J., you've gotta teach me something." Casey stated

Destiny looked over at them wondering how this is going to turn out.

"I just did. Now I'm on break." R.J replies

"No, I mean, you gotta teach me more. It's obvious that Theo, Lily, Destiny are way ahead of me." Casey

R.J pushes the footrest down "Okay. But if we do this, you have to do whatever I say. That's the only way it works."

"Oh boy, Casey is in for it now." Destiny mutters

"You've got it. I'm good." Casey agreed

"… Rub my shoulders." R.J stated thenreclines again

"Wha- right now?" Casey asks

"Yeah." R.J replies

Caseydubiously "Okay…"

Looking weirded out, he stands up, moves behind R.J., and begins to massage his shoulders. A cracking noise is heard.

"Oh. Yeah. That's a knot." R.J stated.

Destiny smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Just like him to that. What's next washing his yoga mat?"

Casey stares off onto space, obviously wondering what this has to do with his training.

Outside the "Museum of Native Heritage". Terrified people flee out the front door in front of Camille, who is carrying a decorated leather bag, and a group of Rinshi.

"I'm sure the shaman won't mind if I borrow his powerful medicine bag." Camille thought outloud

"Stop! Thief!" shouted a Security Guard

Camille rolls her eyes, turns to glare at the man, then suddenly whips her tongue out. The Security guard cries out with disgust and retreats.

"Ugh. Bad cologne." Camille stated.

back at the loft. Casey, Lily, Theo, Destiny and R.J. watch Camille's theft on R.J.'s television.

"Sometimes I wonder what Dai Shi ever saw in her" Destiny stated.

"Ah yes, the old museum heist. Typical. Go get her." the Rangers run off "And be ready for anything! She's a feisty one." R.J told them

He picks up a bowl of popcorn and eats a handful. Casey, Lily and Theo each grab a vine, then vault off the walls of the loft, exiting it through large vine-covered holes.

Outside the museum, where the now-morphed Rangers are running to face Camille.

"Not so fast, lizard lady!" Theo exclaimed.

Destiny looked over at the blue ranger "Lizard lady? Is that all you could come up with?"

"Oh, Power Rangers. How sweet. Attack!" Camille

She raises her hand, and the Rinshi hop forward. Casey uses roundhouse kicks and flips to fight his. Lily leaps through the air and uses some flips, spins, kicks and punches. Theo cartwheels into action, elbows a Rinshi and flips another over. Camille retreats while they are occupied. Destiny fights any Rinshi that came her way.

"Hey! I got her!" Casey shouted

He runs after her while the others keep fighting the Rinshi. Camille leaps off a building deck to a lower level, and Casey follows her. The two fight hand-to-hand. Camille flips off a building, then lands in front of Casey, the two engaging in fisticuffs again. Casey knocks Camille back, but she pushes herself off a concrete wall and slams into Casey, who goes flying and lands hard, rolling. Camille has vanished.

"Where'd she go…?" Casey asks.

He stands up, clutching his right side… when suddenly, Camille in her monster form drops down on him- she was hiding on the face of a nearby building. Casey turns to look at her and is too late to block a blow from one of her sai. Casey blocks her next blows, and they lock together briefly.

"Now there's nobody to watch your back." Camille growls

"I can handle you by myself!" Casey exclaims.

Destiny glances over where Casey was fighting with Camille, "Don't be over-confident, Casey"

Camille goes flying back in a shower of sparks, then stands, spreads her arms, and traps Casey with her tongue. She then flips him onto his back, withdrawing the tongue.

"And I thought Red was supposed to be the tough one. Rookie!" Camille exclaimed

"Casey is tough, you just a idiot." Destiny replied

Camille leaps away in a blur. Casey watches her go, furiously pounding his fist on the concrete. Destiny ran up to Casey.

"Don't worry, I know that lizard breathe will be back." She stated.

back at Jungle Karma, this time in the main restaurant. Fran has a clipboard, walking around and making sure everything is in order. Destiny is out helping her.

"Napkins folded?" Franasked

"check!" replied Destiny

"Condiments neatly on display…" asks Fran

"check!" Destiny chirps

There is then a knock on the store window. Fran and Destiny turns to see a large group of people at the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

The unmistakable screech of small children can then be heard. Destiny shuddered she was working only part time and this was a full time gig.

"Ah, just one minute! Cheese grated, dough made and ovens pre-heated?" Franasks

"Check, check, and check!" replied Destiny

Destiny glanced out the widow and seen a group of young children wearing party hats standing in front of it.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Children chanted

Destiny's face fell "The other two employees." she glances back and forth between Fran to around the room; the others are nowhere to be seen "… No check."

"Oh boy." stated Fran.

"I'm going to kill the others." Destiny growled

The children get louder and begin to jump up and down.

"yep, I'm going to kill them." Destiny repeated. "Fran, I'll the the kitchen first then we're switch off."

"Right." agreed Fran.

Destiny went into the kitchen and began to flatten the dough, she could hear conversation going on upstairs.

In the Loft where R.J., a piece of beef jerky in his hand, pushes his chair up and down, looking disgusted. It seems to be broken. He gets up to look at it as the Rangers enter.

Caseyangrily "I can't believe she got away."

"Don't take it so hard, Case. She's slippery. Slimy. Sss…" Theo reasoned

"Smelly?" Lily suggested.

Destiny giggled as she tossed up the dough in the air and caught.

"Thank you." Theo stated

R.J says to Casey "I think you broke my chair, man!"

"Forget the chair. I need more training." Casey stated

R.J. takes out a screwdriver from a nearby box and hands it to him.

"Fix my chair." R.J ordered

"But-" Casey began

R.J interrupted "Remember. Whatever I say." He walks off. Casey, obviously thinking that R.J. is wasting his time, steps forward.

Destiny glanced up from her work as R.J come down at few steps. "Hey Bro, We're going to need help. As of right now Fran needs me more then my other duties."

"Sure, I'll send down Theo and Lily" RJ replies and went back up stairs.

"I'm glad I haven't been singled out for one on one training yet." Destiny mumbled as she put the pizzas in the oven and went out to help Fran.

Dai Shi's temple, he is sitting on his throne, berating Camille, who is holding the medicine bag she stole. Several Rinshi stand in a line behind her.

"Every moment the Power Rangers can still breathe, you become more useless." Dai Shi growls

"Well, that's about to change." she snaps her fingers "Rinshi?" one hops forward "This bag contains the angry Spirit of the Buffalo. When I unleash its power on this Rinshi…" Camille starts to explain but the Rinshi begins to hop backward in fear, but she seizes its wrist, stopping it.

Camille continues "… it will become the most menacing beast in the land." Dai Shi nods, satisfied "It will destroy the city… and the Power Rangers."

She opens the bag. An unknown type of energy flows out of it, then forms into a silver buffalo head on a table next to Dai Shi's throne. She takes it and places it on the Rinshi's head; it glows with purple energy, before transforming into the red-robed form.

"I give you… Buffalord." Camille introduces

Buffalord growls, snarls, and poses, scratching one foot on the ground. Dai Shi seems impressed,

back inside Jungle Karma. Destiny is out in the main dinning area going around cleaning up when she slipped on a spilled drink luckily the she didn't have a tray full of glasses.

"Well the hell are Theo and lily?" Destiny growled out. She pick herself back up and went back to clearing the tables.

Meanwhile up in the loft, R.J. is meditating, sitting cross-legged on his yoga mat, which itself has been placed on top of a low wooden table. Casey, who has taken his jacket off and is now wearing a red t-shirt with a black Pai Zhua emblem over a long-sleeve black shirt, has taken apart R.J.'s chair and is fixing it. A tool box sits open nearby. Casey is struggling to turn a screwdriver, grunting and groaning.

"There. It's fixed. And my forearms will never be the same again. Where's, ah… Theo and Lily?" Casey asked

"I sent them to check on Fran and Destiny" R.J replied

Inside the dining room, it is absolute mayhem. Kids are screaming with delight, throwing food and other things at each other. Theo and Lily are watching through the kitchen door, hidden by the design on the glass.

"Look at those little monsters. I'm not going out there." Theo stated

"But don't you think we should help Fran and Destiny, doesn't she only work part time? Lily asked

A child then blows some sort of liquid through at straw at Fran, covering her face in yellow goop, and points and laughs at her. Disgusted, she turns away as some spaghetti hits her. Destiny was half way covered in Pizza sauce and something else that could be recognized, Lily's eyes are wide and she looks horrified.

"… I think they're just fine!" Theo exclaimed

"Me too." Lily agreed, She cries out as some thrown spaghetti hits the door. Destiny turned just in time to see the retreating backs of her friends, her hazel eyes narrowed. Back in the loft, Casey is putting R.J.'s chair right-side up.

"Great. Now maybe we can get some one-on-one training?" Casey asked

"Yeah!" RJ stands "Why don't you wash my yoga mat?" he picks it up "I think there's something growing on it." RJ shudders

Casey incredulous "Wash your yoga mat?!"

"Ah. Whatever I say." R.J stated

He tosses the mat to Casey and walks away. Casey sniffs it, makes a disgusted noise, and holds it at arm's length.

Meanwhile, downtown, some Rinshi are terrorizing the populace, as they are wanted to do. Buffalord stands behind them, cackling.

"Run! Ha ha ha ha!" Buffalord exclaims.

Back in the loft, Casey is hand-washing the yoga mat inside a tub of water. He twists it, straining to squeeze the water out. R.J. observes him.

"Don't forget to squeeze and shake." R.J reminded Casey

Casey, looking extremely peeved, hefts the mat over his shoulders and pulls harder.

"Oh, you can do better than that. Come on, give it a good shake." R.J

Casey flings it down, untwisting it. Theo and Lily then walk down the stairs to join them. Casey waves the mat back and forth to dry it.

"Fran and Destiny has got it under control." Theo stated.

Lily nods agreement, before an alarm buzzes. R.J.'s television shows the Rinshi chasing civilians around. Casey furiously flings down the yoga mat.

"You see, R.J.? We've been wasting time! Come on, guys, let's go." Casey order.

He, Lily and Theo run off, R.J. watches them go, looking troubled for some reason

Down in the kitchen, Destiny sneaks off into the kitchen and up the stairs to the loft. This wasn't her day to work, and she was going to kill the cheetah and Jaguar.

"RJ, where are the others?" asked Destiny looking around for her victims.

"Monster in the city, I thought you were helping Fran?" asks RJ

"That is a load of crap, Theo and Lily were behind the door watching looking scared stiff." Destiny stated angrily "I have no choice, to help."

"What about the Rangers, You need to be out there with them." RJ stated going all mentor on Destiny.

"I swear, if we get beat or finished the thing off Theo and Lily are going to clean that place up. I lie and say I got sick and had to come up stairs." Destiny stated then went to grab a vine like the others and took off.

Downtown, where the Rangers are approaching Buffalord and his gang.

"Hey!" Casey shouted

"Welcome, Rangers!" Buffalord greeted.

"That thing looks really angry!" Lily exclaimed

"You're going down!" Casey stated

Destiny ran onto the scene "Hey, let's make this quick I got to go back to work."

"Attack!" Buffalord ordered

The Rinshi hop forward. The Rangers strike fighting poses and engage them in battle. Casey uses punches and even claws at them. Theo uses kicks and elbows, throwing one back into a fence. Destiny uses a fury of punches, a few roundhouse kicks.

"All mine!" Lily exclaims

She uses a series of rapid punches, then runs forward, vaults off a concrete pillar, using flips, spins, kicks and punches.

"Take this!" Rinshi fall down go boom "Call to the beast inside! Bring out the Cheetah!" Lily summons

She is surrounded by swirling yellow energy as her Cheetah spirit runs around swiftly, destroying several Rinshi.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!" Theo summons

Swirling blue energy surrounds Theo and forms into the Jaguar spirit, which rolls straight through a group of Rinshi, making them explode.

"Call to the beast inside, Release the Leopard!" shouted Destiny

Swirling pink energy surrounds Destiny and forms the Leopard spirit, which barrels into her group of Rinshi, taking them out.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" Casey summons

Casey's Tiger Spirit appears and leaps forward, destroying Rinshi, picking one up in its mouth and tossing it aside. The three then confront Buffalord.

"Rinshis are strong. But I am even more powerful!" Buffalord exclaims

He poses a few times before the buffalo symbol on his forehead glows, and he transforms into a red-caped, horned black and gray monster, with a buffalo's face on his chest.

"No way!" Casey exclaimed

"I! Am! Buffalord!" Buffalord

Destiny rolls her eyes as Buffalord scratches his foot on the ground, and then lowers his head and charges. Casey runs forward, but is overwhelmed by Buffalord's strength.

"Charge!" Buffalord shouted.

The unfortunate Red Ranger is pushed backward through several concrete supports, before oddly being stopped by a car. He is then flung into the air.

"Casey!" Lily and Destiny in unison.

Casey is then knocked to the ground and skids back. Theo's weapons appear in his hands.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo called.

He charges forward, striking Buffalord's knee to bring him down, then leaps out of the way of the monster's attack, doing a backflip, landing and striking him with the charged tonfa. Buffalord rolls away then stands, grunting.

Destiny growls at him, she needed to get back and help out Fran.

"Jungle Daggers!" She shouted then fought with her daggers, slicing Buffalord's torso.

"Let me get in on this!" Lily exclaims.

She charges at Buffalord, Destiny leaps out of the way and Casey leans for support against a pillar, holding his shoulder in pain. Lily punches and elbows Buffalord, blocking his attacks in return.

"Cheetah Jabs!" Lily shouted

She punches Buffalord in the chest with powered-up fists, making him fall back, Destiny runs forward and slices at Buffalord again.

"Whoa. Lily and Destiny are amazing! Awesome." Casey stated

The Rangers regroup as Buffalord changes back into a red-robed Rinshi. Destiny sneaks back to JKP to help with Fran but not without overhearing.

"I need more time to harness the true power of the Buffalo. I will return!" Buffalord stated

He burrows away through the ground.

Casey saysangrily "Stop, come back, I'm not done with you yet!" Lily and Theo grab his arms

"Casey, stop!" Lily stated

"He's gone!" Theo stated

Lily looks around notices their one ranger down. "Where's Destiny?"

"She left." answers Theo.

Destiny was in the main room, clearing dishes for another round of party guests. She went into the kitchen to wash them leaving Fran outside with the monsters aka children. Listening upstairs to what was going on again.

Up in the loft at Jungle Karma Pizza. Casey is striding toward R.J., furious.

"Okay. You asked me to rub your shoulders, and I did. You wanted your chair fixed, it's fixed! I even washed your reeky yoga mat! Now, in case you haven't noticed? I have been getting my tiger tail kicked all over the city! WHEN are you going to train me?!" Casey asks.

"The spirit of the Tiger, alright, but the foresight of a Lemming." R.J begins to laugh, but stops when he sees how mad Casey is "Listen." he gets up "Now that we know the kind of beast that you're up against, I've got just the plan." he grabs a red towel from his back pocket. "Scrub the floor."

"… This is ridiculous." Casey begins to walk away

"We had a deal. Whatever I say, remember?" R.J asks.

Extremely peeved now, Casey snatches the towel, Destiny sighs as she went upstairs, she wasn't going to do this anymore it was her off hours, She told Fran she didn't feel good. Which she didn't she didn't sleep at all the other night.

She make her way to the bathroom, and pealed off her JKP uniform and looked at the scars along her sides, her ex-boyfriend did that before she finally had enough and moved into the temple, she shuddered at memories and put of her pink pajamas, she was going to sleep even if she had to crash in RJ's chair. She left the bathroom, and went to her hammock, she slept in. but she could see that Casey was cleaning the floor.

Meanwhile in the forest, Buffalord is busy training, smashing a boulder with his power.

"Perfect! I have now harnessed the true power of the Buffalo!" Buffalord sees Camille approaching

"Did I say you could go on a break?" Camille asks

"I am harnessing my power to destroy the Rangers, as Dai Shi commanded!" Buffalord replied

"Fine, but let's have a little less harnessing, and a little more destroying! My booty's on the line here!" Camille exclaimed.

"Right. I'll destroy them!" Buffalord exclaimed.

He cackles and runs off. Back downtown, Buffalord, in his monster form again, charges through a building wall and through a crowd of people, destroying a car and causing an explosion. He cackles and poses.

Back at JKP, Casey has taken his jacket off again and is cleaning the floor by running back and forth across it, pushing the towel with both hands as he goes. Destiny changed her mind about going to sleep, she stood with RJ watching Casey work.

"Faster. Faster, come on, faster!" R.J

Theocoming down the stairs with Lily "And they call _me_ a neat freak." as Casey stands "No rest for the weary."

"No Theo, we call you Mr. Clean." Destiny replies, as she goes over to grab her jacket and skirt and tights. She hurried into the bathroom and changed again. She came back out and went to stand with the blue and yellow rangers.

"Come on, Casey!" Lily stated.

"Ah, no. Casey needs to finish the floors first." R.J interrupted

"Really?" Lily asks

"Yeah." R.J replied

"R.J., we're under attack, if I don't help them, they could be destroyed!" Casey

Destiny glanced at RJ and seen that he was training the Red Ranger "Then we'll be destroyed."

RJ nodded.

"Come, Lils, Theo." stated Destiny as she ran off with other two following.

Destiny, Theo and Lily, wearing their morphers, dashing to the scene of the battle.

"Rangers!" Buffalord shouted

Theo, Lily and Destinyactivates their morphers "Ready? Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

The three then charge at Buffalord, who stands strong, then pushes Destiny back, flipping her into the air. Theo and Lily then fight off a bunch of suddenly-appearing Rinshi. However, they both have trouble- Theo is restrained by some, while Buffalord runs at Lily, knocking her back into some steel barrels. Destiny hits a wall and picks herself up and runs back in the fight punching and kicking Rinshi that get in her way.

"Lily! Destiny!" Theo

"You!" Buffalord shouts

He then bulls into Theo, knocking him (and the Rinshi holding him) backward. Theo flies through some barrels and groans. Buffalord then picks him up and tosses him aside.

"Whoa, Bull in a china shop." teased Destiny as she went to the others

Lily helping him up "You OK?"

"Yeah." Theo replied.

"I'm good, but I'm getting tired of Buffalo thing." replied Destiny

"Your power cannot compare to the power of Buffalord!" Buffalord exclaims

At JKP, Casey is still washing the floor, running in random directions.

"Good. Now, stay low. Nice job." R.J states

Casey stands and throws towel down "You know what? Forget this. I asked you to train me. And you turned me into your servant! Now, my team needs me, and I'm scrubbing the floor?!"

"Hey, man. You asked me to train you, and I have." R.J replied

"HOW? By fixing your chair?" Casey asks

R.J. then unexpectedly punches him, and he blocks it, twisting R.J.'s arm out of the way.

"See? You used the screwdriver motion to catch the punch." R.J stated

Casey looks down at his hands. R.J. tries to attack him again, and Casey blocks him, flipping him over.

"Yeah!" R.J exclaims

Caseygrins "By twisting and shaking the mat!"

"Precisely."

R.J. attempts a clothesline this time. Casey dodges under his arms, then spinkicks out of the way and strikes a fighting pose.

"Good. Now, when you face off with that buffalo thing, stay low. You'll cut his power in half!"

Caseystarts to run off, but stops "Whoa! What about the whole shoulder-rub thing, how does that help me?"

"Oh, that doesn't, I- I just slept funny last night." R.J answers.

Casey smiles and runs off, back at the battle, where Lily, Theo and Destiny are still getting whupped. They fly forward through an explosion and land hard.

"Nothing can stop me!" Buffalord turns to look at something

"Look!" Lily shouted

"Case?" Theo asks

"No way." state Destiny

Now morphed, Casey comes onto the scene.

"Hey, freak! Ready for round two?" Casey asks

"You again? No problem. Charge!" Buffalord replied

He scratches his foot and charges. Casey grabs his head, then flips over him.

"Over the top!" Casey shouted

He kicks Buffalord as he lands, then the two lock in combat, Casey able to block all of his punches. He then grabs the monster's arm and twists, and a brief flash of him fixing the chair is shown. Casey pushes him back, blocks more attacks, then grabs Buffalord's horns.

"How about this for a twist?" Casey asks

Flashback to Casey cleaning the yoga mat. He twists Buffalord's horns, we flash back to him flinging the mat, then back in the present, he flings Buffalord. Buffalord then growls, his horns all out-of-whack, before Casey gets on all fours and charges. Flashback to floor-cleaning, then back to the present, where Casey is surrounded by fiery red energy.

"Down low!" Casey stated

He then turns and trips Buffalord, before standing and getting out his weapons.

"Junglechuks!" Casey summoned

He holds them straight out, and they charge with energy before he poses, swinging them around and delivering a hefty energy blast to Buffalord. He explodes, and Casey poses victoriously.

"Jungle Fury! Red Ranger!" a tiger's roar sounds

Theorunning up with Lily, and Destiny "Yeah!"

"Wow! You did it, Casey!" Lily exclaimed

"Way to go Case" shouted Destiny, feeling drained.

"I guess you learned something after all." Theo stated

"Yeah. R.J.'s smarter than he looks." Casey stated

"That's no surprise." Lily replied

"Sure, he has to be, to help raise me." teased Destiny

"Rangers!" Buffalord exclaimed

"What?" Casey asks

"You have proven you have power, but that will not save you. I summon the full power of the Buffalo!" Buffalord exclaimed

He is surrounded by purple energy before growing to the standard giant monster size.

"Oh great." Destiny whined

"Animal Spirits, unite as one!" Casey shouted

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" Rangers shouted

The four leap up and are absorbed into their Zords as they form.

"Animal Spirits, unite! Jungle Pride Megazord!" Casey stated

The Pride and Buffalord face off, posing. Flit then floats high above them.

"A truly awesome spectacle! Ranger vs. Beast! But who will prevail?" Flitflies closer to Camille, who's also watching "Let's find out."

Camilleswats at him "Down in front, I can't see!"

Flit teased "Missed me."

The Jungle Pride charges at Buffalord, who leans over, and rolls across his back.

"This better work." Camille growls

Buffalord runs at the Pride, which poses, but then suddenly begins to run in a circle around it through the surrounding streets.

"Wait, what's Buffalord up to? He's using a new technique, trying to confuse the pure of heart Power Rangers! He's running rings around them!"

Buffalord then charges from behind, surprising the Rangers.

"Oh, the plan worked! Could this be the end for the Power Rangers?"

Inside the cockpit of the Pride, the Rangers are down.

"We've gotta get back in the fight!" Theo exclaims

"But how!?" asks Destiny

"We have to use all our spirit energy." Casey replies

"Casey's right. Come on, let's do it!" Lily agrees

"I'm in." seconds Destiny

"Yeah, Buffalord's going down!" Casey shouted

The four breakdance before leaping back up onto their feet, and the Megazord copies their movements.

"But how?" Buffalord asks

The two opponents charge at each other again. Buffalord flings the Megazord high in the air, but it tucks into a ball and flips around as it goes up, turning the height to its advantage.

"Super kick!" Theo shouts

"Looks like the Rangers have something up their sleeve." Flit gives a play by play

"Spin attack!" Lily and Destiny shout

The lower half of the Jungle Pride's body starts spinning rapidly as it descends.

"So long, Buffalord!" Casey stated

"No!" Buffalord exclaims

He is struck, and the Pride lands. Buffalord turns into stone, then explodes in a shower of dust, and the Megazord poses victoriously, as do the Rangers inside.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shouts

"Oh, boy." Camille says in dismay

"No really, it was a great plan- ah!" Flit responds

Camille smacks him aside, and leaves the scene

Dai Shi's temple. Camille is wiping the floor with a scrub brush and looks grumpily at Dai Shi.

"I don't know why _I'm_ being punished. Buffalord is the one who failed!" Camille asks

"You missed a spot. And if you mess up again, you'll be polishing the floors of the underworld!" Dai Shi replies

Camille wordlessly goes back to scrubbing.

Back at Jungle Karma, the place is an absolute mess in the aftermath of the party as Fran closes shop. Spaghetti, sauce, and salad ingredients have been flung everywhere, and Fran herself is covered, too. The Rangers, all dressed in normal clothes, then come in through the door behind her, and Fran winces. Destiny yawned, she was dead on her feet.

"I can't believe it!" Lily exclaims

"That went well!" Theo stated

"That was awesome." Casey agreed.

Destiny went around the others to the door, just as RJ came though and look at his sister "You look tired."

"I feel like I worked all day, and fought against Dai Shi's monsters." Destiny replied

"Oh. Now you show up. How convenient." Fran stated

"… Yeah, we were a little busy." Theo replied

R.J looked at his sister then at the door silently telling her to go to bed then came up to the others " Not so busy that you and Lily couldn't lend a hand." the two look guiltily at each other

"Sorry, Fran, Destiny." Theo, and Lily apologized

"Well, it's alright! I needed some crash course training anyway." Fran replies

"Yeah, and I really wanted to trip and fall on spilled soda, I'm going to bed, Oh and our reunion party is Saturday, Kat came back and paid." Destiny stated then went though the door and up the stairs to loft and her hammock

"So, for not helping Fran and Destiny, you two get to clean this place up, while the three of us go get ice cream." R.J

Fran squeals "I love ice cream!"

She begins to run excitedly out the door, then stops to face the others, as a piece of spaghetti falls across her glasses.

"Oh. I should probably go and clean myself up first, huh?" Fran asked.


	5. Chapter 5 promises

Destiny was tossing and turning in her hammock late at night, she was having a nightmare about her mother's death and funeral.

~Dream~

_Four year old, Destiny glance at the people hovering around her big brother and daddy saying how sorry they were. She didn't understand. Where was mommy? The little blonde child started to cry. She was picked up by her big brother,_

"_Ah, Kitten, what's wrong?" asked a fifteen year old RJ, this was one of times, where the whole family was together but it was the saddest time too._

"_Where's mommy?" asked Destiny, grabbing a fist full of RJ's purple shirt. _

"_Mommy is in the Spirit world now." replied RJ, hugging his baby sister. _

"_Will she come back? Asked Destiny_

"_I'm sorry kitten, she can't come back." RJ replied. _

"_I want mommy, Bubba." Destiny cried, __t__ears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Shush, I know you want mommy, but I'm always here to protect you." RJ promised._

~end Dream~

Destiny sat straight up in her hammock, tears were coursing down her cheeks, from the memories. She got up from the hammock, grabbed her pink stuffed Leopard she had since she was born, silent at as her spirit; she went to the refrigerator, and got out a bottle of water. She went downstairs to the parlor kitchen and sat on a stool that was there.

"I always have that dream; RJ broke his promise to me." Destiny whispered to the stuffed leopard. She buried her head in her arms. She stayed that way until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jolted up and fell off the stool.

"Destiny, are you okay?" asked Casey, in red sweat pants and a sweat shirt.

Destiny blinked a few times, she didn't remember if she fallen asleep. "What?"

"What happened you look like you fell asleep down here?" asked Casey, holding out a hand to help the pink ranger up.

Destiny took his hand and he help her up, Casey let his hand linger on hers for more then needed and she pulled back like her hand was burnt, truth was she was starting to like the red ranger more then a friend, but due to her past with guys, she didn't want to chance it. But also she knew that he thought that Lily had a thing for him so she wouldn't try anything.

"I guess I did fall back to sleep, I just had a nightmare last night and didn't want to wake anyone up." Destiny explained.

"What to talk about it, my run can wait?" asked Casey.

Destiny shook her head, "No, go for your run, I'll go upstairs and take a shower before everyone else gets up."

"Okay?" replied Casey, as Destiny turned for the stairs leading up to the loft, but the movement causes her Pajamas shirt to fly up showing her scars.

Casey gasped and Destiny whirled around that seeing the shocked look of the Red Ranger's face.

"Those scars?" asks Casey, he couldn't believe this sweet fifteen year old could have scars like that.

"Come up stairs, I guess I have to tell everyone how I got them." replied Destiny, turning to the stairs to go into the loft, she quickly changed into a pink shirt and jeans.

Casey followed, his run completely forgotten, if something hurt his pink ranger, he needed to know about it. The two came in to the loft, Lily was up and moving around and Theo was reading a book. Kat wasn't excepted until around noon or so. So they could train in the morning, or learn about Destiny's past.

RJ was sitting in his green chair, Destiny went over and seen that her brother was watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"The mighty Pài Zhua master is watching cartoons?" asked Destiny; she would be laughing if what she had to tell everyone wasn't important. She then turns off the TV that was on cartoons leaving the ones monitoring the city on.

"Hey, i was watching that." complained RJ.

"Yeah, but what i have to show all of you is more important then some cartoons." Destiny replied.

"What do you have to show us?" asked Lily, looking at the youngest girl of the team.

Destiny took a deep breath and let it out; she then pulled up her top revealing the two long jagged scars. RJ's eyes widen as he seen the scars on his little sister's torso.

Lily gasped in horror, "How did you get those scars?"

"Believe me, there longer then they appear; as to how I got them, two years after i joined Pài Zhua as a student. I had a boyfriend who was a civilian, he thought it was time that I gave him something I hold dear to Me." explained Destiny pulling her shirt back down.

"You didn't; did you?" asked RJ.

"No, I didn't, I thought I was in love with him, but I wasn't, I just found my animal spirit; I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp, if it wasn't for the code, don't use your fighting skills against inferior opponents" Destiny replied.

RJ wrapped his arms around Destiny pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there to be a brother to you, but I will never let anything like that happen again."

Destiny's walls came down and she sobbed. "Because of that jerk, i don't trust any males; I can barely trust Theo and Casey."

"Theo, Lily, Casey; go downstairs and start setting up for that Ranger Reunion, We're having." RJ stated. The others were worried about their friend but knew she needed to be alone with her brother. The trio went downstairs.

RJ held Destiny, until she pulled away and went to sit on the couch next to arcade game machine, she sat there and pulled her knees up to her chest, she was still crying. RJ didn't know what to do this wasn't something that a Pài Zhua master had to deal with, not to mention he didn't know anything. He felt like he failed as an older brother.

Destiny raised her head, and stare at her brother, "It's not your fault, RJ"

"Yes, it is, I feel like i betrayed you, I made you a promise when you were four years old, I promised to protect you and i didn't" RJ replied taking a seat next to the young James girl. Destiny laid her head on RJ's shoulder.

"You didn't betray me, i betrayed myself for running away, and I know I shouldn't have but I did. It's in the past, besides we got each other now. Until i decide to leave once all this is over and done with."

"Leave, but we haven't seen each other in four years." RJ stated.

"I know but i want to a normal teenager, go to school and learn things that don't involve fighting." Destiny replied.

"Okay with me, but remember to keep our secret." RJ ordered.

"Yes, Bro i will." teased Destiny.

Just then Casey walked in the loft and looks around for Destiny.

"Hey Destiny, your friend's here" Casey explained. Destiny smiled and Casey felt his heart flutter. RJ seen the look between the Pink and Red Rangers and almost growled.

Destiny got to her feet and walked over to the doorway where Casey was standing, and turned to look over her shoulder at her brother. "You coming?"

RJ got to his feet, and walked out in to parlor with the two of them, Destiny seen Kat standing inside looking over the place.

"Hey, Destiny." greeted Kat.

"Hey, Kat." replied Destiny, she noticed that there were people standing outside waiting.

"These people are my friends, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Tommy and last Jason." introduced Kat. Each person sitting down at tables that were pushed together.

"Well, I'm Destiny James, the guy is red is Casey Rhodes, the girl in yellow is Lily Chilman, and Last the guy in blue is Theo Martian and the one standing be next to me is my older brother and owner of JKP, is RJ." introduced Destiny, going up to the older man with spiky black hair.

"I know you, you're the legendary Ranger." Destiny stated.

"Wait, Destiny how do you know him?" asked Casey

Destiny turned around to her red ranger, "Simple, I'm a huge fan of other ranger teams."

"Oh, why is he the legendary Ranger?" asks Lily

"Because, Tommy Oliver started out as the evil green ranger, the turned good, then he was white Ranger, then red, and last black," Destiny stated her face beaming for knowing so much.

The former rangers sat down while, the others took turns introducing themselves.

"Casey, Jungle Fury Red Ranger." Casey introduced himself.

"Theo, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger." Theo stated.

"Lily, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger" Lily stated.

"Destiny, Pink Jungle Fury Ranger." Destiny chirped.

Everyone was enjoying eating pizza and learning from the older rangers. Destiny seen Tommy hand a box over to RJ, she was confused at first but she didn't think it was important.

"We also have animal spirits, Casey, is the tiger, Lily is the Cheetah, Theo, the Jaguar, Me I'm the Leopard." Destiny stated.

The former rangers laughed

"Same here, I'm the falcon." Tommy stated with a smile.

"Crane, passed down by the first pink ranger Kimberly Hart." Kat stated.

"Ape," Rocky stated then went back to eating.

"Frog" Adam moaned still didn't like his animal spirit

"We also have two more Ninja Rangers but their not here Billy, the wolf and Aisha the bear." Tommy stated.

Destiny glanced over at her brother who had the spirit of the wolf. The new rangers sat down with the others and talked about being a ranger and what it means. Telling jokes and laughing until the morphers went off and the four went to fight Dai Shi's minions


	6. Chapter 6 taste of poison

Camille walks down a long stone corridor and thinking as she passes by cell like chambers.

_Behold, the Five Fingers of Poison. An elite squad of venomous warriors each possessing a unique and treacherous poison. _

She stops in front of a door and peers inside a chamber. A stone tablet on the wall bears the picture of a centipede. A red-robed Rinshi, wearing a white sash on his chest and a silver Centipede emblem on his forehead, trains.

_Rantipede. He can strike a hundred times before his opponent can respond. _

As she speaks, Rantipede tosses a stack of dinner plates into the air, and then destroys them all with a series of rapid punches. Before Camille moves on to another chamber. This one has a large stone cobra's head on the wall. Another red-robed Rinshi, wearing a blue sash and bearing the same Cobra emblem, walks into the frame.

_Naja, the Cobra. Cold-blooded and lethal. It will take but one strike to conquer his foes. _

Naja slices the tops clean off a row of blue candles in front of him, and the camera zooms in on his Cobra emblem. The next Rinshi bears a red sash and the Scorpion emblem.

_Stingerella. Her hypnotic dance lures her prey closer and closer… until she strikes! _

Stingerella flips over and delivers a powerful kick that goes right through the floor. Next in line is the green-sashed Gecko.

_The cunning Gakko. Master in the art of the surprise attack. _

Gakko jumps up and clings to the wall, climbing up it before leaping across to the opposite wall. He then suddenly jumps to another wall and peers upside-down at Camille, making her recoil in disgust. Last up is the yellow-sashed Toad.

_'And Toady. Able to ward off the strongest offense. Not smart, but not to be underestimated.' _

Toady pulls out four rubber balls and tosses them at a wooden dummy; all four miss, but one bounces and strikes the window right in front of Camille, making her jump back in surprise as it sparks. A shot is shown of the shadowed forms of all five Fingers posing in front of a swirling purple and blue backdrop, before they and Camille enter Dai Shi's throne room.

Camilleto Dai Shi "As you requested… five of the most dangerous warriors in your army."

All five pose and bow. Dai Shi rises from his throne.

"Go and spread fear from the highest rooftop. That will take my power to the next level." Dai Shi orders

Jungle Karma Pizza. Destiny was sitting on the bottom step, enjoying her day off. Lily and Casey are hard at work, with Casey grating cheese on a huge grater.

Destiny was happy because the ranger reunion went off smoothly; Kat and Tanya were going to take her and Lily shopping over the weekend for some girl bonding time with RJ's permission of course.

"Sometimes I just can't believe my luck. Shredding cheese one minute, shredding evil beasts the next." Casey stated

"Hey, this whole thing came out of nowhere for you, Casey. It's got to be majorly intense. Especially for a cub." Lily replied

"Well, I'm not a cub anymore. You don't have to worry about me." Casey retorted

Destiny looked up, "After the way you taught Jarrod a lesson, I wouldn't believe you were a cub."

Casey smiled at that.

Fran then opens the oven door and peeks through at them.

"One large Thrilla Gorilla Pizza, extra banana!" Fran exclaimed

Casey replies "Thrilla Gorilla, comin' up!" Fran shuts the door "…Bananas?"

"R.J. says… Lily raises her hands and imitates his voice and mannerisms "Everything's better… with bananas."

"Nice one, sounded just like him." Destiny laughed

"Where is R.J. anyway?" Casey asks

Lily answers "No clue. He's been working on something in the garage for days. You get the board, I've got the dough!"

She tosses a ball of dough into the air, and Casey catches it on a wooden board. He then sprinkles some flour on it, and suddenly flings some at Lily playfully.

"Oh boy this isn't going to end well." Destiny muttered standing up.

"Ooops! My bad." Casey teased. Destiny felt the little green monster on her back.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Lily grabs a large handful of cheese

"Lily, now wait, you're a reasonable person, I…" Casey pleaded.

Lily takes off Casey's hat and dumps the cheese in his hair. Destiny stared at her teammates and couldn't decided if she made a huge mistake of being one of the top students at the academy

"Whoops! _My_ bad!" Lily teased.

"Oh, laugh it up. Because you are gonna be _so_ sorry for that one." Casey replied

He takes a wooden spoon from a nearby pot and dumps a spoonful of mashed bananas on top of her head. The two peer at each other for a moment before simultaneously starting to fling all the ingredients on the table at each other. Lily laughs aloud.

Destiny backs up the steps not watching where she was going almost bumping into Theo who just came in, looking dumbfounded.

Theo furious "Look at the kitchen! It's trashed!"

"He started it." Lily

"Did _not!_" Casey argued

"Casey started it and Lily finished it, I should have upstairs." Destiny told the truth.

Theo testily "I don't care how it started. We've got hungry customers out there. Clean this place up. And Casey, take… whatever that is off your face."

Their morphers then beep

"We've gotta bolt." Lily stated seriously; Fran then walks in the kitchen

"FRAAAAAN!" Rangers shout

"Oh, let me guess- you all have to leave for some super-important and yet highly-secretive reason?" Fran asks.

"On the money! Thanks, Fran!" Casey replied.

Fran is looking at the mess "Ugh. I bet Wolfgang Puck never had to put up with stuff like this."

In the loft, the Rangers, now in uniform, all grab vines and vault through their usual holes in the wall, then morph. Downtown, screaming people are being chased away by the Five Fingers of Poison. Naja observes from a rooftop.

"Haha. Run!" Naja stated.

Stingerella, Rantipede, Gakko and Toady watch, cackling. Back at Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi himself receives an infusion of purple energy and roars.

"Ahhh, the sound of fear." Naja stated.

The Rangers then flip into battle and land on the rooftop beside him.

"Surprise! We're here to stop you!" Casey exclaimed

"So give up." Destiny added.

Stingerellaand Gakko leap onto the roof "Surprise! Think again!" Rantipede and Toady join them "Ugh! So these are the Pai Zhua students. I'm SO not impressed."

"Have I ever told anyone I hate scorpions?" asks Destiny, taking an involuntary step back.

"No." replied Lily.

The Five fingers went on with the rant about the multicolored heroes

"They look pretty sorry to me." Gakko

"And ugly." Toady added.

"Well that is one toad that won't turn into a prince." Destiny stated while remembering how Adam felt about his spirit

"Yes, let's get this fight started!" Rantipede exclaimed

The five stand together, and then pose.

"By the power of the Dai Shi, inner beasts arise!" Fingers shouted

They all transform into monster modes, based off their respective animal. The Rangers all recoil in fear.

"A hundred legs to strike you! Rantipede!"

"Fangs full of venom! Naja!"

"Queen of the toxic dance! Stingerella!"

"Master of trickery and deceit- Gakko!"

"Skin stronger than armor! Toady!"

"We are the Five Fingers of Poison!" Fingers shouted.

"Poison?" Casey repeated

"Huh?" Theo asks

"What?" Lily asks

"Not good." Destiny stated

"Get them!" Naja ordered

He snaps his fingers, and all five charge. The Rangers draw their weapons and run back at them. Back at Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi's cape is ruffled by the wind.

"It won't be long now…" Dai Shi stated

Back at the fight, Theo takes on Rantipede, wielding his tonfa. However, the monster is very swift and powerful, and sends him flying backward with a series of punches. Theo breaks through a table as he falls. Lily, meanwhile, takes on Stingerella. However, she outruns Lily and kicks her in the back.

"Too slow!" Stingerella exclaims

She then attacks with a series of spinkicks, some of which Lily manages to block with her bo staff. Stingerella then kicks Lily in the knee, bringing her down, then knocks her back when she manages to stand up. Lily rolls back and drops her bo. Rantipede dispatches Theo again with another powerful punch. Lily gets up and runs to him.

Destiny is unsure of which idiot to go after so she goes to help Casey seeing as Lily is helping Theo.

"Theo!" Lilystands protectively in front of him

"Get up!" Rantipede orders

"_En garde_, beast!" Lily replies

"Pleasure!" Rantipede replies

He and Lily begin to fight, and she manages to match his punching ability blow-for-blow, until he lands a vicious one, making her stumble.

"Lily!" Theo shouts

"And they say I have fast hands." Lily stated

"Well, watch me!" Stingerella exclaims

She flips into a handstand and kicks the two Rangers, sending them both spinning back.

While this happens, Casey is taking on Gakko, wielding his Junglechuks. Gakko then clings to an overhang above their heads.

"Up here! Rargh!" Gakko stated

He sends several green energy blasts at the Red and Pink Rangers, making explosions go off around them. Casey's Junglechuks go flying as he is sent crashing through a table. Destiny smashed in the wall of a building, Toady then jumps into the fight, attacking Casey and Destiny with his clawed hands and a headbutt.

"Come on!" Casey shouted

"Bring it on" growled Destiny

**Toady: Hey! **

Casey leaps up and aims a kick for Toady's face, but is stopped and sent back by an invisible barrier, landing back on his feet. Destiny seen what happened and didn't attack beside she knew her daggers were useless

"No! That's one tough toad." Casey exclaimed

"I second that." agreed Destiny

Toady strikes Casey, sending him rolling back. He gets up, groaning in pain. Destiny helps him stand while glaring at the two beasts.

"You wore them down… now I'll do the rest! Cobra Strike!" Naja stated

Before Casey or Destiny can react, Naja leaps forward and strikes them repeatedly with his two sickle-shaped weapons. He then delivers a final swift strike, forcing Casey and Destiny to demorph and Casey falls to his knees as his morpher clatters to the ground. Destiny was on her knees, her morpher still covering her eyes.

"Yes!" Naja exclaims

Destiny painfully gets to her feet; Casey struggles to get up, holding his chest and groaning. All five Fingers stand in a line before him. Theo and Lily, both also demorphed, join them.

"They're too strong. We have to regroup." Lily stated

Casey grabs his morpher and the other two help him up as they run away.

"That's right. Run!" Naja shouts

A field in an unknown location near the mountains, full of huge rocks and boulders. The Rangers run forward, and then stop, panting and exhausted.

"I liked it better when we were just fighting one at a time." Casey stated

"I need a large ice pack." Destiny moaned

"I feel you there." Theo agreed

The quartet are then startled by an explosion and leap into the air before falling on their backs, it's the Fingers, leaping into battle in their normal Rinshi forms. Naja, Gakko, Rantipede and Toady form a diamond shape by standing on each others' shoulders, while Stingerella stands off to the side. Black and gold lightning then strikes, signaling the arrival of Dai Shi, who spins into the frame and lands on Naja's shoulder.

Theo starts to ask "Whoa! Is that…" the Rangers stare in shock.

"It can't be..." Destiny adds

"Jarrod?!" Casey asks

Dai Shi stares down at the helpless and prone Rangers looking at the stack of the Five Fingers of Poison, plus Dai Shi. Dai Shi and the others leap down to face the Rangers, who stand up.

"_Jarrod_? What are you doing here?" Lily asks.

Camille also comes in to stand beside Dai Shi as the Rangers look on, still shocked.

"The one you call Jarrod is gone. I am now filled with the evil of Dai Shi." Dai Shi replies

"Now, we know what happened after Dai Shi left the Forbidden Room." Destiny stated

"Great. It was bad enough when you were just the jerk who got kicked out of our school." Casey stated

"And you were responsible for that humiliation! Now you will pay." Dai Shi

"Ohhh, this is going to be good!" Camille exclaimed

"Shut up Lizard breath." Destiny shouted.

Dai Shi throws his cape off, and his Lion Spirit comes out of his body, transforming him into an armored form, themed after the black Lion.

"I challenge you to a battle." Dai Shi stated

"I beat you once, I can do it again." Casey stated.

"You can't do this, Casey." stated Destiny, trying to stop him.

"No, Casey! Not if he has the power of Dai Shi!" Lily added trying to help Destiny out

"I can't back down now." he takes out and puts on his morpher "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Casey

He morphed and as he poses, his body is surrounded by red flames.

"With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Casey shouted

"I call forth the spirit of the mighty Lion!" Dai Shi summoned

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" Casey summoned

The two big jungle cat spirits rush at each other and fight in midair while Casey and Dai Shi leap at each other, then clash in midair, punching one another a few times before falling to their feet. Casey then swipes at Dai Shi, who manages to block all of his blows, grab his arms and spin him several times. Casey flying up toward a cliff face, pushing off it and leaping back to the ground, with Dai Shi copying his movements.

"Running away, scaredy-cat?" Dai Shi asks

They tussle briefly upon landing before Dai Shi lands a powerful blow to Casey's chest. They fight again, but Casey seems to have been weakened. Dai Shi sends him flying backward through the air. He then pushes off the cliff face again and flies back toward his opponent.

"Rebound!" Casey.

Destiny watched as the two fought, she knew that Dai Shi was more powerful, and then Casey was at the moment. She knew that even if she herself went up against the black lion she would end up flat on her back.

However, Dai Shi punches him hard again, making him fall to the ground, groaning.

"Too easy." Dai Shi stated

He shoots a large purple energy blast at the Red Ranger, setting off a massive explosion that sends him flying. Yelling, Casey forcefully demorphs and lands in the dirt, and the projection of his Tiger Spirit (which has apparently been fighting the Lion the whole time) vanishes. He looks up in fear at Dai Shi.

"Ha. The Tiger is tamer than I thought. He's not worth my time." Dai Shisnaps his fingers

"Yes, Master." Stingerella agrees

She leaps at Casey and delivers a stinging blow to his chest, making Casey grab where she struck, crying out with pain.

"No!" Theo shouts

Destiny clenches her hands into fists. "Bad Form."

"Her poison is in your bloodstream. It is not fatal, but the pain will be punishing." Dai Shi explains

He laughs as he vanishes, followed by Camille, and then the Fingers. Casey continues to clutch his chest in pain, as Lily, Theo and Destiny go to help him up.

"Casey!" Lily and Destiny shouted

Back to Jungle Karma; it is now nighttime. Casey is lying in a hammock snuggling his jacket, and Lily places a washcloth on his forehead. She, Theo, and Destiny look worried.

"Thanks." Casey coughs feebly "I feel much better."

"Are you sure?" Lily asks

"He said he's fine. Leave the guy alone." Theo replies

"Have a heart Theo, We just trying to help." the pink pajama clad Destiny stated.

"Freaky that Jarrod turned out to be Dai Shi. But standing up to him sure took a lot of guts." R.J stated

"Freaky? Jarrod being Dai Shi is just insane, But I agree that did take a lot of guts" Destiny replied

"Or not a lot of brain cells." Theo teased.

"Theo, I'm ignoring your negative energy. Casey, I'm working on something new for you that you're just gonna love. You just power it up with your Tiger spirit and it'll blow your mind." R.J replied. Destiny glanced at her older brother, knowing him whatever it was involved two wheels and a motor.

"Is it dangerous?" Lily asks

"Really bro, I thought that pizza, we had for breakfast been dangerous." Destiny teased.

"Casey already has one mommy, he doesn't need three." Theo stated

"You don't hear me complaining." Casey stated

Destiny turned back to Casey, "Of course, you're not complaining, you got two girls taking care of you and Theo has none."

"Lights out, team. We're up against some major badness here. We all need some rest." R.J ordered

He walks away. Lily pats Casey on the shoulder and follows him, and Theo grabs the washcloth before following her. Destiny is last, She smiled at Casey, "Just call us if you need anything,"

She left then as Casey snuggles into his hammock, smiling as he goes to sleep.

Next we're shown a dream sequence where he, morphed, is confronting Dai Shi, backed by the Fingers.

"Okay, Jarrod! This is going to end here and now!" Casey exclaims.

"In your dreams." Dai Shi replies

The Red Ranger charges at Dai Shi, who merely holds his hand out.

"I call forth the spirit of the mighty Lion!" Dai Shi summoned

The Lion blows Casey away with its power- then, we cut back to reality. The dream turns out to have been Lily's, and she sits up in bed, looking scared.

"CASEY!" Lily shouts, Destiny sleeping next her in a hammock wakes up and looks over at Lily.

"Lils, you okay?" asks Destiny, looking worried for her friend.

"Just a dream, go back to sleep, Des." answers Lily,

"Sure, sure." Destiny, replies turning her head to face the other way.

Back in Dai Shi's temple, where Gakko, Stingerella, Toady and Rantipede are all pacing around and talking to each other.

"Hmm. I'm sure Camille has a plan." Toady states

"She has no plan. I can think of a way to trick the Red Ranger!" Gakko exclaimed

"I'm not waiting for any of you. I'll handle this on my own!" Rantipede stated then walks off, and we can see that Naja has been standing off to the side, his arms crossed, seeming unimpressed.

"You fools…" Naja mumbles

Back at Jungle Karma, the alarm is buzzing, Destiny was working out against the punching bag, she glanced out of the corner of her eyes, and seen that Lily getting up out of bed, pulling a yellow shirt on, and runs to check it out, still dressed in pajamas. Destiny stopped punching and walked over to the monitors.

Rantipede appears on one of the monitors, standing on the beach.

"Red Ranger! Let's finish what we started! I can take you out single-handedly!" Rantipede exclaimed.

Destiny growled at the hundred legged fool wanted a single match but these beasts never fought fair they brought along more Rinshi.

"Not while I'm around." Lily stated, She was about to run off when Destiny reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What?" asked Lily, looking down at her wrist then back up into Destiny's hazel eyes.

"You aren't going, without me." Destiny stated then smiled. Lily nodded. They both ran off, both arrive at the beach. Lily and Destiny are both morphed, are approaching Rantipede.

"Nice to see you again!" Lily exclaimed

"Did cha miss us?" asked Destiny, with slight humor

"Yellow and Pink Rangers? You're not the one I wanted to fight!" Rantipede exclaimed

"What's the matter?" asked Destiny sliding into a fighting stance.

"Afraid of being beaten by two girls?" Lily asked following the Pink ranger going to into a fighting stance.

"I suppose any Ranger will do." Rantipedetransforms into his monster form "I heard the Cheetah's pretty fast, and the Leopard is agile."

Lily and Destiny glance at each other and nodded.

"Is that a challenge?" Lily asks.

"We'll take you on." Destiny stated.

Lily and Rantipede charge at each other, Destiny takes over as Lily is flying backward. Back at Jungle Karma, where Casey and Theo, both dressed in their work uniforms, are looking for Lily, and Destiny.

"Hey, Lil, Des? You two planning to come to work today or what?" Theo asks.

Casey watching Lily's and Destiny's fight on a monitor "Looks like they're already at work."

Back at the scene of the battle, Lily and Rantipede are using rapid punches on one another, though none of them seem to be connecting on either's body.

"Cheetah Jabs!" Lily exclaims.

Destiny leaps out of the way, as Lily darts forward, gets underneath Rantipede's reach, and lands several blows to his chest, which sends him flying. Destiny brings her weapons out and slashes Rantipede's chest with pink energy, He gets back up, Destiny trades places as Lily poses and charges toward him again. He ducks under her spin kick, dodges a few punches, then tries and fails to trip her up.

The two continue to tussle, with Rantipede unable to land very many blows on her. When he does manage to knock her over, however, she brings out her weapon.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily summoned her weapon

"You're mine!" Rantipede growled

The two opponents meet again, this time with Lily using her bo staff to block Rantipede's attacks. She smacks him with it several times; Destiny slashes him which sends Rantipede to the ground again. Casey and Theo then arrive morphed.

"Hey! What's the deal, going off on your own?" Theo asks

"We seem to be doing just fine." Lily replies, as Destiny nods her agreement.

"Not for long! Rinshi Warriors, charge!" Rantipede orders

A bunch of plain Rinshi materializes behind him, extend their arms and begin to hop forward. Destiny glares at Lily beneath her pink helmet

"Me and my big mouth!" Lily states.

"I've got these guys covered." Casey stated

"Right." Lily replied

"Right." Theo replied

"They're all yours." Destiny replies. They run off.

"Time to test R.J.'s new invention. With the strength of a tiger- Strike Rider, cruise!" Casey summoned.

His red energy manifests into a red and black motorcycle. Extra armor then forms around Casey's body.

"Let's ride!" Casey exclaims

He leaps through the air, then hops onto his bike's seat. He revs it up.

"Full throttle!"

The Strike Rider speeds across the beach, then skids to a stop. Revealing a tiger influenced motorcycle.

"Tiger Strike! Full throttle!"

Casey revs his bike's handlebars again, then speeds toward the group of Rinshi, all of whom shoot energy blasts at him with their staves. Of course, they all miss and cause giant explosions. Casey pops several wheelies, and his bike bounces back and forth, destroying several foot soldiers. Another Rinshi shoots an energy blast; Casey pops a wheelie, lifts himself out of his seat and kicks it carelessly aside. Casey spins around in a circle, kicking up dirt as the Rinshi attempt to gang beat him.

"Is that all you've got?" Casey asks

He then shoots his bike's obligatory lasers at the Rinshi, who fall down go boom, then drives forward, firing more.

"Tiger Strike!"

He flies through the air, and the front of his bike "chomps" down on a Rinshi, making it dissolve into dust.

At Dai Shi's temple, where Camille is walking into the throne room.

Dai Shiangrily "Camille! If you _ever_ want me to trust you again, you'd better stop that hundred-legged fool. He's decided to take matters into his own hands!"

Camille isshocked "Rantipede… that rat! Don't worry; I'll get on it right away."

Back at the beach, Casey is still showing off his new toy when Camille, in her armored form, jumps in to fight him.

"Nice bike. I almost hate to destroy it." Camille charges, wielding her sai.

"Just try it. Full throttle! Fire!" Casey exclaims

Camille runs forward through his laser blasts as they, yes, set off explosions, heedless. Casey ramps up through the air and she leaps up after him; when they meet in midair, Casey delivers a powerful slash. Camille falls to the ground and stands up, groaning.

"Strike Rider, high speed!"

He leans forward, and a panel covers up his body. It drives forward, then suddenly the top part detaches and slides forward.

"Attack mode! Go!"

Bike and Ranger turn into a huge fireball. Camille is thrown forward in a massive explosion, screaming.

Meanwhile, Theo fights more Rinshi, managing to look pretty cool even if he doesn't have a fancy bike to ride.

"Over the top!" Theo exclaims

He does a flip over some of the soldiers' heads, lands, flips again and kicks one back.

Destiny jumped up and kicked two rinshi in the face, punching another one.

"I wish Dai Shi wouldn't warm us up for a fight." Destiny stated as she used her Jungle daggers to finish off her group and Rinshi.

Lily, still armed with her bo, flies forward straight at Rantipede.

"I'm pest control!"

She strikes Rantipede with her weapon, then stands and poses as he blows up. The boys and Destiny join her.

"Nice work, Lil." Casey stated

"awesome!" Destiny agreed.

"Yeah!" Theo stated

"Thanks."

They then tense as Rantipede gets up.

"Now you'll see who you're really dealing with!" Rantipede stated

He reaches up and pulls off his square head covering, tossing it aside to reveal that his head is actually one gigantic, coiled-up centipede.

"EW! Nasty!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yuck!" Destiny almost puked in her helmet

"His face is crawling!" Theo exclaimed

"Your fear makes me stronger!" Rantipede exclaimed

He grows to the usual giant monster size.

"We'll see about that!" Lily stated

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asks Destiny, "Time to go big."

The Rangers summon their Spirits, which change into Zord form and transform straight away into the Megazord.

"Animal Spirits, unite! Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shouted

Camille then stumbles out from behind some rocks, still transformed, and Flit buzzes around her.

"Ugh! That bike blast has some kick." Camille groaned while holding her arm.

"Oh! It's on now! Let's watch." Flit stated.

"Take this!" Lily shouted.

The Jungle Pride Megazord throws rapid punches at Rantipede, who does the same, and just like with the monster vs. Lily fight earlier, he blocks them all.

"Hold 'im tight, Rangers… aww, man, this guy is out of control!" Casey

"I'm holding, anyone got a can of bug spay?" replied Destiny.

For Rantipede has unfurled his head, and it strikes repeatedly at the Pride, whipping it.

"Rantipede has pulled out all the stops! From one bug to another, I'm impressed!" Flit gave another play by play.

"Let's see the Rangers get out of this one." Camille stated

Rantipede then wraps its upper body around the Pride's body like a giant tentacle. Inside, this is reflected on the Rangers, who have pulled their arms in as though they are being restrained, too.

"Now you're mine!" Rantipede exclaims

"Don't give up, guys. Come on!" Casey exclaims.

"I feel like my arms are going to break." Destiny shouted.

"We've gotta break his grip!" Theo exclaims

"We can do it!" Lily exclaims.

The Pride seizes Rantipede's head/body and begins to spin it around like a lasso, then tosses him aside.

"Ho-ho! The Rangers have Rantipede in a spin! And he hits the ground." Flit stated

The Jungle Pride charges at Rantipede, its upper body spinning, to use the spin fury attack.

"You're going down!" Casey exclaims

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shout

It poses as Rantipede turns into stone and explodes into a million tiny pieces. Down on the beach, Camille watches as she transforms back to her human form, looking scared.

"Another victory for the Rangers! What a heartbreaking upset. Now you have to go and tell Dai Shi." Flit stated

"I know. And he is _not_ going to be happy." Camille replies

In the kitchen at Jungle Karma. Lily is doing the dishes, while Destiny is scraping the plates and stacking them for the wash, looking sad that they have a huge pile left to go.

"Lily?" asks Destiny not looking up from the plate she was scraping.

"Yeah, Des?" replied Lily

"Can i talk to you, you're the only other girl on this team, I feel safe being with you." Destiny admitted.

"Sure, you can talk to me," Lily answered

"I feel scared," Destiny stated in a whisper.

Lily glance at her friend "We'll defeat Dai Shi don't worry."

"It's not Dai Shi that scares me...." Destiny interrupted she was going to say more but Casey then comes down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Whoa, is the dishwasher broken?" Casey asks

"Nope. R.J.'s orders. He thinks we need to learn a lesson for taking off on our own." Lily answers.

Casey taking a dish towel and drying "Well, I'm flattered that you put yourself out there for me."

Destiny looks at Casey then at Lily, like she's waiting for an answer.

"Flattered?" Lily asks

"Yeah. It's obvious you have a little thing for me." Casey replies.

Lily isincredulous "Casey! You're a great guy. But… you're like a… little brother to me. That's why I worry so much, But I don't know how Destiny feels about you."

Casey glances at the pink ranger who's cheeks were red then turns back to Lily.

"Little brother?" Casey asks

"Yes. And that's all. Is that cool?" Lily answers.

"Yeah, that's cool. But that means I'm gonna have to start treating you like I do my sisters." Casey teased

He grabs some soap bubbles and claps his hands, showering Lily with bubbles.

"Oh! So it's like that, is it?" Lily asks

She and Casey begin to splash each other, Destiny joins in not wanting to be left out.

Theo comes walking down the stairs, smiling, but his face falls when he sees them.

"… Guys! Must you?!" Theo asks

"This is fun!" Lily replies

Destiny was laughing, getting wet. She, Lily, and Casey keep at it, and Theo walks back up the stairs, disgusted.


	7. Chapter 7 sisterly bonding

Lily and Destiny were cleaning up their side of the loft while the boys were down in the kitchen helping Fran; Destiny was picking up dirty clothes that were mostly yellow and pink, Lily look at the youngest member of their team and bit her lip.

"Destiny?" asked Lily, as she sat on her bed.

Destiny put the clothes in the basket and glanced up. "Yes"

"What were you going the say before Casey came down the stairs?" asked Lily.

Destiny's face paled and she swallowed a lump in her throat, and went to sit beside the older girl, "I started dating this guy, just after my thirteenth birthday, I didn't have a home life any more seeing as I ran away to train at the school, I thought the guy loved me, but I was wrong, he was after sex, seeing as I was the only girl that he knew about that didn't have a home, he thought I would be easy, He said that he had a crush on me for the longest time and I believe him. Well after a few months, I knew something was wrong, he was controlling, he didn't know where I was during the week because of the code, and I couldn't tell him. So I made up excuses which he thought I was cheating, when I said I wouldn't have sex with him. The anger came, he beat me and I took it, but when he took a knife after me, I knew that I would be dead, He had me pinned to the floor cutting me that's when my leopard spirit came, she saved me,"

Destiny had tears coursing down her cheeks, Lily wrapped her arms around the girl, "I somehow made it to the forest outside the temple cover in my own blood, if Master Mao hadn't been worried and decided to search for me, and I would be dead."

"I remember that, Master Mao came with you in his arms, we never did find out what happened. I guess you didn't want anyone to know you were being abused" Lily replied.

"I didn't want anyone to know, so Master Mao didn't tell anyone not even RJ" Destiny replied.

Destiny and Lily finished cleaning up their side of the loft,

"Mind training some with me?" asked Destiny.

"Sure," Lily replied.

Lily and Destiny got their practice weapons out and went over the mat. Lily starts the bout by attacking with her Bo; Destiny dodged and attacked her twin daggers.

"Where did you learn the twin daggers?" asks Lily, as they were practicing.

"My mother taught me, when I was three years old, then she died when I was four." Destiny replied "my weapons training at school was the daggers, I didn't want to learn anything else after my mother died."

"In honor of her memory?" asks Lily, when they were finished fighting.

"Something like that." Destiny replied looking at the red and black practice daggers and smiled softly. This was her way of never letting go of her mother who also had the Leopard spirit. Her mother wasn't a Master but she was the best of the Leopard style.

"I didn't know it at the time, but my mother had the leopard spirit also, I guess it passed on to me when she died." Destiny stated softly.

Lily looked on at the pink ranger with sadness in her eyes, this young girl had been though so much, yet was able to give back to the team.

"You and RJ are vastly different; I mean you don't act like you're related. He's..." Lily stated then stopped lacking a word.

"Off centered? Yeah I know, RJ is older then me, He's the great brother ever, I think he was more like a father to me during my rebellion against my biological one."

"Whatever ever happened to your dad?" asks Lily

"I rather not talk about it, besides if we don't get down into the kitchen the boys might blow it up." Destiny replied; the subject of her father was a sore one; she didn't like to think about him or know that he was alive. RJ was the only family she was concern about.

Lily and Destiny changed into their work uniforms, and went down stairs. Destiny seen that a few dishes needed to be washed.

"Well, after and children's party, I'm not severing. I'll wash dishes." Destiny stated as she went to the sink and turned on the water.

Lily flinched at that, it was wrong, that she and Theo didn't help out.

RJ was glancing at his sister, in concern, Destiny wasn't hanging out with the guys, and he knew she was terrified of guys and didn't trust them but if she was going to be on the team she would have to get over her mistrust of guys. But which one of them could win her trust, she seemed to get along with Casey, they were closer in age then Theo was.

"Whatever you're planning RJ, it isn't going to work." Destiny said out of the blue, without looking up.

RJ stared wide eyed at his sister, how on earth did she know what he was planning. Destiny glanced up at her brother.

"RJ, we come from the same family, i know what you're thinking half the time, and what I'm going though isn't something a little RJ's pattened training is going to fix. I just need time, I'm not terrified of Theo or Casey." Destiny explained, then went out to help Fran.

"Destiny, could you take orders on table two," asks Fran,

the pink ranger nodded, "Sure, thing."

Destiny went about taking orders, and bringing orders, cleaning up, until it was closing time. She went to the salad bar; getting herself a salad for supper. She didn't want to have pizza again.

"Hey, Destiny, what's up?" asked Casey, coming to sit with her along with the others.

"Nothing, just eating a salad." replied Destiny with a smile.

"Why not pizza?" asked RJ, looking a little sad

Destiny smiled "Because i can't eat pizza all the time, like you Bro."

"Hey, guys, I'm leaving." Fran stated.

"See ya, Fran" all of them replied.

"Rest up Rangers, tomorrow we train." RJ ordered before going upstairs,


	8. Chapter 8 Can't win them all

Casey, Lily, and Theo, in their workout clothes, are busy training. They are standing on the large mat in the middle of the floor, and Lily and Casey are holding onto Theo's arms. Destiny is working out against the punching bag.

Destiny was using her frustration to work out. She was frustrated at RJ for coming up with something stupid to help her with her fear of males. She didn't fear Casey and Theo, because they were her friends, and Lily would kill them if they tried anything.

Theo says cockily "Come on… is this the best you can do?"

"Stop your jabbering and just get out of it… if you can." Lily replied.

"'If' being the operative word here." Casey adds.

Destiny stopped her practice to watch Theo and the others. She knew that Theo could get out.

"You've gotta be kidding me. This is child's' play. It's not even worth breaking a sweat over." Theo retorts.

"I knew it. Theo can't get out of it." Lily states

"I bet my next paycheck, He can." Destiny pipes up. She watched as Theo then carelessly jerks his arms forward, pushing Casey and Lily together then shoving them both onto their backs on the mat. Theo strikes a zen pose, then holds his hand to his ear before skipping forward triumphantly.

"He got out of it." Casey stated

"Oh yeah!" Theo exclaims.

"I get to keep my next paycheck." Destiny chirped and laughed as Theo did a little victory dance.

~~~Dai Shi's temple.~~~

The remaining Four Fingers of Poison are conversing. Stingerella holds up the bag that used to cover Rantipede's head.

"Poor Rantipede. He shouldn't have taken the Power Rangers so lightly." Stingerella stated

"I think it's rather funny. A centipede has one hundred legs. He should have used a few of them to run away." Gakkolaughs.

"You shouldn't mock a brother warrior, Gakko." Naja scolded

"What? Is that sympathy I hear? Rantipede had his chance and he lost. If it was me…" Gakkoplaces a hand on Today's head "we'd be celebrating a great victory right now."

"I'm sure we would." Toady replied.

Camille then materializes behind Toady, scaring Gakko- she'd blended in with the scenery to listen in on them.

"Well. Thanks for volunteering." the four line up, and Gakko kneels "Since you want it, you've got it. The Rangers are all yours."

"Thank you!" Gakkotransforms into his monster form "I am grateful for this chance to show my superior abilities."

He goes over to a wall and walks straight up it as he speaks.

"I will wreak havoc on the tallest building. And when the Rangers come to the rescue, I will destroy them!" Gakko exclaims

"We'll see… _lizard_." Camille sneers

Back to Jungle Karma. Theo is exiting the kitchen, expertly balancing and spinning two pies on top of sticks. Fran, Casey and Lily watch, impressed. Destiny wasn't so impressed, she was refilling the ice machine

"Get 'em while they're hot!" Theo, He flips the pizzas and sticks up into the air. The sticks land in a basket, and the pizza plates land neatly in a stack. Theo then swiftly pulls out two wooden boards, catching the pizzas and flinging them to the correct tables before going to cut one of them.

"He's amazing." Casey states.

"That's Theo. When he does something, he does it better than anyone." Lily replies

"Guys, make yourself useful." Theo stated as he grabs a check from the top of the book of checks Fran is holding and delivers it to another customer. Destiny hopped down from the chair, to go around back to check the soda tanks,

"Thanks for coming to JKP." Theo told a customer.

"Thanks!" Customer replied.

Theotaking a check from another table "Thanks, I hope you enjoyed your meal!"

"Of Course, they did RJ is the best cook ever, I wonder where he learned it from?" Destiny stated coming back into the parlor, with a pair of roller blades over her shoulder. She sat down at the counter, to put them on but was distracted by the others.

Theo then bumps Fran out of the way and starts putting money inside the register.

"I wonder how he does it?" Lily asks

"I wonder how he's so good?" Casey adds.

"I wonder if he could teach me?" Fran asks

R.J came up behind them, and Destiny smiled "I wonder if he's the only employee I need?" The others look at him, aghast "… I joke! It was a joke."

"That was so funny, I forgot to laugh." teased Destiny, Rj rolled his eyes at his sister,

"I forgot you don't have a sense of humor." replied Rj.

"No, I seem to recall, filling your shoes with jell-o when I was six." Destiny retorted, The Solar Morphers then beep, so Theo shoves the cash and check book into Fran's hands, and the Ranger quartet runs off while R.J. slowly backs into the kitchen, unseen by Fran.

"… Why are they always leaving? Looks like it's just you and me, huh, boss?" Franturns around, seeing that he's gone "… Boss?"

Casey, Lily, Theo and Destiny swings out of the loft on vines, Destiny groaning about how her plans for ruined by annoying monsters.

Next to a busy office building. Gakko is standing on the outside of a window, cackling. The employees then see him and begin to run away, screaming.

"Look at them run from me! They scatter like ants! They know they're about to meet their end! And no one can save them!" Gakko exclaimed

The unmorphed Rangers ran to where Gakko is standing.

"Up there!" Lily points at where Gakko is standing.

"How predictable you are!" Gakkoleaps down to face them "What a joke!"

"Let's Ranger up!" Theo exclaims

"Couldn't agree more with you, T." Destiny growled, her roller blading plans where spoiled by this monster.

Quartet areputting on and activating their morphers "Ready! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the agility of a Leopard, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger."

The Rangers then summon their weapons- Theo has his Tonfa, Lily has her Jungle Bo, and Casey has his Junglechuks, Destiny has her Jungle Daggers.

"Come on, bring it, kitties!" Gakko exclaims

He engages the Rangers in battle. He knocks Theo to the ground, then dispatches Casey and Lily with one blow, before fighting Destiny one-on-one. Destiny breaks out of his hold and shoves him down.

"Come on!" Gakko exclaims.

"With the Spirit of the Tiger! Junglechuks!" Casey exclaims.

He swings them to charge them up before aiming a finishing blast at Gakko, who dodges it by leaping out of the way. He then leaps onto the side of a building, sticking to it with his feet.

"Come up here, kiddies!" Gakko

"Come and fight on the ground! Coward!" Casey shouts

Gakko asks "What's the matter? Did you lose your roar? You may be able to fight on the ground, Rangers, but on the side of a building, that's where real warriors battle!"

"What?" Lily asks

"Real Warriors? oh yeah, destroying humanity makes you a real warrior." Destiny stated with her arms crossed, glaring at Gakko

"Fine! I'll come to you!" Casey exclaims

He leaps into the air, wielding his Junglechuks, but Gakko kicks him in the chest and sends him crashing back down.

Lilyshouts "Casey!" Lily, Destiny and Theo run up to him "Are you okay?!" adds Destiny

"Just a little sore. How can we fight him up there?" Casey asks

"Now, pay close attention. Geckos have an uncanny ability to stick to anything they walk on!" Gakko explained.

"If you wanna fight up there? Tell you what, I'll bring it on!" Theo exclaimed

Destiny growled "Not alone, you're not. I'm with you."

The blue Ranger nodded, They leap up, wielding tonfa and Daggers, but they suffers the same fate as Casey.

"Not even close!" Gakko laughs

Theo and Destiny cling desperately to a tiny window ledge, as Gakko draws a shuriken weapon.

"Apparently, you have no stick-to-itness. Here, catch!" Gakko exclaims.

He throws the shuriken, which slams into Theo and Destiny and sends them flying backward.

"Theo! Destiny!" Lily and Casey run up to them "Are you alright?"

"I thought Cats were supposed to land on their feet" groaned Destiny holding her sides, a blast to the chest hurts.

"I'm clearly superior. You're lucky, Rangers!" Gakko turns and begins to walk up the side of the building. "Cause us no more problems, or I'll return and show you no mercy! Bye-bye!"

"Another day, Gakko!" Caseyshoutsas Theo slumps down, depressed "Good try, Theo. You and Destiny almost got him."

"No. He made a fool of me!" Theo exclaims then walks away

Destiny watched as her blue friend walked away, she was beaten too, but she didn't take it that hard.

"What?" Casey asks

"Theo…" Lily whispers

Casey and Lily looking at each other, surprised as they watched Destiny chase after Theo.

Jungle Karma Pizza, which is busy as usual, before we cut inside. Theo is sitting in a corner booth of the dining room in his work uniform, sulking and playing with the cheese on a piece of pizza. Destiny is sitting across from him, in the same seat, murmuring words of comfort, and how she knew how he felt, but fell silent when she noticed that Theo wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! What's up with Theo and Destiny? Theo ordered that pizza an hour ago and he still hasn't even taken a bite, Destiny is just sitting by him, not saying a word but it looks like she's giving him moral support." asks Lily

Lily then comes up and slides into the booth, while Casey goes up to the jukebox nearby and watches. Destiny knew they were trying to cheer up Theo but it wasn't going to work, because even with her empathy it wasn't working.

"What's up, Theo? You wanna do something, have some fun, go for a-" Lily asks.

Destiny put her head down on the table, Theo's depression was getting to her, but she wasn't going to leave him.

Theo snappily "Go. Away."

Lily stares at him for a moment, then purses her lips, gets up and leaves. Casey switches places with her.

"Hey. You know, Lily drives me crazy sometimes, always trying to be so peppy…" Lily looks shocked "Oh, by the way, can you show me how to spin pies like you were doing before?" Casey asks, he didn't say anything about Destiny, fearing she would punch him, with the look on her face as she lifted her head back up.

Theo answers "No."

Lilycomes up to the table "Snap out of it, T. If R.J. finds out you've just been sitting here all day, he could fire you!" Lily knew Destiny was off duty so she didn't direct that to her.

"Good. Fire me, please." Theo replied

"He wouldn't do that, T." Destiny mutters rubbing her temples, the negative emotions were giving her a headache.

"Look. I'm just the new guy here, and I may not have the right to say this, but you lost a fight. _We_ lost a fight, it's not a big thing, you can't just fold your tent and go home." Casey stated.

"Case, you're not helping." whispered Destiny.

"You're right. You don't have any right. And yeah- I _can_ fold my tent and go home. Just watch me." Theo replied to Casey.

He gets up and walks off. Lily takes his place in his seat with a sigh.

"That went well." Casey stated to Lily.

Destiny sighed "Yes, really well."

"We were trying to help" Lily replied.

Destiny shook her head, "It's not something you can help with, Theo has lost his confidence, only RJ can help Theo get it back. Now I want out to take a aspirin" Lily gets up to let Destiny out.

In Dai Shi's temple, where Stingerella is entering Gakko's quarters. Gakko himself is hanging upside-down.

"Gakko. Dai Shi is angry! You did nothing with the Rangers!" Stingerella exclaims

"Nonsense. I made fools of them!" Gakko replies

"And what good does that do? They're still around! They can still cause Dai Shi problems!" Stingerella asks

"This is my fight! I will do it my way! Tell Dai Shi-" Gakko starts but Dai Shi isentering doorway with Camille by his side

"Tell Dai Shi _what_?" growls Dai Shi

Gakko lands on the floor right-side up, and he and Stingerella both turn, salute, and bow to Dai Shi.

"That the Rangers will be destroyed the next time we meet!" Gakko finishes what he was about to stay before Dai Shi came

"Good. Because the alternative is using your skin for a new pair of boots." Camille giggles then Dai Shi turns to her "Yours too."

Camille throws up her hands "I didn't do anything!"

Dai Shi growls before leaving "Exactly." Camille leaves too following after her Dai Shi

"Told you he was mad." Stingerella taunts

Gakko shoves past her and stalks out of the room, making her cackle.

Back at Jungle Karma Pizza, Destiny walked into the loft, with her left hand rubbing her temple, she grabbed a pink labeled bottle of aspirin, it has her color meaning it was hers. She popped the pills and shallowed, she turns just in time, to see R.J is pulling his sleeves and his jeans up, while music plays and a spotlight shines on him. He then snaps his fingers a few times and begins to dance, including standing in front of a fan so that his hair blows back. He then leaps into the air, turns, and lands, before noticing Theo. He is now in his Ranger uniform and sitting at the top of the stairs, balanced cross-legged on top of a purple exercise ball. He still looks pouty. R.J. claps his hands, making the lights go off and the music die.

Destiny blinked, and places a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, she goes over to where Theo is and stands there.

"Theo?" Theo ignores him, so he starts to walk up to him "Theo." R.Jwaves his arms "Theo?"

RJ gently taps the exercise ball with his foot, making Theo overbalance and fall into a pile of beanbag chairs nearby, Destiny giggles but shuts up when RJ gives her the older brother look, that clearly says shut up.

"I pay you for working, right?" RJ asks

"Yup." Theo answers.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" R.J asks again, Destiny stayed silent beside him.

Theogetting up "Yup."

"Are you… _going_ to work?" R.J asks again.

"Why bother? You can get someone better." Theo asks

"Possibly! But right now I've got you." R.Jreplied

"Yeah. Too bad for you. …I got beat in that fight." Theo stated.

Destiny snapped "We got beat in that fight or did you not see the Pink girl danglingly from the window ledge next to you."

Theo just ignored her.

"Yes you two did. Beat pretty badly. I saw it on all 5 screens- it was ugly! Recorded it, played it back, it was still ugly." R.J laughs, then his face falls when he sees Theo "…You're not gonna let that stop you, are you?"

"Maybe" replied Destiny, her ribs still hurt from that blast, and she was unsure if she could fight again.

"Yup." Theo replied

"I see… R.Jsnaps his fingers "Alright! Come on you two, we're going on a road trip. Help me with my chair."

"Your chair?" both teens glanced at each other, then went along and helped with the green chair.

In a forest. The Jungle Karma Jeep is parked in the background, and R.J. is lounging in his chair, holding a walkie-talkie in one hand and a transparent can of some liquid the other. Destiny was climbing up a large rope hanging from a tree. but she could hear a voice coming from the walkie-talkie in her brother's hand.

"R.J! It's Casey! Where's Theo and Destiny?" asks Casey, Destiny slipped when she heard his voice but regain her composure and pulled herself up the rope

"They're with me." R.J answered.

Casey over walkie-talkie "Good! Lily and I are engaged in a battle with the Rinshi and Gakko!"

Destiny had exchanged a worried look with Theo. Who like her was trying to climb up a rope on the other side.

"My brother's a wacko, I am so going to put pizza sauce in his green chair, when this is over." mumbled Destiny to herself.

"Camille's here, too!" exclaimed Casey

"Well- fight on, my man!" R.J exclaimed,

"But we need Them!" Casey shouted

"You do not need them. You may _want_ them. R.J stated

R.J. is sitting next to a large slingshot on his right side, an open cooler filled with oranges and bowls of snacks plus a purple picnic blanket and another closed cooler on his left.

"FINE! We want them!" Casey exclaimed.

"Sorry, not possible. They're occupied at the moment." R.J turns the talkie off, cutting off Casey's protests "How're you two doing?"

"Peachy," Destiny answered with sarcasm dripping.

"Oh, just great. Can I come down now?" Theorepliedsarcastically

"Me too?" asks Destiny.

"Not until you two get to the top." R.J answered.

"Was that Casey and Lily? Are they in trouble?" Theo asks

R.J getting up "Big trouble. But what good are you? You lost your confidence in that last fight."

"I can try." Theo replied

"What am I doing here, up a tree like a cat that was scared by a dog?" Destiny asks, then her eyes widen she was lacking her confidence too. "nevermind"

"Trying without confidence is called 'dumb luck'. Now, get up there- then we'll consider you joining them." R.J

Back to at Rinshi fight. The Rinshi are now getting more easily tossed around by Casey and Lily. They give each other high-fives.

"Well done, Rangers." Gakko

"Yeah!" Casey & Lily agreed in unison

"That should have tired you nicely. Now for the real battle to begin!" Gakko exclaimed.

"This is not a good day." Casey stated

Back in the forest, Theo and Destiny have finally scaled the rope and is now standing on a wooden platform. A log connects it to another tree.

"There. We made it." Theo stated

"Great. Now walk across." R.J order

"Do what?" asked Destiny, staring at RJ like he grew another head.

"Walk across?" Theo repeats.

"I'll be in my chair." R.J replies then adds "Oh and Destiny, don't mess with my chair."

Destiny's jaw dropped, how did he hear her? RJ casually leans back and puts on a pair of sunglasses. Theo begins to walk across the log, but it is very unstable and wobbly. He begins to lose his balance and gyrates his arms. Back downtown, Casey and Lily are trying to take on Gakko while unmorphed. They are quite understandably having some difficulty. Camille then enters the fray, holding both off singlehandedly.

In the forest, R.J. is acting nonchalant, humming and not even paying attention to Theo's progress. The slingshot next to him now appears to be loaded. Theo nearly stumbles and grabs onto a nearby rope. Destiny was having a easy time then Theo, she was good at balancing.

"There. I made it. Are you happy?" Theo asks

"Most of the time! But not quite yet. Incoming!" R.J answered, He releases the slingshot, sending six oranges flying. Theo manages to catch three of them and begins to juggle. Destiny catches the other three and begins to do the same.

"This is ridiculous!" Theo exclaims.

"I think it rather fun, never did stuff like this back at the temple." Destiny giggles

R.J. resumes humming to himself as Theo balances precariously on the log in the background, juggling oranges,

R.J is still sitting in his chair and ignoring a juggling and balancing Theo and Destiny.

"I can't do this!" Theo, he gathers all three oranges under his arm and leans against the rope again. Destiny tosses the oranges up in the air and does a cartwheel then catches the oranges as they come back down. R.J. takes off his sunglasses, gets up, and walks to stand below him and look up at him.

"Theo, Two days ago, before ya lost the fight to Gakko, you had all the confidence in the world! You could fight with the best of them. You had strength, balance and control. You could do anything you wanted, because ya had confidence." RJ explains, Destiny stops juggling and listens to R.J's speech

Theo sits down "I was beaten."

"So what, T? We all lose at some point in our lives." Destiny states, then looks at her brother to see him smiling at her.

"What makes great warriors is not winning every fight; it's what we do with ourselves when we lose. You had what it takes before that loss, and you still do, you just don't know where to look for it. Here's a hint- it's not a thing, it's a state of mind." RJ finishes.

"What if I can't find it again?" Theo asks

"What if you can? Your choice. Confidence is a state of mind. Choose it! I have all day- Lily and Casey… they may not." R.J asks, Destiny spin kicks a orange at RJ, which he catches, she jumps down from the log, Theo pulls himself back up into a standing position, standing steady on the log, and juggles the oranges before flipping down to the ground, catching two of them, and kicking the third up. R.J. grabs it and looks at it, and the three smiles at each other and nod.

"Theo, you take on mean, green, and ugly." Destiny stated, Theo nods. As the two morph and run off.

Back downtown, Casey and Lily are still getting a beating. They are knocked to the ground as Gakko cackles.

"I'm getting tired of this." Lily states

"Me, too." Casey agrees

The two of them take out their morphers, put them on, and activate them.

"Ready! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!

The two dash into battle.

"Allow me." Gakko suggests, he dashes to meet them, and Camille smirks before walking away. Gakko still manages to hold off both Rangers quite easily, even when Lily grabs his arm and Casey is able to kick and punch him.

"Catch me if you can, kitties!" Gakko exclaims,

As before, he leaps up very high and sticks to the side of the same building he did the first time. Casey and Lily stand below, frustrated. Destiny runs up behind them, Lily notices her, first and nods.

"Come down and fight like a monster!" Casey shouts

"_You_ come _here!_ And where's the blue kitty?" Gakko asks

Theo is hanging off the roof "Right here, Gakko!"

"I see you need another lesson about fighting on my turf! Do your best!" Gakko states

Theo somehow rolls down the side of the building and clings to it.

"That's nothing! You just got lucky!" Gakko exclaims

"Luck as nothing to with it," Destiny states, as she watched as Gakko runs at the blue ranger, but Theo again manages to ignore the pull of gravity and the fact that he really has nothing to cling to and avoid the attack.

"Looks like Theo's back!" Lily exclaims

"Yeah!" Casey agrees again

Ranger and monster continue to grapple.

"Way to go, Theo!" Casey cheers

"He's done it! Theo's gotten his game back." Lily stats

"Come on, Theo; show him what you've got!" Casey shouted

Destiny watched her eyes dancing with joy, as Theo kicked Gakko's butt.

"You got it!" Theo replies

"Yes, show me! There is no way to beat me up here. This is my world!" Gakko exclaims

"That's where you're wrong. Your world or my world, you're history!" Theo states

"Let's go." Was all that Gakko said.

Theo leaps over his head and kicks him, then clings to the top.

"Up here!" Theo exclaims

He then does a series of flips and runs, too fast for the eye to see, striking Gakko multiple times as he passes him, and somehow not once falling down.

"Look at Theo go! That's it, buddy!" Casey exclaims

"Alright, Theo, you're back!" Lily exclaims

The Jaguar continues to defy gravity and strike the monster, knocking him flat on his face and clinging to the top of the building to rest.

"Gakko. You beat me before because I didn't have confidence in myself. Well, I do now!" Theo explains

"This is impossible. This is my domain, my specialty!" Gakko

"Enough playing. I'm going to finish this!" Theo states

He runs straight down the side of the building, right at the monster. Gravity finally decides to take effect as the two fall down toward the ground, Theo punching the monster repeatedly, before leaping up and kicking him hard in the chest, sending him into the concrete.

"That should take the fight out of him." Theo joins the others

"You were great, Theo!" Lily

" 'Great' isn't the word for it. You were awesome!" Casey

"Oh, yeah." Lily

Destiny nods in agreement, but her eyes were on Gakko

"Thanks, guys." Theo stated

"That does it! Now I'm mad! I'll get you, Blue Ranger, and your little friends too!" Gakko draws two shuriken

Destiny jumps in front of Theo, with her daggers out and ready "We'll see about that!" she easily blocks the shuriken as they're thrown "I've got all of your tricks!"

The two charge at each other and fight one-on-one once more, Destiny with little problem against him. She strikes the monster in the knee a few times to bring him down, and then flips him over.

"Had enough?" asks Destiny "Besides I'm not letting Theo have all the fun."

"Had enough? HAD ENOUGH? I'm just getting started with you!" Gakko

"Mind if we play, too?" Lily asks

"All are welcome!" Gakko answers

He grows to the standard giant monster size in a cloud of purple energy.

"Time to go big." Destiny stated. The Rangers summon their Zords.

"Animal Spirits unite as one! Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shouted

"Give it your best shot, Rangers." Gakko states

Down on the ground, Camille is watching. Flit appears from nowhere and buzzes around her.

"This time, they're going down." Camille states

"Hmm. Care to place a wager on that?" Flit asks

The Megazord poses, then charges at Gakko, swinging its fists; he manages to dodge every blow.

"Here I am!" Gakko states

"It's like he's dancing his way out of trouble! Gakko is floating like a butterfly, but can he sting like a bee?"

"Man, he's fast." Casey states

"The Rangers! A big swing! And a miss."

"You missed me!" Gakko taunted

He rolls out of the way as the Megazord continues to miss with its flailing punches and kicks. As Flit speaks, however, it manages to grab onto the monster.

"It looks like Gakko is far superior to the- wait! The tide is turning! It looks as if the Rangers are getting the upper hand! The right hand, to be exact."

"We've got him." Casey

The Megazord, and the Rangers inside, then fall to the ground and are shocked as Gakko's arm suddenly comes off! It tries to strangle the Megazord.

"No, we don't" replied Destiny

"Here! Let me give you a hand! And I'll give myself another arm as well." Gakko

He easily regenerates his lost limb.

Flit giving a play by play again "You've gotta hand it to Gakko! He has the Rangers beat! Was the young fly so wrong in his predictions with the evil, ugly chameleon?" he turns to Camille "Uh, no offense."

"None taken. But I would squash you if I wasn't so pleased with this massacre!" Camille replies

Gakko leaps into the air, then flips behind the Rangers; the Megazord is still getting strangled by Gakko's old arm. Inside, the Rangers are straining.

"Surprise, Rangers! I'm behind you!" Gakko exclaims

"Do something!" Casey orders

"I can't!" Lily answers

"Neither can I" answers Destiny

"I can!" Theo states, he concentrates hard before the Megazord quite impressively does a backward kick to Gakko's chest, sending him flying.

"Looks like the Rangers are armed… and dangerous!"

"Why won't they lose?!" Gakko asks

"Spin attack!" The Rangers shout

The Pride charges at Gakko, arms held out and spinning fast and strikes him multiple blows. Gakko, defeated, briefly turns into stone before exploding in a shower of dirt. The Megazord poses victoriously.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

Back on the ground.

Flit chuckles "Camille, what a devastating loss! You must feel awful. And despite my sensitivity to your grief, pay up!"

"Gladly." Camille replies as She bitch-slaps Flit.

Dai Shi's temple. Inside Dai Shi's throne room, Naja, Stingerella and Toady stand with their backs to his throne, as the villain himself stalks between Toady and Stingerella, furious.

Dai Shi scolds his warriors "I have never witnessed such WEAKNESS!" Toady flinches "Not one of you steps forward and carries out my wishes. I don't know why I don't take care of you myself and spare the Rangers the trouble!"

"Fine with me." Camille agrees, but Dai Shi turns to her.

"SILENCE! You are within an inch of getting exterminated yourself." Dai Shi shouts

Aghast, Camille watches him go.

JKP, where Theo is tossing pizza dough into the air. He is watched by R.J., Casey, Lily and Fran, who all seem impressed.

"Looks like he's back to being Theo." Fran states

"Confident…" Lily begins

"Self-assured…" Casey adds

"Working." R.J finishes

Theo flips up the crusts, catching one, and briefly being puzzled when the other one doesn't come down… before it splats on his face. He peels it off and smiles sheepishly at the others.

"You forgot, only human." Theo stated

Destiny was roller blading around the parlor in street clothes busing tables just to have something to do, she bumped into someone as he came though the door.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled then look up and her hands went numb and she dropped the tube of dirty dishes. Her face paled and froze with a terrified look on her face.

There standing in front of the Pink Ranger was her ex-boyfriend that she hasn't seen since he tried to murder her.


	9. Chapter 9 Destiny's ex

Destiny stared in horror as her ex-boyfriend of two years just walked into her work and home, she wanted to skate away, she wanted to yell bloody murder, but all she could do want freeze in place. Here were her nightmares, the guy that she was head over heels for. She lost those feelings the day that he attacked her.

Lily watched her young friend, Destiny didn't move or speak, and she was an ice statue. She was starting to get worried. Lily looked between the guy that just walked in and Destiny.

"I never thought to see you, again." the guy greeted

"I wish I never met you." growled out Destiny, she finally unfroze and began skating backward to the counter with her ex-boyfriend moving to her. The Parlor was almost empty so everyone was cleaning up, when the creep came in.

"Awe, don't like that," the silky voice, made everyone's skin crawl.

Lily realized that this guy must be Destiny's ex-boyfriend, the one that tried to murder her. Lily moved to stand behind her young friend

Destiny turned her head slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Lily was standing behind her glaring at Erick Cantrell, which was the name of her ex.

"Sorry, we're close." Lily spoke up.

Erick glanced at the blonde but his main target was his ex-girlfriend, "I'm sure, Destiny wouldn't mind serving me, after all that's what females are good for."

'_Man, I wish Dai Shi would attack right now, get me out of this mess_.' Destiny thought as she seen the utter hate in once used to be the eyes she could get lost in.

"Not going to happen, dude; the kitchen is closed for the night; I think its best you leave." RJ stated coming to his sister and Lily's side followed by Casey and Theo.

Destiny skated behind RJ because she was afraid of Erick.

Casey and Theo was by her side protecting her, Casey glanced at his pink ranger and seen she was about to cry. Damn the code to hell, this idiot needed to be taught a lesson on not trying to kill others.

Erick wasn't about to leave, he loved seeing the fear that was shining in Destiny's eyes. He wanted more, spending the last two years searching for her wasn't easy, but he found her.

"What you wouldn't sleep with me, now you're sleeping with him." Erick stated pointing a finger at RJ.

"She's my little sister." growled RJ, his eyes flashing purple as his spirit wanted out to rip this ass apart for hurting pack. "I'm asking you, nicely to leave before I call the police."

"I'm not leaving; I came here to see Destiny." Erick replied with an evil smirk.

RJ rolled up his sleeves; He was going to stop this before his students broke the code and killed this creep. "I'm the owner of Jungle Karma Pizza, so I have the right to do this."

He proceeded to pick Erick up by back of his shirt and waist of his pants, frog-marched him to the door, and toss him out.

"Don't come back." RJ growled.

When he turned around Destiny was gone.

"Where's Destiny?" asks RJ, completely confused as to where his sister was.

"I'll go talk to her," Lily stated.

Lily walked upstairs to the loft; Destiny was sitting in the forbidden green chair, with a pink leopard clutched against her chest.

"Destiny?" asks Lily, when the younger teen didn't stir when, She came up to her.

Destiny turned haunted hazel eyes to the Cheetah, Lily wrapped her arms around the poor girl in a hug.

"He's never going to stop." murmured Destiny.

"We're not going to let that slime ball, harm you," Lily vowed, she came to love the girl like a sister.

Destiny leaned into the comfort Lily was offering, "I'm terrified of him, and he tired to kill me,"

"It's okay; he's not going to come back in here." Lily responded.

"How do you know, he's been following me, that's why I never left the school. I was terrified for my life, now he's back, I don't know what I'm going to do." Destiny asks.

Lily did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed Destiny's shoulders and shook her, "He's not going to hurt you, we aren't going to let him. RJ, Casey, Theo, even Fran will not let him, we're your family, that isn't about to change,"

"What did I ever do to deserve for a friend like you?" asks Destiny, tears coursing down her cheek.

"First you can thank, that idiot Jarrod for being possessed Dai Shi," Lily answered.

"Remind me between blasts to send a message." teased Destiny, feeling somewhat better.

"Now how about some death by chocolate ice cream?" asks Lily, "This causes for some comfort food?"

Destiny smiled, she had a good friend in lily, "Let's eat."

The boys peak around the corner.

"Is it safe to come inside?" Casey asked.

"As long, as there's ice cream left." replied Lily, as she went to the freezer and pulled out the tube of Death by chocolate ice cream. Destiny got spoons enough for all of them.

"I need friends and family, get your colorful asses over here." Destiny stated.

Casey, Theo, and RJ came up and sat down around the counter and dug in.

Destiny was smiling a little, she had her older brother, and her best friends by her side, and she could put up with anything with them by her side.

The alarms went off, just after a good time of eating ice cream. The rangers and RJ ran over to the monitors to see Camille and the Rinshi on the screen.

"Oh, nothing like Ice cream and a battle to help cheer up a depressed Pink Ranger." Destiny stated as she grabbed a vine and swinging into the tunnel.

The others followed after her, going to the scene of where Camille and her army are. Destiny already morphed ran up.

"Oh, it's the pink ranger." sneers Camille.

"You got that right." Destiny growled she went after Camille, with punches and kicks, Dodging Camille's wicked tongue; Destiny used an upper cut to punch Camille in the gut.

"Pink, We need you're help getting these people out of the way." Casey stated, knowing with civilians around they shouldn't use their names.

"Right." Destiny agreed and turned to help out but she seen Erick being harassed by a group of Rinshi.

Lily ran up to Destiny, "why aren't you helping him?"

"Why should I, it seems fair is enough to Me." replied Destiny, her eyes were narrowed as she watched as Erick was being tormented.

"True, but he's still a human, even if he's an asshole." the yellow ranger replied.

"Lily is right, we can't have him hurt." RJ stated over the communicator, Destiny sighed.

"Fine, I'll save the asshole, but I'm going to make sure he never bothers me again." she growled. As she ran to fight off the remaining Rinshi.

"Thanks, Ranger." Erick stated with a smirk.

Destiny rolled her eyes; she got up into his face.

"If I ever find out you walk into Jungle Karma Pizza again, there will be no place for you to hide, Destiny is one of my friends, and I hate to see her hurt. She comes to me like that the way she was, I will shove my daggers so far up your ass that you will not be able to sit for a month." Destiny growled, she was glad her helmet, disguised her voice a little.

She walked off, leaving a pale and shaking Erick behind. Destiny felt better after she made that threat, not that she would do that but it would scare him off for a while. The other rangers watched as she walked off before going over to Erick.

"We will do the same thing, as our Pink Ranger, if you ever come near Destiny again." the trio walked off.

The quartet walked into the loft, after their battle with Camille,

"Trouble about that lizard is that she always runs away." Destiny stated as she flopped down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Destiny, I really didn't like seeing that, you know being a Ranger means saving people not threating to shove a dagger up someone's ass." RJ chastised

"So you're saying I should let him continue to torment me, and never leave the loft again?" Destiny asked.

RJ was in stunned slience, he didn't think of that. His green chair would be safe if Destiny never left the loft.


	10. Chapter 10 Dance the night away

Jungle Karma Pizza, where two happy customers are walking out, one carrying a pizza, before we cut inside the dining room. Theo, dressed in a blue shirt along with a black blazer jacket and pants, is pacing impatiently. Fran is busy serving customers in the background. Destiny is downstairs eating pizza for lunch, she didn't have much to do, so she was taking a half day, she would work in the afternoon.

"T, if you pace anymore, RJ will be buying a new floor." Destiny stated as she picked up her dishes and dumped in the bucket on the other side counter.

"Where is she?" Theo looks at the clock "…12:05."

He checks his watch, then turns and startles Fran, making her spill a few bottles off the tray she is carrying when he grabs her wrist and looks at her watch.

"Is this thing right?" Theo asks, Destiny went over to him.

"No. It's 24 hours ahead, it helps me keep on time." Theo paces away "Well, what's so important you have to make a mess?" Fran asks

"What's your problem?" Destiny asks, sure she was new to the group like Casey was but she knew Lily and Theo are best buds.

"Sorry. It's the second Tuesday of the month. Lily and I always try a new lunch spot on the second Tuesday of the month. She's supposed to meet me right here at twelve o'clock!" Theo

Fran and Destiny glanced at each other then smile "HOW CUTE! You guys have a standing date!"

"It's not a date!" Theo exclaimed

"Whateverrrr." Fran stated

"We just like hanging out." Theo explained

"Mmm-hmm." Fran replied teasingly

"two people, alone at a restaurant, sounds like a date to me." Destiny teased.

"It's not a date. It's SO not a date! No date!" Theo argued

Fran and Destiny werepicking up the empty bottles & cans putting them on Fran's tray "Yup."

Theo turnsas R.J. enters "You seen Lily?"

"Yeah, man. She's upstairs, gettin' her groove on with Casey." R.J answers, then He begins to dance. Theo angrily runs off, and R.J. watches him go, aghast.

Destiny walks over to her older brother, "RJ, No dancing in public, it's kinda creepy."

She then went after Theo just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Lily and Casey are in their Ranger uniforms, minus jackets; Lily is dancing while vibrant music plays and Casey sits in R.J.'s chair, watching her.

"Alright! Go, Lil!" Casey cheers

"Alright!" Lily responds

Theo then enters, looking peeved as Lily continues to dance. She then stops as the music ends, striking a crane-like pose, and Casey whoops and claps. Destiny came in to see the last of the dance, and begins to clap also.

"Whoa, what was awesome! You rock, Lil." Casey stated, Destiny slid down the railing to the floor since Theo was in the way.

"You have got to teach me how to dance like that." Destiny asked.

Theojumps down the stairs "Lil! Did you, ah, forget something?"

As Lily speaks, there's a shot of R.J. entering and watching the group curiously.

"Oh, right! I was gonna do a triple flip at the end, but my ankle's not feeling it." Lily stated not thinking of the time

"No, I meant our lunch… appointment." Theo

"Theo! Of course I didn't forget. I even picked out the perfect place." Lily exclaims

R.J'sclearing his throat "A-hem. My chair."

Casey is getting up "Whoops…"

"You guys are gonna love it." Lily states

"… guys?" Theo repeats

"Sweet! I'm starving." Casey agrees

"I already ate." Destiny stated, then goes over to R.J, whose standing at a workbench, pulling on a pair of goggles. Before him is a weapon, colored red, yellow, blue, and pink with a cat's head on the front. Beside him is a transparent dry-erase board, on which a blueprint is drawn.

"But before we go, I wanna show you another move. I'm gonna need your help, though. It takes three- one to throw me, one to catch me." Lily explains

" I'll catch you!" Casey & Theo replied in unison.

Destiny shook her head the male members of this team was crazy.

"That's a good idea, Lily! Teamwork's the name of the game. The new Claw Cannon here will take all four of your Animal Spirits to work. three to charge it, and one to shoot." R.J

Theoturnsto Lily "I think I should catch you."

"No! I was the catcher on my baseball team, I'll catch you." Casey argued

"But now you're a big, strong Tiger! You should throw." Theo replied,

Destiny watched her two friends arguing over Lily's dance move,

"But I don't wanna throw, Theo! _You_ throw." Casey stated.

"I'm not throwing, I'm catching." Theo retorted

"You're throwing."

"You're throwing. Look, Lily and I go way back. We have history. You and Destiny are just the new guys!" Theo

"_Theo._" Lily warned,

Destiny felt hurt that Theo just said that she was new to the team, which she knew was true, but she wouldn't get angry at Theo.

"So that's how it is? I'm just the new guy?" Casey asks

"Yeah. That's how it is." Theo replies

"_Fine."_ Casey growled

Any further argument is forestalled when the alarm goes off. Casey and Theo glare at each other before separating, and Lily shakes her head.

"Overgrown babies." Destiny muttered as she followed Lily.

Downtown, a group of Rinshi are scaring people, as Rinshi are wont to do. Stingerella leads them.

"Scare these fools, and get us some power! And… go!" Stingerella ordered

She begins to dance, and the Rinshi imitate her.

"And turn! One, two!" Stingerella instructed

She and the Rinshi continue to dance, bopping their heads, striking poses, etc.

"That's right! It's all in the rhythm!" Stingerella

"Hey!" Casey shouted

"Rangers! You are no match for my rhythmic Rinshi!" Stingerella stated

"Great. Dancing devils." Theo stated

"Only Dancer around here is Lily" stated Destiny

"You don't know the half of my power. Attack!" Stingerella ordered

The Rinshi hop forward and the Rangers go to engage them, but have some difficulty right from the start. The Rinshis' rhythmic dancing and moving in tandem confuses the Rangers.

Theo: What's going on?!

He is flipped over by a Rinshi and stares at them from the ground.

"Man, they're tough!" Theo exclaimed,

Destiny was tripped by one of the Rinshi, and landed on her hands and knees. "I agree, I hate these things."

Lily is also having trouble matching her foes' sense of rhythm and is sent rolling away. The boys roll in to join her.

"Watch this step!"Stingerella exclaims, She leaps high in the air, then jumps in to attack the Rangers, easily fending off all four of them using a variety of punches and kicks, even kicking Lily and Theo from behind when Casey grabs onto her. She then does a handstand and delivers multiple kicks to Casey.

Destiny used her daggers against Stingerella but the scorpion used rapid punches to send her flying backwards.

The Rangers back off to regroup.

"Bring it!" Stingerella states

Theo and Lily claw helplessly at her as she leaps into the air, then does several jumping kicks. She trips all three up, sending them to the ground. We then see that Toady, in his monster form, is watching.

"She's so pretty…" Toady stated

Stingerella grabs Theo and pulls him up as he groans in pain and fear.

"Now, Blue Ranger, I will finish this!" Stingerella exclaimed

"WHAT?" Toady asks

A shot from his point-of-view shows that Toady thinks the two are embracing, complete with pink hearts surrounding them!

"THAT RANGER IS TOUCHING STINGERELLA! I'LL DESTROY HIM!" Toady exclaims

He suddenly grows to the standard giant monster size. Stingerella, Theo, Casey, Lily and Destiny watch, confounded.

"what the hell is going on?" asks Destiny, staring up at the monster toad

"… _Toady?"_ Stingerella asks "Toady, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from these colorful fools!" Toady replies

He slams one clawed hand into the ground, plowing up concrete and sending the Rangers and Stingerella spinning.

"It's Zord time!" Casey orders

The Rangers send out their Animal Spirits, then bond with them as they transform into the Megazord.

"Animal Spirits, unite as one! Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shouted

The Megazord and Toady immediately square off, and of course, Flit is abuzz to provide the commentary, accompanied by Camille.

"Another epic battle! Let's enjoy the showdown."

The Megazord is having some difficulty versus Toady.

"Come on, Rangers!" Toady exclaims

Toady charges and headbutts the Megazord, knocking it back.

"Oh! Not bad for an overgrown toad. Are you two related?" Camille bitchslaps Flit and he falls to the ground "What'd I say?"

Toady begins to leap back and forth in front of the Pride, slashing at it with his claws.

Stingerella statesto her Rinshi "He's finally lost it! Let's get back before things get out-of-hand."

"And Toady seems hopping mad!"

"Enough of this!" Casey exclaims

"Spin attack!" the Rangers shouted

The Pride extends its arms and begins to spin rapidly. Toady leaps at it again, but gets pummeled repeatedly and is knocked back and to the ground.

"Ohhh, Toady is down for the count! And it seems his beloved Stingerella is not in his corner."

"… Stingerella?" Flit cackles as he stands "Where've you gone?"

"What's his problem?" Theo asks

"No, Idea." replied Destiny, "But that was way to weird"

"I've ruined everything!" Toady exclaims

"No, Toady, finish the battle!" Camille orders

Toady holds his head, then turns and runs away, covering his eyes and sobbing.

"Oh! He's been abandoned on the battlefield. A shocking loss… for a kid… from the pond." Flit finished another one of his commentaries

"Yep, too weird" states Destiny, staring at where Toady was just at.

Dai Shi's temple. Toady is inside his cell, still sobbing; Camille pushes the door open and enters.

"Hey! Toady! What a long, disgusting face." Camille stated.

"Stingerella rejected me! I fought for her love and she left me on the battlefield…" Toady replied.

"Aww… she's just playing hard-to-get." Camille explains

"You think so?" Toady asks

Camillemoves to stand behind him "Yeah! Remember… a girl likes to feel… protected! Next time, why don't you show her how chivalrous you really are?"

"Yes!" Toady replied

"Then I'm sure you'll be her knight in shining slime." Camille states

" … I will!" Toady exclaims

Camille thinks aloudafter he walks away "If I can just get those two to work together… they'll destroy the Rangers!"

Dai Shi's throne room. Naja, in his normal Rinshi form, is talking to Dai Shi.

"I am the most powerful. Why do you keep me here when I belong on the battlefield?" Naja asks

Dai Shi is standing "Never question my authority…"

He stands up, throws off his cape, and transforms into his armored form before leaping through the air at Naja. He transforms into his beast form when Dai Shi punches him.

"Soon it will be your turn. Stingerella and Toady are failing to destroy the Rangers." Dai Shi explains

"I am ready, master. Just say the word. The power of the Cobra is unmatched." Naja replies

"We shall see. Now go wait for my call!" DaiShi orders

"I will not let you down." Naja replies

"You better not." Dai Shi

Back at Jungle Karma Pizza, inside the loft, the unmorphed Rangers are walking in after their battle. R.J. sits cross-legged in his chair, watching TV.

"That freaky dance group had _some_ moves. I'll give 'em that." Lily stated

"Too true, How are we going to beat them, when they dance us into the ground?" asks Destiny,

"So do you, Lily. I think it's time to fight fire with fire. I want you to teach your new dance to Theo, Casey, Destiny and incorporate it into your fighting styles." R.J replies, to both questions

"No, no. I don't dance." Theo argues

"Dancing is like fighting, depending on the moves that is." Destiny stated.

"Great! More dance time for the new guy." Casey states

Theo, despite his reluctance, is dancing along with Casey, Lily, and Destiny. All four are in their exercise clothes, and upbeat dance music plays

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Lily counts

Casey spins and lifts his leg, nearly roundhouse kicking Theo in the chest. Theo catches his leg and glares at him. R.J. watches as he works on the Claw Cannon; it's obvious that Casey and Theo are still mad at each other, because they keep glaring daggers at one another, but Lily still does her best to teach them.

Destiny is following Lily's moves while adding some of her own, true she'll never be a great dancer but she still loves it

"5, 6, 7, 8, your turn!"

Casey and Theo back into each other and R.J. winces. Lily performs a dance move, and Casey imitates her pretty well. Theo then steps forward, and he and Casey dance around each other for a bit before Theo flexes his right arm and kisses his bicep. Casey gives him a strange look.

"smooth, T" laughs Destiny twirling around to get away from the overgrown babies.

All four Rangers are now dancing in sync, though Theo and Casey still seem to be trying to compete.

"Work, it, come on, guys! Go, Theo!" Lily exclaims

"Will do, this beats climbing a rope, no offense Bro." Destiny replies.

Lily and Theo move closer and dance together. R.J. sways in time to the beat of the music, smiling. Destiny then turns to look at Casey.

"Yo, Casey! Yeah!" Destiny cheers

The Rangers finish their routine with a kick and a cheesy pose, because they're Rangers, and cheesy posing is what they do best.

"Alright! You guys got it!" Lily cheered

Destiny backflipped and smiled.

Casey and Theo still posed, glaring at each other "No thanks to him!"

The alarm then goes off, so both dash forward. R.J. watches curiously, and Lily sighs. A split-screen morphing sequence of all 3 Rangers is then shown. Downtown, Stingerella is leading a group of Rinshi once more.

"This time, that annoying toad better not interfere!" the Rangers then dash onto the scene "Let's show these fools again what true rhythm looks like! Dance! And turn!" the Rinshi copy Stingerella's movements as she turns

"It's time to dance to a different groove." Casey states

"Let's show 'em." Theo agree

"Yay! Lets show these idiots, never to mess with the Power Rangers!" Destiny agrees

"Yeah, let's do it, guys!" Lily exclaims

The Rangers begin to feel the beat. Casey taps his foot, Lily pats her hip, and Theo taps his finger against his side.

"I've got the rhythm!" Theo exclaims

"Great, Theo! I knew you could do it!" Lily cheered

"Come on!" Casey shouts

"Right behind ya fearless leader!" exclaims Destiny

The Rangers all dash forward with battle cries.

"Oh, so you think you can dance? Attack!" Stingerella asks

"Isn't that a tv show?" asks Destiny,

"Joking time later Des," Theo states.

Destiny pouted underneath her helmet, "No fair"

The Rinshi also hop forward, the Rangers' dance moves do prove to be valuable in fighting and dodging the Rinshi. They manage to defeat the apparently wussy Rinshi with dance moves, then pose as they all fall down and explode into purple dust.

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" Rangers shouts

"But how?!" Stingerella asks

"It's all in the beat. Let's get her!" Casey replies

Toady coming onto the scene "I won't let them destroy you! You are _my_ responsibility!"

"Since when? You are just a worthless toad." Stingerella asks

"Enough! This is my destiny. I love you, and together we will destroy the Rangers!" Toady exclaims

"Toad face, leave my name out of this!" Destiny shouted

"Oh! That's so chivalrous!" Stingerella exclaims

"Jungle Tonfa! Go!" Theo summons his weapon, He leaps at and strikes Toady… who deflects the blow and sends poor Theo flying.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily summoned

"Weakling!" Toady taunted

He catches Lily's bo staff, then punches her in the chest several times and sends her flying as well.

"My turn, Jungle Daggers!" Destiny shouted as she attacked Toady, which the toad caught her arms and twisted them behind her back, and kicked her in the back and send her flying to land next to Theo.

"Ouch," moaned Destiny rubbing her arms.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" Casey called

"Toad Power!" Toady shouts

As Casey unleashes his Tiger Spirit at Toady, the monster forms a shield of slime around himself. The Tiger is unable to penetrate it.

"What?" Casey asks

"No!" Lily exclaims

Destiny gasps

"Wait!" Theo states

"My love, together we will be unstoppable!" Toady exclaims

"Call to the beast inside, bring out the Cheetah!"

"Unleash the Jaguar!"

"Release the Leopard!"

Toady forms his slime shield again, and neither the Cheetah, Jaguar or the Leopard has any luck penetrating it. Toady then steps aside.

"Stingerella! Attack!" Toady exclaims

Stingerella does a handstand, then does the splits and goes Chun Li on the Rangers, flying forward and striking them all in the chest before does a few backflips and landing on her feet next to Toady.

"Yes! Well done!" Toady cheered

"Yes, you were so right, Toady. Together we _can_ rule!" Stingerella exclaims

"Side by side!" Toady agrees

The two link arms and begin to walk off together.

"Let's go." Stingerella orders

Lily is struggling to get up "It's not over…"

Destiny is also struggling to stand, '_this is worse then my mother's training_.'

Stingerella and Toady walking away arm in arm.

"I'm so happy!" Toady states

"Hey!" Theo shouts

"Do you hear something?" Toady asks

"Let's see." Stingerella replies

It's the Rangers, sliding onto the scene.

"Going somewhere?" Theo asks

"Follow us to your doom!" Toady replies

"Nah, I'll take the second choice." Destiny states

"R.J., send us the Cannon!" Theo shouts

He, Lily, and Destiny hold up their arms, and the now-complete Claw Cannon appears in them.

"Claw Cannon!" Theo, Lily and Destiny shout

They crouch down, holding it between them, Destiny is in front of the two aiming. Casey steps in front of them.

"Wait!" Casey shouts

"Casey, wait! Teamwork, remember?" Destiny asks

"Yeah, tell that to Theo!" Casey replies

"What?" Theo asks

"You called him the new guy remember." replied Destiny, watching as Casey dashes off to fight the two monsters.

Back at JKP, R.J. is watching, astounded.

"What are you doing?" R.J asks

Casey tries to fight off the two monsters by himself, and actually does fairly well… until he's flipped down to the ground. R.J. winces.

"Oooh… that's not good." R.J comments

Back at the battle, the Claw Cannon is still powering up.

"It's almost charged. But it won't work without Casey!" Lily exclaims

"We don't need him." Theo responds

"Yes we do." Destiny states

"R.J said it takes all of us." Lily finished

"I'm going after the others!" Stingerella exclaims,she leaps at Theo, Lily, and Destiny knocking them back and the Claw Cannon to the ground. Casey gets slashed at by Toady and falls to the ground as well, holding his chest and groaning. R.J. watches them on his monitors, frustrated.

"Come on, guys… work together…" R.J stated

Casey gets up and tries fighting Toady again, but the monster's defenses prove to be too powerful, and he headbutts the frustrated Red Ranger. Casey charges at him, is slashed in the chest repeatedly, and tries a kick, but is repelled by the tough toad. Toady then flips him over his head. Meanwhile, Stingerella is easily fighting off Lily and Theo at the same time. Lily is sent backward, while Theo is slammed into a fence.

Destiny fought against Stingerella but was kick back to slammed in a the same fence as Theo.

"Theo! Destiny!" Lily shouted worried about the Blue and Pink Rangers

Casey also gets the crap beaten out of him and joins his teammates on the concrete.

"We did it! I told you, together, we rule!" Toady exclaims

"You were right, all along!" Stingerellajumps into Toady's arms "I love you!"

Toadyholds her up "Let's get married! Then, finish the Rangers!"

"Then, we'll honeymoon in Vegas!" Stingerella exclaims

He carries her off as she laughs.

Destiny made gagging sounds "That is just sick, monster love."

"I don't believe it… Casey! We could've had them!" Theo exclaims

"So which is it, Theo? Are we a team, or am I just the new guy?" Casey asks

Jungle Karma Pizza, outside the entrance. Casey angrily paces back and forth. Theo then comes through the front gate.

"Casey… hold up. We lost that battle because of you." Theo accused

"… Me." Theo nods "_You're_ the one who said I'm just the new guy and now all of a sudden it's _my_ fault? Listen, I know you've been doing this longer than me, but trust me, I'm not trying to steal your thunder!" Casey exclaims

"No, you're just trying to steal my best friend!" Theo replies

"That is ridiculous." Casey

"Oh, don't deny it. You and Lily, Destiny-" Theo began to say when said girls showed up.

"_Hey._ As long as you're talking about us, let us join in." Destiny shouts angrily

"Casey, I don't care how long you were at the Academy, you're a member of _our_ team, and we need you to work _with us_ on the battlefield. Theo… we have got a bond that will last a lifetime. Got it?" Lily takes over.

"I'm new here too, but you don't see me getting angry, I have as right to rant my head off," Destiny states

"… got it." Theo answers

"Good. And Casey's my friend, too. A new friend. I mean, come on, guys. We're in charge of protecting the world, here! This isn't the prom. Work it out." Lily responds, She turns and strides away, making the boys look guiltily at each other.

Destiny stays to glare at them "You two have been acting worse then me on a bad day. Grow up." She too turns and walks away.

"… Lily's right." Casey "and so is Destiny"

"Lily usually is. … Look. I guess I kinda overreacted. Sorry, man, she's just really important to me, and it seemed like I wasn't important to her anymore." Theo exclaims

"Dude, I get it. And I'm not trying to move in, I'm just trying to _fit in_, okay? I'm sorry, too. I guess I… overreacted to your overreaction." Casey stated then add "I know how you feel, Destiny is starting to be really important to me too."

Theooffers his fist "Sorry."

Caseybumps it "Yeah. Now, let's track down these lovebirds and finish what they started."

Where Destiny and Lily were hiding they heard everything. Destiny was blushing the same shade of red as Casey's uniform.

"Do you have a crush on Casey?" asks Lily in a whisper not wanting to be heard by the guys

"No, what makes you think that?" asks Destiny, Lily shook her head.

Somewhere in the mountains or forest, Stingerella and Toady, in their normal Rinshi forms, are strolling together.

"This is so nice." Stingerella stated

"I love a walk in the woods." Toady responds

"Why don't you blast open that volcano so we can watch the city melt?" Stingerella asks

"Wonderful idea, my love." Toady replies

He takes out several orange balls and tosses them… but then Theo, morphed, leaps onto the scene and deflects one with his tonfa. Casey, Lily, and Destiny also morphed, deflect the others with the Junglechuks, Jungle Bo, and Daggers respectively, then pose as explosions go off harmlessly behind them.

"Stop right there!" Rangers commanded

"Those Rangers again?" Stingerella, The two leap down to meet their opponents and transform.

"Yeah, don't cha just hate us." Destiny replies

"So. You've come back for a final beating." Toady states

"Only this time, _you're_ the one who's getting beat. Right, guys?" Casey asks

"Right!" the three other rangers answered

"Ready for the Claw Cannon?" Theo asks

"You know it." Casey replied

Theo, Lily, and Destiny summon the Cannon and crouch down.

"Charge." Theo stated

"Charge! Lily exclaims

"Charge!" shouts Destiny

Casey begins to fight Stingerella, holding her off at best he can. Toady then enters the fray, and the two leap up and down repeatedly, but Casey doesn't falter at first. However, he is soon knocked backward. Lily, Theo, and Destiny are channeling their Spirits into the Claw Cannon.

"Come on, Casey! Hold 'em off!" Theo exclaims

"It's almost charged!" Lily shouts

Casey saidto Toady "You're as weak as she is!"

"Don't talk about her!" Toady exclaims

Casey grabs onto Toady's arm, and is pulled into the monster's embrace.

"I'll end this once and for all." Stingerella stated

She walks toward the other three Rangers. Casey pulls out of Toady's embrace and charges at her, making her flip over him.

"Get away from them!" Casey shouts

Stingerella does a headstand and scuttles back and forth, confounding Casey. Toady then grabs onto her leg, and she flips forward, attacking the Red Ranger. He tries fighting both off with a series of rapid punches, but is knocked to the ground. Toady then slams into Casey, pinning him.

"Charged!" Theo exclaims

"Charged!" Lily seconds

"Charged!" Destiny states

The Claw Cannon's eyes glow.

"It's ready." Theo states

"and Aimed" Destiny adds

"Alright. Casey!" Lily exclaims.

"Get… off… me!" Casey growled out, He pushes both feet into Toady's chest and kicks the monster backward, knocking him into Stingerella, and both fall down.

"Let's do it, guys!" Casey orders

He leaps into position behind the Claw Cannon as Toady and Stingerella pick themselves up.

"You think that little weapon can hurt us? I'll use my force field!" Toady asks

He stands protectively in front of Stingerella, secreting his slime shield. Casey pulls back a handle on the back of the Cannon.

"Engage!" Casey shouts

The mouth of the Cannon opens, revealing the barrel of the weapon inside, and the top begins to glow.

"Powered by Animal Spirits! Fire!" Rangers yells

The Claw Cannon sends out a massive fireball, which slams right into Toady, pushing against his shield.

"Please… hold… oh, no!" Toady begs, However, the fireball breaks through and strikes Toady. He turns to stone and explodes. Stingerella flies forward through the explosion and rolls across the ground, yelling in pain. The triumphant Rangers pose.

"You destroyed my beloved! For that, you will fall!" Stingerella exclaims

She spreads her arms and grows to standard giant monster size in a swirl of purple energy.

"Animal Spirits, unite as one!" Rangers summon their Zords for a second time, which of course immediately form into the Megazord. Flit and Camille are suddenly present, naturally.

"Let's get ready to battle!" Flit exclaims

"Let's see how you like this! Scorpion attack!" Stingerella exclaims, She flings out thousands of gigantic scorpions, which all attach themselves to the Megazord.

"Why couldn't Dai Shi send out a butterfly, I hate this bug?" Destiny moaned.

"One sting and the Rangers are in trouble!" Flit exclaims

Inside, the Rangers all flail and groan in agony. The scorpions raise their tails and prepare to sting.

"It's a swarm!" Casey shouts

"Spin attack!" commands Destiny.

The Pride extends his arms and rapidly spins its upper body, dislodging the attackers.

"A-ha! The Savage Spin!"

The Megazord then leaps into the air, stops its upper body, and spins its lower body instead.

"A trusty favorite." Flit states

The scorpions dissolve into thin air, and the Megazord faces Stingerella for a second time.

"No! That's impossible!" Stingerella leaps into the air to try a kick

"Stingerella makes her move!" Flit exclaims

The Megazord leaps to meet her and does a spin kick, sending her flying back.

"Oh! But the Rangers are too fast and too strong!"

Stingerella lands, turns to stone, and goes boom. The Megazord stands and poses victoriously.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers call out.

Camille grimaces as she watches.

"Typical." Camille states, then walks away.

Dining room of Jungle Karma Pizza. Theo, sitting in a booth, dressed in civilian clothes, looks contemplative as he plays with a toy cheetah. A smiling Fran comes over and sets down a piece of pizza and a soda for him, then slides into the booth.

Destiny follows with a refilled cheese shakers, and stands by the table.

"Love on the rocks?" Fran

"It's not love! Me and Lily just used to be a duo. Now we're a quartet. Things are different." Theo explains

"Didn't know you felt that way about me, T. I thought I was your friend?" Destiny teased

"Sorry," stated Theo

"Different's not so bad! I mean, if everything always stayed the same, things would get boring." Fran replies to Theo,

"I agree, some times things change for the best." Destiny stated, she should know she was reunited with her brother after four or five years of not seeing him.

R.J ispassing by "Theo! What are you doing in here? Lily's been waiting outside for 10 minutes."

"What?" Theo asks

"Something about a… lunch… thing?" R.J replies

"Date" coughs Destiny, which Theo ignores

Theo whoops excitedly, gets up out of the booth, begins to run in the wrong direction, then turns and dashes out the front door. Fran gets up and stands next to R.J., who puts his arm around her, and both sigh happily.

"Ahh… love." R.J and Fran stated in unison

Destiny throws her arms up in the air, "Too much love talk, I'm going upstairs."


	11. Chapter 11 memories

Destiny was sitting in a bean bag chair upstairs, flipping though pages of an album, she glazed at a picture of her mother and her, when she was a year old, and these were happier times, back when her father wasn't a self-centered idiot.

A few tears were making their way down her cheeks,

"Destiny?" asks Casey, coming upstairs

Destiny wiped the tears away, she didn't want to be seen crying over something she couldn't change

"Hey, over here." Destiny greeted, Casey came over and sat down beside her on another bean bag chair,

He glanced over at the open picture album on Destiny's lap. "Isn't that album?"

"Yeah, it mostly just me and my mother, either RJ was away training or out with friends," Destiny explained.

"What about your father?" asks Casey

"When I was eleven I tore out every photo of him, and burnt them." She replied, "It wasn't fair what he did, I don't plan of forgiving him anytime soon."

Casey, He didn't know how to comfort her, his family life was great, two older sisters and one younger then him. His parents were still together.

"I'm okay, with it." Destiny stated quietly,

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did your mother die?" asks Casey

"Cancer, she was great at the leopard style, but she died when I was four. I don't really remember anything about her. Her leopard spirit was passed on to me, it's the only piece of mother I have left," Destiny stated.

She slide the album over to Casey, "That's my mom." she point to the older woman who appeared to be in her early forties in the picture.

"You're cute in this picture," Casey stated.

"I don't eat ice cream like that anymore." Destiny retorted.

They both laughed at that,

"Did RJ send you up to check up on me?" asks Destiny after she got control of herself.

"No, he didn't for once; I came up on my own. I noticed how you looked when Lily said she didn't know about your feelings for me." Casey replied.

Destiny blushed, "I like you a lot, Case, but I don't know if I'm good for you,"

"I'll wait until you're ready, you're really important to me, I don't want to see you hurt," Casey responded.

"Thanks, for what its worth I think that is the best thing anyone has ever said to me." Destiny replied.

"I should get back down in the kitchen." Casey stated. Destiny nodded.

"Thanks, for cheering me up; I think I'll sit in the forbidden chair." Destiny stated then got up, after putting the album aside.

Destiny watched as Casey went back downstairs, "I don't think I can be in a relationship ever again."

She went to sit in RJ's green chair like she said she was going to.

"Mother, I miss you so much, I wish you were still here." Destiny whispered, RJ had always told her that their mother was in the spirit world, with the other Masters of the past, but Destiny wasn't so sure, her mother didn't have the Leopard spirit anymore. So way would the spirit word allow her beautiful, kind, loving mother entrance?

Tears flowed down Destiny's cheeks just thinking of her mother. No explained why her mother died. She was only four, she didn't know any better.

She grew up at the temple mostly, all the Masters were male so she was lacking in the maternal department, she knew that her Masters cared for her but not in the way she wanted, she wanted her mother back.

RJ came upstairs after seeing the worried look on his tiger cub's face, he found his sister and cub sitting his chair, crying.

'_not again'_ he thought as he went over to Destiny.

"Kitten?" RJ asks using Destiny's childhood nickname, Destiny's head snapped up to look at her older brother, there was only two people in the world that would call her kitten, her mother and RJ.

Destiny sobbed and lunged at RJ, wrapping her arms around his waist.. "I miss her so much, bubba."

RJ didn't have to ask who Destiny was talking about, he knew that losing their mother was harder on Destiny, he rubbed circles on her back.

"Kitten, everything's going to fine, mom wouldn't want to you to be sad over her any more." RJ soothed.

"How can you say that, I wasn't raised with a mother...i didn't have a female to talk to when i hit thirteen." Destiny asked.

RJ pulled Destiny with him to sit in his chair with the emotional pink ranger on his lap,

"What was mom like?" asks Destiny.

"When i look at you, Kitten, i see her..you look so much like mom..I remember the day mom found out she was pregant with you, she was overjoyed. She wanted another child for so long, she made _him _repaint the nursery pink before she even said a word. When mom brought you home the day you were born, she was so happy, she was crying half the time," RJ explained.

"Were you happy?"

"Of course, I finally had baby sister to play with, mom and I were totally devoted to you, but that's when _he _starting pushing to train me. Mom wouldn't have it, She said that it should be my choice who i get to train me. But when she died," RJ answered.

"I know, _he _wanted to train me in the same style after you left." Destiny responed in a whisper,

They stayed like that until Destiny fell asleep due to emotional exhaustion, plus RJ knew that she hasn't been getting rest at night.

Gently picking up his sister, he walked over to her hammock, and place her in it.

"Have a nice nap, Kitten" RJ whispered then left to try to explain why Destiny was being an emotional leopard right now.

DarkPriestess66 Sorry, It's very short...but I'm running out of ideas, I'll try to get the next chapter up..Destiny won't be in the Chaos of the next chapter but she will be in it.


	12. Chapter 12 Pizza slice of life

Destiny watched as her brother got together his fishing tackle; shaking her head, RJ was an animal rights guy, but this is as haired brained as some of his other ideas,

"Are you sure we're related?" Destiny teased, RJ turned to his sisters,

"Sorry, Kitten but you are my sister" answered RJ, and then he took on a serious look to his face, not like anything Destiny has seen before. She stood up from the arm of the green chair she was sitting on.

"Let me guess, you want me to be a spy." grinned Destiny, who would think of the sweet, male shy Pink Ranger as an informant.

RJ nodded, "you got it, and to be honest it's a lesson for Casey in leadership."

Together, they went downstairs, just as Theo was coming into the kitchen,

"See you. Adios. Au revior. Ciao, see you in a few days!" greeted RJ as he headed for the door. Fran was over at the refrigerator, getting out some sodas, while Lily and Theo had a confused look on their faces. Destiny sat on the bottom step, watching.

"What? You're going fly-fishing?" asked Theo, with a weird grin on his face.

RJ turned back to the others, "No. Why would you...."

"You're clothes, Bro" Destiny pointed you. RJ looked down at his clothes,

"Oh, this get up, I'm not just going to a fly-fishing contest." replied RJ

"RJ, you're such an animal rights guy, I just don't see you fishing." Lily stated

RJ grinned "I'm not going to fish. I'm going to disturb the fish, so the fishermen don't catch the fish."

"Hold on there! You just can't go without leaving someone in charge." Theo stated, Destiny rolled her eyes, she already knew who was going to be in charge. "Someone bright, resourceful, and very responsible. Me!" Theo continued

"If you don't say so yourself." Lily teased.

RJ looked at Lily "Theo's right. We need someone in charge."

Theo nodded, and then Casey walked into the kitchen from the parlor

RJ turned to him. "Casey, you're in charge."

"Me?" asks Casey confused and shocked, while Theo looks disappointed

"Good, it's settled. Ta-ta." RJ stated.

"But I..." Casey stated but RJ went out the door.

Lily smiled at Casey, "All right, what's the plan, Stan?"

"Beats me, I didn't even actually agree to being in charge" Casey replied

"I'll do it" Theo stated

"No" Destiny, Lily, and Fran stated in unison.

"Tell you want, I don't want the responsibility" Casey began, "So why don't we all split it? We'll all be in charge."

"Lily and Destiny can run the kitchen; I'll handle meeting, seating, and greeting." Casey explained,

'_This isn't going to end well_' Destiny thought to herself.

"What about me? What am I going to be in charge of?" asks Theo

"You, my friend, can be the waiter." answers Casey.

"Oh, so I'm just the waiter?" responds Theo. "what if I don't want to be the waiter?"

"Great, Des and I will switch with you." Lily agreed "You work in the sweaty kitchen, and we'll get the big tips."

Destiny nodded and smiled. Lily was going on the door when Theo stopped her.

"My bad. I forgot about tips." Theo stated. "Vice-President in Charge of Service is fine with me."

"What about me? What am I gonna do?" asks Fran,

"You'll be our floater. Great! Everyone's in charge. Everyone's happy especially me." Casey answered. As he walked out the door.

~~~~Dai Shi's temple~~~~

Camille walked down the corridor, she was stopped by Naja who touched her shoulder.

"I need to talk to someone." Naja hissed

"Well, make it snappy, Naja" Camille replied. "I have things to do for Dai Shi." she turned around to face the Cobra.

"All the more important that we talk now. You may be the only one not blinded by the illusion that we are making progress with our goals" Naja explained.

"I know you're a snake, but you are going to have to hold your tongue, if you know what's good for you." Camille replied

"No, if Dai Shi was going to be successful, he would have done so by now" Naja stated.

"You are speaking treason." replied Camille

"Someone has to. To be triumphant in defeating the humans, Dai Shi must be destroyed!" Naja exclaimed.

"Over your lifeless body!" Camille threatened. As they both began to fight, both dodging and striking at the other, Naja had Camille cornered but she morphed into her armor,

"Hands off!"she exclaimed.

"I'm not finished with you!" Naja exclaimed, both ran down some stairs in the temple, "You won't get away!"

Camille lashed out her tongue and hit Naja with it, "You're not the one one with poison, feel the burning pain of my venom while you waste away. It won't be soon enough"

Naja inserted a life talon, into his chest then fell, Camille gasped as he stood back on his Cobra form.

Naja was laughing.

"Oh, so you want some more?" asks Camille

"Indeed!" replied Naja.

They fought outdoors now,

"Come on" Naja said.

"I offered you a chance for victory, instead you rejected me." Naja stated, Camille was on the ground in pain. "You've cost me a Life Talon, a high price to pay. But you'll repay me before I'm done, Unless you'll join forces with me."

"I'm not a traitor!" exclaimed Camille

"Dai Shi doesn't care for your life, but you risk everything to protect him." Naja tried to win over Camille

"It's called loyalty, and he will repay me ten-fold when this is over." Camille replied as she slashed at Naja with her sai but he leapt away and landed on a roof.

"Fine, then! For you, it will be over sooner then you can imagine." Naja threatened

"We'll see" vowed Camille as she chased after the snake.

~~~~~JKP~~~~~

Casey went out the door looking for Fran. "Fran? Fran!" he groans as he walked back inside

"What's she doing out there?" asks Theo,

Destiny and Lily came up behind Casey,

"As maitre d', filling the tables is my responsibility, right?" asks Casey

"Part of it" replied Destiny,

"So I got her helping me." Casey stated proud of himself.

Fran walks in wearing a huge pizza costume, and groans. Destiny's eyes widen,

"I'm so sorry." Destiny stated,

Lily looked surprised "What is that?"

"I'm the Jungle Karma mascot, Pepperona." Fran replied, as Casey came up behind Destiny

"more like a rejected Dai Shi monster" Destiny muttered,

"and I hate it, it's garlicky and my cheese is melting in the heat." Fran stated.

Lily walked up to the other side of Fran, "Well, I need you and your pepperonis in the kitchen, now."

"and I need you out here" countered Theo

"well, I need her more." Lily started to argue

"I looked for her first." Theo replied, Fran knocked over a table turning around.

"Woah"

"Oh" Casey breathed as he turned away.

"Casey!" Lily and Theo, stated

"Don't ask me. That's why I didn't want to be in charge, you're a third of the boss, too. Guys."

Destiny watched the argument heat up, she knew this was a bad idea, not what RJ had planned.

"I need her in the Kitchen with me!" Lily explained

"Okay, Look, If we don't clean" Theo argued

"You decide" stated Casey but no one was listening to him.

Fran fell over with a shriek both Lily and Theo looked over then went back to arguing, Destiny walked over to Fran and helped her up "Let's get you out of the pizza." while Destiny was making sure no more tables were going to be knocked over.

They went into the back room while that stupid pizza costume was stored, Destiny helped Fran take off the Pizza suit.

"Why aren't you fighting over me?" asked Fran, as soon as the pizza was off.

Destiny shrugged, "I don't need too, honestly RJ made me a spy, I get to report on what's happening to him."

Fran made a silent "Oh"

"If I were you, I think about quiting just to teach them a lesson about being a friend." Destiny suggested,

~~~~with Camille and Naja~~~~~

They were still fighting,

"Traitor!" shouted Camille, as she chased Naja though a forest.

"This way!" tauted Naja,

they fought with their weapons, Camille rolled to the ground, Naja was too strong for her to beat.

"I'll give you this, you're quite a warrior. With some training, you could have been great" Naja stated "You gave me a better fight than I expected."

"You're more traitorous than I expected." Camille retorted

"You have a wicked tongue, let me share this with you." Naja replied as he got prepared to strike, he sent an energy blast at Camille,

she screamed as she was sent flying backward, the blast sent her to the beach, she reverted back to her human form. Making her way painfully across the beach, she felt to her knees,

she looked up as Dai Shi appeared

"You haven't defeated the traitor." Dai Shi stated

"His power is stronger then I thought" Camille replied. "he spoke of you not caring for me, I didn't believe him, of course."

"Of Course, you're my favorite, but handle him or I'll find someone who can." Dai Shi replied "Here's a tip, you spend too much time deflecting other's powers, you might try absorbing their power, instead."

"But that could destroy me." Camille replied unsure.

"Perhaps," Dai Shi agreed "But if you want my admiration, my love, isn't that a chance you would take?" he turned and left Camille looking unsure.

~~~~JKP~~~~~

Destiny and Fran came back from the storage room to find Theo, Lily, and Casey surrounding one table.

"What will it be?"all three asked.

"Hey, this is my table." Theo stated.

"Yeah? Well it's about time." Lily countered "You didn't cover your last three tables."

"Talking about not doing your job? I've been covering for you all day." Casey asked.

"Because I've been covering for him" both Lily and Theo stated. Lily pointed at Theo, while the blue ranger pointed at Casey.

Destiny watched as her friends start to fight all over again. "this is pointless, I'm going upstairs." she went upstairs,

she put on her sunglasses, "RJ, it's me." she then explained about everything that has happened. When she went back down, she seen Fran looking frantic.

Destiny followed Fran out the door,

"Did one of you guys move the fire extinguisher?" asks Fran

"No." replied Casey and Lily, who were sitting down at a booth.

"Well, if no one wants charred pizza, we'd better find it soon." Fran stated then all of them,

Casey and Fran went into the kitchen, where Fran found the fire extinguisher, and sprayed the inside just as Theo opened the other door.

Both of them ran out of the kitchen

"Sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Fran exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to clean up." Theo replied.

The solar morphers started beeping, Destiny stepped next to the door, and put them on. Inside she seen a tiny screen with Camille in it.

"Rangers, I'm waiting."

Destiny took off her glasses and came out of hiding. "Better put that on hold, guys."

Casey knew what she was talking about and started making his way to the door, "Fran, you're in charge."

"In charge? Of what?" Fran asked. As the four ran out the door.

"Everything!" Lily replied.

Fran looked around as more people were coming in. "Great"

~~~~JFP~~~~~~~

The Rangers, flipped on to the beach.

"Okay, Camille." Lily stated

"ha" greeted Camille.

"What kind of trouble are you up to?" asks Theo

"Same kind as always." Destiny stated.

"I need to borrow something from you..." Camille stated as she got her sais ready. "Your power!"

"Good chance of that." Lily replied, as the rangers charged.

The rangers fought Camille as one team.

Camille shot a energy blast at the rangers, which they in turn used to kick Camille.

"Claw Cannon, Charge!" the Rangers summoned. "Powered by animal spirits!"

"Ready" Casey stated as pushed the handle.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted,

"I hope I can handle this." Camille stated as she took in the blast.

"Is that all you got?" She asked.

"What?" replied Theo

"Try again!" Lily stated.

The Rangers shot at Camille again.

"We got her." Theo exclaimed

"Come on, give me some more!" Camille exclaimed.

"It's like she wants to be attacked," Destiny stated.

"Why would she want that?" asks Casey.

"Focus." Theo told his teammates. The rangers shot again.

"I feel it. I'm getting stronger." Camille stated.

"How did she do that?" asks Theo confused.

"Thanks, Rangers. I got it." Camille replied

"What?" Huh?" asked the Rangers confused.

The Rangers, walked back into JKP,

"Yo Fran!" greeted Casey.

Fran was startled and threw the pizza which landed on Theo's face.

"Did I do something terrible to you in another life?" asks Theo as he pulled the pizza off his face.

"What happened here?" asks Lily

"It's like a hurricane blew through." Destiny added knowing the anger in Fran's eyes.

"You try seating, waiting, cooking, bussing, and collecting at rush hour alone, again." Fran ranted; Destiny knew she was just acting but the others thought it was real.

"Yuck, I hate garlic pizza." Theo stated. "Now I'm gonna stink for an hour."

"Well, at least I won't have to smell it." Fran replied taking off the towel throwing it on the floor. "I quit."

The three of them started clearing the tables, Casey was collecting from the last few costumers,

"If I had been left in charge, this would never have happened." Theo complained.

Destiny looked over "If you were left in charge, I would have quit too."

"So now you're blaming Casey for this mess?" asks Lily

"well.." Theo started to say.

"I don't see your third of the business doing any better." Lily started.

Theo turned around with a stack of dirty dishes in his arms. "Oh, Look, I think I see your third of the business still smoking."

"I shared that third." Destiny stated.

"Guys, stop!" stated Casey, who came around the counter.

The three of them looked at Casey

"This is my fault, all of it. RJ left me in charge and I didn't want it." Casey explained. "If I had taken on the responsibilities instead of splitting them up, then we would've at least had a leader. One game plan."

"Like when we're Rangers?" Destiny asks,

"Yeah, it works there." Lily agreed.

"and we lost it here, well the three of us did." Theo laughed.

"Destiny, why didn't you start in with the arguing?" asks Lily.

"Simple, I didn't need too," Destiny answered.

"Great, we all agree, So with the agreement of my three former business partners, I'm taking back my responsibilities."

"Go for it boss." Lily replied

"Okay, First things first, we hire Fran back." Casey stated.

They all began to close for the night, Casey was cleaning the window of the front door, he seen Fran walk up, he opened the door.

"Hey! Guys..." He greeted.

"Okay, What's so important that you had to leave five messages on my cell phone?" asks Fran.

"You forgot to hear our apologies" Casey answered.

"She already heard mine." Destiny informed the others.

"I'm sorry, Fran. I was the one who let you down. It won't happen again." Casey apologized.

"and I'm sorry, too. I wasn't a good co-worker. And more importantly, a good friend." Lily stated

Lily shoved Theo in the back with the mop she was holding "Theo!"

"I'm sorry, too really sorry." Theo added. "You didn't deserve this."

"Cha-ching. You heart that, Fran? You hear it?" asks Casey,

"oh boy." murmured Destiny.

"That is the sound of your new salary, double what you make now." Casey went on.

"Double?" replied Fran.

Destiny, Lily and Theo looked at each other worried.

"Did I say double? I misspoke. Triple, but I'm not holding the offer open much longer." Casey stated. "Five, four, three"

"Okay, I'll do it." Fran agreed.

"Cool, great! Welcome back." Casey exclaimed.

The morphers beeped that the Rangers looked down.

"Okay, got to go. You're in charge." Casey stated as the rangers ran out the door.

"Rangers!" greeted Gakko

"Gakko!" shouted Casey.

"Didn't we beat this guy?" asks Destiny,

"You won't destroy me again." stated Gakko

"Let's give him something to talk about." Casey stated.

The others nodded, and they pulled out their morphers.

"Ready?" asks Casey.

"Ready!" replied the three others.

"Jungle Beasts, spirit unleashed!" The Rangers Shout, they morph.

"Go" shouts the Rangers.

All four on them fight Gakko.

"Casey, you're the the leader. It's your call." Theo states.

"Thanks, Theo. Cannon time!" replied Casey

They summon the Cannon, "Powered by animals spirits, Fire!"

"No!" exclaims Gakko as he was blown to pieces.

"Yeah!"

"All right!"

"When we destroy you, stay that way." Destiny cheered.

"One leader, one direction, one less bad guy!" Casey states.

Back at JKP, the five of them were working as a team. When RJ walked in.

"RJ" greeted Destiny.

"I am back, and proud to report not a fish was caught." RJ greeted then looked around to see a clean lobby, just as he left it. "And looking good here, too. I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. I guess I was wrong."

Destiny was trying to hold in laughter, she called RJ to report on everything.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, RJ." Casey replied "Now you know you can always leave me in charge."

"Excellent, because it will take a long time to pay off the raise you gave Fran." RJ grinned.

Fran chuckles, and Destiny giggles. "Cha-ching."

Casey shakes his head.

"I think next time, bro is going to put me in charge." Destiny stated,

Camille was standing before Dai shi's throne

"We have a lot to do, we were set back by this traitor, Naja." Dai Shi stated.

"I hope I've proven my allegiance by removing him" replied Camille hopeful.

"If you're waiting for a thank you, move on. Loyalty is what I expect." Dai shi stated then he walked out of the room.

DarkPriestess66: It took me four hours to write this chapter, because I don't have the transcript for the episodes after Dance the night away, so I have to watch my DVD. So it will be a while until, way of the master. Unless someone can find a website that has the transcript. Other wise it will take four hours just to watch and write at the same time.


	13. Chapter 13 Destiny's birthday

Destiny woke up smiling because she was a year older today, but she missed the tradition of a family birthday, her mother, brother, and dare she even think, her father.

It was her birthday, and she wasn't going to work or train, okay maybe she'll get a little training in. she gathered her clothes and went to take a shower, once she was finished. She got dressed, she looked in the mirror, and the red streaks in her hair didn't seem like her anymore. She guessed it was because she was Pink Ranger, many of the former pinks she met because of Kat had explained that you had the need to wear your color even if you're not morphed,

Destiny decided she was going out to buy some pink hair dye, and maybe anything else that caught her eyes; she grabbed her wallet, pink with a cat face and paw prints going around it, grabbing her roller skates from her corner of the shared loft, tossing them over her shoulder, She went downstairs, to see everyone working. Lily glanced up when Destiny walked downstairs

"Why are you so happy today?" asks Lily.

RJ smiled "She's always this way, one day a year."

"Come on RJ, it's the only holiday that is about me." Destiny whined.

"Des, your birthday isn't a holiday." RJ stated.

Destiny glared and stuck out her tongue, "It is too me, when i was little you always spent the day with me."

"Why didn't you tell us it's your birthday?" asks Lily, "We could have planned a party or something."

Destiny glanced down at her tennis shoes, "I'm sorry, but with everything that has happened, I guess I forgot to mention it."

Lily wiped her hands on her apron to get some of the flour off, and went over to Destiny and gave her a hug. Destiny hugged her friend back.

"It's okay, we all forget sometime." Lily replied.

Destiny smiled a little, there was also another reason she didn't tell the others when her birthday was, two days after her birthday is the anniversary of Alexi James' death.

"RJ, I'm gonna go to the store, I want to buy some hair dye," Destiny explained, really she just wanted out, maybe if luck was on her side, she wouldn't have to fight Dai Shi's army today.

RJ glanced at Lily, she was always happy go lucky, also it seems like the leopard and cheetah got along well. "Dudettes, why don't both of you go?"

"Are you sure about this, RJ?" asks Lily, she had work, but it was a slow day. Plus she didn't want to leave the birthday girl alone.

"It's slow today, I have some plans, I want to discuss with the boys." RJ replied.

"Sure RJ," Lily agreed then turned to Destiny "You don't mind if i tag along?"

Destiny's eyes flickered between Lily and her brother, she had the feeling he was planning something. "S'okay with me."

"Let me get changed then we'll go" Lily stated as she headed upstairs to change, Destiny followed because she had nothing better to do.

She shared her side with lily, so her hammock and Lily's bed, was on one side, while Casey, Theo and RJ's sleeping places was on the other, but Destiny had thought that the green chair is where RJ slept, which made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" asks Lily, changing out of her JKP uniform.

"Just thinking, why RJ is such a goof is because he sleeps in the Forbidden Chair." Destiny explained,

Lily stared at Destiny "I think your right,"

The cheetah finished dressing, and they went downstairs, "I'll tell RJ, we're leaving, wait for me outside?"

Destiny nodded, and went outside, in the kitchen; Lily crossed her arms, "Spill, RJ"

RJ looked around for his sister.

"She's outside," stated Lily

"Good, because her emotional state isn't sable, she needs to vent her emotions, she puts her heart and soul into a fight because she doesn't want to face her emotions, and she has been like this since she was four." RJ explained with a heavy sigh,

Lily understood she seen the young leopard fight in practice and in battle, it was like she was robotic, her emotions locked away. It wasn't good. "She needs a female she can trust with her secrets."

"And you're the only one on the team besides Fran, but she hasn't opened up to Fran." RJ agreed.

"I'll get the open up to me, even if i have pushed her to it." Lily second, but she already knew somethings that Destiny didn't want the others to know about herself.

"Also i need her out of the place to get ready for her surprise party." RJ grinned. Making the guys groan.

Lily walked out of the kitchen and the parlor, and seen the leopard waiting for her, Destiny left her skates in the loft since Lily was coming too. "So Birthday girl, where too?"

"I have a tradition that i started a few years ago, around the time i came to the temple." Destiny answered "i know RJ wouldn't agree if i went by myself, but i want to see my mom."

Lily smiled, "lead on."

Destiny walked side by side with Lily, they stopped by a flower store, Destiny brought two roses, pink and white, along with a Pink Carnation, After they left the store, they walked until they came to the Ocean Bluff cemetery, Destiny's eyes filled with tears she didn't want to shed, she lead the way to a row of graves, and knelt down next to one,

_Alexi Stevens-James, 1958-1998, loving wife and devoted mother. You're always be in our hearts._

"Momma wanted to be buried with her family," Destiny whispered, as she placed the flowers, she waved to the row of graves, "My family is located here, it's the Stevens family plot,"

"You miss her don't you?" asked Lily

"Every single day," Destiny cried finally having an emotional breakdown. Lily dropped to her knees, held her arms open for her friend and teammate, RJ said Destiny needed a trusted friend, and by her cheetah spirit, Lily would be a trusted friend.

Destiny turned to Lily and collapsed into the cheetah's arms. "Why did mommy leave me?"

"If your mother was anything like you, she didn't want to leave her daughter." Lily stated,

"I miss her so much, didn't she know how I need her?" the crying Destiny whimpered.

"She's always with you in spirit; she'll always guide you when you need it." Lily replied she didn't know where these words were coming from but Destiny needed them.

Destiny cried until she felt better, She glanced up at her friend, "I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for, Destiny, I'm your friend, I'll always be your friend, Hell if you want it, I'll be your sister, someone you can turn to when you need to talk or anything."

Destiny smiled a real smile the first she didn't have to fake, "I won't be easy."

"You're the easiest person to get along with, and it can't be that bad compared to Dai Shi," Lily teased.

"You're right" laughed Destiny.

The two of them left the cemetery, and went to the store, Destiny got her pink hair dye, she didn't see anything else she wanted but Lily brought her a Happy Birthday balloon.

When Destiny was shopping, Lily got a beep on her morpher; it was RJ saying that it's okay to come back. Once they got back, the shop was closed, Destiny found this odd, since it was the middle of the day, but it was slow day.

Lily and Destiny walked inside, since Destiny had to opened it with her key, they went up to the loft, Destiny went in first only to find it dark as the forbidden room after Dai Shi's release.

Lily smiled when Destiny stopped in the middle of the room, she turned on the light. Then the guys jumped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted.

Destiny smiled at jump at her brother, RJ caught her in his arms.

"You didn't have to do this." Destiny stated.

"I know, but I haven't been really in your life since you went to the temple, and If i would let you get away without having Sweet sixteen party, then you had a blow to the head." RJ replied.

"RJ, you're the best big brother in the world." Destiny stated. Then she looked around, there were balloons, streamers, and the like, on the counter was a pizza with Happy Sweet 16 written in pepperoni,

"Left overs from that kid's party, we called the Retro's but they couldn't make it but they sent their best wishes." Casey explained,

"I don't care, as long as we're together, my friends and family." Destiny replied.

"You're different from this morning," Theo observed,

"Had a good cry that's all," Destiny shrugged, "I want presents"

"Well there's only two, it's from all of us." RJ explained as he went over to his green chair and from the side he got two wrapped Presents, "I ordered this last week, I didn't think i would have my sister living with me on her birthday."

Destiny took the pink and purple wrapped presents in her hands, and sat down on the floor, she shred the packages, one was a laptop, it was new, and the purple wrapped gift was smaller, it was and mp3 player.

"That already has a song on it, I had Tommy's friend download a song from a tape i had." RJ explained. He knew the song was a lullaby from their mother but Destiny didn't know it.

"I'll listen to it later," Destiny agreed.

They had a small birthday party, since it was a spur of the moment thing. Dancing, mainly Lily and Destiny were dancing, a two on two basketball game, the girls and the guys while RJ kept points, girls won by two.

"RJ, you owe me a real cake." Destiny teased as they ate the pizza.

"Sure Kitten." RJ replied.

"Des, why does he call you kitten?" asks Lily,

"It's my nickname, I had it since i was born." Destiny answered. "also since I'm the youngest I am a kitten kinda."

Destiny thought about it, a wolf and a feline siblings that was crazy. But no one knew but her that RJ's animal spirit was a wolf.

Later that night, Destiny was in her hammock with a blanket draped over here. She decided that she was going to listen to that song. She got her new mp3 out and put the earstuds on and turned it on, the song began to play, when the voice started singing. Destiny's eyes widden this was her mother's voice singing her lullaby. She began to sing along with the song.

_Hush now, my baby  
_

_Be still love, don't cry  
_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
_

_Sleep and remember  
_

_My lullaby  
_

_And I'll be with you when you dream _

_Drift on a river  
_

_That flows through my arms  
_

_Drift as I'm singing to you  
_

_I see you smiling  
_

_So peaceful and calm  
_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
_

_Here in my arms  
_

_Safe from all harm  
_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too _

Destiny reached for her pink leopard cutching it as she listened to her lullaby.

_Hush now, my baby  
_

_Be still, love, don't cry  
_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
_

_And I'll be with you when you dream  
_

_Here in my arms  
_

_Safe from all harm  
_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too _

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

RJ came out to check on Destiny to find her curled up fast asleep with her earphones on, He smiled and walked over and took the mp3 player from her so she didn't tangle herself up, and kissed her forhead.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own River lullaby belongs to Amy Grant, and the Prince of Epypt soundtrack, and the meaning behind the flowers.

Pink Carnation: Emblem of Mother's Day, I will never forget you.

Pink & White Roses: I love you still and always will

also could you help me with figuring out which animal spirit, Destiny's personal master should have? I'm at a loss.


	14. Chapter 14 Way of the Master

The four rangers were running away from a giant golden ball looking thing,

"This way" shouted Theo.

The Rangers were out of breathe, having ran away from the gold ball.

"Got to get fit, no more free rides from my zord." panted Destiny as she ran.

The giant ball hit each one and sent them flying.

"Watch out." shouted Casey as he got to his feet and attacked the rolling ball.

All four dodge the rolling ball, then the ball unrolled and roars.

"You think your others fights have been tough? I show you tough." the gold creature laughed.

"Let's Go ha." growls Lily.

All of them summon their weapons, Theo and Lily fought together and were thrown at Casey and Destiny's feet

"Guys, he wasn't kidding about being tough!" Casey exclaims

"Our weapons didn't even scratch him!" replies Lily

Destiny stared at the newest monster of the day

'_I know what that thing is_' Destiny thought

"That's because nothing can get though my armor!" pangolin exclaimed

Camille stepped out from where was she was hiding, "Never mind about the brats, You're here to clear out the city"

"Now get to it." she snapped.

"I'm all over this" replied the creature then grew huge.

"Zord Time!" ordered the Red Ranger,

"Animal spirits unite!" shouts the Rangers

Flit buzzed near Camille "Oh it looks like the fight is on,"

Each Zord combined "Jungle Pride Megazord"

"The Rangers form the Jungle Pride Megazord and are ready to rumble."

Casey throws a punch and brings back his hand groaning in pain.

"The creature's scales are tough as nails!" Flit exclaims

"Rolling attack!" shouted the Creature.

Lily looks over at her teammates "This calls for a Megazord Savage Spin!"

"All this spinning is making me dizzy" Flit stated then fell to the ground dazed

The Savage Spin had no effect on the creature's armor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" both Pink and Blue Rangers stated in unison.

"Not in your helmets, Theo, Des!" replies Lily.

The rangers were forced out of the Megazord, yelling as they landed in a park lot.

"I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet." Destiny groaned as she tried to stand up.

Flit dazed on the ground, "All that twirling....I don't feel so good."

"He got away!" stated Casey,

The rangers pick themselves up and head back to JKP.

~~~~JKP loft~~~

"Talk to me, team." RJ stated as the Rangers came in and stood next to the monitors.

"So then this giant anteater..." Lily began,

"Hedgehog." Casey interrupted

"I thought it was an artichoke with legs." Theo stated.

Destiny rolled her eyes and sighed "It was a Pangolin."

RJ nodded at his sister, who was right by him.

"Pango-what?" asks Theo, the look on his face was like 'how on earth did you know this'

"A Pangolin, the name means _something that rolls up_. It has plate-like armor that is almost impossible to break through." RJ explained.

"We found that out the hard way, none of our weapons worked." Lily replied bummed.

"Listen and learn, young Cheetah. I said almost impossible" RJ chastised "You just don't have the right weapon."

"You mean there's something that might work?" asks Theo, who was holding a spear like weapon.

"There's a legend in the Order of the Claw about a Master who wielded a weapon that could break though steel" RJ answered.

A light bulb clicked inside Destiny's head, "You don't mean who I think you do?"

"You remember his name?" RJ asked

Destiny grinned and nodded, "Of course, his name is Master Phant." She used to spend moonlit nights in the Temple library reading about past Masters.

"Okay, so we just call this Master Phant dude, and ask him to borrow his weapon. Done deal." Casey states.

RJ and Destiny glanced at each other, then Destiny spoke "Deal not done."

"When Master Phant retired, he moved to a remote forest to live a life of solitude, No one's heard from him in years," RJ explains.

"Wonder why he dropped off the grid?" asks Theo

Destiny shrugged

"No one knows but he's lost all contact with the Order of the Claw." RJ replied.

"Well the Order of the Claw is about to contact him" Lily stubbornly stated "Come on guys, We're going to find Master Phant."

~~~Remote forest~~~

The four were walking well Destiny was jumping from boulder to boulder.

Theo grunts, "This is ridiculous, are we almost there?"

Casey was in the lead, that is unless you counted Destiny on the boulder next to him.

"What's the matter, is the mighty Jaguar getting tired?" asks Casey

"No!, the the mighty jaguar is getting eaten alive by mighty mosquitoes!" replied Theo

Destiny laughed "I told you to use bug spray."

"Chill, T, we're almost there. Let's keep focused on our mission. Okay?" Lily stated being the voice of reason.

"Okay guys, break time's over. Let's go" Casey stated.

"No problem there this forest is giving me the creeps" Theo agreed.

"I'm waiting for the evil space ninjas to appear!" destiny exclaimed as they walked some, she couldn't help the feeling of being watched.

"Come on" Casey reminded.

Lily was in was in front now, "come guys, let's keep going."

"Yeah, let's hike then we can hike some more" Destiny complained.

"I think we're almost there, stick close to each other" Lily stated.

A cloaked and masked man making the Rangers jump in surprise, Destiny being the only one who can sensed who he was jump onto a rock to watch.

She watched as Master Phant kicked her friends butts.

"You are not wanted here! Go away!" shouted Master Phant then he leaves.

"What was that about?" asks Theo

"The welcome party?" replies Destiny.

The came to a run down old shack.

"What a dump, Don't tell me a Pai Zhuq Master lives here." Theo complains.

"Theo is there anything you don't complain about?" asks Destiny.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Casey replied to Theo.

The four walked up to the dilapidated house.

'_This is just great one of the older Masters who know the truth about me._' Destiny thought as she followed Lily up the stairs.

Lily knocked on the door then opened it, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Yes" replies a voice, Destiny peered into a corner and seen Master Phant, sitting in a chair.

"We're looking for Master Phant?" Lily explains.

"I was once known by that name." replied Master Phant "why do you disturb my solitude?"

The four students bow to the Master,

"Master, we need your help." Casey explains, Destiny nods then gave him a look that begged him not to say anything about her father.

"Impertinent children, you were not invited here. Leave me be." Master Phant ordered.

"No, Please. We're not children. We're students of the Order of the Claw." Lily quickly explains

Master Phant looks at them like he believe them but changed his mind, "I see, well that's no matter to me."

"Really?" asks Destiny, she couldn't believe a Great Master turned into a bitter grouch

"Well if you really were a Pai Zhuq Master, it might matter to you that Dai Shi has escaped" Theo pointed out.

Master Phant stood up with a shocked look on his face. "What? No, No that cannot be."

"Yeah, they should have put a lock on that box." Destiny replied.

"It's true, and we're the new guardians, who are trying to stop him." Casey adds

"Well, that is unfortunate, but there is nothing I can do to help you." Master Phant replied.

"Yes there is. We need you to teach us how to your special weapon." Lily argued

"The jungle mace? I haven't even looked at it in years." Master Phant thought outloud then looked at the Rangers. "Its the weapon of a warrior not a useless old man."

Theo walked past and picked the cloak up. "Useless my foot, you're the one who kicked our tails before."

Master phant grabbed the cloak "I do not tolerate intruders"

Theo stumbled back but Destiny and Casey caught him before he could fall.

"I just want to be left alone, to live out my life in peace." Master phant stated.

Theo glared at Phant and grabbed his pack and stormed out. Destiny shook her head and turned.

"You were kind to my mom, I don't want to know why you stopped" Destiny stated then left.

Once outside, Theo started complaining again. "Can you believe this guy? He's the only one that can help us and all he does is sit around feeling sorry for himself."

Destiny nodded in agreement.

"Theo, He's a Pai Zhuq Master show some respect" Lily replied

"I'm with Theo on this one, Master or not. I'm not going to stand here and beg for his help when people are in danger." Casey agreed

Destiny sighed "Sorry Lil, but I with the guys."

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do." Master Phant stated as he finished gathering logs from the wood pile.

The morphers starting beeping. All four Rangers looked at them.

"Come on, guys." Theo stated.

Three of the four rangers started off then stopped

"Lil, you coming." asks Theo.

"No" lily replied turning around "Master Phant is going to show me how to use that Jungle Mace."

Master phant looked at her. "Stubborn girl. I said no."

"And I say I'm not leaving until you do." Lily replied.

The three smiled and ran off.

~~~~Ocean Bluff~~~~

Pangolin in his red-robed Rinshi form, was kneeling on the ground.

"This is the perfect spot. I'll drill right into the fault line." he stated then looked up as Camille walked up.

"Yes, but hurry up before the Rangers find out our plan" Camille replied

"Too late." the red ranger shouted as the he and the others jumped in to stop them.

"What?" asks Pangolin.

"I knew it." Camille sneers

Theo and Casey double teamed Camille. Camille fought them and pinned their arms and turned. "Hurry, Pangolin."

"Yes!" replies Pangolin

"What?" repeats the Rangers as they watch Pangolin jump into the air and transform, then he began to drill into the ground.

Camille pushes the two off, and Rinshi appear.

"Rinshi!" Casey states.

Destiny turned just in time to see Camille in her armor charging.

"I don't think so." Destiny snarled then she got her twin daggers out and fought Camille.

~~~~With Lily~~~~~

Lily was kneeling on the ground with a spade in hand.

"Hey! What are you doing in my yard?" asked Master Phant

Lily turn to him "Trying to cheer this place up a bit."

"I don't want cheery, I hate cheery." Master Phant replied.

"Were you this grouchy when you were a Pai Zhuq Master?" Lily asked "Because if you were I'm glad you weren't my teacher."

"You would have been lucky to have been my student" replies Master Phant "I was one of the Greatest of the all the Masters."

"Then prove it, Teach me how to use the jungle mace." Lily counters.

"Those days are over, when I was a Pai Zhuq Master, there was purpose to my life" Master Phant replies "then they put me out to pasture, what have I got to live for now? Nothing."

"That's not true, that great master is still inside of you somewhere, I know it is. Even Alexi knew it, or so Destiny said." Lily argued

Master Phant looked like he was going to change his mind, "Don't bother with the flowers, they will only die." he went back inside.

Lily turned shaking her head and went back to the garden. A second later she screams when an explosion sent her flying backward. She looks up as Rinshi appear.

The Rinshi start attacking but lily rolls out of the way, she got to her feet and begins to fight them off.

"No" Master Phant states as he watched Lily fight the Rinshi, he turned to a chest with an elephant insignia carved into it.

An elephant's roar sounding caused the Rinshi to pause in their attack then the elephant spirit charged destroying most of the Rinshi.

Lily gasped as Master Phant walked out with the Jungle Mace in hand.

"Get away from my student." orders the Master, causing Lily to smile. Rinshi attacked but Phant fought them with Mace destroying them all.

Lily jumped to her feet and went to stand next to her new Master.

"We don't have much time." stated Master Phant.

~~~~~JFP~~~~

"Jungle Tong fa!" Theo summoned as he fought the Rinshi off.

"Ranger!" Camille jumped at Destiny. The Pink Ranger mostly dodged and blocked most of Camille's attacks. Camille slashes at Destiny's unguarded stomach causing sparks to fly from the suit, Destiny fell to the ground in pain.

"Junglechuks" Casey called as he fought the Rinshi,

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Strike Rider Cruise!" Casey summoned his bike, armor appear on his body, "Let's ride, Full Throttle"

"Tiger Strike!" Casey's bike sent out energy blasts "Strike Rider High Speed"

Destiny groaned in pain, and stands up to get back into the fight. Theo came to help.

"Fire!" Camille shouts, sending energy darts at Theo and Destiny, they scream as the blast sends them flying

"What?" groans Destiny and Theo

"You're mine, Rangers!" Camille, moving in the fallen rangers.

Casey runs in to take the blast, "Back Off"

The blast sends Casey to the ground

"Casey!" calls Destiny seeing her Red Ranger on the ground.

"It's been fun. But now it's time to say bye-bye, kitties" Camille tauted

"Jungle Mace!" lily fully morphed calls

"Lily!" exclaims both Casey and Destiny.

"She's back." states Theo.

"Yeah! It wouldn't be a party without me." Lily replies then glares at Camille "Let's dance!" she then fought Camille head on.

"Theo!" exclaims Lily as Theo blocked Camille's energy darts.

"No, you don't" Casey shouted as he spin kicked Camille.

"Lily! Hurry!" Destiny called as she began her own attack on Camille

"Pangolin went down that hole." finished Theo

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Lily replies while swinging the mace around, she turn to face the hole that pangolin dug. "You can run, but you can't hide."

She threw the mace down the hole, like fishing, then flicked her wrist

"Yeah! I got a bite!" Lily stated as she pulled Pangolin out of the hole.

"No! I haven't reached the fault line yet." complained Pangolin.

The others fought Camille neither of them getting the upper hand.

"Hey! Over here" Lilly called to Pangolin.

"Why you little pest!" pangolin exclaims

"This little pest is big trouble." replies Lily

"Less talking more fighting, I want to get back before Judge Jamie." Destiny yells as she ducked under Camille's attack.

"Jungle Mace!" Lily called as she twirled the mace around, she threw it at Pangolin destroying his armor.

"Your armor's not so tough." taunted Lily

The others ran over to lily.

"Nice one, Lil." Red Ranger stated.

"Totally awesome," agreed Pink

"You got the Jungle Mace, No Way!" exclaims Blue.

"Even though Master Phant gave up on himself, I didn't" yellow replies

The Rangers gasp and take fighting stances as Pangolin growls and glows purple.

"Ready for the big time guys?" asks yellow.

"Yeah!" replies red.

"Totally" agrees Blue

"Sure am" seconds Pink.

"Animal Spirits Unite as one!" The Rangers shout, The spirits form the Megazord.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

"Yeah! I'm ready for this." exclaims yellow

Flit buzzed "the Rematch! This is gonna be good."

"Get lost, before I put you in a jar." replies Camille

flit yelps "How about that fight? Pangolin is rock hard and ready to roll"

"Oh That's a strike"

Pangolin sends the Jungle Pride Megazord to the ground.

"Now What do we do?" asks Casey

"_Lily, channel the spirit of the elephant to fight your opponent._"

"I hear you Master Phant, Master Phant" Lily replies.

"_use my technique, I know you can do it._"

"Yes Master, I'll try" Lily thought "Come on, guys."

Lily stands up and the others look at her from where they were sitting on the floor of the cockpit, "We're going to use the Elephant Technique"

The others stand, all four put their right hand over their left fist and began to concentrate, glowing Yellow, Pink, Red, and Blue.

"Calling on the Spirit of the Elephant! Jungle Fury!"

The Megazord follows the movements and glows green and an Elephant Zord appears trumpeting.

"They have a new animal spirit! Thats not fair!" exclaims Camille.

"It looks like the Rangers are back in business" Flit stated.

"Ha! Elephant attack!" The Rangers commanded

The Elephant charged at Pangolin hitting him with a green and black ball.

"Spirit of the Elephant, Combine!" The Rangers shout. The Elephant spirit combines with the Megazord.

"Jungle Pride with Elephant Power!"

Pangolin roars. The megazord held a mace.

"Jungle Mace! Now." The Rangers summoned.

The Megazord swings the Mace and attacks Pangolin,

"Ow! The Jungle Mace has put him in his place, I thought that technique was lost forever!" flit stated

"You can't defeat me! Pangolin Rolling Attack!"

"Follow My lead guys." Lily stated.

"Jungle Mace, Spin Attack!" The rangers launch their new attack.

"And the Rangers wind up..."

The megazord hits Pangolin repetitively,

"HA"

"Against all odds, They broke the rolling attack."

"You destroyed my shiny armor, Oh the Shame." Pangolin states before turning to stone and exploding.

"All Right!" The Rangers Cheer.

Flit chuckles "Did you see that."

"Yes, I'm just glad Dai Shi wasn't here to see it." Camille replies before she lashed out her tongue and shallows,

"What'd I say?" asks Flit was inside.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

"_Thank you, Master Phant, you're the greatest!_" Lily thought

"_Thank you for believing in me._"

The Rangers were in front of the newly touched up house,

"Now, This is a place fit for a Pai Zhuq Master," Theo stated holding a paint brush in hand.

"Sure all it took was a coat of paint and a major dusting." Destiny replies.

Theo stuck his tongue out at her,

"Yeah, I think we did a pretty good job." Casey stated.

"Compared to before, Yes we did." Destiny yielded

"Guys, here he comes!" Lily exclaims

Master Phant walked up and looked confused.

"What is this?" He asks

"A little Thank you present." replies Lily

"Wait till you see the inside." Destiny chirps

Lily led Master Phant up the steps, the inside had light filling the room, fresh wild flowers in vases, the books were neatly stacked,

"Well, Master, What do you think?" asks Lily,

Destiny stood in the back with the others, she wanted to know why Master Phant changed his mind.

"It seems in this case, the Master has learned from the student." Master Phant answered.

"It was an honor, and we may need your help sometime, so don't forget to keep in touch." replies Lily.

Master Phant chuckles "I have the spirit of the Elephant, I remember everything."

Dai Shi walked out of a forest, a bracelet glows.

"Sky Overlord, this is where you fell in battle, Now will live again and teach me your dark ways."

Dai Shi morphs into his lion armor and laughs.

The rangers were just leaving Master Phant's house, Destiny was lagging behind.

"Destiny?" asks Master Phant before she was out of earshot.

Destiny turned around "Yes,"

"You have questions, I can see it." Master Phant stated.

"Just one, What made you change your mind?" replied Destiny, looking at the Master.

"Lily has a stubborn streak that reminds me of someone." Master Phant answered,

"Who?" asks Destiny

Master Phant smiled and went over to the chest and pulled out an envelope, that was yellowed around the edges.

"the person that Lily reminds me of, is Alexi." Master Phant explained.

"My mother." Destiny whispered, so that would mean her mother was a student of Master Phant.

"She left this with me, when she found out about the cancer, she knew I would see you again someday." Master Phant explained holding on the letter,

Destiny took the letter,

"Destiny hurry up." called Casey.

"Coming"


	15. Chapter 15 Destiny's new master

Destiny sat crossed legged alone in the empty loft, staring at the envelope in her hands. She was scared to open it, frighten to know what could be inside, some secret, maybe RJ was her half brother or she was adopted. She couldn't see that one happening, because she has similar features to RJ.

Sighing heavily, she got up and put the letter on the counter, she didn't want to open it. She was happy just the way she is. But she knew it was important that she read it.

"Destiny?" asks Casey coming into the loft, "Everyone's wondering why you haven't come down to work."

Destiny didn't hear him, because she was staring at the letter on the counter again.

Casey went over and touches the younger girl's shoulder

Destiny automatically reacted and smacked him, she turned and seen it was Casey

"Oh; I am so sorry Case, I didn't mean to smack you." Destiny apologized

"I shouldn't have snuck up on you. What are you looking at?" asks Casey.

"It's a letter," Destiny answered

Casey smirked "Love letter?"

"Yes, it's a love letter; Master Phant has been saving it for me." Destiny laughed "It's from my mom."

"Okay sorry, why haven't you opened it yet?" asks Casey, he wanted to know why she hasn't read a letter that was years old.

Destiny glanced at Casey, "I'm frightened to open it."

"Want moral support or a shoulder to cry on?" Casey asked.

"Maybe, should I go find Lily or RJ?" replied Destiny with laugher shining in her eyes.

"Ha Ha. Very funny," Casey teased.

Destiny grabbed the letter and Casey's hand and dragged him to the steps that lead down into the main floor of the loft.

"Sit" she ordered, one Casey sat down. Destiny skipped a step and sat between his knees, looking up at his face.

"This doesn't bother you does it?" she asked.

"No." answers Casey; he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Destiny took a deep breathe, and carefully opened the aged envelope. She pulled out a folded piece of paper,

_My beautiful little kitten, _

_If you are reading this, then you have met my most treasured friend Master Phant, which means I am no longer able to be with you in person, _

_this is the hardest letter I ever had to write to anyone including your father; Please my dear one don't be sad, because I am at peace now, I known about my illness for a few years now. I tried in vain to keep it from you, but you are just like a kitten poking your nose into everything. So I know you have known that mommy was sick. Please do not be angry at your father, if he tries to teach you his ways of Pai Zhuq, which I know you will not like. _

_I want you to go to the temple, to learn, grow and be happy for I have asked Master Mao to be your godfather. If anything should happen to me or your father or if that son of mine doesn't get guardianship of you. I wish I could be with you to teach you, the leopard style, to watch you blossom into a young woman, to embarrass you when you bring home your first boyfriend. I can only hope that you will find someone to love that is a member of the Order. Oh and bonus points if he has a Tiger spirit. Believe me our family is crazy enough. _

_I will forever be watching over you, my Destiny. _

_Love always your mother._

_Alexi._

Destiny folded the letter, her heart wasn't heavy with sorrow any longer or was she sad about not having her mother, and she had this letter to read over and over. She leaned against Casey's arm.

"Did you read it too?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I have to say; I think your mom had something for tigers." Casey replied.

Destiny giggled and slid out of Casey's embrace, "I wouldn't say my mom's the only one who has a thing for Tigers." she skipped off to the bathroom to change into her uniform for work.

A slow smile appeared on Casey's face, the girl he has been crushing on since the first day he met her just admitted she liked him, but what truly terrified him was that she's the sister of his Pai Zhuq Master that could kick his ass anytime he wanted and call it training.

Destiny looked into the mirror, she still hadn't dyed her hair maybe she'll get Lily to help her. She decided that RJ need a new uniform style the zebra striped pants didn't look good on her, and she couldn't believe she had just came out and basically told her leader and friend that she likes him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked her reflection, she sighed then left the bathroom to see Casey still sitting where she left him.

"Casey?" Destiny asked trying to get his attention. He had this dazed look on his face.

She walked over to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Casey? Houston; I think we have a problem."

Destiny's eyes narrowed in mischief, she knew of one way to get Casey's attention, hell it worked on RJ. She walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer and grabbed an ice cube. She carefully and agilely crept up on her tiger and put the ice cube down Casey's shirt.

Casey leapt to his feet jumping around trying to reach into the back of his shirt, "Hey, That's cold in both meanings of the word."

Meanwhile Destiny was laughing her ass off.

"You think this is funny?" Casey asked after the ice melted.

Destiny nodded because she was out of breathe.

Casey smirked "Why don't we train, then we'll see who has the last laugh."

"Sure, but you get to tell RJ" Destiny laughed and ran back to the bathroom. She changed into her training gear.

Once Destiny got back Casey was on the training mat, waiting for her.

"Lily, Theo and I made a bet, Lily bets you could pin me, in a second, Theo thinks I can." Casey stated.

"I'm here to make sure you two don't cheat." RJ stated walking into the loft.

Destiny shrugged, "Okay since we're making bets, I bet I can pin you by using the Swoop Technique."

Casey's jaw dropped

"She used to watch me practice fighting when she was younger, and picked up everything." RJ explained.

Destiny tied a pink bandanna over her eyes, and slid into a fighting stance.

Casey charged at Destiny, she heard his footsteps and twirled out of the way. She felt the whoosh of air as Casey tried kicking her, She caught his foot and send him into a back flip.

"What happens if you lose?" Destiny asks,

"Ihavetoaskyououtonadate." Casey answered a little fast.

Destiny flipped Casey over her shoulder and sat down on his stomach.

She took the blindfold. "What was that, I didn't hear."

"I said I have to ask you out on a date." Casey admitted defeat.

Destiny "Sounds like you got yourself a date Tiger."

"No he doesn't" RJ stated. Destiny turned to her overprotective Brother.

"Casey, go downstairs to inform the winners of the bet. I have a Master to deal with." She growled.

Casey didn't even bother to say anything but he did brush her arm on the way by.

"What is your problem, Casey is a nice guy, and a fellow Ranger." Destiny controlled her anger.

"I don't have a problem, I just don't want to see you hurt again." RJ replied. "i wasn't there for you."

Destiny rolled her eyes, "Don't even bring up that. I'm happy. Really I am, I have you, Theo, Lily, and Fran as my family now."

"What about Casey?" asks RJ taking a seat in his chair.

Destiny sat down on the floor, "I like him more then a friend, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it."

Destiny walked up to her brother, "I've been thinking since Lily has a new master when are the rest of us getting new masters?

RJ turned away, "You want a new Master?"

"I want my brother, and Master, but I think I could grow more as a Student if I have a new master." Destiny replied, then the alarms sounded. "I'm the better fighter, I'll go and keep them busy."

Destiny took a vine and swung out. Fully morphed she ran on the scene.

"the Pink Kitty is alone." Camille teased.

"This Kitty has a few tricks up her sleeves," Destiny growled "Jungle Daggers"

Camille took out her Sais and charged at Destiny.

They fought until Camille go the upper and hand and kicked Destiny and sent her tumbling to the ground. Destiny's eyes were wide as Camille came closer to finish off the pink ranger. Just then a massive Coyote appeared and tackled Camille and took out the Rinshi.

Destiny got to her feet, as a woman walked up. The woman gave a feral smile as she pulled out a Naginata that was across her back, it had blades on both sides. Destiny didn't know who this person was, but that was the weapon, she most desperately wanted to learn, Master Mao didn't have the training to teach her. She took a second to amire the woman, Her luxurious, wavy, black hair is medium-length and is worn in an artistic style. She is short and has a muscular build. Her skin is tan, her wardrobe is mysterious and businesslike, with a completely brown color scheme.

Destiny ran up to her, "Who are you?"

"Pài Zhua Master Coyo," replied the woman, as she looked at the symbol on Destiny's ranger suit. "Well this is a surpise, I never thought I see a cub as a power ranger."

Destiny bowed in respect. "I'm not a cub, I'm one of the Guardians of Dai Shi."

"Dai Shi has been released, I knew they should put a lock on the box. Well young one, lets see if I can train you." Master Coyo smiled,

Destiny nearly jumped for joy but didn't. She had a new master. "But first I must tell my brother. He's my other Master."

"You wouldn't be Alexi's daughter would you?" asks Master Coyo.

"Yes, Master." Destiny replied.

"I knew her, she was a good student and friend of mine, I haven't found another like her until today." Coyo stated.

Destiny took Master Coyo back to the loft were RJ was surprised that the Coyote Master finally found another student after years of not teaching.

The Leopard student train with Master Coyo until nightfall. She was given her own practice weapon.

DarkPriestess66, I know you people wanted another wolf but I didn't see how that could work. But a Coyote is better. Since he is a trickster. Leave a review or a few.


	16. Chapter 16 Good Karma, Bad Karma

It was just a average day in Ocean Bluff, well as average as it can be with Rangers and evil lurking about, the Rangers, Casey, Lily, Theo and Destiny, were working in their secret base Jungle Karma Pizza, along with Fran.

Destiny was moving slowly because of the training with Master Coyo, and each movement hurt, she was using her roller blades, because it hurt to walk, so she might as well glide.

"RJ, are we gonna have enough dough?" asks Theo

Destiny looked around at all the kids, she has never seen this many even at the temple or the children's birthday party.

Lily laughs, "You mean enough drinks"

"Real question is; where did all these kids come from?" asks Casey coming to stand next to Lily.

"From their parents," Destiny muttered leanding against the wall,

"It's the perfect storm, the new toy store down the road has revitalized the pizza bussiness" RJ answers from the cash register, "Not that i care about money, but I'll be out of the red in five years"

An exsplosion caused the rangers to glance up at the kitchen, Lily gasps as Fran comes stubbleing out of backroom covered in flour.

Fran coughs "Sorry. My bad. Sorry,"

Destiny fought to keep a straight face, "Better make that six years, Bro"

~~~~~With Dai Shi~~~~~~

The Black Lion warrior stood before a moutain,

"Here it is," he states "I will strike with the might of the lion"

Dai Shi growling, begins to glow with purple energy, he uses a spin kick and breaks an invisble barrier "And Again" he punches the moutain with ferocity, the face of the moutain breaks to reveal the image of a bird-like creature.

"With this life talon, I will revive Carnisoar from his tomb," He thinks outloud, he places the talon into the corspe while glows with new life.

"Arise My new master," Dai Shi commanded

Carnisoar's eyes glow, he roars then laughs manically as he soars above the clouds.

"Excellent" Dai Shi growls pleased.

"I am Carnisoar, Sky Overlord" he lands with a grunt "What is it you want, Young warrior?"

"To test you," replies Dai Shi "I call forth the spirit of the Mighty Lion!"

The Black Lion lunges but the Sky Overlord easily defeats it. "You cannot defeat me."

"I'm not done trying." Dai Shi responds.

They charge at one another, Dai Shi punches but the OverLord just stands there then he begins to attack, "You'd better try harder."

Dai Shi growls. "Black Lion Lunge!"

They fight both using kicks, punches and energy blasts.

"Done yet?" asks Carnisoar

'Not until you've felt my fully force!" Dai Shi exclaims "Black Lion warrior, Claws of fire."

Carnisoar blocks the attack and throws Dai Shi to the ground cauign him to demorph. Dai Shi clutches his shoulder panting.

"You are a strong master, I pledge my allegiance" Dai Shi vows

"You are a Strong warrior, but you still have the heart of a man," Carnisoar responds "Remmants of goodness are preventing you from reaching the highest pinnacle of evil."

"What should I do, Master?" asks Dai Shi

"Come with me," the Overlord replies as he walks closer, "Together we will visit your past, and erase your hummanity." both of them disappear in a tornado of leaves.

~~~~~with Camille at Dai Shi's temple~~~~

"Come forth, Rinshi Eel!" Camille shouts from the throne room.

A red-robe Rinishi entered "You called"

"There you are" Camille answers

"Sorry, I'm late, my private jet was in the shop." Rinshi Eel replies.

"Don't try your pack of lies on me," Camille turned and glared "or i will turn you into Sushi."

Eel whimpers in fear.

"Now, I have a mission for you." Camille stated

"Anything for my favorite lizard lady," Eel responds then gives Camille a creepy smile that strenched from one side of his face to the another.

Camille looked disgusted and a bit scared "Dai Shi wants the city cleared of the humans. Use your slime, you got plenty of it."

"True! My slime is totally sublime," replies Eel, he runs out of the room wiggling his ams laughing.

~~~~~~Carnisoar and Jarrod.~~~~~~

"Yes, here we are." Carnisoar states as they land.

Two children out in front of a building walking toward it.

"Come on, Hurry up." the first states

"Okay, I'm coming." the second replies.

"That's my grammar school." Jarrod states in shock.

"Yes," agrees Carnisoar, he points to another child coming out of the building, "And that little boy is you."

Jarrod walkes to his younger self, "It's me," he hand passes right though, "Hey." he looks around as other children run past chattering.

"Hey, come one, I've got the answers." a boy states.

"I remember this day, we had a big test, and billy vogleman stole the answers." older Jarrod explains.

"But you didn't look at them why not?" asks Carnisoar.

"I didn't want to cheat. Cheating's wrong." Jarrod answers while his younger self shakes his head at Billy.

"If you had cheated, you wouldn't have failed, Its time to make the right decision," he roars and shoots an energy blast at the younger Jarrod. Which causes the boy to walk over and grab the answer sheet.

"Give me that." the young jarrod ordered.

"Yes, feel the darkness take over" Carnisoar states.

Jarrod snarls as black energy begins to glow around him.

~~~~JKP~~~~~

someone places five dollars on one of Destiny's tables. A kid walked inside, Destiny saw he was heading toward the out of order Arcade game.

"No, wait." Destiny called rushing over to stop the kid, but she was too late, Casey turned and seen the kid pushing buttins, Destiny bent over and picked up the sign.

"This game totally sniped my quarter," the boy complained.

"Yeah, It's out of order." Casey replied.

"The sign must have fallen off, when i was taking an order." Destiny added then put the sign back on the broken machine.

"What about my quarter," asks the boy.

"Sorry, Kid. No refunds. House rules." Casey answers.

Destiny went to help Casey clean a table.

"I'm gonna talk to RJ about calling a repairman or we might have to start refunding." Destiny stated. Then she turned just in time to see the kid snatch the tip on the table.

"Hey, what are you doing." Casey asks as the kid ran past him, both of them ran to the door.

"That's my five bucks" Destiny shouted as she and Casey chased after the kid.

"Come back here." Casey exclaimed

"This would be faster if i were still wearing my blades." Destiny stated as she kicked up a notch. She has taken off her skates when her break came and didn't put them back on.

"Hey," a woman shouts

"Hey. Take it easy." a man states.

The two chase after the kid, he ducks under a box being carried by two workmen.

"Stop!" exclaimed Destiny, the she and Casey skidded to a stop, sighing they jump over the box and began the chase again.

"Oh no, you don't." Destiny stated as she saw boy about to get away, she leapt over the railing, and landec in front of the boy, Casey followed after her.

"Whoa." breathed the boy, backing up he turned and ran again.

They chase him until Casey reaches out and grabs the boy's shoulder, he turns but Destiny is standing there with her arms crossed.

"End of the line, Chief" Casey stated

Destiny walked around to stand next to Casey,

"What do you want?" asks the boy trying to act tough,

"You stole my tip, not cool." Destiny replies.

"No refunds, House rules." stated the boy,

'_why that brat_' Destiny thought.

"Nice," Casey scoffs.

Destiny looked over and seen they were right outside the toy store, she looked at the window display and seen a red kite. "Is that what all this is about?"

Casey looks over at where Destiny is, "You wanted to buy that kite?"

the yellow sign hanging from the kite read four dollars and ninety-nine cents

"It's just five dollars, What's the big deal?" asks the Boy,

Casey kneels down to the kid's level, "Let's try this again, I'm Casey, and she's Destiny."

"Josh."

Destiny watches as Casey shakes Josh's hand.

"Nice you meet you, Josh," Casey replies. "You, know when i was growing up, there was this skateboard that i wanted so bad. I thought i had to have it. But i just couldn't afford it."

"So how'd you get it," asks Josh,

Destiny thought back to her lessons at the temple, this story sounded like Master Mao's advice.

"For half a second, I thought about stealing it," Casey replied then added, "But instead I mowed my neighbor's lawn every saturday, until I saved up enough to buy it."

Destiny knew what it was like having to make a choice between right and and wrong, so she knelt on the ground like Casey, "Listen, the right way and the easy way are hardly ever the same way, I should know because when i was your age, i ran away from my father. That was the easy way. I see know that i should have talked with him about my problems. Now its your turn."

"The choice is yours." Casey finishes then both of them leave. Leaving Josh alone looking unsure.

~~~~in the city~~~~

Slime coats the streets, the unmorphed rangers ran toward the monster.

"Jungle beasts, spirits unleashed!" the Rangers morph and flipped over each other.

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

the rangers stop two cars from crashing because of the slime, Casey and Destiny on one car and while Theo and Lily took the other car.

"That was close, Come on!" Red ranger orders.

"Here they come," Slickagon states

The rangers stike poses "Ha"

"See how you like this," Slickagon states, he begins to flip up and down on the ground,

"Uh...What is this?" Destiny asks

"Just when i think these monsters can't get any weirder!" lily exclaims.

The Rangers straighten out of their fighting stances.

"You said it lil," Theo replies.

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or fight?" Destiny states.

"Yeah, Come on! Ha!" Red Ranger replies, "Jungle Chuks!" he begins to fight but his attacks were blocked and he was sent flying backwards.

"Jungle Tong Fa!"

"Jungle Bo!

Jungle Daggers!"

Theo and Lily attacked together, but their weapons were sliding right off of Slickagon's body and hitting each other with them. Destiny used her daggers but to no advail.

Slickagon bodyslamed all three of them, and they went flew back to land at Casey's feet.

"Our attacks are slipping right off of him" Lily exclaims.

"It's the slippery slime of that slob." Casey replied.

"There's slime on my daggers!" Destiny gagged.

"Jungle Chuks!" Casey attacked but the energy blast didn't work because of the slime coating, "How did he do that?"

Casey charged and fought but it wasn't good, he was tossed back toward the others.

"Casey!" Destiny exclaimed.

"All Slime, All the time," Slickagon stated, he laughs "Prepare for a slippery situation."

"This guy is a freak" growled Lily

"Couldn't agree with you more." seconded Destiny,

"Let's send him back where he from." Casey orders, but Slickagon sent a massive wave of slime at the rangers; sending them sliding backward away from the fight.

"Oh, Now that's funny." laughs Slickagon.

~~~~JKP Loft~~~~

Theo and Lily came slipping into the loft,

"RJ!" both of them exclaims.

"Wipe your feet, man. This is my home." RJ exclaims.

"Sorry," Lily apologized.

"Ths slippery eel guy is impossible to beat," Theo explains "He's covering the city in slime."

"Where's Casey and Destiny?" asks RJ, feeling worried about the two.

"She said They had something important to check on." Theo answers. Still trying to get up form the floor.

"Well, we better figure out a way do de-slime this slippery serpent before the city slips away," RJ replies.

"Certainly" Theo states.

~~~~With Jarrod and Carnisoar~~~

Come on, girls, Com and sit down." calls a mother,

"Yeah, let's eat." agrees a man at a picnic table, they were sitting down to lunch.

"Look familar?" asks Carnisoar.

"Yes, I grew up just down that road from this farm," Jarrod replies, his voice soft.

"They call it the Heartland, We're going to erase that Heart." Carnisoar explains.

"The fischers were good people, when my parents weren't around which was all the time, they would let me play of the farm and ride the horses." Jarrod recalled.

"Touching" scoffs Carnisoar.

"I remember when Mr. Fischer lost his job, the family was about to lose everything. I helped rally the town and I raised enough money for the mortgage so they could survive until he found another job." Jarrod explained.

"What if you hadn't done that?" asks Carnisoar.

"But i did" replies Jarrod,

"Not anymore."

"No, no, it didn't happen like this." Jarrod stated.

Carnisoar's eyes glowed and erases the good deed, leaving the house in a state of disrepair, and overgrown yard.

"It did now." Carnisoar responds.

Jarrod growled as more darkness filled him.

~~~with Casey and Destiny~~~

Casey and Destiny walked down the sidewalk in their training gear, looking for Josh. Destiny's eyes landed on the empty display window of the toy store, she grabbed Casey's hand and pointed.

"I hope someone else bought that kite," Casey told her.

"I hope so too." Destiny replies.

Josh walked out of the store then looked down ashamed when he saw who were standing there.

~~~~~~Back with Jarrod~~~~

A young Jarrod was in the playground just passing when a gang of bullies surrounded him, taking his and backpack.

"Loser" taunted one of the boys.

"Enough of this! I've reached my potential." growled the older Jarrod.

"Not Yet, You didn't fight back, you knew Kung Fu, you could have easily defeated those bullies, yet you turned the other cheek, why?" Carnisoar asks.

"We had a code, Never use your fighting skills against inferior opponents" Jarrod answers he gradded the overlord's shoulders "I wanted to live by that code."

The Overlord pushes him away, "But you didn't, did you? You're breaking the code now, aren't you?"

younger Jarrod was pushed to the ground.

"Break the code here as a boy! Reach the pinnacle of evil! I'm giving you the chance to make a the right choice, the evil choice!" Carnisoar exclaims.

Sunddenly the younger Jarrod roars, surprising the bullies. He begins to fight back, punching one and throwing another to the ground, kicking one more. Then both past and present Jarrods begin to Roar.

~~~~~JFP~~~~

Casey, Josh, and Destiny were walking down the side street.

"So, you chose the easy way." Casey stated.

"I thought you would have taken our talk to heart." Destiny adds.

Josh loooks at Destiny, "No, I mean, I promise I'll give you your money back later, when i have it"

Destiny crosses her arms. "I can't trust you, Josh."

"She's right, you decided the kite was more important than your integrity" Casey adds.

"No, I just wanted it so badly." Josh replies.

"I know, but its the choices we make along the way that defines our character," Destiny explains, then did a quick replay and saw she wasn't following her own words. She would have to talk to someone later about that.

"I told you, I'd pay you back." Josh agrues

Casey knelt down "How about we take the kite back to the store, together?"

"How about we fly it instead?" asks Josh.

"I think we better move." Destiny replies as a bunch of screaming people ran their way.

"Run!" Slickagon laughs.

Destiny and Casey watch with narrowed eyes, as the same idea forms in their minds.

"Look, its the Power Rangers! They're the Best!" exclaims Josh when the blue and yellow rangers showed up.

Casey and Destiny reached for Josh to move him and hide behind a tree.

"Quick, Duck. Don't you let them see you." Casey stated.

"Why not?" asks Josh.

"Because you're a theif," Destiny answers "The Power Rangers don't like theives."

"But i love the Power Rangers." Josh whines.

"You can't have it both ways Josh, Either you a good guy or a bad guy." Casey replies.

Josh looks down at the kite then hands it to Casey.

"All right, Now get home and let the Power Rangers do their job." Casey told him.

"Thanks Casey, Destiny and sorry." Josh replies running off.

"Time to deal with slime head." Destiny states narrowing her eyes even more as her friends were being tossed around.

Casey looks at the kite, then nodded, they both step onto the sidewalk to morph.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed." Both morph and run to the fight.

"Hey Slimy." Red Ranger calls while the pink ranger goes over to see if her friends are okay, She helps them up. They run over to join their leader.

"Nice of you to join us." greets Yellow

"We need to de-slime him, any ideas." explains Blue.

"I bet, Case does have one." Pink replies.

"Yeah, How about a secret weapon?" asks Red

"This time i brought some friends!" Slickagon responds. Rin shi hoppend foreward. "Attack!"

"We're deal with these guys, you go after the slime ball." Blue states Yellow and Pink nodded.

"Right" Red agrees.

The three stike poses then run off.

Casey fights and de-slimes the eel.

Theo and Lily fight off twenty Rinshi each with their weapons

"Jungle Daggers!" Destiny summons then slices and dices her share of Rinshi.

"Oh no, I've lost my slippery style!" Slickagon moans.

"Sucess!" Casey exclaims as the Rangers regroup.

"The Rin Shis are toast." Lily reported.

"How are you doing?" asks Theo

"Great" replies Casey. "Let's send this Eel back to the drink"

"Claw Cannon!" the Rangers summoned.

"Charge!"

"No!" exclaimed Slickagon.

"Powered by Animal spirits! Fire!"

Slickagon screams as he was hit be the blast.

"Toasted Eel! Yeah! That got Him." Exclaims Casey

"Tiger boy, you better turn around." Pink stated.

Slickagon groans "Think again!" then he shot up mega size.

"Whoa!" Rangers shouted.

"Its not over yet!" exclaims Lily

"I guess not." replies Casey

"Zord time!" Destiny cheered.

"Animal spirits, Unite!"

The zords raced and combined to form...

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" the Rangers shout.

Slickagon roars, the megazord hit him with the setsukon.

"Since I'm down here..." Slickagon grunts then charges on all fours. He jumps and traps the Rangers in a vise grip.

"He's got us!" shouts Lily,

Their arms held at an arkward angle.

"I'm no good at yoga!" Theo states

"Now, I know what to get you for Chirstmas," Destiny replies.

They reached and thrown Slickagon off.

"Hey!"

The rangers began to glow their energy colors.

"Calling on the Spirit of the Coyote!" Jungle Fury!"

The Jungle Pride Megazord glows brownish tan, and the coyote appears.

"Spirit of the Coyote, Combine!" the spirit combined with the Pride, holding a larger Naginata made from its tail.

"Jungle Pride with Coyote Power!"

"Jungle Naginata, Savage Spin!"

"Now," the rangers spun in a circle destroying Slickagon,

"Jungle Pride Megazord."

~~~~In Dai Shi's lair~~~~

Camille is pacing around, "Good Job, Camille. You're zero for two. I'm sure Dai Shi will understand" She thought outloud, "Taking over the world isn't as easy as it looks."

A explosion causes Camille to yelp, Carnisoar and Dai Shi have returned.

"Greetings." Carnisoar growls.

"Dai Shi, you're back." Camille greets frighten.

Dai Shi growls.

"And you found a really menacingly friend." She finishes.

"That's 'Master' to you!" Carnisoar states.

"Camille, you have fail. Why do the humans remain?" Dai Shi asks.

"Well it's not from lack of trying, I called an old friend of mine and..." Camille tries to explain.

"Silence!" Carnisoar shouts then turns to his student."You allow this kind of insubordination? Punish her!"

"Hey, I was all alone here, and who are you to judge?" Camille asks.

Dai shi forms an energy ball in his hand, he throws it at Camille and she shrieks.

Camille hiding behind a pillar, "Okay, Where's the Dai Shi, I know and love? This new master has got to go."

"Forget this underling, It's time to start your training." Carnisoar states.

~~~~JKP~~~~

RJ pulls a pizza out of the oven and places it in a box, Fran is holding open,

Destiny and Casey are sitting back in chairs, Casey has his arms folded behind his head. Destiny is looking though a teen magazine, there is an empty chair between them. Theo and Lily stop as they were going to the kitchen holding dirty dishes.

"How is it that all of your tables are clean and all of ours are a mess?" Theo asks.

Casey and Destiny glance at each other, Destiny smiles.

"Easy, we have a helper today." Casey answers then Josh comes over and sits down in the empty chair.

"Another quarter, That makes 2.75." Destiny stated handing Josh another quarter, "Casey and I take turns paying up, it was my table he cleaned this time."

"Awesome!" replies Josh.

RJ and Fran look over,

"You know, the right choice feels so much better then the easy choice." Josh adds.

"That's great." Destiny smiles.

Lily looks over at Theo "I want a helper,"

"Me too," agrees Theo.

"It's a quarter a table." replies Josh

Lily and Theo look at each other again, and turn back "You got it."

Josh heads to another table to clean, Theo goes over to help.

Destiny hops off her chair, "Don't know about you but I'm heading upstairs."


	17. Chapter 17 Choices

Destiny sat in the middle of the loft's floor with her legs crossed, and with her eyes closed. She had a lot to think about. What she had said to Josh earlier was replaying in her mind,

"_But__ it__'s__ the choices we make along the way that defines our character_"

Most of the time she just followed others people's choices, first with Erick then with RJ and Coyo because they was her Masters, she didn't make any choices along the way, she fell back on the mat, and sighed.

"I don't make choices for myself," she groaned.

"I wouldn't say that," a voice declared from above her, Destiny opened her eyes to see it was Master Coyo.

"What are you doing here; Master?" asks Destiny, happy to see her Master.

"We do have a mental link; your thoughts are troubling me." Master Coyo replied. Coyo sat on the floor next to Destiny, "Want to talk about it?"

"Earlier today, Casey and I helped a kid back on the right path, and that had me thinking about the choices i made or lack of." Destiny explained.

Master Coyo seen the troubling thoughts in her student's eyes, "You have made choices, the right ones if i say so"

Destiny tilted her head to the side, "mind explaining please,"

"I can give you; unbiased perspective of things, since I've been around a long time." Master Coyo volunteered, "Didn't you choose to answer the summons from Master Mao, the night before finding about Dai Shi?"

"Yes, I was one of top students, but what does that have to with anything?" Destiny answers

"Well it's a choice you made, you chose to spend the night in meditation, and you chose to participate in the quantifying fight did you not?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that Jarrod was going to attack Master Mao, and release Dai Shi," Destiny replies.

"Yes, Jarrod; I heard a lot about him, if he wasn't blinded by arrogance, I would have taken him on as a student. But he chose the wrong path for the right reasons at the time. He is a lost soul, one that needs a lesson in humility"

Destiny thought back to the day in the Forbidden Room,

_Jarrod emerging from the staircase behind them, furious. "I've spent ten years in training! You just can't kick me out for no reason!"_

"_Agreed. But I have a reason." Master Mao agrees calmly_

"The choice Jarrod made was stupid, but is the reason Master Mao kicked him to teach him a lesson." Destiny stated

"Mao is as old as I am, i believe he thought what he did was for the best. But i do see the reason behind it, if Dai Shi using Jarrod teaches the cub the truth about his errors; i don't see the way he can't change." Master Coyo replied. "But you see, you have made choices, you chose to fight against Dai Shi, you could have told Mao to pick another student, but he sees in you the same thing i see, you have great potential to a Leopard Master, I think you could of had your stripes long ago if it wasn't for someone you had a relationship with."

Destiny blinked and looked down, "You knew about that, I was stupid to trust him."

"I'll let you in on a little secret we Masters do keep an eye out for our students even if they're not taught by us directly, I have been watching over you for some time, i seen you covered in blood, that day." Master Coyo stated. "I think that choice led you to helping a certain tiger who's trying his best to win your broken heart."

"That is another round a trouble I'm getting myself into," Destiny moaned, "I like him so much, but i can't be sure if i should start another relationship."

"Destiny, you don't see how much he likes you, everyone sees the way he looks at you, i know he's older then you, but you could do worse and you have." Coyo responded.

"Why are you being like this, during my training you were well a hard-ass." Destiny asks, looking up at her master though her eye lashes.

"I wondered when you were going to ask that, I'm filling a void left in you, you need someone to guide you as a mother would, and since I'm old enough to have birthed you myself, i don't see why not." Coyo stated. Placing a hand on Destiny's head, "Some things aren't for brothers or other girls you're own age to understand, I have been there, i can push you in the right direction."

"So what am i going to do about my feelings for Casey?" asks Destiny, she wanted to be an in relationship with him but was still unsure of herself and she thought of herself as damaged goods.

"I would suggest you talk to him when the others aren't sticking their noses into your budding relationship," Coyo wrinkled her nose as little "Now i know my Coyote spirit tends to be separate from others."

"So you have completely deflated my excuses for being an idiot, now answer this question how on earth did you get in here with the Nagiata on your back?" destiny giggled.

Master Coyo smiled, "I'm a trickster, I just told people it was halloween toy,"

"My Master is a pyscopath," Destiny stated as she stood up from the floor,

"What's wrong with being crazy?" asks Coyo as she too stood up. "Now do you have anything to eat that is RJ's banana pizzas, I don't know what has gotten into him,"

"I think he's gotten the wrong spirit, maybe he should have been a monkey," Destiny sighed. "Let's go raid, I'm pretty sure there is a normal pizza somewhere in this place."

The two went downstairs, JKP was empty. Fran must have went home.

"RJ, Master Coyo is hungry but doesn't want a banana pizza, have we got anything normal." Destiny called out.

"Normal?" replied RJ, coming in from the parlor to the kitchen, "Being normal is vastly overrated."

"Meat lovers, you goofball" Master Coyo snapped, "Discount of being Pai Zhua,"

RJ set to work on making a meat lovers pizza for the Coyote Master complaining about not having any bananas.

"Master?" Destiny stated as she walked Coyo out of the door,

"Yes?" replied Coyo

"There are two master left, sooner or later, my father will show up along with Swoop." Destiny stated her eyes harden at the thought of a not so good reunion between RJ, herself and their father.

"When the time comes, you may have to make a hard choice, if the worse happens you will aways have me to turn too. Along with your friends." Coyo replied. As she walked away.

Destiny sighed then went back inside, she decided to follow Master Coyo's advice and talk to Casey. She locked the door and flipped the sign to closed, walking back up the stairs to the loft, she spotted Casey at the bar,

"Casey, I need to talk to you." Destiny stated. "Alone."

Casey looked at Destiny and seen a decision in her eyes, "Sure,"

they went down in to the kitchen, Destiny turned away from him.

"You know i like you Case," Destiny began.

"I like you too," Casey replied, "A lot"

Destiny turned then with a smile on her face, then put a finger to Casey's lips, "I wasn't finished, tiger. As i was saying, i feel like I'm damaged goods, my heart has been broken by someone who shouled have loved me, and i'm terrified that the same thing will happen again, but I'm willing to give us a chance if you're willing to take it slow."

"I'm willing to take it slow, I'm not good at this relationship stuff as you are." Casey replied, "I promise to protect you to the best of my ablity,"

"I know you will, but we can't break the code if Erick does show up again, and i'm not sure if i want my daggers if their shoved up his ass." Destiny responded feeling braver then she was use to she decided to hug Casey and lean against him,

"I'm gonna change and go to sleep, its been a long day and this pink ranger needs her sleep." Destiny stated.

"Destiny, does this mean we're dating?" Casey asked with hope in his voice.

"Trial run, we can't let Dai Shi know about this he might use it against us." Destiny replied but smiled and headed back upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18 Blind leading the blind

Theo sat sitting at a table, he was stamping napkins, filling empty cheese shakers, and reading book.

Destiny raised an eyebrow seeing Theo doing three jobs at once.

"Hey, Theo. How's everything going?" asks Lily as she and Destiny stop at the table.

Theo looks up, "Couldn't be better, one more cheese shaker to fill before I stamp this last napkin, and finish the final chapter in the _Art of War._"

"So that is where my book went." laughed Destiny,

"Not only will I be the world's greatest warrior, but I'm quite possibly be the employee of the month," Theo finished with a wink.

Both girls just nodded,

"Well, you might want to read The Art of Filling Cheese shakers," Destiny stated before taking the pitcher from Theo and tasting it, "Because this..." she spited it out, "It's salt."

Once Destiny told him of the mistake, the costumers began exclaiming in disgust, Theo glances down at the shaker with ashamed expression.

"What's wrong with your food?" asks a worried Fran.

"See that's what happens when you try to do too much at the same time," Lily stated.

Theo got up from the table with a sheepish expression, "I think I'll read upstairs."

~~~Dai Shi's lair~~~

Jarrod is training in his lion armor with Carnisoar.

"Focus the evil within, Channel your power." Carnisoar instructs. Dai Shi yells and sends a punch but is blocked, they charge at one another using kicks and punches.

"Heads up, Carnisoar," Dai Shi growls, he uses a tornado kick, that was blocked. Camille is watching from behind a pillar with a concerned expression.

Carnisoar forces Dai Shi to demorph, "Only when you are full of hate can you defeat me," the Overlord explains while Dai Shi is laying on the ground in pain.

"No! Dai Shi!" exclaims Camille running out of hiding, Both look up at her in surprise

"You pestering lizard! You are a nuisance and a distraction," Carnisoar growls then turns back to Dai Shi, "And you are not powerful enough yet. You leave me no choice. I must call forth Bai Lai and Carden. They will do my bidding." his eyes glow and spreads his arms then two black and white creatures fly in, landing on one knee.

"Who summoned us?" both ask.

"I, Carnisoar."

"Spirit of the Crane!"

"Spirit of the Crow!"

"Frighten the population use their fear to energize a vortex that will suck the city from its roots!" Carnisoar orders

"As you wish!" both respond

~~~loft~~~

RJ and Casey are sitting crossed-legged on stools with their eyes closed candles burn around the them. Theo walks up and laughs.

"What are you guys doing?" asks Theo with a smile on his face.

Casey rolls his eyes, "We were meditating. You should try it sometime."

Destiny walked in just then, "meditating helps the mind to stay focused and on take, I know I have to mediated at least twice a day,"

RJ nodded at her, Destiny walked over to her brother and her boyfriend.

"No need, my mind is a well-oiled machine, I can juggle two jobs, read a book, and save the world...all before the lunch rush." Theo argued.

"Yeah, about the lunch rush..." RJ and Casey stood up, "Apparently, when you restocked the kitchen last night, you forgot to close the fridge,"

Casey and Destiny glanced at each other, then looked back at Theo.

"Oh! So that means all the perishables...?" Theo asks.

"Perished." RJ responded.

"Whoops, You see I was working on my inverted battle technique," Theo explained, he did a handstand "So I did the whole job walking on my hands."

Destiny has to shallow back bile, "That's gross, worse then putting salt in the cheese shakers."

"Pretty cool, huh?" asks Theo after he was right side up again.

"Not if you're a carton of milk." RJ replied.

Casey glanced down to hide the smile forming, Destiny hid hers by covering her mouth with her hand.

RJ step away from the three rangers, "Look, I know you got guys have a lot on your plate, but you need to stay focused on what you're doing, while you're doing it."

Theo nodded "Sorry, RJ"

The alarm started blaring.

"Let's grab, Lil" Casey stated, all three ran off.

Meanwhile in the city, Bai Lai and Carden were shooting energy blasts at the civilians causing them to scream in fear. A purplish pink vortex was sucking in that fear, the two bird spirits laughed when the Rangers ran onto the scene, unknown to them, a man step around the corner in a calm manner, wearing a bat like jacket and sunglasses holding a fan.

One of Destiny's extra senses went on alert.

'_Is that who I think it is?_' She thought.

"How cute, colorful fools." Carden squawked then they landed in front of the rangers.

"Get Ready!" Red Ranger exclaimed.

"Blades!" both birds summoned

"Charge!" ordered Bai Lai

The Rangers split into two teams, Casey and Lily fought against Bai Lai, while Theo and Destiny fought against Carden.

Theo flipped out of the way, while Destiny got a spin kick to the gut.

"Luck Shot." Called Destiny as she spun and came to a stop next to Theo.

"Then I'll try again." Carden responded. Theo did a spin kick but was blocked. Destiny summoned her daggers.

"Ready!" Red Ranger stated.

"Go!" replied Yellow Ranger

Out of the corner of her eye, Destiny saw Casey and Lily getting beat by the other bird.

"Jungle Tong Fa!" Theo and Destiny took turns fighting, when Theo and Destiny were thrown to the ground, Theo looked over at the other fight taking place.

"Had enough?" asks Carden.

"No!" replied Theo and Destiny. The Pink Ranger jumped back to her feet with her daggers at the ready while Theo had other ideas. "Guys, I'm coming."

"What?" shouted Destiny as she fought Carden.

"Theo! Help Destiny keep that other freak off us!" Casey shouted.

Theo running toward the others "I'll help you first then go back!"

"No, Theo!" exclaimed Lily

"Get your blue butt back over here!" exclaimed a slightly ticked off Destiny.

Carden kicks the Pink Ranger back toward the other Rangers then jumps into the air and kicks all four of them to the ground. The birds laugh as the Rangers are groaning in pain.

"Let's show them, what we can do!" Carden exclaims, they glow purple and grew in size.

"Animal spirits, Unite as one!" The zords combines.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

"Spirit of the Elephant unite!"

Camille and Flit watch the battle take place from a building.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually hope the Power Rangers win this time." Camille stated.

"Let's use the jungle mace!" shouted Lily

"Jungle Mace, Bird Attack!" Rangers shouted swinging their arms like using a mace.

"Missed me!" Carden taunted. Jungle Pride Megazord swung the mace again.

"You missed!"

"Back at you!" Carden hit the mace back at the megazord. The birds double kicked the Pride and send it crashing to the ground.

The Rangers moan in pain, from inside the cockpit.

"They are defeated!" Carden exclaims "Let's get some power to open the vortex!"

they fly off, meanwhile the man that was watching turned at flew off too.

~~~~loft~~~

'_I know Swoop is here, I can sense his bat spirit_' Destiny thought as she and the others entered the loft.

"Who were those things?" asks Casey.

Destiny went over to lean over RJ's chair, "I sure took a beating because someone in blue couldn't stay focused."

"An more importantly how do we beat them?" asks Lily ignoring Destiny's comment

"Their names are Bai Lai and Carden. Insanely powerful creatures." RJ answers.

"Yikes, you guys want to figure this out up here? I'll think down stairs, I need to make some pizza sauce." Theo asks turning for the stairs to the kitchen.

"Pizza sauce?" repeats Destiny "there he goes again taking on more then he should."

"Theo, we need you to focus on defeating these beasts." Lily explained.

"Okay, okay, you're right sorry." Theo replied "let me think" he put his thumb between his lips then looked up to see a man hanging upside down from the rafter, the man then glides down causing the three students to dodge out of the way. RJ and Destiny looked amused. While the others took on fighting stances when the Bat master landed.

"Whoa! Wait, stop!" Rj stated getting out of his chair and picking up an orange

"Easy guys, he's on our side." Destiny added "I knew I sensed a bat."

"Master Swoop!" exclaims RJ.

"Greetings RJ, Destiny." greets Master Swoop.

"You know this guy?" asks Theo

"Swoop was my favorite master," RJ answers

"and my favorite uncle." Destiny added, during the time when she was growing up, Swoop would often have a treat for his student's little sister at the times when she was with RJ.

"Taught us the Swoop technique of fighting without eyesight." RJ explained.

"You two taught this blind master a few tricks yourself." stated Swoop.

"Well..." Rj began in embarrassed, Destiny just grinned.

Theo walked up and waved a hand over Swoop's face.

"Yes, Theo I'm blind." Swoop stated then took of his sunglasses, his eyes were grayish and unfocused. "That doesn't mean I enjoy you waving your hand in my face."

"I learned the hard way," Destiny muttered, she was about five when she did the same thing and was knocked on her butt, that is when she started calling Swoop uncle.

"You always did like to make an entrance." RJ stated.

"Never using a door either." Destiny added.

"Think fast." RJ tossed the orange and Master Swoop caught it, revealing his Order of the Claw tattoo. "You still got it, I can only guess why you're here."

"Indeed, My bat spirit picked up a sonic disturbance in the skies. Bai Lai and Carden have returned. Can I have a word with you RJ? Alone."

"Sure. uh guys, do you mind?" RJ turned to the Rangers, Destiny already got the hint and was walking to the stairs. The other three nodded and followed.

"Great you two masters catch up, I gotta make some sauce, figure out how to defeat those beasts" Theo stated then tripped on the top step, "And...make some sauce."

Destiny sat on the step away from the door, she was nosy and guessed why Master Swoop showed up.

"Theo is scattered, His mind is not focused on the task at hand," Swoop pointed out. "In this state he is of no use to Casey, Lily, and Destiny."

"And with those to freaks on the loose" RJ added.

"I think I know how to help him." Swoop replied.

Destiny thought about all the Masters that had taken on students, Master Phant was teaching Lily, Master Coyo was teaching Destiny herself, and Master Swoop had just taken Theo under his wing. Her eyes widened the only one left without a new Master was Casey. She turned and walked into the loft, where Rj was back to sitting on his chair.

"Destiny?" greeted RJ confused.

"_He's_ going to show up, I know it. The only one left that doesn't have a Master is Casey, and I'm pretty well sure, _He's _going to come and make my life a living nightmare!" Destiny ranted. Her fists were tight against her side, and her mental barriers on the her empathy were slowly going to pieces.

"Calm down, you're leaking." RJ replied. "We don't know if he's coming back. If he does will deal with it together."

"You don't understand, I ran away. Not 'Hey, I'm going to find a Master of my own'" Destiny argued.

"Destiny James, lock down your emotions. You're making me angry." RJ snapped.

"Sorry," Destiny breathed and closed her eyes until she got control of her empathy,

~~~~In the city~~~

The power from these scared weaklings will open the vortex!" Bai Lai stated

"Then we'll wipe the city of the map!" Carden finished.

Destiny and RJ watched on the monitor as the two birds shot energy blasts at people.

Casey and Lily ran in.

The birds are back in town?" asks Casey

"Where's Theo?" asks Lily

"He's off training with Master Swoop." Destiny answers.

"Until he gets back, it's up to you three." RJ added.

"I hope he trains fast." Lily replied.

The remaining Rangers grabbed a vine and swung out

"Fire!" stated the birds.

"Run!" Red Ranger shouted at the screaming people

"Get to safety!" Yellow Ranger exclaimed.

"Now Hurry!" Pink Ranger added.

"The vortex is almost ready!" Bai Lai stated.

"Yes, We are unstoppable!" exclaimed Carden.

"I've had enough of theses Birds." Yellow Ranger exclaimed.

"Rangers!" shouted Bai Lai

"Back for more!" asks Red Ranger.

"Ready for another bird battle?" replies Carden.

"I'm ready to go leopard style on your asses." Pink Ranger replied.

Casey took on Carden while Lily and Destiny fought Bai Lai.

"You can't fight with the big boys!" Bai Lai taunted.

"Don't be to sure!" growled Destiny and Lily

Bai Lai shot lighting bolts at Lily, Destiny ran to her friend. Bai Lai slashed at Destiny sending her straight into a car.

"Hey! What kind of warrior hits an opponent when she's down?" asks Pink Ranger.

"The kind of warrior who wins!" replies Bai Lai

"Jungle Bo!"

"Jungle Daggers!"

the girls were knocked toward the ground.

"Don't runaway sweetheart! I'm just getting started.' Bai Lai exclaimed.

'_Note to self, Don't ever let Casey call me Sweetheart_" Destiny thought.

Casey was getting slashed in the chest by Carden.

"Come on!" Carden squawked

Casey punched, kicked at Carden, the Crane Spirit unleashed lighting bolts from his blades at Casey, he laughs as Casey's suit sparks.

"I sense Victory!" Carden exclaims; he picks Casey up by the ankle "Let's Fly!"

"Let go of me." Casey shouts struggling to get free, Carden drops him on top of a nearby car. Casey rolled off the card in pain.

"Think Fast." Bai Lai exclaims. Lily and Destiny dodge out of the way as Bai Lai comes at them with his blade.

Lily blocks a punch and flips backwards

"How Graceful!" Bai Lai exclaimed before slashing at Lily.

"And fast as a cheetah," Lily replies as she uses her cheetah jabs. Bai Lai sends an energy blast at her causing Lily to crash into the ground.

Destiny fought again her daggers, sending out a blast of her own but was knocked back because of a slash to her chest.

~~~with Theo~~~~

Master Swoop stood levitating over a lake, "Focus, Theo."

"I can do this, I can do anything." Theo mutters to himself. He unfolds one of the Master's Swoop's fans; looking down to see his feet still firmly planted on the ground.

"Clear your mind. Only when you are truly focused can the impossible become possible," Master Swoop instructs

Theo tires several more times and still nothing happens, before he gives up.

"It's not working. This isn't fair, you have the spirit of the bat. Jaguars can't levitate." Theo stated.

"I taught RJ and Destiny how to fight blind, I can teach you to levitate." Master Swoop responded "But you must manage your mind. Release your anxiety. Focus on a single goal. Try again."

Theo closed his eyes and began again. This time he rose off the ground and floated to the lake.

"Good, Block everything out. Excellent." Master Swoop approved.

Theo opened his eyes to find, he was hovering above the water and laughed. "See, I can do it! Now I have to help..." no sooner then he spoke, he fell into the water.

~~~back at the battle~~~~

The rangers were getting beat badly by the birds.

"Man, I hope Theo gets here soon! We need him." Casey stated as he and the girls pick themselves up.

"He'll come. We gotta stay on our feet! Yeah!" Lily replied.

"Right!" agreed Destiny. The Rangers took fighting stances again and charged.

~~~Back with Theo~~~~

Theo sat on the ground drying out.

"Not bad, for a first attempt." Master Swoop stated.

"I know what you want from me, and I can't do it." Theo explained.

"Giving up so quickly?" asks Master Swoop "That's not like you, Theo"

"Not Just the levitating. You want me to focus on a single task and block everything else out." Theo answers "Look, all my life I've been juggling everything at the same time. That's what everyone excepted, my parents, my teachers...It's what I've always done." Theo stood up and faced Master Swoop. "I can't just change who I am overnight, maybe I'm not cut out to be a superhero."

"You are a superhero. No one's asking you to change who you are inside. Your abilities and work ethic are not in question. You just have to learn to be in the present and in the moment, listen life is a series of obstacles. It's not a question of can we manage them, but how." Master Swoop countered.

"Too many obstacles." Theo stated.

"Yes, sometimes they can come all at once, but we can't conquer them all at once." Master Swoop explained.

"So what do I do, Master Swoop?" asks Theo "How can I focus on one goal with so much else going on in my head?"

"You relax" Master Swoop smirked "You release, you find your center. Only then will you be successful."

Together they begin Taichi

_Focus on the exercise. Block out the rest of the world. Only feel your breath. Allow the impossible to become possible." _

After the exercise, Master and Student floated above the lake.

~~~~back at the battle.~~~~

A massive explosion causes the Rangers to fly though the air screaming. They landed on the ground suits smoking. Bai Lai and Carden rose into the air and flew toward the vortex.

"Yes, it's ready" Carden stated. "When the city is gone, Carnisoar will rule this land!"

A fan flies out of nowhere striking both birds.

"Hey!" calls Blue Ranger, catching the fan and landing in front of the three rangers on the ground "I'm crashing the party! How about some Jungle Fan?"

"Right on time" stated Red Ranger.

"Yeah!" agrees both the Yellow and Pink Rangers.

"Look who's here! The Blue Ranger!" Bai Lai stated.

"No matter. He will fall too." replies Carden.

"Not this time." disagrees Blue Ranger.

"Let's finish them." both birds squawk

They shoot an energy blast but Theo leaps and avoids it, He blocks all of Bai Lai's attacks with his fan.

"Like my fan?" asks Theo then he sends a blue energy blast at Bai Lai, sending the crow to the ground.

"My turn!" Carden exclaims Theo does the same block the attacks.

"Let's go" Theo uses the same same attack on Carden "You're all squawk and no talk"

"Go, Theo!" cheers Lily

"Yeah!" shouts Casey and Destiny

"Now I'm mad" Carden squawked.

"Boiling mad!" seconds Bai Lai

Theo fights them two one one.

"You're going down." states both birds

"Ready for an encore?" asks Blue Ranger

"Great job, Theo!" called Lily

Theo summoned another fan, "Double action" he leaps and somersaults in the air.

"Sweet! Look at that!" Lily stated

"Two birds in one!" he swoops down and attacks.

The other rangers ran up "Wow!"

"That's cool!" states Lily

"Come on, let's Carden exclaims. They grew in size.

"We lose more good building that way," Destiny sighs, trying to shake the mental pain off, her empathy was acting up.

"Let's do it!" Theo orders

"Animal Spirits Unite!"

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

Master Swoop watches the battle from the ground.

"That vortex is creating massive suction!" Theo pointed out.

"Really!" replies Destiny "I wouldn't have guessed"

"_Theo, channel the spirit of the bat._" Master Swoop told his student.

"Use the Bat?" asks Theo

"_Focus_" replies Swoop

"Yes, Master" states Theo

"Spirit of the Bat!" Rangers shout, the Bat Zord materialized

"Bat Attack!" orders Blue Ranger

The Bat zord shoots a twin beam attack and destroys the vortex.

"No! The Vortex!" Carden cries.

"Spirit of the Bat, Unite!" the Bat zord lands on the megazord's back and pair a wings formed a new mask on the face of the Megazord.

"Jungle Pride with Bat Power!"

"Flight Mode!" commanded Theo. The megazord took to the air.

"Hurry! Let's go!" exclaims Carden

The Megazord chases after the birds, the megazord hits Carden and sends him crashing into a forest island.

"Everybody Focus!" Theo order

Destiny pushed the pain in her head away and focused on destroying Bai Lai.

"Swoop Attack!" the Rangers shout and uses the wing fan to destroy the crow spirit.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

On the island a hand pushes it's way out of the rubble, Carden is still alive. "Bai Lai! My friend has been destroyed! I will remember, and I will avenge you!"

~~~JKP Loft~~~

Casey and Destiny walked in holding hands after Master Swoop and Lily.

"You seen Theo?" asks Lily

"I would like to say goodbye." Master Swoop explains.

"Ah! He should be around here somewhere." RJ answers while staring behind the.

"Right here" Theo spoke floating down from the ceiling "I was just doing a little meditation. It helps the mind to stay on focused and on task."

"I'm proud of you," stated Master Swoop "You are an excellent student, and I will miss you."

Destiny rubbed her temple like she had a headache, Casey looks at her in concern. She just shook her head.

"But don't forget, you have to sweep out the stockroom, roll some pizza dough, and focus on saving the world." Master Swoop continued

Theo looked confused "Right" he turned but realized that his Master was joking, he turned back around

Master Swoop smirked "Gotcha"

Theo started to laugh.

Destiny released Casey's hand and gripped her head with both hands. Something wasn't right, she fainted.

DarkPriestess66 says You can thank Mr. President of the USA for me finishing this chapter, he took over the tv. And I had nothing better to do. Stick around for Ch 19 Going to Pieces.


	19. Chapter 19 Going to Pieces

Casey saw Destiny gripped her head in pain, and began to sway, before she could fall to the ground he reached out and caught her.

"What happened?" asks Theo, worried for his friend.

"Get her to the chair." RJ ordered before turning to Master Swoop, "Are you going to stay or leave?"

"This is my niece, I'm staying." Master Swoop replied.

RJ rushed to get a wet washcloth, "why didn't she tell me?"

"Will someone please tell us what is going on?" Casey demanded, holding the unconscious Destiny in his arms. He was staring at her pain filled face.

"She was having a hard time, before the battle took place." RJ answered then looked puzzled "She didn't tell you about her extra abilities?"

"RJ, this is Destiny we're worried about, she hasn't told me a thing about her abilities besides Pai zhua." Lily replied.

"She might kill me for this, but you all need to know, she has two psychic powers, one is the ability to sense animal spirits, and the other, she calls it empathy from one of the books she read, anyway she can sense emotions, positive and negative" RJ explained hoping his sister wouldn't get mad at him for spilling the secret,

"So that is why she called me Batman, when I first met her." Master Swoop laughed.

"She could sense animal spirits, when she was little," RJ added. "Even I don't know when she developed empathy."

Casey laid his girlfriend on the green chair, which was really shocking since RJ didn't allow anyone to sit on the chair. He knelt down next to her,

"Des, you've got to wake up soon." he whispered.

Destiny moaned a little, she didn't know what was happening; the swirls of emotions inside her head were giving her a headache, fluttering eyelids told everyone, that she was waking up.

"My head is killing me," Destiny spoke. She focused on her mental barriers to erect them again, only to find they were gone. She gasped.

"What?" everyone asks at the same time.

"My mental shields are gone. I can feel every emotion in this room, Get OUT!" Destiny screamed. She gripped her head again in pain, too many emotions were causing her to overload. She curled up into a ball of misery. If she couldn't get the shields back, she was likely to kill everyone in this room.

Master Swoop left without a word but Destiny could feel the intense worry and concern, the others went down into the pizza parlor to close, if Destiny was reacting to every emotion, they better send everyone home. Only Casey stayed behind.

"I said to leave." Destiny stated though gritted teeth.

"Not likely, I'm your boyfriend, I'm not leaving you." Casey responded.

Destiny looked at him though pain filled eyes, "I hate having this curse."

"I don't think being an empath is a curse, you can feel my emotions can't you?" asks Casey.

Destiny nodded.

"Then you know there is no way in hell, I will leave you." Casey told her.

"You will; if Dai Shi attacks, even if I have to throw you though that tunnel." Destiny threatens.

"Talk about what's happening so maybe I can help." Casey stated; changing the subject

With just having Casey the only one in the room, Destiny felt the pressure of emotions lessening; she could sit up and not be in pain.

"I never had this _gift_ growing up; When i was thirteen; I could sense the emotions around me. Jarrod was the worst of them " Destiny explained. "Most of the teachers then hadn't seen the changes in him but i felt them. I couldn't stand even being in the same room as him.

Unknown to the couple, an orb of light bounced around the room in a nervous fashion, wishing for a chance to speak with the young leopard.

'_Poor__ child, she shouldn't have the gift bought on like this_' thought the orb.

"Casey, I don't want you to leave but I need a calm and quiet room to meditate in." Destiny stated, she needed to find out why she was losing control over the empathy,

"Uh...sure..." replies Casey unsure.

"Trust me, if I need you, I'll let you know." Destiny stated.

Casey walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. She sighed, it was hard feeling the love he had for her. Master Coyo was right.

Destiny slowly got up for the chair, when she noticed she was sitting in the green chair. She had to smile a little at the kindness her brother gave.

"What's happening to me?" thought Destiny outloud. She sat on a stool to meditate.

"_Meditation will not help you gain control._" a voice spoke.

Destiny looked around and saw nothing. "Who's there?"

"_Up here, child._" replied the voice.

Destiny looked up at seen a orb of light, "Make that what are you?"

"_Not sure how to exactly answer that, but don't be __frightened__ of me._" the orb shimmered and floated down to eye level. "_I am here to help,_"

"How can you help me, I'm losing control over my empathy." Destiny snapped, "wait will my friends think I'm going crazy talking to myself?"

the orb twinkled at her, Destiny had the strange thought, the orb was laughing at her.

"_Hardly, I've been here for awhile, since you became a Power Ranger, let's say __I'm acquainted with the person responsible, who made all Rangers possible__._" the orb replied. "_Your friends can see me if they want to and hear me if i wish._

Destiny felt just talking to the orb of light was helping her not to feel any outside emotions. "How is it that i can't feel anything and what should i call you besides Orby"

The orb twinkled again, "_I am sheilding you from outside, shall we say i__nterference__. As for my name its Skyla_"

"Skyla, sounds like something an alien would be called" Destiny giggled.

"_I'm not from this planet, I am from the planet Eltar, and i must apologize for i'm partly to blame for you have the sensing gift._" Skyla lamented.

"You are?" blinked Destiny, "Now?"

"_I wish to speak with you, for the longest time. Yes, I've chosen you to wield the power of Empathy, as you call it. With time and practice you could be a force to the be reckon with,_" Skay explained. "_You have been relaying on your __instincts_ _t__o__ control your gift,_ for that i am truly sorry i didn't make myself known _sooner_."

"I don't want this, i hate feeling other people's emotions." Destiny growled

Skyla hovered and twisted in a confused way, "_You are worthy of my gift to you, one day you'll learn how to project your own feelings in such a way others can read them, can share them._

"That could be a very useful trick." Destiny thought outloud.

"_especially if you ever need to convince someone of your sencerity._" Skyla agreed.

"alright, I'll accept your help," Destiny relented. "after i'm trained in the use of my gift. Are you going to leave?"

"_No, I like it here, also the pizza is good too,_" Skyla answered. "_Shall we begin or do you want to explain to the others?_"

"Destiny, who are you talking too?" asks Casey, as he popped his head around the corner of the doorway,

"_Tell him; let's see how he reacts when he hears a disembodied voice._" Skyla twinkled.

"I'm okay, Case. Just talking to a new teacher. Her name's Skyla." Destiny replied.

"I think you're a bit old for imaginary friends" Casey stated.

"_Who are you calling imaginary?_" Skyla asks.

Casey looked around and seen no one. "Who said that?"

"_Only those who want to see me can, Red Ranger_" Skyla laughed.

"Skyla is basically an alien, in the form of a Orb of light, if you want to see her, then think about it." Destiny explained trying to hold back laughter.

Skyla shimmered just above Destiny's head, as Casey's eyes widen in shock.

"RJ, did you know that your loft is haunted?" Casey asks as the others came back in.

"Haunted? Oh you mean the orb of light thing?" RJ replied. "Pretty sweet, but it wouldn't go away."

_"Of course, I'm not going away, I like it here, and I don't take up that much space_" Skyla replied.

"Destiny, What is that hovering above your head?" asks Theo, blinking as he sees a orb.

"_Fine, want a formal introduction, my name is Skyla, from the planet Eltar, I'm responsible for Destiny's gift of Empathy,_" Skyla formally introduced herself,

"what are you?" asks Casey, he looked at his girlfriend and seen all traces of pain were gone from her face.

"_Sit down,I'll try to explain,_" Skyla faded out and then came right back, Destiny looked at she floated into the center of the room, Casey, Theo and Lily brought over bean bag chairs, Casey had two in his hands, one red and the other pink. Destiny smiled at him, she stood up and walked over to sit in the pink bean bag chair,

"Thanks," she whispered. RJ sat in his green chair, facing the orb.

"_What do you want to know, I will answer questions to the best of my knowlege, then explain what i am._" Skyla stated.

"For one, are you a spirit or ghost?" asks Casey.

"_No, I'm alive as you are, I'm a higher race of Eltaian, i do have a humanoid body, but I chose to stay in this form,_" Skyla answered,

"Will this training you offered my sister Interfere with mine or Master Coyo's training?" asks RJ,

"I want to know that as well." Destiny seconded

"_No, I shall train Destiny in the uses of her gift, when she has spare time, to be honest, I'm also as a guide for all of you,"_Skyla answered, then she thought about something, "_You don't know about your Ranger legacy, or the Rangers that came before you," _

DarkPriestess66: I'm ending the chapter here, because this will lead into another one of my own chapters, I don't feel like writing down ten pages of Pushed to the Edge at this given time, so ch 20 will be Ranger Legacy, I will be using parts from Dino Thunder: Legacy of Power, while added the seasons after it by myself. Also note that my Skyla is different from Red Wind Ranger Shane's Skyla...i kinda noticed I used a name given to another alien. lol.


	20. Chapter 20 Ranger legacy part one

A man with spiky hair, dressed in a red shirt and black jacket and slacks, step out of a jeep, "its been months since the reunion," the man walked into Jungle Karma Pizza,

Destiny was waiting for someone she knew downstairs, Skyla was sitting on her shoulder, well sitting would be the word Destiny would have called it, more like levitating just an inch from touching the shoulder, Destiny was sipping at a soda,

"_What is that dark liquid?_" asks Skyla, she was keeping shields on the empathy that had gone rogue.

"It's called Dr. Pepper," Destiny whispered back.

"Destiny?" asks a voice coming from the entrance, the pink ranger turned and grinned at the man,

"Good morning Tommy," Destiny greeted the former power ranger, who had so many colors under his belt it made her head spin.

"Why did you call me?" Tommy asks, "and why did you want the Ranger dvd?"

"_Chosen of Zordon, my student called you on my behalf, I'm the one who requested it._" Skyla answered.

Tommy stared in completed surprised at the floating orb, "What is going on?"

"Let's go upstairs, once I lock up." Destiny replied, it was Sunday and JKP was closed.

The two rangers walked up stairs, and into the loft.

Skyla floated away; the orb light grew bigger and bigger until it's shape resembled that of a human body, Once the light faded, there stood a woman; with almond shaped purple eyes that are like two amethysts. Her fine, straight, long hair is the color of milk chocolate, her skin is a pale white, standing at five foot five inches, wearing a silver robe.

"I decided to change into my humanoid form, so you all wouldn't have to see my light orb." Skyla explained. "I know all about you, Tommy Oliver."

"Her name is Skyla, from the planet Eltar." Destiny added.

Tommy's jaw dropped at the name of the planet. RJ had to steer the man over to a barstool to sit on.

"It isn't possible, I feel like my worse nightmare has come back to haunt me." Tommy moaned.

"Tommy, you once said Anything's Possible." Destiny retorted

Skyla came up behind Tommy, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Zordon wouldn't want you to be still grieving over him, that was years ago, we don't blame the red space ranger either, it was a life or death situation, he made the only choice he could of,"

"We?" replied Tommy,

Skyla sighed, "I am not precisely sure how to tell you this, but Zordon was my brother."

"Wait explain who Zordon is or was?" Theo asked.

"I think it's time we watched the dvd." Destiny suggested, "maybe our answer is in there."

Tommy nodded and reached into a secret pocket of his jacket, and tossed RJ the dvd. "Originally, the diary was on my computer, but when Mesogog destroyed my lab, I sent a copy to my friend Haley, she in turn kept it safe, because I knew that other Rangers would come. We added over time."

RJ popped in the dvd, "It's ready,"

The Rangers, Tommy, RJ, and Skyla sat around the TVs.

"**This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency. This is the history of the Power Rangers**" the voice on the screen stated.

Lily turned to Tommy, "That is your voice."

"Haley and I edited the second copy, I'm still the narrator in this for a while at least." explained Tommy,

"Shush. Something is happening." RJ stated.

_The five original Power Rangers falling into the Command Center. They are then all shown with their suits appearing on them. _

"**This story begins in Angel Grove when five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers**_**.**_"

_The five original morphed Power Rangers appear followed by Alpha jumping in the Command Center. The five rangers are then shown fighting Putties._

"**Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon: Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth which forced Rita to create her own ranger**."

Tommy turned away as the scene where he first met Kimberly came on the screen.

"_Hey!" Kimberly greeted_

_Tommy turns smiling._

"_Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?" Kimberly introduced herself. _

"_Yeah. I'm Tommy."_

Destiny watched the scene as she was feeling slight sadness radiating from the older ranger, she tilted her head in confusion.

"**Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it**_**.**_"

_Rita is shown with her minions in her palace._

"_This boy is truly the one that shall become my evil Green Ranger." Rita stated_

_Rita's crystal ball glows along with her special skull._

"_Arise my Green Ranger!" Rita commanded _

_Tommy is then shown standing with no emotion._

"_How can I serve my empress?" the emotionless Tommy asked_

_Tommy is then shown as the Green Ranger fighting the other Power Rangers._

"**She commanded me to destroy the other Power Rangers and I almost succeeded.**"

_Kimberly is shown talking to Tommy who is working out at the Youth Center._

"_I know you're the Green Ranger." Kimberly whispered_

"_Well then Pink Ranger. You should also know that you and the other Power Rangers will be soon be destroyed." Tommy replied_

"Somehow I don't trust that pink ranger, judging by your emotional state, Tommy" Destiny stated, RJ paused the dvd,

"What are you talking about?" asks RJ

"Tommy is feeling depressed just watching this part of the Ranger history." Destiny answered "play, before something else happens."

RJ pressed play and everyone went back to watching.

A morphed Jason is then shown using his Power Sword to knock the Sword of Darkness out of a morphed Tommy's hand. Tommy's sword then vanishes.

"**But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the power sword and I was freed.**"

"Thus began the tradition of six rangers on a team." Skyla added.

_The five original rangers stand together unmorphed looking proud._

"_Rita's spell is broken!" Zack exclaimed_

_Jason helps Tommy up._

"_You okay Tommy?" Jason asked_

"_What's happened to me?" Tommy asks._

"_You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason answers_

"_After everything that's happened." Tommy replied._

_The other rangers begin to stand near Tommy._

"_Tommy we need you. It's where you belong. Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asked_

_Tommy and Jason then shake hands. The team of six rangers are then shown posing together. _

"**And that's when I joined the team but not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary.**"

_Tommy as the Green Ranger then falls to the ground hurt. Then the Command Center is shown as the other rangers are shown standing in front of Zordon._

Destiny grabbed Skyla's hand as Zordon appeared on the screen, Skyla turned to her student and managed a weak smile.

" _As you were aware the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. And now my friends I present to you the White Ranger." Zordon explained. _

_The five rangers then shield their eyes from the bright white that comes into the Command Center. The White Ranger then appears before the rangers. He then slowly removes his helmet to reveal himself to be Tommy._

"_Guess who's back?" Tommy asks. _

Destiny snatched the remote from RJ and paused the dvd, then turned to Tommy, "Let me get this straight, You started out as a evil ranger, now you're a good as gold?"

"I thought yellow rangers had an anger issues." Lily stated. Destiny stuck her tongue out at her.

"That is something, I'm still not over what I did to this day, I try to make up for it each time I have a active status." Tommy explained.

"Anyone want something to eat?" asks RJ. "I think we have leftovers enough for lunch."

Everyone got up and started on preparing lunch, Skyla stared in wonder at the food,

"when is the last time you ate something Skyla?" asks RJ,

"Hmm...I don't remember." Skyla replied, "I've been wanting to try one of your pizzas, but when I'm in light orb, it makes it kinda hard to order something."

"Here, since you wanted to try one of the pizzas." Destiny stated sliding over her slice, "I'm not in the mood for pizza,"

Everyone ate lunch, while Skyla beamed at the first slice, "I might have stay in this form more often."

"Can we get back to the diary please?" asks Lily, everyone went back to the tv, Destiny pressed play.

_The scene then changes to show Lord Zedd inside Serpentera with his staff._

"_Try to escape this Power Rangers!" Zedd exclaimed_

_Serpentera is shown attacking. The six Power Rangers are shown getting the Sword of Light from the statue that's holding it._

"**A new villain Lord Zedd was destroying Earth and with three rangers leaving a new power source had to be found."**

_The Command Center is then switched to._

"_The Sword of Light will allow your powers to be transferred to three new rangers." Zordon explained_

_Rocky, Adam, and Aisha then teleport into the Command Center. Tommy sees the three and smiles._

"_Rocky. Adam. Aisha." Tommy greeted_

"_Isn't this incredible?" Aisha asks_

_Tommy is then shown using the sword, sending the red, black, and yellow rangers into Rocky, Adam, and Aisha._

"**Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers and the three new rangers stepped forward.**"

_Rita and Zedd are then shown in their palace combining their glowing staffs._

"_By the power and force of lightning make our monster grow!" Rita and Zedd exclaimed_

_Rito Revolto is then shown becoming huge. The Thunder Megazord is then shown being destroyed._

"Okay, that guy is uglier then some of the monsters we fought," Lily gagged

"**And just in time cause Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet. Bringing with them a new terror: Rito. The new team fought bravely but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our zords**_**.**"_

_The rangers see their zords being destroyed._

"_Noooo!" Kimberly screamed_

"_Looks like we lost more then our zords. We lost our powers." Tommy stated_

_The ninja temple is then shown as the rangers begin to stand around Ninjor._

"_Your journey is about to begin." Ninjor stated_

_Ninjas outfits begin to appear on the rangers._

"**A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor. A warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. Our quest complete we gained new weapons, new zords, and new enemies.**"

_The rangers in their ninja outfits then jump in the air and begin attacking the Tengas._

"**But along with new enemies came new friends.**"

_Tommy is then shown turning his head to see Kat._

"_Oh. I'm Tommy." Tommy greeted_

"_Nice to meet you Tommy. I'm Katherine." _

_Kimberly is then shown in the Command Center giving her Power Coin to Kat._

"**When Kimberly chose to leave Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger power and just in time. We were under attack.**"

_The Command Center begins to shake as consoles explode. The rangers and Alpha stumble around slightly._

"_You must evacuate the Command Center." Zordon ordered_

"_We can't leave you!" Adam shouted_

_Alpha then quickly presses some buttons._

"_Teleportation sequence activated." Alphareplied_

_The rangers then teleport out of the Command Center and then outside. The Command Center then explodes and the rangers fall back._

Lily, Destiny gasped as the base of the earth's first team, exploded, they looked around the loft each sharing the idea of what if Dai Shi were to ever get into their home.

"**We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center.**"

_The rangers in the ruins of the Command Center find the Zeo Crystal. Tommy holds up in a good mood._

"_It's all here. This is incredible." Tommystated_

_The ground beneath the rangers shake. It then opens up and the rangers fall down a large hole._

"**Beneath the ruins we found the Zeo Crystal. A mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers**."

_The rangers then stand in front of several Zeo Morphers in the Power chamber and look up at Zordon who is talking to them._

"_Rangers. The power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. It will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination_." _Zordon explained_

_The Zeo Crystal glows into five parts above the rangers' heads. Then the rangers are shown in their Zeo Ranger outfits without their helmets._

"_Okay guys. This is the first test of your new powers_." _Billy stated_

_The rangers hold out their morphers._

"_Power Rangers Zeo!" _

_The morphers activate. The morphed Zeo Rangers then stand together._

_Tommy and a person wearing a bandanna and sunglasses are shown running from attacking Quadra Fighters and Cogs._

"**The Zeo powers were awesome but when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend**."

_Tommy is shown in the Power Chamber._

"_The new Gold Ranger's right here." Tommy stated_

_The person walks into the Power Chamber taking off their sunglasses and reveals them self to be Jason._

"**Jason returned and assumed the power of the Gold Ranger.**"

_Jason is shown as the Gold Ranger jumping from an explosion with his Golden Staff. _

"We later found out that the gold powers were draining Jason's life force, so he had to return them; I'm not sure why that part didn't make into this copy." Tommy explained.

"Maybe because this is about you, as a Ranger" Destiny replied.

_Some of the rangers are then shown at their High School Graduation cheering with other high schoolers._

"**After high school graduation we were ready to face the world**."

_The Power Chamber flashes as the Turbo Zords begin to appear_.

"**But not before going on one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear**."

_Tommy is shown in his Turbo Zord._

"_Shift into Turbo!" Tommy morphed_

_The Turbo Zords take off super quick. Divatox is shown in her Submarine laughing as Lerigot uses the power of his magic key. The rangers are shown receiving their powers after that followed by appearing together in their Turbo Ranger outfits._

"**The old rangers were gone forever but the Turbo Rangers were born. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the powers of turbo and took her head on with a little help**."

_Justin stands in front of the other rangers._

"_Guys. I'm the new blue ranger." Justin_

"What that kid is younger then I am! How could you send him out to face danger." Destiny shouted.

"He found out that we were Rangers, we had no choice but to choose him." Tommy replied.

_Piranatrons are then shown on bikes shooting at Tommy in his car. Tommy falls out hurt. Kat is shown fighting Piranatrons._

"_Tommy! Look out!" shouted Kat_

_Behind a rock T.J. and Cassie are watching._

"_I can't just stay here and do nothing." T.Jstated_

_T.J. and Cassie begin fighting the Piranatrons while Tanya and Adam have Ashley and Carlos get kids to safety._

"**T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos proved they had what it takes.**"

_Dimitria is shown talking to the Power Rangers._

"_You've been asked to select an outstanding individual who will take over as your successor." Dimitria stated_

_In a bright flash the four new rangers appear in the Turbo Ranger outfits in front of the old rangers._

"_We welcome them now into the Power Ranger family." Dimitria added_

_Tommy steps up to talk directly to T.J._

"_I wouldn't be standing here today T.J. if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team as the new Red Ranger." Tommy explained_

_The scene changed again to Divatox and her army preparing to attack the Power Chamber._ _The Turbo Rangers are shown in the Power Chamber watching the Pirahnatrons coming in._

"**Divatox was tough and her Pirahnatrons were relentless. Divatox wasn't ready to give up and staged a fearsome attack taking out the Turbo Rangers' Command Center and their powers with it.**"

_The Power Chamber is then shown exploding followed by the rangers' suits and powers disappearing._

"**She headed for space and Earth's ultimate destruction**."

"_We have to go to the Samarian planet." Carlosstated_

"_We've gotta stop Divatox before she comes back" T.J added_

_The Nasada shuttle is shown ready for launch as the rangers run towards it. The rangers except Justin get into the shuttle as it prepares for lift off._

"**The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space and embarked on the most dangerous mission. Leaving behind the world they knew…**"

"_Goodbye Justin." Carlosstated_

"…**forever.**"

"Whoa, I don't think I could leave my brother to chase after Dai Shi, if he would go into space." Destiny whispered

"Luckily you won't have too." RJ replied hugging his sister.

_In space the shuttle is shown being dragged towards the Astro Megaship as the rangers watch from a window._

"**The journey into space was treacherous**."

"_It's pulling us in." Cassie reported_

_Andros the Red Space Ranger appears in front of the rangers and begins to fight them_.

"**And the line between friend and foe is a thin one.**"

"Jarrod" the Ranger agreed in unison

_Astronema's ships are shown attacking the Astro Megaship as it lands on a planet. Quantrons get close to the ship while inside Andros prepares to leave._

"**Andros proved he was more then a friend. He was just the kind of leader they would need to fight a new enemy.**"

"_Open the outer space hatch." Androsordered_

_The rangers step up._

"_We're coming with you." T.Jstated_

_Astronema appears in front of the captured rangers._

"**An enemy called Astronema.**"

"I remember her, she was the one who almost ruled the world," Casey stated

"_Destroy them." Astronema ordered_

_The Astro Megaship reappears firing at the Quantrons. Andros then comes rushing out with the Astro Morphers._

"**They thought they had no hope but Andros brought them the Astro Morphers bringing forth a new team.**"

_The rangers then stand together ready to morph._

"_All right. Let's rocket." Andros commanded_

_In a flash the five Space Rangers stand together._

"_Power Rangers! Keeya!" Space Rangers shouted_

_Most of the Space Rangers are then shown in front of a strange tube. Ashley wipes a part of it seeing the head of a new ranger._

"_Who is he?" Ashley asks_

"_His name is Zhane. He's the Silver Ranger." Andros____answered_

_Zhane is then shown coming out of his deep freeze followed by him fighting a monster._

"**The Space Rangers freed Zhane from his deep freeze and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition to the team.**"

_Zhane with Super Silverizer then destroys the monster in an explosion. He's then shown turning around without his helmet on smiling._

"**Together they defeated Astronema and the Earth was safe but deep in space another battle raged**."

The alarm blared and the dvd scene changed, but this time to show Camille and the Rinshi attacking the city.

"I'm so kicking, Camille's arse back to Dai Shi" Destiny growled as she and the other rangers each grabbed at vine and swung out of the tunnel.

Skyla looked on biting her lip in worry, Destiny hasn't started her training to control her empathy.

DarkPriestess66: I was planning on making this one huge chapter, but I changed my mind.


	21. Chapter 21 Ranger legacy part two

The rangers came from their battle with Camille and the Rinshi,

"That has to be one of a weirdest battles; I have ever had the chance to witness, on all five TV screens." Tommy stated as the tired out rangers collapse on the bean bag chairs around the green chair.

"Well with Destiny being this exhausted, she can't project passed her nose." Skyla added. "we have to find time for a training schedule,"

"project?" replied tommy

"Might as well explain, I'm projective and receptive empath, meaning I can send and receive emotions, and my mental barriers have been going down hill." Destiny answered. RJ kept one tv tuned to the city, so they could watch more of the Ranger history,

_A vortex appears showing Mirinoi. The five Lost Galaxy Rangers are then shown standing with their Quasar Sabers glowing._

"**On the distant planet of Mirinoi five new heroes: Leo, Damon, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai retrieved the Galaxy Sabers and were chosen to be the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy.**"

_In a flash the five young adults turn into Lost Galaxy Rangers and take quick poses._

"**They would have to combine their powers if they were to defeat their mortal enemy Trakeena.**"

_Trakeena is then shown in her ship._

"_Nothing can stop me this time. Nothing!" Trakeena exclaimed_

_Terra Venture is shown crashing onto a moon. Leo then begins fighting Trakeena in her green form._

"**Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture and took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger and his Battlizer were the colony's only hope.**"

_Leo's armor grabs onto Trakeena. Leo's sweating face is then shown under his helmet._

"_Fire!" Leo shouted_

_There is a huge explosion. From the rubble Leo emerges with part of his helmet damaged. He then gives a thumbs up to the other rangers._

"**With Trakeena destroyed the people of Terra Venture were forever grateful to the rangers of the Lost Galaxy.**"

_the scene changes again, A submarine then heads towards the underwater aqua base._

"**Meanwhile on Earth an elite team was being put together to fight a new battle against an invasion of demons.**"

_Captain Mitchell is shown talking in his briefing room to the young adults._

"_Lightspeed has developed technology and highly sophisticated weapons that we believe can stop them." Captain Mitchell started to explained_

_Captain Mitchell then shows profile pictures to the rangers followed by their Rescue Morphers._

"_Because of your skills you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city. These are your Rescue Morphers. This city needs you." CaptainMitchell explained_

_The rangers begin to stand up._

"_I'm in sir." Carter replied_

"_Me too." Kelsey agreed_

"_I wanna help." Chad seconded_

_The rangers are then shown in the city ready to morph._

"_Ready?" Carter asks_

_The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers then stand in front of the explosion of a monster they just defeated._

"**The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team.**"

_Ryan is shown chained up looking mad. He's then shown with his morpher ready to morph._

"_Titanium Power!" Ryancommanded_

_The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers all stand together._

The TV screen then shows _the Time Ship in the year 3000 being launched by the Transwarp Megazord._

_The Time Ship is shown exploding. _

Cool space ship." Casey stated

_On the screen Jen is shown talking to Wes outside his mansion._

"_My friends and I are from the year 3000. We're trying to capture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us." Jen explains. _

Lily snatches the remote from Destiny, "there Rangers from the future?"'

"yeah. Kinda weird how I get my information." Tommy grinned.

"I wish we could go back in time and stop Jarrod from releasing Dai Shi." Destiny stated.

"everything happens for a reason," Skyla replied. She was beginning to wonder if this is how her brother must have felt guiding his rangers.

Lily presses play again.

_Jen turns to look at Wes._

"_We think you may be the only one who can unlock these Chrono Morphers so we can defeat them." Jen continued _

_Wes stands in front of the other Time Force Rangers as Jen holds out his Chrono Morpher. _

"_It's yours." Jen stated_

_Wes puts it on with enthusiasm._

"_Woo!" Wes replies_

_The morphers all glow together._

"_DNA confirmed." MorpherComputerVoice sounded_

_The rangers all stand in front of Ransik's gang._

"_Ready?" Jen asks_

"_Ready." OtherRangersanswer_

"_Time for Time Force!" _

_The morphed Time Force Rangers all stand together followed by standing in front of an explosion._

"_**Rangers from the future chased the mutant criminals through time.**"_

_In an explosion Eric is shown flying to the ground near several Cyclobots. Followed by that the Quantum Morpher appears on his arm._

"**But it took a modern day hero to help finish the job. It took awhile for Eric to learn the greatest virtue of being a ranger is not the power…"**

"_Quantum Power!" Eric_

_In an explosion Eric emerges as the Quantum Ranger._

"…**but the reward of helping mankind.**"

Destiny had a smile on her face, when Jen asks if her team is ready to morph, Casey looks over at his girlfriend.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks.

"Oh just the fact that a Pink can lead a team," Destiny replied.

The screen shows the early Wild Force team talking on top of a building at night.

"_We need a fifth ranger." Alyssa stated_

_Taylor lands near the group._

"_Calm down guys." Taylor_

_Taylor then demorphs showing she's looking tough._

"_I say we're doing just fine the way we are." Taylorreplies_

"What about a Yellow?" Lily asks

"There should be a girls only team, that would be sweet, us girls would get the job done faster," Destiny replied.

"The next two teams up only had two female members." Tommy stated.

_Cole morphed is then shown along with the other Wild Force Rangers defeating an evil Org._

"**Cole joined and the Wild Force Rangers used the powers of the ancient animal to fight the evil Orgs. Creatures determined to conquer Earth though pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick the Lunar Wolf.**"

_Merrick is then shown with his new morpher._

"_Wild Access!" Merrick shouted_

_The six Wild Force Rangers then all stand together and then in a flash behind them are their six main Wild Zords. They then all roar together_.

"You know, there are similarities between us and the Wild Force Rangers, we both join with animals to help us fight evil" Destiny stated in wonder.

The computer screen then shows Cam giving the Wind Rangers their morphers.

"_These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." Cam explains. _

"_Yeah right." Tori replied_

"_Yes. See. I knew it dude. I was right. Power Rangers are real." Dustin exclaimed_

_Sensei stands in front of the rangers as they stand with their morphers proud._

"_From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers." Sensei explained_

_The Wind Rangers are then shown attacking a monster and Kazaks together._

"Anyone other me notice that their Sensei is a talking guinea pig?" Theo asks

"We noticed." all the others replied.

"**Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of earth, air, and water**."

_The Thunder Rangers are shown on their Tsunami Cycles._

"_Lets show these posers how it's done." Crimson Thunder Ranger stated_

_The Thunder Rangers begin attacking the Wind Rangers._

"**It was the power of thunder that gave them their biggest challenge.**"

The Thunder Rangers are shown in Ninja Ops holding Cam. The unmorphed Wind Rangers stand ready for battle.

"**But their greatest enemies…**"

_The Thunder Rangers demorph._

"_Blake?" Tori asks_

_Hunter pushes Cam away._

"_Leave him. We've got what we want." Hunter declared_

_Hunter morphed is shown falling to the ground._

"_It's coming back. Era. Erg." Hunter groaned_

" …**proved to be their greatest allies.**"

_Hunter demorphs._

"_I remember." Hunter stated_

"_You know who we are?" Shane asks_

"_Yeah. My friends." Hunter answers_

_Cam is then shown putting on the green amulet._

"_Sorry to spoil your fun." Cam apologized_

_Cam then begins attacking Kiya with the power of the green amulet. He's then shown jumping to the ground as the Green Samurai Ranger._

"**With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend: Cam went back in time to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai Ranger.**"

_All of the Ninja Storm Rangers are shown fighting Lothor._

"**In their final battle against Lothor the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice.**"

_Shane, Tori, and Dustin stand in front of a powerful Lothor._

"_I have your ranger powers." Lothor laughed_

"_We may not be Power Rangers. But we still have power. Power of Air!" Shane retorted_

"_Power of Earth!" Dustin shouted_

"_Power of Water!" Tori exclaimed_

_The rangers' ninja powers begin to pick up Lothor._

"_Ninja powers. Keya!" Wind Rangers shouted_

_Lothor is then thrown into the Abyss of Evil. The rangers then see a huge explosion. _

"Totally cool" RJ stated as his bowl of chips went flying. Causing the others to duck.

"I'm not sure who did the next part, but I'm sure it's Haley." Tommy informed.

"**With the return of Mesogog it became necessary to evoke the power of the Dino Gems. The gems chosen these three teenagers from completely different backgrounds to harness their power, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James**."

The Dino Thunder Rangers appear both morphed and unmorphed on the screen.

"**But when a forth gem was found, Tommy Oliver was called back into action once again.**"

"Haley; I should have known, no way would I have put my return to the spandex in here." Tommy shook his head

_Zeltrax continues and Tommy shakes slightly under the growing pressure, then is thrown back as a blinding light flashes and electricity sparks. The rangers cover their eyes as it hits them, and when they open them again, Tommy is nowhere to be seen, only the shattered remains of the stone on the ground._

"_Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouts. _

"_No!" Kira cries, falling to her knees. "This can't be happening."_

"_Such negativity," Elsa comments. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"_

_Zeltrax speaks. "Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver."_

_A shimmer appears in the air between the groups, and Tommy steps out of it, something held in his hand. "I heard my name," he says, amused. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"_

_Tommy looks at Elsa. "There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems. One, you can't choose them, they choose you."_

"_What's the other?" she asks._

_Tommy raises his fist quickly, revealing a dark morpher on his wrist. "They go real well with dino morphers," he says, slamming the stone into it. Immediately the morpher starts to glow._

_Then a scene of a Morphed Tommy appears. A new scene shows the ending of all five Dino Thunder Rangers. _

"_There nothing but mere artifacts now,go real great in a museum." Tommy stated looking at the black gem. _

The screen went black for a few seconds, then a new voice started talking.

"**In the not too distant future, Earth has become a haven for all alien races, who come from the farthest reaches of the galaxy to live in peace. 99% of the newcomers live in harmony. But for the 1% who can't, there is Space Patrol Delta, the new breed of police, to bring them in.**"

the scene then shows three students battling robots, then two street orphans joining SPD become the Red and yellow rangers. And their last fight with Grumm.

The scene changed yet again, this time Tommy was glued to the tv just like the rest of them.

"Something you haven't seen before?" asks Casey

"No, the last few teams that been here, I haven't got a chance to catch up with the Ranger world," Tommy answered.

"**A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then, darkness came into power, and the great battle began. An army of the undead, led by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then, the bravest wizard of them all cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity, and evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle, or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Even to this day, they live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken…"**

_Five adults enter the woods, searching for an old man's brother_

_The scene changed again this time showing four young adults with capes on, and their morphers_

"_Magical Source Mystic Force!" _

"S_trong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" _

"_Everchanging as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" _

"_Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" _

"_Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"_

"Hey! The Red Ranger is missing, I remember five people going into the woods," Casey shouted.

"Maybe he had a hard time believing in magic, like you had a hard time believing in yourself, Case." Destiny replied.

"Somethings happening," Theo stated.

_The motorcycle flies over a bump, launching Nick into the air. Nick jumps off, hitting Koragg with a flying kick, right in the center of his shield. _

"_I do believe in magic," Nick stated._

_Magical Source, Mystic Force! _

_Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!_

The last scene was their fight against the baddie.

The last two scenes were of Operation Overdrive, to the Rangers' shock themselves.

DarkPriestess66: I took scenes from Back in Black, either from Ranger Wiki, or PR unlimited can't remember which, also I'm lazy and didn't try to write OO because I never watch one show of that season, besides Once a Ranger. So there is part two of Ranger Legacy.


	22. Chapter 22 Pushed to the Edge

Dai Shi punched, kick at Carnisoar, The overlord punched Dai Shi sending him to the ground.

"You'll have to do better." the Sky overlord stated

Camille watched as Carnisoar went over to pick Dai Shi up. "Get up!"

Carnisoar punched Dai Shi again this time sending him into a pillar, "Is that all you've got? Weakling!"

Camille stood protectively in front of Dai Shi, "He is not weak!"

"How dare you interrupt my training?" Carnisoar asks.

"I don't understand how this passes for training." Camille answers defiantly.

"Such disrespect!" Carnisoar states then turns to Dai Shi "Have you no control of your underling?"

Dai Shi stood up and glared at the chameleon, "Camille, that' enough you're out of line."

"But, Dai Shi..." Camille began

"I said that's enough!" Dai Shi interrupted

"That's more like it," Carnisoar praised, "Today's lesson, never tolerate insubordination."

"huh?" breathed Camille

"And why don't you use your animal spirit to fade away?" Carnisoar asks "You're completely useless."

Camille turns to look at Dai Shi...but he just glares at her.

"Get Out!" Carnisoar orders

Camille walks out looking at the floor. Carden flies in landing with a grunt.

"Allow me to destroy the rangers, Carnisoar." Carden states "They must pay for what they did to Bai Lai,"

"Your loyalty and respect will be rewarded. Dispose of them as you wish." Carnisoar replies.

"Yes, Master." states Carden

Dai Shi glances over at Carnisoar.

~~~in the city~~~

Camille walked down the sidewalk, people were screaming and running away in fear of her.

"Usually, your fear would amuse me, but not today." she stated, snapping her fingers, her clothes changed from her normal leather outfit, to a green blouse, jacket and blue jeans, carrying a dark green purse. She then began to cough and Flit flew out.

"Ew! What is this, Halloween? Flit asks "You look horrible."

"I'm not in the mood for you, Flit" Camille replied "Buzz Off"

"I hate to complain but you eat like a super model." Flit stated, Camille looked at him.

"Please eat something, so I can eat something. Anything" Flit begged.

~~~JKP~~~

Fran was checking on customers. Camille in disguise walked in. she went over a table, where two girls were already seated. The girls looked up.

"I want to sit here." Camille stated then gruffly added "Get out."

The girls looked at each other and got up.

"What?" asks the first girl.

"What was that about?" asks the second girl as they went to another table. Camille sat down "Somebody bring me some food!"

Fran jumped in surprise and went to help the new costumer "Uh, Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. Can I help you?"

"Which part of 'bring me food' don't you understand?" Camille asks.

"The part where you were yelling at me." Fran replied.

"Now!" orders Camille, she lashes her tongue out licking up a slice of pizza on the other table.

Fran stated at her wide eyed. Camille burps "Interesting."

Fran adjusts her glasses "I think I need a new prescription."

She walked behind the counter to where Lily was putting a fresh pizza on a serving tray. Lily looks up at Fran.

"What's the matter, Fran?" she asks

"Well, I have a...let's say difficult customer, over there." Fran answered.

"She's probably just having a bad day," Destiny replied coming into the dinning area from the kitchen, with a empty tub for dirty dishes.

"Here, you stir the sauce, I'll handle the customer," Lily volunteered

"Thanks," replies Fran

Destiny went over to clear off one of her tables, and check on the remaining customers, staying closer to Lily then really needed,

"Hi, Welcome to JKP. I'm Lily"

Camille and Lily looked at each other, but Camille didn't say anything.

"Are you new in town?" Lily asks "I haven't seen you here before."

"Yes, I'm new" Camille answers in a rude tone.

A chill ran down Destiny's spine at the way the woman answered, '_Somehow that woman rubs me the wrong way_'

"Well, you're in for a treat," Lily stated "And just between you and me, I get a little cranky when I'm hungry, too."

Destiny had to bite the inside lining of her cheek to keep from laughing, Lily didn't get cranky she was downright evil, not the Dai Shi sort of way.

"I've got to go, I just want to be left alone." Camille stated as she got up.

"No, wait!" Lily exclaimed, "I need you to taste test our new soy-riffic Safari pizza." she set down a plate, "On the house."

Camille looked at it, then quickly ate it.

"I'm pretty new around here, too." Lily continued "But don't worry, you'll make heaps of new friends."

Destiny turned around with a few dirty dishes in her hands, "I love that top, Green is really your color."

Lily sat down after Destiny left. "Look, I know it can be hard to be in a new city, If you need someone to talk to, I'm a pretty good listener,"

"It's nothing, It's just someone I care about really let me down." Camille explained.

"Sometimes people make mistakes, you should give your friend another chance." Lily replied.

"Are you always so nice to everyone?" asks Camille

"I prefer to think, I'm a great judge of character, I can just tell you're a good person." Lily answers.

Camille looked up from the floor, "My boss thinks I'm useless."

"That's ridiculous," Lily argued, "Sounds to me, like you need a new boss."

Camille had a thoughtful look on her face, as Lily stood up and turned away to grab another plate.

"More.." Lily started to say, but saw the table was empty, "pizza?"

Destiny was working at the station, when Lily came up with a stack of dishes, Fran came out of the kitchen,

"Is she gone?" Fran asks.

"Oh, She wasn't that bad," Lily replies "She just needed a friend."

"Well, I don't trust that girl." Fran stated.

"Me too," agreed Destiny, she glanced down at her morpher as it started to beep, Lily turned and headed for the stairs, Theo, Casey, and Destiny followed,

"Break Time!" stated Theo.

"Back in a few!" Casey seconded.

"Sorry, Fran, make it up to you, Promise." apologized Destiny, as she followed up the stairs two at a time.

"I know, 'Thanks, Fran'. 'You're the greatest,'" Fran mocked as she walked over to the sink,

~~~With Camille~~~

She looked around to make sure no one was coming into the throne room, then she walked over and opened a hidden door, to where the brick shelf that the two remaining overlord bracelets rested.

"Ah, there you are," she whispered, as she picked up one bracelet, she looked at it "It's time for a new master,"

An hour later, Camille was walking up a steep hill, the bracelet started to glow at the top. "Yes, she's near. The era of a new master is about to begin."

~~~In the city~~~

Carden was laughing as he he stood on top of some stairs, below him were the Rinshi

"Up there!" shouted Blue Ranger

"It's time for my revenge, Rangers!" Carden squawked.

"I'll take care of the bird!" Yellow Ranger exclaimed.

"Well, that leaves the Rinshi for the rest of us," Pink Ranger stated as she charged at the Rinshi.

"Come on, Theo." stated Casey as he followed his Pink ranger.

Carden was cawing as he jumped from the stairs, swinging his blade at the yellow ranger. Lily ran alongside the chainlink fence to avoid being hit.

"You can't run from me!" Carden exclaims

Destiny used the railing to pick herself up and kicked at a Rinshi "Like my pink boots, why don't you have another taste."

"Jungle Fans!" Blue Ranger summoned.

"Jungle Naginata!" summoned Destiny, she fought with her naginata destroying two rinshi with both ends.

Casey used the strike rider to destroy his share.

Carden sent an energy blast at Lily

"Jungle Bo!" the yellow ranger shouted running though the fiery explosion.

"Whoa!" exclaims Lily as Carden flew past her.

"Coming down!" Carden stated as swung the two daggers but hit nothing but the ground.

"Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Lily shouted glowing yellow, as she sent a powerful punch straight into the bird's chest.

"Cheetah Jabs." Lily exclaimed using rapid punches, Carden fell back in an explosion of fire.

"Bye-bye Birdie!" growled Lily

"Lil, you rock!" Pink Ranger called as she and the others ran up.

The rangers were celebrating when Carden started screaming,

"I won't stand for this humiliation," Carden exclaims as he grew mega size.

"Whoa! I think he's mad!" Red Ranger shouted.

'_And I'm dating this genius?_' Pink Ranger thought.

"Animal Spirits, Unite!"

The Tiger, Leopard, Jaguar, and Cheetah combined.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

"Up Here!" called Carden, sending energy blasts at the megazord, laughing.

"That laugh is getting on my last nerve!" Pink Ranger growled,

"Spirit of the Bat!" Theo summoned.

The bat spirit appeared screeching.

"Spirit of the Bat, Unite!"

"Jungle Pride with Bat Power!"

"This fight isn't over by a long shot." Carden stated pointing at the Pride.

"Yes, it is." responded Destiny.

"I'm ready for some Bat action!" Lily agreed.

"Bat Technique, Wind Tunnel!" the Rangers commanded.

Carden spun in a circle from the wind force.

Jungle Pride sliced him and he then exploded.

"yeah!" Red cheered

"Cool!" Yellow followed.

"All right!" Blue stated

"Sweet!" shouted Pink

~~With Camille~~

Camille walked down an incline overlooking the ocean. "It must be here. The burial place of the Sea Overlord."

She glanced at the bracelet then pulled out a talon, "This Life Talon will go to good use. I'm sure Dai Shi would approve."

Transforming into her armor, she coughed. Flit flew out again

"Wait! Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Flit asked

"I will do what I must to protect him!" Camille answered

"No, don't!" Flit argued but was shallowed.

"I know what's best, Flit. This is the only way." Camille stated, the then jumps into the ocean. '_she's close._'

Swimming a few feet down to the reefs, she spotted something. '_I found her! At last!' _

Camille began to swim toward the figure of an feminine jellyfish type monster, but was forced backward. '_she's surrounded by a force field._' groaning, Camille slashed at the force field with her sais, breaking it.

She knelt down beside the fallen overlord. '_Arise, Sea Overlord. You will be Dai Shi's next master._'

Camille placed the Life Talon into the Overlord's chest. A bright light shoved her back toward the dry land. She landed on her side forcing her to demorph. Camille looked up as the female overlord walked up.

"I am Jellica. You have my thanks for bringing me back to the living."

Camille knelt before Jellica with her hands clasped above her right knee. "Oh, your royal Jelly-ness." she exhales and looks up, "I need your help."

"Of course, My lovely." Jellica replies, "What can I do for you."

Camille smirked evilly

~~~~Dai Shi's temple~~~~

"Come on!" Carnisoar roared. Dai Shi punches the Sky over lord but is being blocked.

Both stop and look over as the doors open, and in walks the Sea Overlord. Dai Shi and Carnisoar gasp.

"Hello, Boys." greets Jellica

"What are you?" Dai Shi asks.

"Jellica, you live again." Carnisoar states.

"Yes, Carnisoar. I was revived by a brave, young warrior." Jellica replies and turns when Camille walks in secretly pleased with herself.

Dai Shi walked over to Camille "What have you done?"

"Your services as master are no longer required, Sky Overlord." Camille purred.

"Huh! So, you've seen fit to replace me with her?" Carnisoar asks "Be careful of what you wish for."

"Now, you're the one who's useless." Camille responded "So, why don't you just fly away."

"Camille!" snapped Dai Shi

"I'm only doing what's best for you." Camille explains

Carnisoar growls and turns away.

"Jellica can take your power to the next level" Camille finishes

"I have no intention of teaching this man, you will be my student." Jellica interrupted.

"No, Jarrod is my master. I don't want you to teach me anything" Camille stated

"What you want is of no matter to me." Jellica responds.

"But I revived you!" Camille exclaims

"Watch your tone of voice when you speak to me, Girl." Jellica scolded.

"I won't do it, I refuse." Camille exclaims

Jellica wraps Dai Shi in one of her tentacles zapping him, She laughs.

"This should be amusing," Carnisoar states watching now.

Camille looks at Dai Shi worried as he struggles to get free. "Okay, I'll do it just...leave him alone."

Jellica releases him.

"Dai Shi!" shouts Camille running over to him.

"I thought you'd see it my way, student. Now, our first order of business is to let the humans know that there is a new master in town." Jellica declared.

~~~Loft~~~

Destiny sat on the steps watching lily and Theo play one on one basketball. Theo leaps and makes a slam dunk.

"Jaguar style. You don't see it coming." Theo teased.

"Okay, get ready for a incredible come back" Lily retorted.

"You sure you don't want to call it a game?" asks Theo

Casey sat up from lifting weights.

"No way, There's still a minute left on the clock." answers Lily

Theo walked up behind her and placed a hand on the cheetah's shoulder "Only you would think that you could come back from twenty points behind."

Destiny stood up and walked over to Casey.

"Okay, so my game's a little off." Lily explained, "I had the strangest customer today, and I can't shake the feeling that we've met before."

"Her emotions were off too," Destiny spoke up, "There's one thing you can't hide, emotions; and she was feeling like she wanted to attack us."

"Better schedule a rematch, we've got trouble in the harbor, guys." RJ informed

The rangers grabbed a vine and kicked off and went though the tunnel.

~~~Harbor~~~

"Hey, What's that?" asks a male civilian pointing to the harbor as it boiled and lighting shooting out. The clouds turned black as Jellica started to laugh,

The Rangers somersaulted over over each other landing on the ground; Yellow, Pink, Red, and Blue.

"Now what?" asks Yellow Ranger.

"I'm guessing trouble." answered Pink Ranger

"Trouble, indeed." Jellica stated.

Yellow and Pink gasp.

"A Jellyfish!" exclaims Blue Ranger

"She's going down!" Yellow growls.

"Animal Spirits, Unite!"

Jungle Pride Megazord forms, and hits Jellica but fit goes right though causing the Sea Overlord to laugh.

The Sea Overlord hit the Pride with her staff sending the megazord crashing to the street.

"What just happened?" Theo asks

"She's too slimy!" Lily replies.

"We got to try something else!" Destiny added.

The Pride send punches but nothing worked.

"Savage Spin!"

Even the Savage Spin didn't work, it kept passing though Jellica's body.

Jellica disappeared then reappeared on the Pride's back. "Surprise. I just wanted to play with you for a bit. But know this, the new name in evil is Jellica."

"Hey! Get off!" Casey shouted.

Sparks exploded causing the Rangers to scream, they're fell out of the megazord and landed in a water puddle.

"That was ugly." states Casey

"She's not that tough. We'll get her next time." Lily replied.

"Lily, get real. She's just toying with us." Theo argued

Jellica walks up laughing with Camille and Dai Shi on each side, the rangers jump and took fighting stances.

"You're right, I could of destroyed you easily. But I wanted to save that pleasure for my new student" Jellica stated she sent a blast over the rangers, lily rolled out of the way but Theo, Casey, and Destiny were trapped in a jelly-like substance.

"We're stuck!" exclaims Casey

Lily started to run to help her friends; she was caught in Jellica's tentacle, zapping her strength forcing her to demorph.

"For underestimating me, you will be the first to go." Jellica declared. She turned to Camille "Do it."

Camille morphed and got her sais at the ready. "Goodbye Yellow Ranger!" she stalks forward.

"No, don't!" shouts Casey.

"Lily!" exclaims Theo.

Destiny closed her eyes beneath her helmet, and reached out with her gift and slowly drawn Camille's unprotected mind in with mental fingers, feeding her mind with second thoughts, Lily was nice to her. She should repay a debt.

Casey and Theo saw that Camille stop her attack and hesitated then lowered her weapons. She turned away, "I can't."

Destiny released Camille's mind, ready to draw her back if needed.

"why do you hesitate?" asks Jellica.

"I just can't." Camille replied.

Jellica released Lily and attacked Camille causing her to demorph. Lily ran over to help.

"Are you all right?" asks Lily.

"Get away from me!" exclaims Camille

"You fool!" yells Jellica she walks over to both Camille and Lily "I could have given you more power then you'd ever dreamed of. There is no one here worthy of being my student. I am wasting my time." Jellica raised her staff to strike at Camille but is stopped by Dai Shi.

"No!" shouted Dai Shi.

"How dare you!" yells Jellica

Dai Shi attacked Jellica, sending them flying off. Camille ran after them.

Lily was trying to use the Jungle mace to help her friends "Grab this!" but It didn't work.

Camille came back and jumped into the air, "Fire!" she shot energy darts at the jelly substance freeing the Rangers.

"Hey did you just help us?" asks Casey

"I don't get it." stated both Destiny and Theo

'_I didn't think, it would work to make her come back and free us._' Destiny thought.

"I always pay my debts" Camille replies she transformed into the blonde from the pizza parlor.

Lily grasps

"Power Down" Lily stated as the Rangers demorphed.

"You!" Lily exclaims

"You helped me with a problem, so now we're even." Camille explained

"Wait, somebody fill me in here, you helped her?" asks Theo

"She came into the pizza parlor in disguise." Destiny answered.

"If I'd have known it was her..." Lily started.

"You probably would have done the same thing, because you're a silly fool who believes that deep down, everyone's a good person. So much for being a great judge of character." Camille interrupted then turned and walked away.

~~~JKP~~~~

Destiny placed a hand on Theo's shoulder stopping him from checking on Lily,

"What?" asks Theo

"You don't know what she's going though, I do." Destiny answered "I was played before, let me talk to her." she then picked up the severing trays that Theo was going to use as an excuse to see Lily.

She pushed open the door and walked into the closed parlor. She set down the trays, glared at the others who were peeking behind the door then turned to Lily.

"Lil? I hope you know that you've been wiping the same table for ten minutes. I think its even clean enough for Theo." Destiny stated but Lily just looked at her, and picked up the dishes and walked away.

'_alright, plan B_' Destiny sighed to herself, "Hey, why don't we take a break and go shopping?"

"No, thanks." answers Lily, she went to clean another table that is when Destiny step in front of her.

Destiny placed her hands on her hips, "You listened to me rant about how much my life sucked before coming here, now guess what its your turn."

"She played me, Destiny. She totally played me." Lily started to rant.

Destiny nodded in confirmation "I know it feels that way, but you should never feel badly about reaching out to someone, you reached out to me, when I needed a friend."

"Well, maybe she's right." Lily argued "maybe I am a fool for always seeing the bright side of things."

"No, that one of things I like about you," Destiny countered, "We all like that about you, and lord knows I don't see the bright side to often."

"Really?" asks Lily

"Yeah, I know I don't see the way you do but I'm learning, and besides Camille's the one missing out. She doesn't have any friends, assuming the evil monsters she hangs out with aren't exactly party animals and between you and me, I think she's blinded by her infatuation for Dai Shi."

Lily laughed, they turned as RJ came though the kitchen door.

"Presenting my latest and greatest creation, the tropical tofu terrific-ness!" he set down the pizza on the counter. "Okay, the name needs work, but the pizza's awesome."

Destiny smiled and shook her head at her brother.

"I'm sorry so hungry." Casey stated.

"There's a shocker." Lily laughs.

"I think he has a bottomless pit for a stomach!" Destiny teased

"Eat up, Rangers, you're gonna need your strength." RJ ordered.

Skyla walked in just then. "Jarrod's got a new master, and that means a lot more trouble for us."

"Don't be such a downer, Skyla." Destiny replies.

"Yeah, as long as we have each other nobody can beat us!" Theo added.

They nodded at each other,

"Here's to the Rangers!" Lily stated picking up a slice of Pizza. The others followed.

"To the Rangers!"

"Oh Destiny, you're training starts tonight." Skyla mentioned.


	23. Chapter 23 Finding her center

_Destiny sat in the middle of the loft, with Skyla in her light orb form hovering just in front of her, _

"You seem to be grounded just fine, because you're Pài Zhua Training, but you're not centered, that is why you have lost control of the gift of sensing." Skyla observed.

"What do i need to find my center?" asks Destiny. She noticed the others were watching.

"This is a deeper form of meditation, you need a go into a trance and look within you for your center when you find it, and you will never lose it." Skyla answered.

Destiny's eyes closed thinking back to her first lessons of Pài Zhua, meditation helped with connecting with your animal spirit, but this was the deepest level of a trance she had ever reached, she sat still for an hour,

RJ, Casey, Lily, and Theo watched as Destiny glowed; pink, violet, and Cyan, a faded green, and brown,

"I don't understand that, why is she glowing four colors?" Casey asks.

"I have never seen someone with four auras, Pink is hers, but the others I'm not sure about' Skyla answered.

"Brown is Master Coyo, Destiny connected with her on a deep level; much deeper then Lily and Theo have with Master Phant, and Master Swoop. Violet is my animal spirit's color, the faded green is our mother's even if Destiny is over mom's death; she is still part of her. Cyan is someone's color we haven't seen in years, and don't want to see show up." RJ explained. "Come on little sister, you can do it."

~~~Destiny's trance stance~~~

_The sixteen year old, walked in a dense jungle, _

"_Where am I?" asks Destiny. She jumped as a the leaves in one of the trees __rustled, she thought she saw a hint of pink from the tree branches, _

"_I think that was my leopard spirit, but what does that have to with finding my center?" _

"_Find me Destiny and I will show you the way." whispers a voice._

_Destiny didn't have a clue who the voice was, but followed after it, pushing her way though the thick jungle. _

"_Since when is my mind a jungle, I don't like this." Destiny complained, to no one. _

_Flashes of pink, caught Destiny's eye, "Alright, leopard, are you the one I'm suppose the find?"_

_The pink ranger came to a stop in the middle of clearing, with a large tree, there resting in the tree was a pink and black spotted leopard, with one leg hanging lazily from a branch. _

"_Hello, Destiny, its good to see you, when I'm not shredding Rinshi apart." greeted the Leopard, "Sorry, about the mystery about finding, me." _

"_How can you help me find my center?" asks Destiny_

"_You had it once, but that other male took it from you," the leopard answered. She jumped from the branch and turned away to into the brush, "Come," _

_Destiny shrugged and followed. _

~~~Outside~~~~

Casey felt like he should be doing something to help his girlfriend find herself again, but he didn't know what to do, instead he was downstairs rolling pizza dough.

Skyla floated down toward the kitchen being pulled that way, she sensed Casey's unease.

"_You know talking to someone will help._" Skyla pointed out.

"It's nothing," Casey stated not looking up,

"_Sure, it's nothing, and I'm just ball of hot air._" Skyla retorted. "_Now tell me, I can help you._"

"I feel so damn useless, Destiny's lost control of her gift and there is nothing, I can do to help her." Casey explained

"All of us feel like that, now its up to Destiny to find her center." RJ stated as he came down the steps. "and I ever see that jackass that hurt my sister, again. I don't mind breaking the code."

"Casey, RJ, Skyla, give your tails back here, something is going on with Destiny!" shouted Lily

the three went back upstairs, to see a bright pink light, where Destiny is sitting.

Destiny followed her spirit, to where her center was located, she took a firm hold on it, and felt herself coming out of the her trance.

"_One last thing, before you leave, I was never your mother's animal spirit, I was always yours." the leopard stated. _

Destiny opened her eyes, "I found it, I found my center."

"_Very good, but what was with the glowing pink?_" Skyla asks.

"Oh, I was just coming to terms with my leopard spirit, turns out the leopard wasn't passed down from my mother, she was just a vessel for the spirit," Destiny answered. "Sorry, Skyla but I need sleep."

"I thought so, so I hung up your hammock," Lily stated.

Destiny stood up, feeling better then she had in days. She walked over to her clothes basket, and picked out some sleep pants and a light pink shirt.

"Lily, would you mind helping me dye my hair sometime, I been meaning to ask, but I just couldn't find the time?" Destiny asks, as she made her way to the bathroom to change, after she changed and walked back out.

"Sure, the red doesn't suit you anymore, unless you want to dye pink stripes and braid them." Lily answered.

Destiny stuck her tongue out, "Only if I get to dye your hair, yellow and blue."

Theo and Lily blushed, but didn't look at each other.

Casey felt left out of the teasing, but he stood back away from everyone, feeling slightly useless again.

"Casey Rhodes, if you don't stop feeling useless, I'm going to have call in reinforcements." Destiny snapped,

"reinforcements?" repeated Casey.

"your sisters." Destiny smiled, then turn to her hammock

Casey looked at RJ, pleading for help.

"Don't look at me, man. I don't know where she gets it from." RJ stated as he went to his bedroom. Lily and Theo went to bed, Casey had to hang up his own hammock then went to sleep, fearing that Destiny's threat would come true.

DarkPriestess66 says: Sorry its short, but I wanted to stop and sleep. Next is ch 24 One Master to Many, also, tell me what you think about Destiny earning her Master Tattoo before the others?


	24. Chapter 24 One Master to Many

Normal training session, in the loft. Destiny was working with her practice naginata against a dummy on one side of the loft, while Lily and Theo were sparring with the practice mace and fans respectfully,

"Nice, Nice." complimented RJ looking up from a cookbook titled _Can I get THAT on a pizza_

"Nice?" repeated Casey, who was standing balancing on a stack of books with only one foot. "Nice? Whoa, It's more than nice."

Destiny stopped to grab a water bottle and wipe the sweat from her forehead, "Nice? That's all we get?"

"Come on, Theo, Lily and Destiny are rocking the loft." Casey stated "Come to think about it RJ, when am I getting a new master, a new weapon?"

"You have a master, me and your weapon is you," RJ answers, "Stop worrying about what don't have and concentrate of what you're doing."

"What is it that he's doing? Because that doesn't look safe," Destiny asked looking up at her boyfriend

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Casey exclaims as the books slips out from under him and he fell to the floor. Destiny ran over to Casey as he groaned in pain.

"Working on balance," answered RJ

Destiny glared at him.

~~~Dai Shi's temple~~~

Dai shi is training with Jellica, he punches multiple times but the punches just went right though.

"You're doing well, student." praised Jellica

"What do you mean, he's doing well?" Camille asks "You're breaking his spirit, not training him!"

"How dare you!" exclaims Jellica

"I will not stand by and..." Camille started to argue when Dai Shi stood up

"Silence!" ordered Dai Shi

Camille backed away with her hands raised up in surrender.

Jellica turned back to her student, "Dai Shi; Its takes not only physical stamina to master my technique, but also it takes a strong will. I am pleased to say, you have both."

"It's hard, but the day the Rangers are defeated, all the pain will be worth it." Dai Shi stated.

"Yes, and perhaps by the time you finish training, the Rangers won't even be around to bother you." Jellica replied. "Ha! I've brought an old warrior of mine to spice things up for the Rangers while we train."

A crab looking creature walked in and saluted,

"And what will he do?" Dai Shi asks

"He will open a hole in the ocean floor that will cause total devastation." Jellica answers.

~~~JKP Kitchen~~~

RJ was tossing pizza dough into the air and catching it, while Destiny sat on the top step listening to her mp3 on low. She looked up when Casey came though the door,

"RJ, Can I ask you something?" Casey asks

RJ turned away putting on a psychic act, "Six horses, a toilet plunger, and a wireless mouse."

Destiny raised an eyebrow but stayed quite, Casey looked at RJ in confusion, "Huh?"

"Sorry, I thought that was the answer to your question?" RJ asks "Go ahead."

"I know this is a sore subject..." Casey began.

'_don't start this again, my brother already had to go though with this three times already_' Destiny thought as she pressed pause

"Sore like in muscle pulls or sore like 'Subjects I don't want to talk about'" RJ asks "You trust me right?"

"Yeah, sure. You're my Pai Zhuq Master." Casey answers not mentioning being related to his girlfriend.

"Then why do you want another?" RJ asks

The parlor begins to shake, Destiny lurched to her feet to grab at the railing.

"Stay calm." RJ stated as everything fell to the floor, Theo and Lily came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Earthquake?" asks Theo

"Let's check it out!" replies Lily

"RJ, We'll talk about this later when I get back, okay?" Casey asks, RJ just looks at him.

~~~Beach~~~~

The Rangers fully morphed appeared on the beach.

"That's not good." Blue Stated as they looked up at a water cyclone

"Come on, guys Let's get out there!" Red Ranger ordered

"Hope you're good swimmers." Camille stated walking up with a bunch of Rinshi following her. "But first, I have a little welcoming party for you." She snapped her fingers and the rinshi attack. The rangers strike fighting stances then charge.

Casey battles Camille while Destiny, Theo, and Lily take on the Rinshi.

"Jungle Fans! Blue Ranger called, be began slashing at the Rinshi

"Jungle Mace!"

"Jungle naginata!"

Yellow and Pink teamed up to fight, Destiny's back stiffen as she sensed the one animal spirit she never wanted to feel again.

Casey was sent to the ground from a kick to the chest, the rinshi were closing in when a cyan energy blast came out of nowhere.

"What? No way!" exclaimed Casey as he watched the man run down the beach to the battle

"You!" gasp Camille

"I'm in trouble" Destiny cursed under her breath

The unknown man fought and defeated the Rinshi single-handedly

"That guy's incredible!" Casey exclaimed

"Whoa!" shouted Theo

"Huh?" Yellow asks,

The Pink Ranger watched as the man walked up to the shoreline. He crossed his sabers a cyan energy ball formed,

"Power of the Shark!" the blast sent the crab creature flying out of the water cyclone

"Hey, What happened?" asks the crab before turning and following after Camille.

Three out of four rangers ran to the man.

"Wow! That was something" exclaimed Casey

The Pink Ranger turned and walked away not before hearing the exchange between her teammates and the man

"What are you?" asks Theo

"Pai Zhuq Master Finn."

Pink Ranger turned her walk into a flat out run to get away.

~~~JKP Loft~~~

Destiny ran into the loft, panting to catch her breathe,

"Woah! Slow down Des, what's wrong?" RJ asks

Destiny's eyes glistened with anger, "He's here! I knew he would show up."

Lily, Theo, Master Finn and Casey chose that minute to walk in.

"Can I get you something to eat?" asks Lily

"Or drink?" adds Theo

"Surprise me," answers Master Finn

"RJ, Des, you won't believe it. I found my new Master, by the way Des why did you leave?" Casey stated

Master Finn's eyes locked on his son and daughter

"Hello, Dad." greeted the James Siblings

"Dad?" repeated Casey dumbfounded,

Destiny looked at him, "RJ and I are siblings, and I think we should share DNA with man who dares to call himself our father."

RJ step on his sister's foot in an attempt get her to shut up.

"Ouch!" shouted Destiny grabbing her foot.

A little while later, Father and children were walking though the living-kitchen area that severed the residents of the loft. The others were downstairs giving the reunited family some alone time.

"Well look at this, RJ. You're now a master and you still need me to clean up after you." Master Finn scolded.

"_Sorry, bro_" Destiny mouthed, it was her turn to clean up but with Camille and Dai shi, she just didn't have the time. "I like the loft the way it is."

"And things are where I want them." RJ explains

"Yes, So I see, potato chips, dirty socks..." Master Finn replied picking up said items, then went over to the counter to put the bag on it, "Comic books."

"Those are my dirty socks" Destiny stated "and my comic books."

Master Finn turned to look at his son, barely making eye contact with his runaway daughter. "All the tools of a great Master."

Destiny growled, "You don't know anything, RJ is a good Master,"

"We like things my way. It shouldn't affect you." RJ stated.

"Of course it affects me, Everything you do reflects on me," Master Finn responded "You're my children."

"Yes, we are. What's it been? Six, seven years, since we last spoke." RJ asks

"Four or five years for me?" adds Destiny

"That was your doing, if I remember." Master Finn replies.

"Actually it was your fault." Destiny pointed out, if Master Finn wasn't so focused on training his children in the Shark style, he would have seen that they were different.

"Let's not get into it," RJ stated looking more at his sister then Master Finn

"All I ever wanted was to teach both of you, the ways of your father, my father, my father's father and so on." Master Finn explained,

Destiny grabbed RJ's hand, begging with her eyes to make their father stop. His disappointment was making the leopard feel less then nothing.

"Can we drop it?" RJ asks "I know why you're here."

'_To rub it in that we're not perfect copies of dad?_' Destiny thought.

Casey came around the corner, "I hate to break up this reunion."

"Trust me, this family reunion isn't going well." Destiny replies.

"I was wondering if you had some time to train me?" Casey asks

"Sure, I'll be right with you." RJ answers

"Uh, no, I mean your dad, Master Finn." Casey explained.

"Master Finn gave his children a look that said 'Now there's a student I would like to call my own.'

Destiny saw the look on her brother's face as their dad left with Casey, she was feeling the same way, like she failed as a daughter.

"Maybe he will see that We're different?" she asks, RJ didn't reply, he just went to sit in his chair, Destiny followed grabbing her pink beanbag chair along the way.

An hour later, Theo and Lily came into the loft to find Rj and Destiny staring into space.

"RJ, Des? RJ, Destiny!" Theo asks waving both of his hands in front of their faces "I think they're asleep."

"We're not asleep." Destiny stated.

"We're trying to visualize a positive future for us to live in," RJ explained

"Does that work?" asks Lily

Destiny looked up at her, "Is our dad gone?"

"No," answers Lily

"Then it's not working, I don't know." RJ stated as he stood up "Maybe I have to get used to losing Casey."

Destiny blinked "So that's what's bugging you?" She wasn't scared of losing her boyfriend, she was scared of going back to living with her father and him finding out about what happened three years ago. And her empathy mentor wasn't any help because Skyla was hovering in a meditative trance.

"You're not losing him, Lily, Destiny, and I have new masters but we're still with you." Theo sated "if you ask me, the same thing..."

"No, he didn't, so zip it." Lily interrupted

"No, It's okay to talk." RJ stated.

Destiny stood up from her beanbag chair.

"Good. Look RJ, you mean a lot to Casey, to all of us." Lily reasoned,

"Lily's right, You're not losing Casey, just because Dad's teaching him, and I hate to admit that." Destiny agreed

'Yeah, maybe you're right." RJ replied

Destiny sighed, "I think we're letting old baggage get to us."

RJ nodded, "And I'm still Casey's master."

"RJ, Des, your dad is the bomb." Casey stated as he came into the loft causing the James siblings to look at him, Master Finn walked in after him. "He started teaching me the Shark Sabers. Whoa! Amazing! I never thought I could do stuff like that."

"I'm glad you're...happy." RJ replied

"Let's not get carried away, there's still a lot of hard work before you can truly master the Shark Sabers." Master Finn explained.

RJ looked betrayed then walked away, Destiny followed sensing how proud her dad was of Casey.

"I know, I know. RJ, Des, how come you never took on your dad's skills?" Casey asks then noticed the two were no where in the loft. "It was something I said, wasn't it?"

Lily nodded.

"I'll go find them," Casey stated

~~~JFP~~~~

Destiny sat on the arm of the green chair, watching her friends fight crustaceo "No," she whispered as the crab jumped into the water to escape the cannon blast, the three rangers called on the jungle pride megazord, but without the leopard zord; the pride was only at half strength. The rangers summoned the Shark Zord but something went wrong and the Shark attacked them,

"_Yes! Crustaceo did it. He controls the shark!_" Camille exclaimed.

Destiny jumped to her feet, RJ looked at her.

"I rather take a bite out of the zord then Dad," She said before she used a vine to swing out of the loft.

Master Finn watched as a pink leopard slammed into his spirit zord, that was his daughter's animal spirit why didn't he see that.

"I've failed," Master Finn thought outloud

Theo and Lily ran up to Master Finn, Destiny stood in the background.

"Where's Casey?" asks Master Finn

"He went to find RJ and tell him about the fight." Theo answered.

"I see, you fought a great battle. But I let you down, let Casey down." Master Finn stated

Destiny walked up with a stern expression, "Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it."

Master Finn turn to stare at his daughter, "but you had to fight my spirit zord."

"That wasn't your fault, things happen." Lily stated

"Yes, but not to me." replies Master Finn

"I had fun knocking your spirit around." Destiny teased but her father just walked off.

~~~Loft~~~

RJ sat on the bottom step trowing cards at a hat. Casey walked up and sat beside him.

"You're not doing too well." He told RJ

"Depends on how you look at it, what if the purpose was to avoid the hat?" RJ asks.

"Oh, then I'd say you're going great." Casey answers

RJ chuckled

"See the fight? Destiny won." Casey asks

"Yes, She did, but at what cost?" RJ asks "My dad's spirit zord was turned against you, and Destiny had to swallow her anger so she could come to the rescue. My dad makes mistakes, he's not perfect, you know."

"Yeah, who is?" asks Casey, "Oh I get it, you're not just talking about the last battle."

"He never got over, Destiny's and my wanting to find our own animal spirits. All he knew was to work me, over and over into the Shark technique. He wanted me to do it his way."

"I love the Shark technique" Casey declared

"Right. Maybe it fits you, but it didn't me and then when I went to find my new master for training, that was it between me and my dad. I guess he started in on Destiny after that." RJ explained

"Wow, I didn't know." Casey replies.

"He doesn't get it, He thinks it's his way or the highway." RJ stated

"You and Destiny chose the highway." Casey guessed.

RJ nodded.

~~~~JFPJFP~~~

Destiny, Lily, Theo and Master Finn were skipping stones across a lake, Casey jogged up behind them, he tossed one and it skipped eight times.

"Wow," Theo cheered

"Nice skip, Huh?" Casey asks "You know how RJ taught me that? By ironing his shirts. Go figure."

"My brother's a little off center, but his training really works." Destiny added,

"Yes, He is good at what he does." Master Finn replied

"What's this? A Pai Zhuq master teaching his students how to feel sorry for themselves?" Camille asks "Very unbecoming and very vulnerable, Attack!" The Rinshi marched forward.

Destiny step out in front of the others,

"Ready?" she asks

"Ready!"

"Jungle beasts, Spirit Unleashed!"

Casey, Theo, and Lily took on the Rinshi, while Destiny took on Camille.

"Jungle naginata!" she held her weapon, "No body insults my father!"

Camille retreated after Destiny fought her.

The Pink Ranger turned to find Master Finn, and he was fighting against Dai Shi! "RJ; if you're watching this get your tail down here!"

RJ heard her and stared at the Tv.

Destiny stood with the others, "You don't need me for this, I have got to get to my dad." She ran off to help her dad. '_With Shark Power, it should be enough to cook that crab._'

Master Finn landed on his back in pain.

"Ha! Looks like the end of the Shark Master." Dai Shi laughed.

Suddenly Dai Shi was sent backward from a double flying kick by RJ and Destiny. They landed in front of Master Finn.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." RJ warned.

"You mess with our dad, you mess with us." Destiny added

"He's strong, RJ, Destiny." Master Finn cautioned

"So are we, Ha!" RJ replied, the Ranger and Master fought as a team.

"Give up" growled Dai Shi as RJ blocked a energy punch.

The two siblings glanced at each other, standing side by side they took on their animalistic battle poses.

"Spirit of the Wolf!"

"Release the Leopard!"

Each animal spirit batted at Dai Shi forcing him back even more.

"Consider this a draw, But hear me; Pink Ranger, and Wolf Master. Tomorrow is another day." Dai Shi growled

"And Tomorrow today will be yesterday." RJ replied,

Destiny raised an eyebrow beneath her helmet.

"We will meet again." Dai Shi declared and turned around disappearing.

Master Finn stood up when RJ turned around.

"Power Down." Destiny ordered, then turned around to face her father.

"I always like to leave my enemies with a confusing thought." RJ explained.

Master Finn just stared at his children "The wolf and leopard huh?"

"You didn't see the giant pink zord smashing into yours earlier?" Destiny asks in confusion

"I'm sorry dad, It's who we are." RJ apologized

"Yeah, I can see," replied Master Finn, "You make an old shark very proud, son. You too, Destiny."

~~~~JKP~~~~~

Casey walked into the kitchen with Theo, and Lily to see RJ teaching Master Finn how to roll out dough.

"Now, even pressure." RJ instructed

"That's it." Finn stated

"Good!" exclaimed RJ

"It's nice to see you two working together. Kinda like a father/son project." Casey stated.

"You know, if it wasn't for you guys, I would never have known what a good son and what a fine master RJ's become." Master Finn responded

"This would have been a family project, if a certain sister of mine was with us." RJ pointed out.

"Where is Destiny anyway?" asks Finn

RJ pointed toward the loft, "There are somethings, she should tell you about, dad."


	25. Chapter 25 Fatherdaughter bonding

Destiny's feelings with mixed up, she should be angry with her father, but when she sensed how proud of RJ and her, he is. It threw her a curve ball,

"Dammit!" she cursed, and right now Master Finn and her brother were downstairs having father/son moment, she could be down there to turn it into a family moment. But she didn't want to answer questions, first being how she chose to runaway, second if her dad saw the scars on her torso, he would ask questions, and she wasn't a very good liar.

"Destiny?"

Destiny turned toward the voice that called her, finding out it was Master Finn,

"Dad," Destiny greeted stiffly. "Or should I be calling you; Master Finn?"

"I'm your father and Casey's master," Master Finn answered as he sat beside Destiny on a stool, "RJ said you have something to tell me?"

"Oh great, leave it to me to explain, how my life sucked up until now." Destiny moaned. She spun on the stool, to look at everywhere but at her father. "Where do you want me to start, or should I just start yelling."

"_I would very much like it if you wouldn't start yelling,_" Skyla spoke up after coming out of her meditative trance.

"Who said that?" asks Finn

"Don't worry about her, she's my other teacher." Destiny laughed.

"Two masters?" asks Finn,

Destiny shook her head, "No, my only Pai Zhuq Masters are Coyo, RJ."

"_I'm her empathic training teacher, also her friend._" Skyla explained,

Finn glanced at his daughter, Did that explain how she was able to sense everything emotional, and how she ran away?

"No, I didn't run away because of the empathic gift, I ran because you wouldn't listen to me about my animal spirit, you can't change a leopard into a shark." Destiny explained,

"But you have to be a student in the temple before finding your animal spirit" Finn wondered,

"Not for me, I already felt that I had the leopard spirit but you were so dead set on teaching me the Shark technique without every thinking about what I wanted," Destiny retorted, "I can sense animal spirits."

"I see there is a lot; I should relearn about you, Destiny." agreed Finn

"Some of which, I don't want to tell you about dad, but I haven't got a choice" Destiny replied and looked down at her shoes, "I'm still a student."

"I don't see why you're still a student, you could be a Leopard Master by now, since you've been in training since you could walk," Finn stated.

Destiny sighed, "I know, when I was thirteen there was something that happened to me, Before I could even try for the Master Test."

Destiny got up, walking over to the practice mats, she didn't want to come clean about this, she was afraid the reaction her father might have when he learned that his baby girl, almost died.

"Destiny, you can tell me anything," Finn stated softly.

Destiny crossed her arms, "I needed you for four months when I was laid up in the infirmary of the temple,"

"You were in the infirmary?" Finn was shocked only really bad accidents caused students to end up there,

"Yes, if it wasn't for my leopard and Master Mao, I would be dead." Destiny answered.

"If one of the students did something Mao would have thrown them out." Finn argued.

"It wasn't a student, I was stupid and trusted a boy three years older then I was!" Destiny shouted. She turned around and glared at her father, "you weren't there to scare him off, you knew that I had only one choice where to go to be trained in the Pai Zhuq, why didn't you ever come search for me?"

Finn knew he was going to have to with an emotional teenage daughter, but one that had no mother, or father because he wasn't thinking straight at the time. "I wasn't thinking straight at the time, you heard my reasons, if I could go back in time to change what I did, I would in a heartbeat."

"I really needed you," Destiny whispered, she took a deep breath and let it out, "and I still do, I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm a overly emotional teenager that needs her father in her life,"

Finn walked up to his daughter that he hasn't seen or heard from in five years, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm here whenever you need me,"

Destiny sighed and hugged her dad back. She finally began to forgive herself for stupid choices. "Can you forgive me for running away?"

"Yes, Kitten." Finn replied, "I never really understood why your mother called you that, but now I know."


	26. Chapter 26 Ghost of a chance Part one

The four jungle fury rangers just walked into JKP after a great battle, Destiny shook her head at her teammates, they over confident, she just watch as Casey, Lily, and Theo were boasting over winning against Dai Shi. She had the knowledge of a master if not the strips to prove it.

"They set them up and we knock 'em down," Casey exclaimed

Fran came over, "Knock what down, where have you been bowling?"

three of them looked at each other, in attempt to make up some excuse. They agreed on bowling,

"Yes, Casey bowled a turkey so we were excited," Theo answered

"Actually, it was a frog." Casey stated.

RJ walked in behind Fran, "Casey, Destiny, Lily, Theo; Loft."

The four looked at each other, "We're going on break!"

Fran looked at the door as Casey was the last to leave, "What do they do up there?"

as the rangers walked up the stairs,

"Did you see that frog?" Casey asked

"Yeah he didn't stand a chance against us," Theo declared,

Destiny went over to the kitchen as RJ was opening the refrigerator,

"When do we get our master tattoos?" asked Lily,

both siblings turned, "Masters tattoos," RJ asked, he laughed "Not quite."

the three looked disappointed,

"What do you mean we're fearless fighting machines, we're unbeatable. " Casey stated

'_Confidence is good but overconfidence is dangerous," _Skyla pointed out as she hovered above RJ's shoulder,

Destiny walked down to the practice and began the basic stances of a cub,

"Yes, Skyla is right. Let's us go back to basics." RJ seconded, "Like Destiny is doing."

"Basics?" asked all three of them. Then turned look at Destiny as she practiced the basic leopard stances.

"But we come so far," Theo argued,

"I want to follow Destiny's example and practice your stances." RJ stated.

The others were moving,

"Uh..Now would be a good time." RJ suggested. The others turned and joined Destiny.

Destiny stopped as she felt a massive evil aura, she knew Dai Shi was calling them out then the alarms went off, They went over and seen Jarrod's face on the monitors

"Face me, Power Rangers." Jarrod stated. "If you dare."

"He wants a fight, we'll give him one." Casey stated,

"There's something off about Jarrod," RJ stated as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel. "The sensors are off the charts."

"Yeah, even my empathy is going haywire, his evil its grown." Destiny agreed,

"Don't worry RJ, we're not afraid of him" Casey added.

"We're not afraid of anything," Theo agreed,

"Let's do it," seconded Lily

Destiny turn him, "Didn't you three hear me. I said his evil aura has grown, We're no match for him" She watched as her boyfriend and the others grabbed the vines and swung away, "Against my better judgment, I have to go too. RJ, do what you think is right to make them sense."

Destiny followed grabbing a vine and swinging though the tunnel.

The rangers ran to meet Dai Shi,

"I didn't think you were going to show," Dai Shi commented from a hill overlooking the quarry,

Casey looked up at him, "You and your buddies are going down."

"I highly doubt that," Dai Shi replied throwing away his cape and jumping down, when he landed he was morphing into the black lion armor.

The four rangers took fighting stances. Dai shi throw an energy blast at them sending the rangers to the ground,

"I told you." Destiny groaned, "But did you listen to the empath, No."

"On your feet, Rangers." ordered Dai Shi

The rangers did so, and pulled out their morphers.

"Ready?" Casey asked,

"Ready!" the other three replied, but Destiny had second thoughts about fighting Dai Shi when he was so much more powerful then them.

"Jungle Beast, Spirits Unleashed!" the rangers called as they morphed.

"With the strength of a tiger, Red Ranger"

"With the Speed of a cheetah, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Blue Ranger!"

"With the agility of a leopard, Pink Ranger!"

"We summon the Animal Spirits from within, Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

The four rangers take on their animalistic fighting posses then charged. Casey and Theo went up against the two guard looking things.

While Lily and Destiny stopped just short of Dai Shi,

"Casey, Theo" shouted Lily,

"The end is near, Yellow and Pink Rangers

"We'll see about that," Lily replies. "Jungle Mace"

"Jungle naginata!"

Lily charges first and gets flipped over Dai shi's shoulder, Lily tries to punch Dai Shi but is blocked.

Destiny charges at Dai Shi but is sent flying backward into rock wall. Landing with a groan, she picks herself up and charges again.

"That's it, Cheetah Jabs!" Lily uses her attack but is blocked again.

"Your cheetah is no match for my lion." Dai Shi as he bents lily's arms to her side.

"Try this on, Call to the beast inside, release the leopard!" Destiny shouts. Her animal spirit frees Lily and the yellow rangers

"You have some ego issues, Bring out the cheetah!"

both spirits are defeated by Dai Shi, he slashes at them with his claws sending the girls to the ground.

Casey is being blocked, "Destiny!"

"Lily, No!" Theo shouts as he pushes the other guard off of him, "Come On,"

Theo tries to fight Dai Shi with jungle fans but that's not working.

"I have advance to the next level, you and your pathetic friends are doomed." Dai Shi explained.

"What?" asked Theo

"That's right, my evil is unmatched." Dai Shi replied. "I'm now your Master." he tossed Theo away,

Destiny groaned, she felt his evil has grown, and there's nothing she could do about it. She wasn't a master.

"Theo!" called Lily as she got up, only to fight the second guard. Destiny saw that Dai Shi was going to unleash a dark energy blast at Theo, she ran in and took the blow and was sent flying backward again.

Casey watched as his girlfriend took the blow that was meant for Theo, he kicked his guard out of the way and ran to Jarrod.

"Jarrod!"

"So we meet again," Dai Shi stated

"yeah and this time you're going down. Master Mao trusted you, and you thrown away everything he taught you." Casey responded,

"Master Mao never understood the power," Dai Shi declared.

Casey clutched his hand into a fist, and summoned his shark sabers.

"Shark Sabers, combine."

Casey fought but is outmatched by Dai shi

"When will you learn I'm unstoppable." Dai shi stated

the rangers tried to use the Claw Cannon which didn't work, Dai Shi unleashed his lion spirit and the rangers were forcefully demorphed, the rangers were sitting up slowly, groaning in pain as Dai Shi and his followers approached.

"Say hi to Master Mao." was all Dai Shi said before forming an energy ball in his hand.

RJ came flying from out of nowhere, kicking Dai Shi

"RJ?" asked the Rangers.

"So the wolf master returns." stated Dai Shi

"Why fight warriors RJ stated then striking a wolf style stance "when you can fight a Master?"

"Why indeed, your skills are no match for my power. Surrender yourself and I will spare your students and sister." Dai Shi stated.

RJ looked back at the rangers, "You know what to do." he then straighten out of his fighting stance.

"Seize him." Dai ordered.

Destiny watched as her brother was taken away, '_When I told him to do what was right, I didn't think he was going to do this._"

~~~~JFPJFPJFP~~~~~

The Rangers walked into JKP depressed,

"Wait don't say a word, let me guess 'Sorry, Fran; we were on break during the lunch rush. Now we have to go up to the loft while you finish cleaning up'" Fran gripped.

"Yeah, that's about right." Casey replied,

"Sorry Fran, We'll make it up to you." Lily stated.

Fran caught on that something was wrong with her friends. "Hey it's okay, Don't sweat it, I already apologized to myself."

the rangers just turned to go into the kitchen before Fran stopped them

"Where's RJ, I haven't seen him all afternoon?" Fran asked.

Destiny couldn't take it anymore she ran upstairs. Feeling even more depressed then her teammates.

Casey, Lily and Destiny sat on the floor while Theo stood away from them.

"I guess we're not masters after all." Theo stated

"We have to save my brother, whatever it takes. I just got him back in my life." Destiny spoke tears coursed down her cheeks, Skyla was nowhere to be seen, leaving the rangers to figure out their own problem.

"Yeah, but without a master how can we learn to defeat Jarrod, he's like super evil now." Theo argued.

"What do you think RJ meant by 'you know what to do'?" Lily asked.

Casey stood up, "He meant what he told us to do, we go back to basics all the way back to the beginning,"

" To The Forbidden Room," Lily caught on.

"I'm all for it," Theo agreed "But if I remember correctly the room's empty, I don't see how that would help us."

"Well we have to try, it maybe our only hope." Casey stated.

Destiny stood up "I'm with Casey on this one, We haven't got any other options." She closed her eyes and sent her empathic self to her brother, giving him the message of 'Keep yourself safe and alive'

after she opened her eyes again, they took off.

The rangers walked into the Forbidden room carrying lanterns. The room was now cobwebbed, and dusty. Since they weren't any students or masters left. Lily gasped at the creature crawling on Dai Shi's box. "Spiders"

"Well we're here," Theo stated.

"Look around there must be something that can help," Casey replied.

Destiny went over the wall and saw craving on it. "Guys check this out,"

Lily, Theo, and Casey came over.

"That must be Master Coyo in her animal form." Destiny exclaimed as her lantern shown a coyote looking beast.

"there's Master Phant," stated Lily finding her master's animal form

"There's Master Swoop," Theo seconded

"Master Finn, but who are these guys" asked Casey pointing his lantern at four other animal forms.

"It's a Gorilla, Antelope, Penguin, and another dragon?" Lily replied

"Those are the other Pai Zhuq Masters." a voice answered, the rangers turned to look as Master Mao appeared.

"Master Mao" Lily greeted

the four bow to him, while he smiled

"How can we find these other masters?" Theo asked. "RJ's been captured and we need more training."

"Yes, I know but these masters cannot be found, they were destroyed in the great battle. They reside in the spirit world now," Master Mao answered.

"Can you take us there," Casey asked. "We have to save RJ,"

"No one has ever returned from the Spirit World." Master Mao warned. "It's a place unlike you have ever seen."

"Master, Please we can do this, we can find a way back." Casey stated

Destiny looked up "Godfather please, I need to save my brother, he and dad are the only blood family I have left."

"Its too risky." Master Mao replied. "I'm sorry, the answer's no."

the rangers tried again to change Master Mao's mind,

"You trained us, and RJ picked up where you left off," Casey stated. "We won't let you down, We're not afraid."

Destiny shook her head, she wasn't scare of going. "I'm not afraid."

"Once I open the door, you will be." Master Mao stated. He channeled his energy and opened a tornado like vortex.

"There's no turning back now." Lily stated. The four walked into the vortex, they fell until they landed on the ground on some strange plant life.

"Not exactly a vacation resort," Theo stated as the rangers pick themselves up from the ground

"Its the netherworld of ghostly spirits, what did you expect palm trees and hula girls?" asked Lily

"Guys," called Casey "let's get serious here, RJ's counting on us."

the rangers jumped at a sound and turned to look as four figures emerge from the fog, and attacked them. Each one fought against a different master,

Destiny jumped into a tree only to have the master in jade green follow her, the master used a technique that Destiny didn't know.

Each ranger was beaten by a each different master, the rangers picked themselves up as the master stood together,

"You shouldn't have come here," spoke one of the masters.


	27. Chapter 27 Ghost of a chance part two

Camille opened the prison door where RJ was being kept.

"Hello Wolfy," greeted Camille,

"Hey Listen, the hospitality has been great I'm going to recommend it to all my friends, but is that an express check out?" RJ asked

"Oh you will be checking out alright..." Camile began,

"ah," stated RJ,

"...For good," Camille finished, "Its battle time."

~~~Spirit Realm~~~~~

The Four masters stood before the rangers,

"So these must be our new students." the older master stated

"This is Master Rilla, Master lope, Master Drago, and I'm Master Guin." Master Guin introduced the masters.

"With all due respect, but we don't have much time." Casey stated,

Master Drago looked at Destiny, she saw in her that wasn't like anything else.

"Patiences, you must prove yourself worthy before you can be rewarded," Master Rilla replied.

"Then let's get to it, what kind of test do we need to pass?" Casey asked

"Monsters, ghouls, demons, we're not afraid of anything you throw in front of us." Theo added.

"Speak for yourself." Destiny muttered.

"Everyone is afraid of something," Master Drago replied, "True courage comes from having to face those fears."

"I already face my fears," Destiny responded, "I don't have anything left to fear."

Master Drago grinned "We shall see. You will be the first to be tested."

Destiny nodded "What do you want me to do?"

"Close your eyes," Master Drago instructed

Destiny did so, Master Drago bowed and the pink ranger disappeared

Lily, Casey, and Theo started to look around

"Destiny?" Theo called.

~~~~~with Destiny~~~~~

the pink ranger opened her eyes, and she couldn't see anything. All around her was dark.

"Hello, Casey, Theo, Lily?" asked Destiny as she wrapped her arms around herself. '_is this what I fear the most being alone?_'

Destiny fell to her knees as the darkness surrounded her.

~~~with the others.~~~~

Lily, Theo and Casey stared at the Master,

"What did you do with Destiny?" asked Lily

"She has gone on her journey," Master Lope replied "and now its time for three."

"the cheetah as well." Master Guin seconded,

Theo and Lily glanced over at Casey,

"Better do as they say, Theo, Lil." Casey stated

They closed their eyes and disappeared.

Casey took a step forward "I guess I'm next. Bring it on Master."

"Very well." Master Rilla replied and bowed.

Casey disappeared, when he opened his eyes and looked around

"My old bedroom?" wondered Casey "This is crazy,"

he sat down on a toddler bed, "How is sending me back here suppose to test me?"

the doors to his closet started so shake,

"Casey, Casey," a monstrous voice stated

Making Casey jump to the other side of the bed, "No, No."

Lily opened her eyes and she was in a room filled with cobwebs, she started to go forward until she saw light at the end,

"Looks like that is the only way out," Lily though outloud she then saw a spider crawling on a pillar and gasp in fright.

Theo was on a stage,

"sing or get off the stage." a voice called.

"I don't know the words to any songs." Theo replied as sweat beaded on his forehead. "I don't listen to the radio,

"I bet he can't sing at all." the voice taunted.

"You're right, I couldn't sing at my third grade recital and I can't sing now." Theo replied

the crowd began to laugh at him

"Stop it, stop laughing at me."

"Nice one Theo" stated the voice.

Casey hid behind the bed, staring at the closet that was trying to open itself,

"Casey," the monstrous voice stated again.

"there's something in the closet." Casey stated afraid. "Just like when I was a kid." he griped his head, "Get out of here,"

Destiny whimpered in fear, "If this is what I'm afraid of, I take a hundred Rinshi to one."

"Destiny," called a sweet voice in the darkness, "Come to me, Kitten."

"Mom?" asked Destiny confused. She stood up and shook her head, "No, Mom's dead."

"Sweetheart," the voice called again.

"I'm not alone, I have Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ, Skyla and my dad. I know they will never leave me." Destiny stated, the darkness lifted and Master Drago was standing there smiling,

"Congratulations, you passed."

Destiny smiled as she was back in the forest.

The other rangers passed their own test too, Lily's fear of spiders, Theo's fear of singing or was it crowds and Casey's fear of the monster in the closet.

The rangers stood together,

"You have all passed your challenges." Master Rilla spoke,

"Our animal spirits will be with you now, but we have much more to teach you students." Master Lope added.

"No, we can't stay, we have to get back to help our Master RJ," Lily stated.

"That is impossible, you must remain here for eternity." Master Guin replied.

"Eternity?" Casey repeated.

"It's not just our master, We're Pai Zhuq guardians, the chosen four." Theo explained.

"We have to protect the world from Dai Shi," Destiny added.

"Dai Shi has escaped?" Master Guin asked.

"Dai Shi gives bad name to us dragons." Master Drago stated, as four masters look at each other.

"There are times when even unbreakable rules can be bend," Master Lope stated, "You may return."

"Go back knowing that your animal spirits will now be stronger then you could ever imagine." Master Rilla stated.

The four guardians smiled and closed their eyes disappearing in swirl of colored mist.

~~~~~JKP~~~~~

Fran's in the kitchen washing dishes, trying to ignore the buzzing from the tv.

"RJ, left his tv on in his loft." she stated, she smiled then took off her apron, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I turned it off for him"

she went up stairs.

~~~~~Dai Shi~~~~

RJ is struggling against the ropes that tie him to a pole. Dai shi pacing

"Rangers, hear me. Lets finish the battle we started or lose your beloved master forever." Dai Shi stated.

The four rangers ran up, Destiny's eyes narrowed as she saw her brother tied up.

"We're ready for you." Casey replied.

"This time things are going to a little different." Lily added

"Way Different. No one takes my brother with dealing with me." Destiny snarled.

~~~~~~JKP~~~~~~~

Fran walked into the loft, and looked around at all the training gear that the Rangers had,

"Wow, this place is fantastic," Fran stated as she sat down in RJ's chair and picked up a remote. Changing the channel to the quarry where the Rangers were. On the monitors was were Casey, Lily, Theo, and Destiny putting on their morphers.

"Ready?" asked Casey

"Ready!" replied the other three.

"Hey I know those guys," Fran stated as she lead forward to get a better look at the screens.

"Jungle Beast, Spirits Unleashed." the four shouted then morphed.

"They're Power Rangers" Fran thought in shock.

~~~~~~Quarry~~~~~

The morphed Rangers stood before Dai Shi,

"I see you didn't learn the last time" Dai Shi commented before somersaulting off the bluff, he threw his cape off and morphed into the lion armor again. "It ends here Rangers."

~~~~Fran~~~~

Fran watched as the Rangers charged at Dai Shi, eating potato chips,

~~~~Quarry~~~~

Casey, Lily, Destiny, and Theo punched Dai Shi and was blocked.

Casey had his arm twisted and thrown into Theo,

"Over here," growled Lily as she and Destiny ran at him.

Each fought and was blocked and sent to the ground only to get back up and try again.

The final time, the rangers laid on the ground.

"We'll still not strong enough," Theo stated

"Remember what Master Rilla said we got more power then ever before." Casey replied; he dug his hand in the sand, "Well I'm going to see how much we got."

Destiny stood up to, "I'm with you, no one hurts my brother and gets away with it."

Casey and Destiny stood side by side,

"Jungle Master Mode!" stated both red and pink rangers releasing auras of their respected colors.

"Claw Booster!" both shouted, as they pressed the new weapon and their suits changed from all red, pink, and black to white with red, and pink.

"We do have more power," Casey stated.

"I'm ready to show him you don't mess with us." Destiny replied.

"Incredible," Theo stated,

"Woah." lily breathed.

"No!" exclaims Camille.

RJ smirked at his students and sister.

"Guards help him" Camille ordered

The two guards jumped down and flanked Dai Shi,

Theo and Lily stood up,

"What you think Lil, are you feeling it?" Theo asked.

"Oh yeah," replied Lily

They too went to Jungle master mode, the four rangers stood in a line.

"Woah, now that is a major upgrade" RJ commented.

"Spirit of the Tiger, Full Fury; Jungle Master Red Ranger."

"Spirit of the Leopard, Full Fury; Jungle Master Pink Ranger."

"Spirit of the Cheetah, Full Fury; Jungle Master Yellow Ranger"

"Spirit of the jaguar Full Fury; Jungle Master Blue Ranger."

"We summon the Animal Spirits from within, Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Go for it," Casey ordered,

"yeah!" Theo and Lily replied

"I know where I'm going." Destiny stated, "I'm getting my big brother back!"

Theo and Lily took the two guards, while Casey took on Dai Shi.

Destiny walked to the edge of the bluff, and Jumped "Firing Jets!" using the Jets she landed away from Camille and RJ,

"They can't do this to us!" exclaimed Camille as Theo and Lily destroyed the guards.

"Those are my students, but I would be more worry about my sister, if I were you." RJ replied.

"Give up, Lizard" growled Destiny. "There's nothing we can't do."

Camille fled to help Dai Shi after he was beaten by Casey,

"Who's the top cat?" Casey asked

Destiny used the claws to cut RJ's bindings as the other rangers came up. Destiny touched Rj's shoulder, "You okay bro?"

she felt a shock from her animal sense, the wolf was hurt.

"Totally, No sweat." replied RJ,

Destiny raised an eyebrow beneath her helmet. But then the guards were back bigger then ever.

"Let's show them our new technique, guys." Casey ordered.

The Rangers began to summon their new spirits.

"Spirit of the Gorilla," Casey leapt into his new zord

"Spirit of the Penguin." Lily did the same.

"Spirit of the Antelope, Let's kick it" Theo summoned.

"Spirit of the Jade Dragon!" Destiny shouted jumping into her zord.

The new zords attacked the guards

the dragon zord coiled around one of the guards.

"I have crush on you," Destiny giggled as she crushed one of the guards. When she released it, Lily took over and destroyed it with the help of Theo and Casey. The last guard adsorbed his fallen counterpart's energy.

"Combine all your animal spirits." RJ stated from the ground.

"Animal spirits Unite!" called Casey, Lily and Theo, Destiny

the gorilla, penguin, antelope combined but the dragon didn't.

"That's weird," RJ stated.

"Jungle Master Megazord."

"why did I combine with the rest." Destiny wondered as she still flew by the new megazord.

'_Destiny, the Jade Dragon is stronger use it to form a warrior mode._' Master Drago's voice sounded in Destiny's mind

"Jungle Master Warrior Mode!" shouted Destiny,

The Dragon transformed into a warrior mode twirling a staff,

the megazord and warrior destroyed the last guard.

"I knew they could do it," RJ thought as he rubbed his shoulder, Destiny sensed something was wrong but she didn't know what happened between RJ and Dai Shi

~~~~Loft.~~~~

the Rangers and RJ walked into the loft, Destiny was worried about the wolf spirit, and RJ not telling them what happened.

"Guys, you really saved my hide." RJ stated.

"You would have done the same for us." Lily replied.

"He did, One part brave, three parts fool." Destiny stated but noticed something was really off and it wasn't RJ.

"Loft, Sweet Loft; Its great to be back home." RJ declared. He picked up the remote, and noticed his bowl of chips was empty, only a few crumbs were left. He grabbed one and licked it. "Somebody's been eating my chips."

He looked at the monitors, "Somebody's been watching my tv."

he then sat down in his chair and sighed "Somebody's been sitting in my chair."

Destiny looked around and noticed someone sitting on the stool by the counter, "I know who that somebody is." the others look in the direction that Destiny was and saw Fran

"Hello Rangers," greeted Fran "Power Rangers."


	28. Chapter 28 A Sister's Worry

Destiny watched as RJ grip his shoulder, when he thought no one was watching, '_Something is wrong and he's hiding it, _

she was worried about both her brother and the affect of the fight on wolf spirit,

"Des, do you need something?" RJ asked as he noticed his sister was staring at him,

"Nothing, I'm just worried you haven't been the same since we saved you from Jarrod," Destiny replied.

"I'm fine," RJ stated,

Destiny looked at him, then shrugged, she wasn't buying it, "I'm going to visit Dad,"

"Sure," Rj agreed

Destiny walked out of the kitchen and into the parlor itself,

"Hey Des," greeted Casey,

"Hey Case," smiled Destiny.

"You look like you're about to go somewhere?" Casey asked,

"Yeah, I'm gonna visit Dad," Destiny answered, "I haven't seen him, since well you know,"

Casey nodded in understanding, "Tell him, I said Hi,"

"Will do," Destiny agreed before going out the door,

Destiny looked around at the beach and the beach house, or was in shack that her dad now lives in,

"Hey Dad, are you here?" Destiny called out as she looked for the Shark Master, "I would make myself at home, but this place looks like a hermit's retreat,"

"I heard that, young lady." a voice replied from behind her, Destiny whirled around and drop into a defensive stance, She straighten up as she saw her father,

Master Finn stared at his daughter for a second before asking, "What's wrong?"

"A few days ago, RJ gave himself over to Dai Shi or in order to save the others and myself, but something happened to him, his wolf spirit is injured, he's trying to hide it. But I can sense his pain, both RJ's and his spirit's." Destiny explained

"He hasn't told you or the others," Master Finn stated rather then asked.

Destiny nodded, "If I didn't know his spirit was the wolf, I would swear he had a Donkey, the man is stubborn as..."

"As his father," Finn finished, "Yeah, I know."

"Its a good thing, I'm ethical about using my gift of empathy or else I would throw him into rapport and make him learn the hard way to tell us what's wrong," Destiny growled,

"if you weren't then you wouldn't be a guardian or a Ranger," Master Finn replied

Destiny felt the barrier break and she flung herself at her father, and cried into his chest, "I don't know what to do, I want to help RJ, so much. I feel like fighting against a whirlwind,"

Master Finn just hugged his daughter as she ranted,

"I don't know what to say about RJ, if he doesn't tell you soon, then force him too," Master Finn stated.

Destiny nodded,

DarkPriestess66: Update Ahoy! Review please, sorry it took so long I have other stories I work on too.


	29. Chapter 29 Bad to the bone

Destiny gritted her teeth as she walked away from her father's home, '_Not exactly the advice I was hoping for, Dad. You could have said beat it out of him, I would be too happy to,_'

She knew something was wrong, she thought back to some of her lessons with her father, the ones before she decided to run away to find her own Master and ended up joining the temple, '_If I can recall if an animal spirit has been harmed in any way, the human vessel will have physical pain, RJ is showing signs of that, but what can I do to help, unless I use my good sense and way to it becomes to much,_"

She looked up and she was back in front of Jungle Karma, "So much for thinking straight," she sighed then went inside, she was lost in her thoughts, as she walked in. she went straight to the stairs to change for an afternoon of work,

She came back down just as Fran was walking into the kitchen,

"Rangers, party of four, your table is ready," Fran greeted.

"Fran, you don't have announce it to the world," Theo stated.

"Relax, Theo; I can understand her excitement," Lily replied,

"Thank you," Fran stated then turned to Theo, "Lily,"

Destiny looked up from the cheese she was grating, "I believe your first words were 'I always wanted to be a Power Ranger,'"

Theo rolled his eyes at the Pink Ranger, "I thought you Pinks were the nice ones,"

"So I'm breaking the Stereotype." Destiny snapped "We're also suppose to fall for the Sixth Ranger, too, but I don't think We're going to have one of those any time soon,"

"Hot Coming though, yikes." Casey stated as he pulled out a fresh baked pizza from the oven, and set it down on the table. "Very Hot," then he turned and the pizza peel knocked over a container of tomato sauce, Destiny back away and looked down at the sauce dripping from her uniform,

"Casey!" She growled "This was my last uniform, tomato sauce doesn't come out of these zebra pants you know,"

"Sorry, Des." Casey stated then looked over at Lily who made the sauce in the first place.

"No problem, I can make more sauce," Lily stated.

"Uh...Theo, you were suppose to put on extra sausage not pepperoni," RJ stated as he read the order ticket.

Casey began to clean up, and used a rag that wasn't a rag at all,

Fran leaned over "Hey, I just brought this." she held up a ruined sweater,

"Oh sorry, I was wondering why a rag would have buttons on it?" Casey stated.

"Not funny, Casey." Destiny glared at her teammates,

"I think you guys should be more considerate like Lily and Destiny," Fran stated.

Destiny blushed and looked down,

"No we don't, Lily and Destiny are considerate enough for all of us," Theo stated while putting an arm around Lily, which was rather funny seeing as the blue ranger was shorter.

The phone started to ring, and Fran rush over to get it, "JKP? Oh I'm sorry, it'll be there right away," she then pressed the speaker into her shoulder, "Guys; this order to go was meant to be a delivery,"

"Don't worry, I'll take it," Lily stated

"No, No, let me, I want to be considerate too," Casey replied placing the pizza into a box,

Destiny's head snapped up as RJ groaned in pain and gripped his shoulder,

"RJ, you okay?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I pulled a muscle yesterday, I'm going to upstairs and take a break," RJ answered, while avoiding his sister's eyes, for he knew she didn't believe him,

The others watched him go,

"Pull muscle, my arse." Destiny muttered, "I'm going to go change, into regular jeans, and start a load of uniforms," She was determined to get answers one way or the other,

"RJ, you can't hid anything from me and you know it," Destiny stated as she entered the loft, she walked over to the chair where RJ was sitting, "Your spirit is injured, and you're not confiding in us, that makes me think you don't trust us,"

"Please, Destiny not now," RJ replied

Destiny narrowed her eyes, "Fine, if you don't want to ask for help, don't look at me when the wolf gets out of hand, I wash my hands of you and your stubborn ways,"

Her morpher beeped and she took the nearest exist the tunnel.

~~~JFP~~~~~

A morphed Casey was knocked into some barrels as the other three came onto the scene,

"Casey!" shouted Destiny as she ran over to him, followed by Lily and Theo

"We got your back," Theo stated as he and Lily help Casey stand "You're fighting a pig?"

"and a pretty Gnarly one at that," Casey replied, "let's tighten things up,"

The each stood in a line, "Jungle Master Mode!"

"Spirit of the Tiger, Full Fury; Jungle Master Red Ranger."

"Spirit of the Leopard, Full Fury; Jungle Master Pink Ranger."

"Spirit of the jaguar Full Fury; Jungle Master Blue Ranger."

"Spirit of the Cheetah, Full Fury; Jungle Master Yellow Ranger"

Destiny, Theo and Lily took turns swiping at the pig creature with their claw boosters, making the creature land on a crate,

"Need a push?" Casey asked then pushed the crate away. The pig got up and was back for more

"Come on, Swine!" Destiny shouted as she and the others swiped the pig again.

"Claw Cannon," The rangers summoned

"Let's smoke this ham," Casey stated "Power by Animal Spirits, Fire!"

The energy blast didn't work and the pig was back and bigger then ever.

"Woah, that's a lot of bacon," Theo stated.

"Animal Spirits Unite," the three primary Rangers summoned,

"Jade Dragon Warrior Mode!" Destiny summoned.

"Spirit of the Shark!" the Jungle Master Megazord combined with the shark,

"Come and get it!" the pig stated

"Its Dinner time!" the rangers replied, they each slashed at the pig

"I'm smoked!" the pig stated before he blew up.

~~~~~JFP~~~~

Camille walked into Dai Shi's throne room and waved her hand, "It still smells like smoked ham, poor hamhock, but don't worry Dai Shi, Rinshi Porcupine has quills with special powers," she looked over at Rinshi porcupine as it was showing off doing some fancy fighting moves,

"Let's hope, he has a good aim, go." Dai shi replied. He watched as the two overlords walked in, "So?"

"We must call the last overlord," Carnisoar stated.

"Grizzaka? Bad idea," Dai shi stated, "I don't trust him,"

"We have no choice, perhaps if we bring him back to life, he will be grateful" Jellica snapped,

Carnisoar held out the bracelet to Camille, "take the bracelet, it will guide you to the cave of darkness, there the life talon will bring him back to life"

Camille reached out to take the last life talon, but Carnisoar closed his hand, "Becareful or this might be the last thing you do,"

Camille looked over at Dai Shi, who nodded.

"Good Luck, girl." Jellica stated as Camille walked out of the throne room.

~~~JFP~~~

the four rangers walked down the street after defeating the Rinshi Pig,

"No use wasting this pizza on a bad delivery," Casey stated then drop a crust on the ground, Lily stopped and bent to pick it,

"I call that littering," Lily stated

"and I call that feeding the birds," Casey replied,

Lily threw away the crust, Theo smiled and turned to Casey,

"And I call that considerate." the both stated. Lily smiled and took the pizza box from Casey and started beating the two boys with it,

"I call that two boys beaten," Destiny giggled, they turned at the sound of a woman scream,

"Let's Ranger Up," Lily stated.

"Things about to get a little pricklely," Rinshi Porcupine stated.

"Hold it right there," Casey stated as the four morphed Rangers ran in.

They fought and were pushed back,

"Porcupine Power!" the Rinshi stated. Then changed into his animal form, he had quills all over his body,

"A Porcupine," Casey stated.

"Stay away from his quills," Destiny stated, "I think their coated in poison or something,"

"Yes, and plenty of spikes with your names on them," the Porcupine replied before shooting the quills at them, causing explodsions, they were knocked to the ground,

Lily tightened her fist, "I'm not going to be considerate to this quill bag,"

"Lil, you don't have to prove anything," Casey stated, but Lily was already charging.

Lily fought one on one, Destiny had a bad feeling about this Rinshi, she didn't know what it was, but knowing Dai Shi,

the Pink Ranger gasped as Lily was hit repeatively by the Porcupine, its quills sinking inside the suit.

"One down, Three to go," the Porcupine stated, "I hope you others are tougher then this one,"

Casey and theo knelt down next to Lily who was on the ground in pain, Destiny knelt on the other side,

"Okay, take it easy," Casey stated,

"Case, we need to get her back, who knows what those quills can do," Destiny stated as she looked around to make sure no one was watching,

~~~Loft~~~

The three rangers watched as RJ plucked quills out of Lily's skin, wincing each time he did so. Fran came in and handed RJ a sandwich

"Rare?" asked RJ looked at the sandwich, then at Fran.

"Practically raw, just like the last one" Fran replied,

Destiny gagged, she knew about cravings some animal spirits affected the hunger of their human partners, even she had cravings for raw meat but not like her brother was having.

RJ took a rather large bite of the meat sandwich,

"Can you wait until you're done with me, before you eat another sandwich?" Lily asked,

"Sorry, I'm starving," RJ answered around a mouthful, he pulled out another one, "That's all i can see, can you feel anymore in there, those things are poisonous? We need to get them all"

"I was right," Destiny muttered,

"Nope, you're done, I feel fine," Lily answered, Destiny noticed Lily had a bit of an attitude,

"Chill Lily, He's just making sure," Theo replied,

Destiny shook her head, as she felt Lily's emotional aura spike, she stood up along with Casey as Lily came over.

"Don't tell me how to act, Blue Boy." Lily seethed,

RJ came over then "Alright guys, Relax. i have some work to do, i need the four of you to help Fran"

"There you go telling me what to do again," Lily stated, "I have had enough of your grief today; me, I'm out of here,"

The four of them watched in confusion as Lily left without a backward glance,

"What's up with her?" Theo asked,

"I think i know, she still has a quill in her somewhere," Destiny answered, then jumped to RJ's side as he doubled over in pain again, clutching his chest.

"Are you sure that is a just a pulled muscle?" Theo asked,

"After School Rush!" Fran's yell came from the kitchen,

"Yeah, I'm alright you go on," RJ replied,

Casey patted Theo on the back, "Come on, blue boy."

Destiny was the last to follow, she glance over her shoulder as RJ turned around and shuddered, she looked in the reflection of the tv screens and saw a purple aura escaping, she bit her lip as she headed down to the kitchen, she wanted to beat it out of him, but she just thought of someone else who might just be nosy enough to help. She took Fran aside and explain her ideas and pleaded for help, Fran agreed to try.

"Check for table five," Theo stated as he walked over to the counter, "Eight needs drinks,"

"On it," Destiny answered, as she got an order pad and went over to table eight. She turned as she heard a motorcycle revved, then stop, her jaw hit the floor as Lily walked in all biker chick like.

"Lily?" Fran asked in disbelief,

"I get those orders right to you," Destiny told the costumers as she back away from the table having her eyes glued on Lily,

"She looks so..." Theo began

"So Woah, Woah," Casey finished, "Not Lily,"

Destiny slapped him on the arm as she walked by, "Stop checking her out, unless you want me to dress like that,"

Casey blushed and ducked his head,

Lily walked over to a table and poured pepper all over a pizza making the customers, "It'll put hairs on your chest,"

the four Jungle karma employees stared at their friend and co-worker, as she sat down after the customers left, and plopped her feet up on the table,

"I'll take care of her, you guys go check on RJ," Fran stated.

Destiny noticed the two were not moving, "RJ!" she barked then grabbed their sleeves and began dragging them out, "Good Luck, Fran."

Fran squared her shoulders "Hey Slick!"

Lily looked up at her as Fran was walking over with her arms crossed,

"Good Lily, Bad Lily, I don't care but no food until you get your feet off the table," Fran stated then shoved Lily's booted feet off the table.

Meanwhile Destiny, Casey and Theo came into the loft, searching for Rj,

"RJ?" Theo asked as the three looked around,

Destiny had a bad feeling that RJ's problems had just hit the fan. "I have a bad feeling about this," she looked around and noticed that the monitors were static and RJ never lets the monitors go static, his green chair was turned on its side, with some brown fur like stuff on it,

Theo went over and touched picked up the fur. "I don't care how sick someone is, its not an excuse for picking up after yourself,"

The alarms went off,

"We can ground RJ later, come on." Casey stated as the three then ran off.

~~~Warehouse district~~~

the three rangers ran along the side street until they came to a stop because of noise behind some crates and barrels, Destiny felt her heart stop as she saw gray werewolf,

"What is that?" Theo asked.

"Half man, half wolf," Casey replied,

"Other wise known as a werewolf," Destiny seconded then added silently in her mind, '_my brother's animal form_,'

The three pulled their morphers, and morphed in a run, each trying to hold off the werewolf, but he was stronger then they were. He leapt and ran away,

Destiny watched as the werewolf left, she just knew that RJ was the werewolf, his animal spirit wasn't in his control anymore.

"Why did he run off like that?" Theo asked,

"He's not the enemy," Destiny replied,

"oh good, Just the Rangers I was looking for," a voice stated making the three turned and drop into fighting stances. It was the Rinshi porcupine.

"Hold it right there, Spiky" Casey stated.

They fought Porcupongo, Destiny hoping in the mist of blows that Fran could somehow get the last quill out of Lily before it was too late.

~~JKP~~~

Fran closed the door as the last customers left, and turned to find Lily still eating a large order of chicken wings, Lily's mopher beeped, and she put in out but it didn't look good with her new outfit,

"That's Theo, Casey and Destiny," Fran stated, "aren't you going to help them?"

"Nah, they're big boys, and Destiny is a big girl, they can look after themselves," Lily replied, she looked at Fran, "More Wings."

Fran shook her head and walked off,

~~~Battle~~~

"I have a feeling Lily isn't coming," Destiny stated as she ducked as Porcupongo slashed at her. Each ranger threw punches but were blocked.

~~~JKP~~~

Fran once again shoved Lily's feet off the table,

"Hey!" Lily shouted,

Fran calmly placed a check on the table, "Your check,"

"What about my other order of wings?" Lily asked.

"No way, pay up and get out," Fran answered crossing her arms and turning away.

"Oh yeah, just give me one good reason." Lily stated.

"how about eight?" Fran asked then named off eight reasons, "Your motorcycle is illegally parked, your feet were on the table, your mood, your rude, your crude, the way you eat your food, bad attitude and the most important reason of all, your friends are in danger and you won't even help,"

"You're so worried, you help them" Lily replied,

Fran took the yellow ranger's morpher, "Fine I will."

Lily stood up and took off her jacket, "Hey, those are my glasses," she jump on Fran's back and sent her crashing into the counter and dishes.

The fight between Fran and Lily lasted until Fran had Lily pinned and the last quill flew out of her,

"Fran?" Lily asked confused. "what are you doing on top of me?"

Fran smiled, "You're back," she got up and so did Lily

"What am I doing in these clothes?" Lily asked, as she picked at her outfit.

"You have a another quill inside of you, that's what changed you" Fran explained,

"Okay, well sorry for whatever I did," Lily stated she took her morpher from the counter and turned to leave as RJ was coming inside dazed and confused.

"Wait! Did..." Fran began but RJ walked right past her and into the kitchen to the loft.

~~~~Battle~~~

The Three rangers were getting pounded,

"I'm getting tired of this!" Casey stated, just as a motorcycle came speeding up.

"I'm back!" Lily exclaimed as she leapt off the bike while in midair and kicked Porcupongo, then landed back on the bike and came to a stop, "My point,"

"that's better," Theo stated as he and the others ran up to Lily

"Lil!" Cheered Destiny

"You guys look like you could use a little help," lily replied.

"Ya think?" Casey asked

Lily placed her morpher on and morphed. "This is me."

"Welcome back Lily," Casey stated.

"Jungle Master mode!" Lily called. "Spirit of the Cheetah, Full Fury; Jungle Master Yellow Ranger"

She then turned around, "Guys, I'm sorry."

Casey looked over at the others "You want to forget her?"

"You bet," replied Theo and Destiny

"Thanks." Lily stated.

Theo, Casey, and Destiny went Master Mode,

each swiped at Porcupongo then they combined their powers and sent him flying.

"Had enough Spiky?" Lily asked.

"Yeah right, you just made me mad." Porcupongo answered.

Destiny nodded, "You guys take over, I'm going to find that werewolf," she ran off.

The other three summoned the Jungle Master Megazord and defeated Porcupongo.

Later that night, Lily was cleaning up her mess,

"Have you seen RJ and Destiny?" Lily asked

"Not lately no," Fran replied as she was flipping the sign to closed. She giggled "Cool Jacket."

Fran put on the jacket, "Kinda hot and squeeky you know?"

"Yeah well my head was a little crazy when i got it," Lily answered.

"A little Crazy, Lily, you were the Queen of Mean," Fran stated. "bring me more chicken wings," Fran fliped her hair "I don't do diet soda,"

Lily giggled at the impression, "that was me?"

"Totally, This Pizza is too cold, how do i get service around here," Fran answered. Just then Casey and Theo walked in,

"And I said Hey We don't have burgers," Theo finished telling Casey.

"You're not done, Have you finished the dishes, grated the cheese, sliced the peperoni?" Fran asked in her Bad Lily tone of voice.

"Well, uh. We.." Theo and Casey replied.

"We get back out there, and scrub the floor while you're at it!" Fran exclaimed.

Casey and Theo began tripping over each other to get back into the kitchen,

"Guys, I'm just..." Fran began but Lily stopped her,

"Let them work a little bit," Lily stated with a smile, "I'm thinking maybe we should keep this outfit around,"

the girls started giggling,

"Did you see how fast they ran?" Lily asked

Destiny stared out at the star filled sky, in the distance she thought she heard a wolf howl.


	30. Chapter 30 Friends don't fade away

Destiny sighed and glanced over her shoulder at RJ, who was pretending he didn't have a problem, she still felt that their werewolf friend was her brother, but what would happen if she told her teammates, would they believe her? She didn't have proof, unless you count the fur that was over everything, She and the others had to clean up,

Destiny was put on Chair duty, as RJ put it. Her job was to clean the forbidden chair of fur, she had a roller brush and cleaned everything thanking whatever high power she knew was out there, that she wasn't allergic to dog fur.

To bad, RJ wasn't here,

~~~some alley~~~~

RJ awoke in a trash pile, his clothes were in ruins, he rubbed his shoulder, then looked back to city workers, he got up and left.

~~~~JKP~~~~

"Head's up, coming through," Lily states, as she walked out of the kitchen,

"Whoa, Whoa," Fran warned, raising her hands up from her kneeling position on the floor,

Lily look down and saw Fran was cleaning up spilled flour, "Sorry," she apologized then took off her shoes,

"It's okay," Fran replies,

Destiny looked over and saw a guy walking in with no shoes on,

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Theo states, walking up, "No shirt, no shoes, No pizza,"

"Well she doesn't have shoes," the guy pointed out, talking about Lily,

"Lily," Theo called,

Lily turned "What?"

"Put on some shoes," Theo replies,

Lily walked off,

"See," Theo points out, "No shirt, No shoes, No..." he trails off when Rj walked in wearing rags that used to be a shirt,

RJ looked at the customer then at Theo and walked off,

"You call that a shirt?" the guy asks,

"Sit wherever you like," Theo replies,

"T, can you cover my last tables?" Destiny asks as she stared at the kitchen door, where RJ just went through,

"Sure," Theo replies, "Go check on your brother,"

Destiny went into the kitchen, Fran was complaining about RJ being gone,

"I was worried, and this was the third morning, you weren't here so I opened up and you didn't..." Fran states,

"Breathe, Fran." RJ interrupts, "It's burning,"

"What is?" Fran asks,

RJ placed his hand on Fran's head and turned her around, the pizza in the oven was smoking,

Destiny walked up the stairs, following RJ, who went into his room to change,

"_We're at the scene, where several Ocean Bluff Residents were injured last night,_" the reported informed,

Destiny and RJ went over to the tv, RJ turning up the volume,

"_Witnesses say, it was just passed midnight when they heard strange noises and screams, but by the time the police arrived the beast was gone, victims say that the strange animal attacked without warning, to fast to see clearly all accounts report it hand long teeth, was completely covered with fur, and had very sharp claws,_" the reporter continued,

Destiny couldn't believe the claw marks on the street sign, it was either RJ or something else, she glanced over to see her brother was staring at his hand, she didn't blink when the purple glow of the wolf appeared then disappeared.

RJ stood up and went and grabbed a backpack and started to fill it with his clothes, and the like.

"RJ, I told you before, if you can't trust me, then who can you?" Destiny asks

RJ ignored her, and put on the backpack then reached in a grabbed a box,

Fran walked in.

'Help me' Destiny mouthed,

"RJ," Fran greeted,

RJ turned around and faced Fran, and his sister.

"Are you going somewhere?" Fran asks "Hey, I've been coming to Jungle Karma for over a year, I've seen you on good days and I was even here when the whole kitchen caught fire,"

"Yeah bummer, but I invented the smoked and crispy combo," RJ joked,

"Yeah," Fran replies, "Please tell me what's going on,"

"I want to know too," Destiny whispers,

RJ sighed, "It's my animal spirit, ever since Dai Shi attacked me," He gripped his shoulder in pain, "I can't control my animal form,"

"Your animal form," Fran repeated "Couldn't the Rangers help?"

"He won't tell us," Destiny answers,

"No, they'll try but it means they wouldn't focus on Dai Shi," RJ explains, he then walked pass both of the them, "I just need some distance, til I'm back in balance, until then, Trust me, I'm the major hazmat around here,"

Destiny knew she couldn't force rapport on her brother, "RJ, you're stubborn as a mule," but her brother just left. "Fran, I'm going after him."

"But didn't he just say he needed distance?" Fran asks

"He's running from his problems, and I have a feeling it wasn't his animal form reeking havoc last night." Destiny replies, before going over to her side of the loft and changing,

~~~city~~~

Destiny tailed RJ, keeping her distance and quickly ducking behind objects when he looked over his shoulder, like he knew she was following him.

She watched as he gripped his shoulder in pain, and she nearly gripped her head in pain as the wolf spirit howled in pain.

Suddenly people started running and screaming, Destiny and RJ, went to look and there was a monkey spirit monster,

RJ looked at the claw marks the creature just made, "So it wasn't me," He went and started fighting against the monster,

Destiny stood on the top of the stairs before ducking out of the way, she put on her solar morpher, "Guys, we have a problem," she informed before activating her morpher, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

The Pink Ranger jump over the railing and landed beside RJ, "Hey banana breathe, no one picks on my brother but me,"

She charged into the battle, as RJ watched as she was throw backward and crashed into the wall.

"No monkeying around," The monkey beast states, coming toward her and RJ, when blasts from the stairs stopped the creature.

Casey fully morphed came riding down the stairs on the Strike Rider, "RJ, Destiny, are you alright?"

"Yeah," the James siblings answers,

"I'll get you," the monkey monster states,

Theo and Lily leapt in front of RJ, Destiny got back to her feet as she charged back into the fight.

Destiny watched in horror as the Monkey beaten them then went after RJ, punching him where the Dai Shi has hit him, purple energy emitted from RJ as he landed on the ground, moaning in pain then transforming into his animal form,

"RJ!" Destiny shouted,

"No way," Lily states,

"What?" Casey, "RJ? he's the the wolf we fought before,"

RJ in his wolf form, attacked both enemy and ally alike, not knowing who was who, until he came to the Pink Ranger, he tilted his head at her,

"I'm pack, you can't harm pack," Destiny states,

"Looks like I got some help, Banana break," The monkey monster states then leaves.

The werewolf watched the Pink Ranger as she slowly reached for her helmet and demorphed,

"That's it, RJ. You can't hurt me, I'm your sister," Destiny states calmly, gently reaching with mental fingers and pulling RJ's animal mind into rapport, calming the wolf down enough where he transformed back into human form,

RJ collapsed against his sister, panting in pain.

~~~~Loft~~~

The students knelt at Rj's side, as he was in his chair, reclined. Fran put a cold washcloth on RJ's forehead.

"Being in the animal form is to powerful for the human spirit to handle, if I stay there to long that fur doesn't go away," RJ explained.

"You mean you'll be stuck?" Theo asks "As a werewolf"

"exactamundo," RJ replies,

"Then we got to find a way for you to get back in control," Casey states,

"Not unless you can crawl into my head, this is one mess only I can undo," RJ replies "Until then I'm a danger you got to steer clear of," he grips in his head pain as the alarms rang.

"You three go," Destiny states, "I'll join you as soon as I can,"

"Alright let's go," Casey agrees,

Destiny gave him a tiny mental caress, as she smiled.

RJ reached for a glass of water but his hand was shaking so badly he dropped it,

"I'll get some more," Fran states picking up the glass,

RJ stand up from his chair, then fell to his knees, Destiny rushes to his side, "RJ, I can control the wolf,"

The siblings watch as RJ's hand turns into a paw,

"Oh that's not good," Destiny mutters. As she jump away from her brother,

Destiny was in a staring contest with her werewolf of a brother, as Fran walked back in,

"RJ, I'm going to make you a pizza, you know how you always..." Fran suggests then notices RJ wasn't in the chair,

"Fran, don't move." Destiny states, Fran turns and saw the werewolf.

The werewolf growls at Fran and Destiny,

"Destiny...is that..?" Fran asks

"Yes," Destiny replies,

Fran jumps the glass in sudden fright, "I'm not afraid of you, RJ." she began side stepping away and tripped onto the practice mat,

Destiny noticed that the werewolf's attention was on Fran, Destiny step in front of Fran, "This isn't you big brother, you are the kindest person, I know."

The werewolf snarled at Destiny,

"You gave Fran, a job. You gave me a home, you are my family, RJ, and I know you won't hurt me," Destiny states, she saw that the wolf was going to attack, "Fran, get out of the way,"

the werewolf attacked and Destiny managed to get in between the wolf and Fran,

"Bad puppy," Destiny states,

The werewolf raised its hand as it was going to punch Destiny in the face,

But Destiny had other plans, she raised her own hand and laced her fingers toward her brother's fingers, at the same pulling his mind into gentle rapport, with her gift of Empathy, "Come back to us, brother."

The purple energy of the wolf retreated and he became RJ again, stilling holding his sister's hand. He stared at his sister in shock, as he stood up and help Destiny stand as well.

"It's gone, I'm back." RJ states, he then hugged his sister.

"Maybe now you run to your friends instead of away from them," Destiny states, before giving her brother a hard glare that Master Finn was so famous for.

"Now who's the master," RJ replies, "Speaking of friends, I have something we better run to right now,"

Destiny nods as RJ, runs off. "Forgetting something, goofball."

RJ stops on the stairs, then turns back and goes over to the cabinet, getting out the same box from before.

A Destiny and RJ came up onto the scene where the others were on the ground after a huge explosion,

"Hey!" the James siblings shouted.

"Spirit of the Wolf,"

"Spirit of the Leopard!"

Two animal spirits emerged from the siblings, attacking the monkey.

"Maybe I can give you the challenge you're looking for," RJ states, opening the box and pulling at a morpher,

Destiny runs over to her friends, to watch the show.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit unleashed!" RJ shouts, morphing for the first time, "With the courage of the wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

Destiny quick morphed with out the morphing calls,

"RJ, you're a Ranger?" Lily asks as she and the others stood up.

"The Wolf Ranger," Casey replies,

"Another Ranger?" the monkey monster asks "Rinshi!"

thirty Rinshi appear behind the monster,

"Attack!"

The wolf Ranger fought the Rinshi single handedly,

"Alright, time for some extra wolf power," RJ states, using his morpher as a weapon, shooting a purple energy blast at the Rinshi.

The monkey creature attacked then, RJ fought him off,

"Oh, I'm not finished yet," Rj states, "Wolf Morpher," he sent another blast of energy at the monkey creature, destroying it. "Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, monkey out of business."

the other four rangers ran up, to RJ.

"Awesome," Lily states,

"Talk about a Master," Theo agrees

Lily and Theo bow to RJ,

"Not bad for your first morph," Casey states,

RJ playfully smacks Casey's chest, "Oh you liked that?"

the five started laughing, but their fun was over as the monkey creature grew larger,

"This monkey doesn't know when to quit." RJ states,

"Thanks RJ, but we'll take it from here," Casey replies,

the four guardians formed a line, each one did the proper Pai Zhuq hand position,

"Animal Spirits Unite!"

Tiger, leopard, cheetah, and jaguar zords formed the Jungle Pride Megazord.

The monkey leapt at the Megazord, and the Megazord fell to the ground. The Monkey grabbed the Cheetah spirit zord.

"Hey let go!" Lily exclaims.

The monkey twisted the Megazord's arm backwards, and the rangers exclaimed in pain. The Monkey sent an energy blast at the cheetah zord.

The Megazord tried to stand but fell back on it's knees, Lily couldn't stand up.

"Lily!" Destiny exclaimed kneeling down beside Lily, putting her arms around the other girl's shoulders, "Guys, give me a hand here."

on the outside, the cheetah faded in and out.

"Now to finish you off!" the monkey exclaims,

"No!" shouted RJ, as the wolf zord ran at the Monkey creature.

"RJ!" Theo exclaims

"It's got to be," Casey replies

"It is RJ, I know that wolf anywhere," Destiny confirmed.

"Hang on, Rangers!" RJ states from in the wolf zord.

The wolf zord attacked the monkey creature.

Lily groan again,

"RJ, hurry up!" Destiny shouts,

the wolf ran at the Megazord,

"Wolf Spirit, Combine!" RJ states,

the Wolf Zord took the place of the Cheetah zord.

RJ appeared in the megazord,

"RJ, I could should use some help," Lily states,

RJ knelt down, "No worries, Lily the wolf has got you covered. Let's go,"

the other three Rangers along with RJ, stood back up.

"Theo, Casey, Destiny, Ready?" RJ asks,

"You know it!" Destiny replies for all three.

"Animal Spirits Unite!"

the Rangers kicked monkey creature repeatively with the wolf leg, then spin kicked him,

"Ready to finish this?" RJ asks

"Yeah," the other three replies,

"Spin Fury!" the Rangers shout,

the Megazord uses the wolf tail as a weapon to destroy the monkey creature for good.

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

~~~JKP~~~~

Fran was just putting more pizzas in the oven when the three of five Rangers walked in,

"Where's RJ, and Destiny?" Casey asks

"They went upstairs," Fran answers,

The three went upstairs into the loft,

they heard growls and snarls, the three rangers' eyes widen in sudden fear,

Casey picked up a bone, looking at the others,

more growls issued from the tv and RJ's chair,

"RJ?" Theo asks

A wolf trotted out carrying a bag of chips in it's mouth,

"Oh no," Casey gasps

the wolf stopped and whined.

The Rangers and Fran hurried down the steps

"Oh RJ, he's in the animal form forever," Fran states, as they went over to the wolf.

"Don't worry RJ, I'll bush you everyday," Casey states,

As everyone began petting the wolf,

"And you can have all the pizza you want," Fran agrees,

"And a flea bath once a month," Theo states,

Destiny watched as her friends were thinking the wolf was her brother, she looked over at RJ,

"Ex-nay on the flea bath," RJ spoke up, "But the pizza and getting bushed everyday, sounds good."

the four employees of Jungle Karma turned back and saw RJ standing at the top of the stairs,

Destiny walked down, and looked around the loft was mess, "Come on, Nikki, it's diffidently time to go home,"

She and RJ knelt down next to the wolf-dog

"We've been dog sitting," RJ explains, "Not very well by the looks,"


	31. Chapter 31 There's no I in leader

Destiny knew that Casey wouldn't like that RJ had changed their training schedule but there wasn't much she could do about it, she watched as Theo and Lily spared with RJ, as she was doing a breathing exercise with Skyla watching her.

Casey walked in then, he picked up his practice nunchukus, "Didn't I tell you guys three o'clock?"

"Yeah, but RJ changed it to two." Theo answers as he left the mat to it a drink. "No one told you?" he made a side long glance at Destiny like it was her fault, that she didn't tell her boyfriend.

"No," Casey answers, "Well i was thinking we could do some weapons practice?"

"We already did weapons," Lily answers,

"I thought we could get into some one on one sparring," RJ states, "While Destiny is training with her empathy,"

Destiny sense that Casey was starting to feel he was being replaced. She watched as he left, her heart longed to follow after him,

"Go," Skyla whispers, "One part of your empathic training is to follow your heart, or gift. Do as you see fit,"

Destiny followed after Casey,

"Case, talk to me," she states, as she saw Casey pounding on a piece of dough,

"I just don't understand, why he's trying to take over," Casey states,

Destiny knew without a doubt that the He was her brother, "He's not trying to over, he's just jazzed about being a Power Ranger like us," she put a hand on his shoulder, "I should know, I feel his emotional climate more then anyone,"

"Fine, I'll take your word for it," Casey replies, "Let's go up for that one of one sparring,"

Destiny frowns, "Back to empathic training,"

The four out of five rangers were sparring with each other, RJ in the middle while the other three were on the outside, Destiny was in a meditative trance, when the alarm sounded bringing her out of that trance.

"Looks like it's time for some on the job training," RJ states,

Each Ranger grabbed a vine and swung out of the loft,

In the city, the people were running away screaming in fear from two red creatures,

The Rangers came around the corner,

"Let's show these guys, who they're dealing with," Casey states, as he, Theo, Lily, and Destiny take on their fighting poses, they charged with RJ following a second later,

Skyla watched in her light orb form from the air above the battle. 'Oh this isn't good at all' she thought as her rangers were getting beaten,

Only Rj and Destiny seem to be holding their own against the two creatures.

"Whoa," states Destiny as she back flips in midair to avoid an energy blast,

The four Rangers got kicked backward into the rubble,

"Those guys are strong," Theo states, as he and the others push themselves up

"Casey, what should we do?" Destiny asks

"Well...Uh...we should." Casey replies, confused.

"We should what?" Lily asks as she and Theo turn to look at their leader,

"We should..." Casey began again

RJ came up and placed a hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder, "Let's attack in sync. Theo, go left, Lily go right, Casey from the front, Destiny, you're with me."

The Rangers followed RJ's directions all but Casey

"Wolf beam!"

"Sprit of the Leopard!"

"Watch out!" Casey states as he saw Lily and Theo holding creatures

The combined attacks caused the creatures to explode. Casey was caught in the blast,

Rj and Destiny landed in front of him, after the creatures retreated.

Theo and Lily bowed to RJ,

"What now Wolf Master?" Theo asks

"Now we do more training," Rj answers,

Destiny seen Casey's body language, he wasn't pleased that RJ's plan worked.

"Come on, let's go," Rj states, Theo and Lily obey excitedly "Practice makes..."

"yeah," Casey states angrily pushing passed RJ,

"What's up with him?" RJ asks confused

The Rangers were in meadow for some outside training,

"Give it your best, I don't want any sore losers," Rj states,

The Rangers remorphed and were practicing with their weapons against RJ, who was beating them all except for his sister, who was dodging all of RJ's counter blows.

"Is that the best you got, Big bro or should I call Dad out here." Destiny taunted.

After a few more attempts, Destiny changed tactics

"Claw Cannon, Charged." the four Rangers called

"Let's see what that new morpher can do," Theo states,

"Ready Bro?" Destiny asks

"Wolf Morpher!" Rj exclaims, "All set,"

The combined blasts caused a huge explosion making all the Rangers fall backwards.

When the smoke cleared they were demorphed.

"You guys okay?" Rj asks concerned.

"I'm good," Destiny states,

"I'm okay," Lily answers, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck,"

"What went wrong, I thought you adjusted your morpher?" Theo asks

Destiny saw Casey pick up his gym bag.

"It wasn't my morpher that was too strong," RJ answers "One of your animal spirits wasn't up to strength,"

Casey walked off,

"And I think I know which one," Skyla states as she walked into the clearing,

~~~Loft~~~~

"RJ," Fran called coming into the loft, she met RJ walked up the steps, "I think the sink has a leak, and we're almost out of dough and I have a new idea for a new pizza recipe."

"Fran, Sink, dough, new pizza recipe, no worries," RJ interrupts. "Theo, Lily, Why don't you help Fran?"

Destiny watched as Casey was abusing a basketball, as she leans against the wall.

"You know they never go in when you're angry," RJ states,

"I'm not angry," Casey replies,

"He's not," Destiny confirmed.

"I'm just.." Casey began then didn't finish.

"You're what? Come on man, you're what?" RJ asks

Destiny braced herself, she knew he was going to explode,

"When we first came to Ocean Bluff, I felt I was so far behind Theo, Lily and Destiny, but I worked hard, you helped me and I became Team leader then you join us and take over, I feel like a cub again," Casey explains, he shoots the basketball again and doesn't make it.

"Maybe I got excited about being a Ranger, but the Tiger leads this team, man. not the wolf," Rj replies,

The alarms sounded once again, Lily and Theo came over to the railing,

"They're back," Theo states,

RJ, Destiny, Casey, Lily and RJ wathed on the tv screens that the two creatures were back

"Let's go," Theo states,

"Casey and I'll catch up," RJ states,

Casey looks at him, "See you're calling the shots now,"

In the city, The Rangers flipped over each other to land in front of the creatures

"looks like our old friends are back," Theo states,

Lily, Destiny and Theo held their weapons at the ready and began fighting the creatures.

Back in the loft, Casey and Rj were watching the fight,

"We should go help, Theo, Lily and Destiny," Casey states,

"A bent arrow doesn't fly straight," RJ replies,

"I'm not a bent arrow," Casey states,

RJ looked over at Casey, "Fine, give me the ball."

Casey handed over the basketball,

"Here's the deal, to beat Dai Shi, I have to make this shot period." RJ explains as he stood by the punching bag,

"From there, good luck." Casey replies,

"Casey, I'm serious." RJ states, "No luck involved, I have to make it or Dai Shi wins," He shot the basketball.

Casey watched with his eyes on the ball, as it wasn't going to make it, he jumped up and shot it in.

RJ laughed, "Slam dunk, what did i tell ya?"

"But I got it in," Casey replies,

"Exactly, I knew your instincts would kick in and make it happen," RJ states, "That's what leaders do. No luck involved."

Skyla floated down and hovered just above Casey's face, "Casey, everyone has moments that they felt unsure, you just have to trust your instincts and you're friends will trust them too,"

"Got to go," Casey replies, he and RJ took the vine and caught up the with others,

Lily, Theo, and Destiny weren't doing so well on their own.

They were blasted at which caused them to demorph.

"You are defeated," creature one states,

RJ and Casey came around the corner at a run.

Casey took off running as the monster was going to destroy his team,

Destiny saw her life flash before her eyes, then Casey was standing in front of them.

RJ threw a broken satellite dish at Casey, who reflected the energy blast back at the monsters

Destiny stood up and wrapped her arms around Casey's neck and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Casey," then she was brought back to reality when the monsters came back for more.

"Ready?" Rj asks

"Ready," the others replies

"Jungle Beasts, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the agility of a Leopard, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"Spirits of the Jungle, Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

The Rangers summoned their secondary weapons, The Jungle Mace, Fans, Sabers and Naginata.

And fought with them.

Destiny, Lily, and Theo summoned their claw boosters,

"Jungle Master Mode!"

Casey used his Strike Rider to blast the other creature.

Rj jumped into the fight using kicks, punches, and energy blasts,

the Wolf and Tiger teamed up on one of the monsters,

"RJ, We're fire the Claw Cannon, and you boost it with your Wolf beam," Casey states, after the Rangers regrouped.

"Sounds like a plan," Rj agrees,

"Let's do it!" the other three seconds

"Claw Cannon!"

"Claw Cannon Charged!"

"Powered by Animal Spirits!"

"Wolf Beam, Charged!"

"Fire!"

The Rangers watched as the monsters grew huge,

"Uh-Oh this game has gone a little uneven." Rj states,

"Animal Spirits Until as One!" Casey, Theo, Lily states,

"Jade Dragon Warrior Mode!" Destiny called

"Wolf Ranger, Calling on the Spirit of the Wolf!"

The Monsters fired a energy blast at the two megazords

"Wolf Zord, Spin Fury!"

The Wolf zord sliced at the monsters.

The Jade Warrior and the Master Megazord was down after another blast

"There's only one way to beat these guys," RJ states, "Wolf, Tiger, Jaguar, Leopard!"

The Others watched as Rj summoned their own Animal Spirits to form a new megazord

"Wolf Pride Megazord!" Rj states, "let's see how the cope with three megazords,"

Each of the Three megazords attacked and destroyed the monsters.

~~~JKP~~~

Skyla, Destiny, Lily, Theo, Casey and RJ were waiting on Fran to bring out her new recipe.

"Ready for my special?" Fran asks, coming out of the kitchen with a plate and a bowl, "My secret ingredients are chocolate and anchovies."

"I'm not eating that," Lily replies,

Destiny and RJ looked at the two items.

"Nah," Theo seconds,

"Come on, let's all try just one," Fran suggests "Deal?"

"Deal," Casey agrees, and takes a small anchovy and dips into the chocolate.

"If you can eat one, I guess I can too." Theo states, following after Casey. Lily following.

Skyla took one too.

"I like a healthy sense of adventure," Rj states taking two of them. "Make mine a double."

"Same here," Destiny agrees, following her brother and taking two of them.

"Well?" Fran asks

Skyla, Lily, Casey, and Theo gaged and coughed wiping their mouths with napkins.

"That bad?" Fran asks

Casey stood up, "Fran, the deal was we all try one."

Theo grinned and stood up also, "Would you like one anchovy or two?"

Fran started backing away, then turned and ran, the others chased after her. Leaving the siblings to eat the rest of the chocolate and anchovies.


	32. Author Apology

I have stupidly crushed/broke/lacerated my right index finger, doing chores for my family until I have full use of all five digits, I can't really work on any chapters of my fanfictions, when I get better I will update all of my stories.

Thank you for taking your time for reading this

Author with a messed up hand,

DarkPriestess66


	33. Chapter 32

Destiny stood with her back straight and her line of sight on the target, as she let the string go, she watched as the arrow hit the target's center, she repeated the process until she was out of arrows, then she walked down the lane and retrieved them, she couldn't remember when she first picked up a bow and arrow but she was a natural at archery, unlike her other training she was barely passable, she was taking the time to get some practice in while she could before Dai Shi's next attack,

"Odd place to find you," a voice states from behind Destiny,

The Jungle Fury Pink Ranger turned around and came face to face with a middle aged brunette woman, "And you are?"

"Kimberly Hart, I believe we have a mutual friend, I doubt she would call me a friend now." the woman states,

Destiny's eyes widen, she was in the presences of the first Pink Ranger, "It's a real honor to meet you,"

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "I doubt you mean from the Pan Global Games,"

"You're right, I mean the Pink Ladies," Destiny replies,

"Grease reference, I like it," Kimberly states, she then looked at the bow and had to reminisce about her power bow, "May I?"

Destiny held out the bow, "Sure,"

Destiny watched in amazement as Kimberly hit the target with the arrows,

"Not like the one, I had back in my teen years," Kimberly replies, "But I had a weird feeling that I would find you here,"

"Oh?" Destiny asks,

"Each of us has something that sets us apart from the team, for me it was my gymnastics but this could be how you can take the tension off," Kimberly answers,

Destiny nods, "I never thought of that, so what are you doing here?"

"Come to ask if you wanted to meet some of the others, we have get togethers every few years to meet the newest Pink," Kimberly replies, "It's also a support system, since Pinks are often the Damsels in Distress,"

"I would like that," Destiny states,

"You should let your friends know that you haven't been kidnapped or something," Kimberly suggests,

Destiny nods, "I just have to run by JKP,"

Kimberly nods, "I'll go too, I heard they had a great Trilla Gorilla pizza, but I wonder about the name,"

Destiny smiled, "Everything is better with bananas at least that is what my brother says, personally I can't stand bananas on a pizza,"

Together the two went to JKP, and Destiny explained where she was going to RJ, and with his permission to leave she did just that.


End file.
